Another Chance
by soccerchick-08
Summary: Kel gets kicked out after a year of training and is sent to the convent. She escapes the convent and dresses up as Kile of Trebond for another chance at knighthood. KJ further chapters.
1. Don't Look Back

Kel looked at her reflection in the mirror to make sure there was no sign that she had wept. Even though her hazel eyes were puffy they were still wary of her surroundings like a hawk on the prowl. The dreamy eyes kept staring at her door and back at her packed trunk where all her belongings laid. She went to the window to get some fresh air when one of her many sparrows flew onto her shoulder.

The bird tilted its head in question to her as if to ask what was wrong. The girl who seemed to comprehend what the little bird asked spoke strongly in a quavering voice.

"I can't stay, he--he wouldn't let me stay, after all the work I have done." With that last comment she scribbled down a few notes to the palace guard and all her friends. As she hoisted her trunk up her strong triceps and biceps flexed without any effort. She ran through the room that had been her home for the last year. The room held so many memories. Without another look back she ran through the halls of the pages' quarters and as she swiftly turned the corner she ran into the person she wanted to see the very least, Joren of Stone Mountain. She tried to get away in vain without making eye contact but was pushed down by him.

"So who was right in the end Lump?" Joren sneered, "I was. You were only a distraction to us men, the real fighters. You should just run home to your mommy and forget about your delusional dream of becoming a warrior. You should go to the convent and become a proper lady. Of course I don't know what good that will do with your tarnished reputation and progressive ways."

"Are you quite done now Joren?" she smiled, as sweetly as any lady would have.

"Yes I believe I am so now you can run home to roll around with all the peasants at your fief." With his last comment made she bowed ironically to the page. She turned with a rigid back to continue on her way out of the palace. She ran until she was out of Corus and started to walk when she saw a secluded stream. She looked upon her reflection with her dreamer's gaze that was hazel with flecks of emerald. Her shortly cropped hair was all mussed from running for so long, but her breathing was only slightly heavy from her vigorous training. She looked upon her bedraggled reflection as she sat in the cold grass to stare upon her reflection.

'_I am a peaceful serene lake. Lakes don't have feelings so neither shall I, but lakes can't become knights either._' She thought bitterly_, 'so yes that's exactly what I am--a lake.' _She sat up from her present thoughts to see that she was wallowing in self-guilt, which was unchivalrous for a knight. Why should she care if it was being unchivalrous, she wasn't a knight. She bitterly thought over what had happened that day that had made her cry uncharacteristically and wallow in self-pity.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

She supposed it probably started around when all the pages were together to feast, in the newly made squires' honor. Kel and her year mates had all just become second year pages, which every one of them had celebrated to the fullest. Especially Neal, her emerald-eyed friend was on a teasing shriek after dumping cold water on her and putting a frog in Lord Wyldon's bed. So now he was putting his energy into causing mischief by sending a piece of luscious chocolate cake towards the cold yet very handsome Joren. The icy blond had walked over to Neal about to cause a scene when she heard Lord Wyldon clear his throat. So Joren settled for a formidable glare.

"Finally some good comes from having the Stump around," Nealan of Queenscove remarked. Everyone, except his teachers and least favorite aunt, called him Neal. Kel could get away with it every once in a while, but that was because she was his best friend. Neal was her only friend at the palace who could see through her best Yamani masks that she used to blind everyone from her emotions.

"Nealan don't think I didn't see that! You will have two bells of cleaning at the armory," called out Lord Wyldon.

"But My Lord how can you do that when this is our last day for nearly three months?" Neal asked angelic features etched onto his face.

Lord Wyldon seemed dumbfounded for a moment and momentarily glanced quickly at Kel. As soon as he saw Kel he had a sad and guilty face. Lord Wyldon snapped his attention back to Neal. "Well Queenscove you are already racking up your spare time for next year then." Lord Wyldon replied just as sweetly. "Oh yes, and Keladry of Mindelan report to my office right after you're done eating your supper."

Kel quickly slid her Yamani mask and took a nervous gulp that she hoped none of her friends had seen. Although she had no such luck.

"Sunshine of my life, what's wrong?" Cleon asked the tall red head's eyes were drowning with sincerity, "You know as well as we do that you'll be staying. You are the queen of the pages and the goddess of mathematical wisdom. "

"Cleon, I have two things to say to that. One I'm not nervous and two I hope I'm the queen of the pages since there aren't any other girls…unless one of you hasn't told me something,"

The quiet black eyed and black haired Seaver quickly put in, "He never asked if you were nervous just asked if something was wrong."

All Kel could do was frown slightly at her astute friend's recognition of her word selection.

She left the hall soon after before anyone else could question her further. She was busy getting ready to see Lord Wyldon when she heard a knock on the door. "Please go away," she replied from the sink. She heard a louder knock and knew that it was Neal. No one else would be that annoyingly persistent.

"Neal please go away." She cried exasperatedly.

"No, what's wrong with you? I'm not leaving till I know." Neal replied stubbornly through the closed door. Kel looked to the ceiling asking the gods if they enjoyed giving her a hard time before opening the door.

"Neal do you even realize why he would send for me at this time of the year?"

"Oh okay let's see I'll guess. Did you put syrup in Joren's hair because that would have gone so well with the cake or did you-"

"Neal I didn't do anything like that," she replied exasperated, "Neal today my probation is up."

"Kel that's great now he won't be able to call you probationary page. So what's wrong?"

"Neal did you even think of the fact that maybe, just maybe, I haven't changed Lord Wyldon's mind at all?"

"Of course not, you can compete with Joren and he's supposed to be the best page in a really long time…I think I heard him say since Kile of Eagle's Point or maybe it was-"

"Okay Neal I get it, you think I'll stay but I still might have to--leave." Kel's mind had dropped her mask and Neal saw the distress that had been hidden from him be revealed before his eyes. He gave her an encouraging hug.

"When you get back from his office we'll go have a party to celebrate." Neal brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him, "I promise." Kel mumbled something incoherent about having to go to Lord Wyldon's office. Before he could protest she had slipped out of the room.

She slowly walked down the pages' hall feeling reluctant to go to her destination. She felt like she was a convict walking up to Traitor's Hill. She had half a mind to turn around when she got to his office, but she told herself she had to go in no matter what. When she looked in Lord Wyldon looked troubled for a reason that Kel couldn't fathom.

"You sent for me, my Lord," she said.

"Sit down Keladry," Lord Wyldon said with a heavy sigh. She sat not wanting to disobey an order even though she would have rather stood.

"Now listen to me. I speak to you as I might to one of my own daughters. Now that you have made your point, consider your future. Soon your body will change. The things you want from life, as a maiden will change. Pursue the course you have, and you might be crippled by an accident." He looked down at his arm and smiled wryly. "What if you fell in love? What if you come to grief, or cause others to do so, because your thoughts were on your heart rather than your duty. This year was the easiest."

'_Do you think so? Having boys call you probationer and having you hovering over me whenever I stepped out of line.'_ Kel asked silently. '_It wasn't your year, was it?' _She opened her mouth to retort but was cutoff.

Lord Wyldon raised his hand. "Don't reply now. You have the rest of your life to think about. You are dismissed."

She couldn't believe her ears, had her ears betrayed her? She had to hear him say it. "I can't come back then?"

"No you are to return to your fief immediately. I shall send someone from the palace guard to escort you there. You are dismissed."

Biting back the tears she knew were threatening to come she did a slow bow and walked out with a deliberate pace. She went to her sanctuary where no one would see her mask fall. She landed in a heap on her bed and cried softly to herself until she got herself under control.

_I am stone…I am stone…_The chant in her head that usually worked so well even when she was getting punched by Joren and his cronies didn't seem to work. She finally gave up and went to wash her tear stained face. She slowly started packing to leave for Mindelan.

Ok well this is my first fanfic so please review so I know how I'm doing and for any suggestions

Edited 7/1/09


	2. Jocelyn of Stone Mountain

Kel lay in her fluffy bed staring at the ceiling in disgust. The room was filled with her least favorite color, shades of light purple.

_'This room was probably built for girls like me. Of course that's why I'm the only one to have used it. This room must make even the strongest ladies go mad.' _She thought as she looked under her bed.

There she hid a stash of her old page weapons to still keep in shape. She hid her glaive and a sword that Anders had given her. The last two were from her secret benefactor who had wished her good luck throughout her first year. She had gotten a Raven Armory dagger and exercise balls to strengthen her grip.

She had no idea why she was still working out when she was fated to life as a court lady. Court lady, she sighed, she had gone through one week without making any friends and making enemies with all of her teachers.

The teachers repeatedly tried to cure her curtsy and her walking like a boy. Whenever she did something wrong they would make her fast for days at a time. The teachers humiliated her in front of her classmates whenever she did something wrong. None of the other girls wanted to associate themselves with the resident troublemaker as she had been pegged by her teachers. She did her best to avoid everyone's attention and wore her Yamani mask at all times. When she wasn't fasting she ate by herself and did her homework alone.

The only companionship she had at all were the birds outside her window. She remembered when she had first seen them and had been reminded of her little friends back at the palace. The birds were wild parakeets that had escaped from the convent's collection of birds. She had called their female leader Skye since the bird had a milky colored blue on her chest. There were around ten of the birds. Although she was delighted to have feathered friends, they were no comparison to Crown and her palace flock. They weren't as intelligent and didn't seem to have a mind of their own. She missed the palace every time she saw the birds, so it was bittersweet.

She slowly rose from her pondering thoughts to get ready for dinner. She slipped on a russet red dress that she used to wear when she was a page. The dress was beginning to look too short as her ankles were beginning to show. But that was the least of her worries at the convent. Her thoughts turned to her page friends at the palace as she looked down at the worn dress.

_'I can't believe I won't see any of them for five years. They might not even remember me.' She thought_ to herself before realizing what time it was, _'Maybe I should hurry to dinner. I don't want to cause all the girls to dislike me even more than they already do, but then again I'm not eating since I told the etiquette teacher that I had already read the Yamani etiquette book.'_ She walked out the room in hurry. _'She then gave me the lady's version and she said that I should not talk back to her. She was so angry that she kept spitting on me at every word. I then lathered up my response to her in return. So now I'm fasting for three days, and then since I didn't seem fazed she gave me double homework. I think Neal left a bad impression on me.'_

She smiled to herself as she remembered the situation, then realized she had made it to the dining hall or as Kel liked to call it "Dining Through Torture." All of the girls had to have classes while they ate. The classes were centered on eating etiquette and table manners. Lucky for Kel she didn't have to take them tonight on account that she wasn't eating dinner. She went to her usual secluded corner where no one had dared to approach her, the freak that had tried for knighthood.

Kel looked at the ceiling in feigned interest. It really was beautiful; it had angels flying all around clouds. The angels looked to be gods and goddesses, but when she observed the painting she saw beings that were too perfect for their looks. To her they looked like evil beings with a mask covering their inner poison.

_'Just like someone I know. Joren with his perfect golden blond hair that looked like it could be an angelic halo. Only to the certain people did Joren reveal his true nature.'_ As Kel looked down from the ceiling she saw a girl that looked to be about a year older than her standing right in front of her. She fumbled in her chair grabbing for a dagger that wasn't at her side as she remembered where she was.

"Hello my name is-"

"Keladry of Mindelan, the girl page that wanted to become a knight last year, but was unfairly put on probation. Then that sexist bigot sent you home." The tall blond girl said a hint of irritation in her voice.

"How'd you know that? Pardon me, but I don't believe we've met." Kel asked confused. _'Why does this girl look so familiar? I haven't seen her before ever. At least I don't think so.'_ It was akin to an itch in her head, she needed to know.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Jocelyn of Stone Mountain. I know your name because my brother has wrote vividly about you in our letters to each other, and I also wanted to become a knight. My father wouldn't let me though. So here I am becoming a proper lady." She said while rolling her eyes, "Also the only interesting gossip I heard for two years was about you."

"You're--you're Joren's sister?" Kel was flabbergasted. _'No wonder she looked so familiar she's related to Joren.'_ Kel examined Jocelyn and found that Jocelyn had the same hair color with the exception of hers being a shade darker than Joren. She also had the same icy blue eyes as Joren, but her's didn't appear to be as cold and distant. They seemed more like a peaceful summer ocean, than the cold glare that gave you frostbite. Jocelyn was about five feet and a few inches tall which looked short in comparison to Kel, who could easily see over her head. She had a small petite nose that fit her almond face. She had a slight tan, which was very strange since a lady shouldn't be outside.

"Yes I am, I know I don't hold a candle to him," She said with a smirk. "He's just _so_ pretty." Kel smiled at this comment. "Joren wrote about you all the time. It seemed like you did something to make him mad for the first month, but later on he grew to respect you." Jocelyn went on to say. Kel acknowledged this information by her eyes widening in shock.

"But Joren hates me. He hazed all the first year pages, which I was against, so we ended up fighting almost every night. He beat me up with his friends: Zahir and Vinson." She stopped herself when it sounded like she was ranting.

"Joren always wrote in his letters that he acted civilized towards you and the two of you were good training partners."

"That's far from the truth. We did staff practice with each other once, but I beat him using a Yamani move."

"Wow, who would have thought my brother was double-faced. Oh, speaking of the Yamani I heard how good you are with the glaive. Do you think you could teach me how to use it?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I need a practice partner anyways. We will need to go early in the morning before anyone is up so no one will see us. Shall we meet one bell till dawn and, let's say, behind the stables?"

"Yes that would be wonderful. Thank you so much. I'm going to go and write to Joren. See you in the morning." Kel shook her head as she saw her new friend skip away.

'_Jocelyn could help me during these boring years at the convent. She might even make them enjoyable.'_ She thought smiling to herself. She exited the dining hall and walked back to her room pondering what Jocelyn had told her about Joren.

_'How could Joren lie to his only sister? Why would he even want to lie in the first place? What motives could he possibly have for doing it?'_ She opened her door and was greeted by Skye who flew on her shoulder. _'I guess I'll leave those questions for a rainy day. I'm too tired to think, but that doesn't mean I can't make my body do grueling exercises.'_ She did her push-ups and sit-ups that the Shang Wildcat had told her to do, then she fell asleep while doing her exercise balls.

She dreamed that Jocelyn and her were at the palace both training to be knights and Lord Wyldon wasn't the training master anymore. She was with all her friends and a certain ice eyed boy.

Joren and her were training with their staffs. Joren was not in his usual demeanor though, he was kind, what Jocelyn had called his second face. As they did polite thrusts to each other, Joren's hits got wilder each time he attacked until it was Kel that ended on the ground not Joren. Joren's staff was placed at her throat as he told her to surrender. As his staff rose from her throat she also tried to get up, but Joren's staff came crashing down across her eyes with flash.

She rose from her restless sleep sweating and shaking from her nightmare. She settled herself down enough to go back into restless sleep.

I wanna make shout out to the only ppl who reviewed.

queen-of-sapphires thanx so much! I had no idea how to spell convent...I looked on an Alias video case and thats how they spelled it so thats why i spelled it that way. sry i was bein lazy. Thanks for reviewing!

Gwennie! you helped me again you are sucha great person even though I just talked to you a couple times. You get extra brownie points for helping me with my story. That laughin smiley was da bomb lol thanks for reviewing!

Its funny to think that at this point in the story I was thinking about scrapping this story. Thank you faithful reviewers :]

Edited 7/1/09 (So I changed Nicole's name to Jocelyn due to the fact that Nicole is not a very 'time influenced name' I looked up medieval names and my favorite was Jocelyn. If you see any Nicoles I've missed, let me know)


	3. Letters

_Dear Joren,_

_You'll be surprised to hear that I met an acquaintance of yours, it's Keladry! Can you believe she's at the convent? Amazing that she didn't go to the Shang or back to the Yamani Islands so she could become a warrior of some type._

_She is very kind to me and is going to teach me how to use the glaive. Just you wait I'll be able to best you with a long weapon with Kel as my teacher, but more on your life. How is your summer proving to be? Are you taking care of my Chestnut? How is she doing? Give her an apple for me._

_How are your relationships going? Any lovers? What about Zahir and Vinson? I hope you are keeping Zahir happy, he is the looker between the two. Try not to pine too much this summer for your lost comrades. I know you must be foaming at the mouth, because you are so mad at what I claimed about you. (Don't throw any of my things across the room please.) But what are sisters for, to irritate our older siblings of course._

_Do you think you could ask father if I can have a practice sword or better yet one of those Yamani lady fans? I believe they're called shukusens. We learned about them in our Yamani history class, Kel and I were the only ones who didn't cringe when we heard there was a blade in the beautiful fan. Kel didn't cringe partly, because she already knew, I really doubt she would have flinched anyways. _

_Well I must bid good tidings to you now because I must head off to bed. I am waking up early with Kel to go and start my training with the glaive. I will leave you for more time with your men._

_May Mithros Guide You,_

_Jocelyn_

As Joren read the letter from his sister his face was covered with glee. He was so glad Kel hadn't gone to become a warrior somewhere else. If she had he would have no chance with her, at least his father would have an easier time accepting her if she wasn't a warrior.

Maybe he should go visit Jocelyn, but by _accident_ see Keladry. His mind went hazy when he thought about her.

'_No he shouldn't think about her that way. She was the Lump. She didn't have emotions, she didn't feel.' _He could have possibly any girl he wanted and yet he had been swooning over the Yamani Lump. His family was rich and he was handsome. What more could a girl want?

_'She would want a__ man with a good sense of humor and a kind personality.'_ Said the cruel part of his mind, _'Just like that idiot Queenscove. She had liked him, anyone with eyes could see that. The way Keladry looked at Queenscove. The way she let down her mask just for him, and how she always joked with him. But Queenscove was a piece of work; he never saw what was under that big nose of his!'_

He started pacing his room finally choosing to read the rest of the letter. He threw a book across the room when he read the part where Joselyn made fun of him. He had half a mind to starve her horse for what she had claimed, but thought better of it. He decided to go to a secluded pond that he knew of. As he passed his weapons he took only his dagger, because it matched the rest of his outfit.

He walked to the stables and was greeted with a friendly head butt from his black stallion, Hellfire. He had a solid white stripe going down his face and white socks. Hellfire would be better than 5 men in a battle once he was fully trained and had grown some. He was also a good companion on the road since he had such great endurance. Joren put the saddle on his feisty stallion and galloped away from the main fief of Stone Mountain and into the outlying land. He rode into the forest not even having to tell his horse which way to go. The horse had been there so many times that he didn't need directions anymore.

Hellfire got him there quickly, but as he got off the saddle he found that it was very quiet. He found he could only hear Hellfire's quick breathing. He tried to get his sword only to remember he had left it at home. He cursed colorfully; he only had his Raven Armory dagger. He quickly unsheathed the dagger and looked around to see if he found anything out of the ordinary. When he saw a visible lime green colored sap material on a tree, he paled visibly.

'_Spidrens? No. Why does this happen when I'm not armed properly? There better be only one or else I'm in trouble. May Mithros guide me.' _He swirled around when he heard a twig snap. A spidren stepped out. The spidren was five feet tall and had a furry body. It looked completely like a spider besides the fact that there was a human head on it. When the spidren saw him and his weapon it smiled visibly. A smile revealed sharp teeth that could easily tear apart human flesh. The spidren carried an axe in one of its arm. _'Oh boy this is bad.' _He thought to himself.

The spidren quickly lunged at him on Hellfire's back, which his horse barely escaped, but getting the axe nicked Joren on the calf. The cut didn't penetrate past the muscle but caught the skin. Joren ignored the pain easily, he had had much worse. He jumped off the stallion's back to divert the spidren's attention from his horse.

He tried to get the spidren's weapon away from Hellfire so his horse could kick out with his hooves around the vertebrae. When a spidren gets kicked in the vertebrae it would be temporarily stunned.

Joren kept backing up daring the spidren to come at him. Joren kept backing up until he found no ground and tumbled into the pond. He fell among the cattails. He tried in vain to get up to protect himself, but was knocked down with a force that hit his shoulder.

He stood up stiffly wondering how the spidren could have missed him and saw hoof shaped prints in the spidren's side. The spidren was coming out of being stunned. With his shoulder protesting he jumped onto the spidren's back and thrusting his dagger repeatedly. The spidren gave out a final anguished cry and sank to the ground. Joren took in his injuries and saw he would need a healer to heal the possibly damaged muscle in his shoulder and the cut on his calf. The spidren thankfully hadn't hit any vital organs or gotten any dangerous hits. He hauled himself onto Hellfire's saddle. As they got halfway home his head began to feel woozy and he found himself drowning in the darkness.

Joren was found lying over the side of Hellfire's neck and was immediately taken over to the healer of Stone Mountain. He stayed for a day until he woke up. As soon as he woke up he demanded that he have permission to go to his own room instead of this "commoner's pigsty." Without permission he hobbled out of the infirmary and back to his home.

The first person he saw as he made his way through the house was his father. "What were you thinking!" Burchard of Stone Mountain demaded vehemently, a vein above his father's left eyes was pulsing, it was a telltale sign that he was irratated." You could have been killed out there. You are the only male heir to Stone Mountain Joren. You cannot go looking for danger whenever you please."

"Father-I only wanted to go and swim. So I brought only my dagger. The spidren startled me." He said cringing a little from his father's serious tone.

"Men don't get startled, they only get caught off guard. Only women get startled, because they are need men to rescue them. You acted like a woman by not be prepared Joren."

"Some women don't need to be rescued though, Father. Just like Keladry of Min-"Joren was cut off as he saw the vein above his father's right eye began to pulsate.

"Where did you get these progressive ideas from? I thought I taught you the right way."

"No! Please Father I was just speaking my mind-"

"It was that Mindelan girl wasn't it? I know Wyldon wouldn't be teaching you this nonsense. I'll be going to the convent in a week to pay our little heroine a visit, to make sure she doesn't give you anymore corrupting ideas." His smirk told Joren it would anything but a cordial visit.

"Father don't, she didn't do anything,"

"Joren you are above her. She is not worth your time and you will never have to see her again. Wyldon took care of that."

Okay now shout outs to all those people that reviewed:

XxXbloody nekoXxX- well here you are i'm glad that you've liked it so far and thanks so much for reviewing!

Imperfectionist ;D- I hope you continue to like the story along with this chapter and I'm glad you liked Nicole, because the character was based off my sis...I wonder why she's not evil then lol...thanks for reviewing and all the stories to read.

Libby Bird- I am so glad you like my story and I hope that you get the idea of wat this story will have in it...thanks for reviewing.

Gwennie- I am thinkin some ideas up, but haven't come up with something, but don't worry I will '-'

Edited 7/1/09 (I have been meaning to redo this chapter due to Burchard being such an evil bastard. I made him too one dimensional the first time around so hopefully this is a bit more realistic)


	4. Alanna's Unexpected Visit

This is three days after chapter 2, but five days before chapter 3. If you're confused email me and I'll explain it to you.

As the sun rose over the sleepy convent two girls stood behind the stables performing pattern dances. Sweat glistened down their necks and faces. One girl had long golden blond hair and she struggled with the weight of her weapon while a girl with shortly cropped hair went through a complex pattern dance with the ease of a Yamani lady.

Kel stopped her dance with a move called "the broom sweeps" and watched Jocelyn, until she also finished.

"You're really progressing for only using the glaive for three days. At least you can lift the glaive now. Keep working on keeping your hands and feet in the right position. Why don't we go inside before someone sees us and faints from at the sight of us with weapons?" Kel said smiling.

"Well of course we wouldn't want any ladies to faint and fall in horse manure" Jocelyn said laughing," What would a proper young lady be doing outside by the stables anyways."

"Well I'll see you in Yamani history since I'm fasting again."

"Okay I'll save you a roll."

Kel went back to her room and took a warm bath. As the bell rang she quickly slipped on a green skirt, which went down to her ankles, then a pale green blouse.

She ran to her history class just barely making it, to find that Jocelyn had saved her a seat. She half listened to the instructor's monotone voice since she had already learned about the Yamani's history while her family had stayed at the Yamani Islands. She was set out of her trance when Jocelyn shook her and pointed towards the doorway of the room.

There stood a short stocky woman with shortly cropped hair just like Kel's except this woman's hair was a copper red color. On the woman's belt lay a Raven Armory sword. Kel's mouth dropped open as she saw her idol: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the King's Champion, the Lioness.

Alanna bowed her head in acknowledgement to Kel and said, "I would like permission for Lady Keladry to accompany me as a guide around the convent. Seeing as I've never been here before." She said slightly smirking.

"Yes she may go," The teacher said through pursued lips,"and have the rest of the day off, but I want a two-scrolled essay on the pirate's raid of the Yamani Palace in attempt for the swords of law and duty." Kel smiled. _'This is going to be the easiest essay yet. I have first-hand experience.'_' Kel could hardly contain her glee when she left the classroom and was standing in front of her longtime idol.

"My lady what would you like of me?" she asked the King's Champion.

"One, call me Alanna and two, lead George and me to your room." With that Kel looked behind the Lioness to see the Baron of Pirate's Swoop.

"My lord," she said bowing.

"I see they haven't broken your page habits if you're still bowing instead of curtsying. George said ruefully. Kel began to blush, but her mask quickly covered it.

'_Why would both the Lioness and her husband be here? It surely wasn't for pleasure.'_ She thought as they arrived to her room. Skye came and flew onto Kel's shoulder as the other birds used Alanna and George. She saw her glaive was partially sticking out from under her bed. _'Oops, I have to hide that better next time.'_

"So I see you still want to be a knight." She said dryly. Kel blushed under Alanna's cat-like gaze.

"Yes m'lady"

"Its Alanna remember, or else I'll call you Lady Keladry." Kel grimaced.

"Okay m'- Alanna."

"Good now that we are past name, we can help you get out of this nightmare." Kel blinked.

"Excuse me, I must not have heard you correctly, you said that I was going to escape the convent?"

"Yes that's right, this nightmare."

"How? When?"

"So many questions so little time." Alanna said dramatically. She sounded so like Neal that Kel felt like she was already back at the palace.

"Well first of all you do want another chance, right?"

"Another chance for what?" Kel asked ignorantly.

"Knighthood of course."

"But how, I can't go back again after I was declined the chance."

"Kel, do you know how I became a knight?"

"Yes of course, you dressed up like a boy so no one would recognize--you--"she said as the idea dawned on her.

"Exactly we're going to help you get into the palace as a boy."

"But how?"

"Well, we'll go to Trebond and get you back into top condition; we have two and a half months after all."

"Won't it be suspicious if I'm not at the convent though and I just disappear out of thin air?"

"That's why we have brought a simulacrum with us. It has the potential to be you, to an extent. I've been working on it for months. I thought that Wyldon might not let you stay after one of our meetings with the kings so I began to make it."

"Well if it can be me to an extent doesn't that mean someone will have to help it?" Alanna shifted on her feet.

"Well we had hoped you had made a friend by now who had enough loyalty to you that they could keep it a secret."

"Okay I see, well I do have a friend like that her name's Jocelyn."

"George can you go fetch her." Kel jumped, she had forgotten he was even in the room.

"I am m'lady's humble servant." He said bowing, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

After he left Kel asked, "How will I change my appearance? I can't just give myself a shorter hair cut since everyone at the palace already knows me."

"I already thought that part out. I made a very strong illusion spell that only black robe mages will be able to see through. It will make you appear, as you want to. The only tricky part is that you must use your own will power to decide what you want to look like. Would you like to try it?"

"Yes since I will have to eventually." Kel saw Alanna's purple magic fall over her like rainThe purple rain hit her skin in a tingling sensation before seemingly absorbing into her skin until it stopped falling.

"You can turn into any look. Male or female. Turn into me."

"Turn into you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." _'Will power, think of a powerful thought you would do anything to do. That's will power. I want to be a knight.'_ She harnessed all the power and thought of Alanna's purple eyes. Next she tried the flaming copper hair, but lost control of the power and was whip lashed backwards against the pink wall.

Alanna watched all of Kel's changes until Kel's amethyst eyes, and she was suddenly thrown against the wall. Alanna ran to her side and used her healing magic to probe Kel's body looking for injury. The Lioness only found a malnourished girl with slight bruising from being hit against the wall. With that Kel sat up groggily.

"I lost control of the will power." She said to Alanna's questioning look.

"That must have been a lot of will power. What did you think about?"

"Becoming a knight." Kel replied with a shaky smile.

"Well I won't doubt you about wanting your shield now, but be careful next time. Next time take bit by bit of power that way you don't lose it." Kel nodded as a silent reply and made an attempt to stand up, but her rubber legs gave out beneath her. Alanna helped her to stand up and said," Now try again."

Kel did as she was told and closed her eyes in concentration. Alanna watched as an aura around Kel became golden. It kept getting brighter, so bright she had to temporarily look away. When the light died down again Kel had the same copper hair as Alanna. The lady knight went to lie down on Kel's bed figuring that it would take her awhile to finish her entire transformation.

Alanna was shaken awake. She had the oddest sensation to wake up to an identical reflection of her then Alanna remembered what she had told Kel to do. "Very good! I thought I was looking into a mirror." Kel blushed at the praise.

"Alanna your husband is outside the door."

"Why didn't you let him in?"

"I thought we'd have some fun." She said smiling. "Ready?" she asked Alanna.

The King's Champion nodded with a small smile. Kel walked to the door trying to impersonate Alanna's swagger. She let Joselyn into the room.

"Finally love, we we're getting rather bored. I can only show Joselyn so many tricks." He said leaning in for a kiss, but Kel swiftly turned away pretending to not have noticed.

"Joselyn! I've heard so much about you from Keladry. Let's go see her shall we?" They went into the room to find the real Alanna leaning against the side of the window.

"Well call me a blind rogue; I'm seeing double of my wife. I could get used to this." George said grinning wildly.

"George that other me is Kel." The real Lioness said in an undignified voice.

"Oops, well the illusion spell works very well." He said cheekily.

"Kel?" Joselyn asked with her eyes wide open.

"Yes it's me. Alanna put an illusion spell on me so I can put on any disguise to be a boy. By the way Alanna, how do I change back into myself? I like my height better." Alanna sniffed.

"Well Lady Tree you are getting a different view of the world, and you just have to say the word _naginata_. As boy you shouldn't end up talking about lady weapons from the Yamani Islands."

"Naginata?" As Kel spoke the word a blazing light was formed around her and the light died down for Kel to appear as herself.

"So is anyone going to tell me why Kel did that or why she needs to dress up like a boy?"

A bell later all three of them got to the part where Joselyn could help Kel's simulacrum. "Of course I'll help. I love this! You'll get to prove yourself to the whole kingdom, and then show that chauvinist Cavall that you should have been able to stay. It'll make more girls want to come after two lady knights. They were awfully discouraged when he kicked you out. I can't wait to tell Joren about this."

"What Joselyn are you not thinking clearly? Joren doesn't want me to succeed. He wants me to fail. I need you to cover for me. Tell Joren I'm here that way I don't just disappear. Make up stories if you have to."

"Okay, but I do wish you would trust him more."

"Maybe he'll give me a chance while I'm a boy, but he would _never_ give me respect or kindness while I'm a girl."

"If you say so..."

"Oh yes and make sure that whenever someone comes to see me that, you should hide the simulacrum and tell them I'm visiting Mindelan or the palace."

"I will, I promise."

"You can keep my practice glaive, because I don't want to cause suspicion with me carrying around two lady weapons. I'm going to keep my blue tempered glaive. Keep practicing. When it comes time for "me" to go to balls I'll have to work something out, but we have five years before that."

"Kel," she turned around surprised to hear another voice. She had completely forgotten the adults were there.

"We have to leave tonight. I don't think the convent will appreciate me being here more than I have to be. They think I might try to kidnap a girl and make her become a knight." Alanna said ruefully.

"Tonight? Can you give me three bells to get ready?"

"Yes George and I will go to Jocelyn's room and smooth things out with her. Just remember to turn yourself into a boy or else you won't be able to get out of here."

Alanna, George, and Jocelyn left the room and Kel once again started packing up her things, but this time leaving all her lady and Yamani things, except the shimmering blue glaive. She put in her chest breeches, shirts, and weapons.

She set to work the tedious task of changing her formation. She tried red hair again, but found that black hair better suited her face. She had gotten the shade of black from thinking of Roald's hair.

She then started working on her nose, which she made be like Cleon's but smaller. She made the nose look like it become broken before. _'The lips,'_ she thought_, "I'll dedicate to Joren. Now whenever I swear it will come from his mouth and not mine.'_

She changed the green part of her eyes to the blazing emerald of Neal's eyes. Her eyes were now emerald with brown smudges in them. She smiled thinking of her friend and was excited that she would get to see him. She decided to add something all her own, so she decided to add a small scar across her left eyebrow, _'for character,'_ she thought.

She tried to give herself a more muscular and toned body but found that it wouldn't allow. _'Guess I got to get more muscle by myself, no magic can grow them for me.'_ She decided to leave her height the same, because she loved being tall. _'Plus I could use as much of an advantage as I can get.'_

She tried in vain to flatten her breasts, but found after the third time of being thrown into the wall that she couldn't. So she put on her most restricting breastband she had and pulled on some breaches that matched her hair. She then slipped on a green shirt that was remarkably close to her new eye color. She grabbed her trunk and walked out of her torture room without another look back.

She strolled down the hall until she saw a group of young girls whispering and giggling. Kel had never liked court ladies' giggles it made her uncomfortable and nervous. It made her think they had a dirty little secret about you. At first Kel took no notice of it, but then she saw that they were pointing at her.

She wondered if she had done something wrong to her disguise when one of the girls stepped out of the group and asked, "Hello, what is a fine young man like you doing all by himself in a girl's corridor?"

'_They're _attracted_ to me,'_ Kel thought incredously._ 'How can that be? I'm a girl.'_

'_Yes, but you are disguised as a boy remember.'_

'_I think I've hit an all time low when I'm arguing with myself.'_

She realized the girl was waiting for an answer. "Lady...?"

"Lady Cleo of Tasride good sir." She said curtsying.

"Yes, Lady Cleo, could you direct me to Lady Jocelyn of Stone Mountain's room please. I am helping her get some things from her home."

"Right this way, you were heading the right way. Are you and Lady Jocelyn _friends_?" she asked timidly although I knew she was asking not only for herself, but the rest of her group.

"Alas we are not, but we are very good friends. I have nothing to do during the summer months, but work the fields and my mother gave me the week off to see friends."

"Well here we are." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Lady Cleo until we meet again." The lady lifted her hand and Kel had no other way to escape it. She begrudgingly took the lady's hand and touched it to her lips. Cleo left her to join her group of friends beaming widely.

'_I don't want to ever have to do that again.'_ She thought as she knocked on the door. Jocelyn opened the door and said, "What may I do for you my lord?"

"Jocelyn it's me." Kel hissed.

"Okay sorry, it's just, it looks so real. But now that I'm closer I see slight bulges at your chest. And now that I'm even closer I see the scar you gave yourself. Nice touch." She said smiling.

"Yes I have to ask Alanna about my breasts." She said awkwardly. "Speak of the Goddess." Alanna had stepped into the room.

"Kel, I like your look, very charming, yet with a sharp edge."

"Alanna, what do I have to do with my breasts?"

"Well we'll have to bind them flat, so no one sees them. Would you like to try putting it on now?"

"Yes, I might as well get used to it if I'm going to wear the bindings for eight years."

"All right, I'll let you try and do it yourself, but if that doesn't work I'll have to do it for you." Kel went into the washroom and stripped her shirt and breastband off, and then she replaced it with the bindings. She gasped in shock of how much it hurt. _'Well at least they're small,' _she thought dryly as she put her shirt back on and headed out of the privy.

"Very good. You'll get used to it after awhile. But a word of caution, they'll be extra tender during your monthlies. Well the only thing left to do would be to release your double." Right on cue George brought out a crate, and opened it to reveal a sleeping Kel.

"It looks so real." Jocelyn said in awe.

"I hope it does. I put enough magic into making it, for it to be almost human."

"Alanna what's my name going to be? When I met that girl in the hall I couldn't introduce myself since I didn't know what my name was."

"Well you will be of Trebond and we thought we would leave the name up to you."

"Okay, then I want my name to be...." Kel thought about it for awhile, "I will be Kile of Trebond."

"Well Kile say farewell to the lady we must be leaving for Trebond now."

"Yes m'lady." She said as she watched Alanna scoff. Kel ran to her friend's side and they hugged each knowing they would not see each other for several years if not more.

"Promise me you'll write, Kile."

"I will Jocelyn, I promise. "

"Be nice to my brother, I don't want letters complaining about him getting beat up by Kile of Trebond." She said smiling.

"Goodbye Lady Jocelyn." Kel said pulling away. She felt her eyes water, but she wouldn't allow herself to let them fall.

"Goodbye Page Kile. You will become a great knight some day."

With that Kel grabbed her chest of things and stepped out the door. When Kel was out the door she put on her Yamani mask remembering that boys didn't cry. She headed to the stables to her new life as Kile of Trebond.

Thanks again to those selective few that _did _review rolls eyes

Imperfectionist ;D- thank you so much for reviewing I love your reviews since they always tell your true feelings and i'm trying to get across in the next chpater why Burchard acted so ooc. My sis is already big-headed so i'll leave it for a stormy day to tell her. I was also planning on doing a letter from Joren to Nicole, because he would act more like his true self on paper i think since no one can see him. and the same goes to me i've ranted more than is healthy. thanks for reviewing gives a cookie

Gwennie- you have been so supportive of my story and so nice. i'm trying to type as fast as i can on the next chapter for you. I hope you get over yur cold. luv ya huggles

now ppl please review i only got two reviews, but technically one. Thats very depressing. I only write my stories to get them out of my head, but i still like to hear if people enjoy. So plz review...

Edited 7/1/09 (So Kel's fake name was revised to be Kile still pronounced as Kyle, I just figured it looked less _modern_, let me know if I missed any Nicoles or Kiles)


	5. Burchard's Visit

Also I'm dedicating this to Imperfectionist ;D, I hoping this covers for Burchard's oocness...

Burchard of Stone Mountain rode off into the night leaving his home for a week in search of a young girl. As Burchard thought back to the events of the day he went through watching his son talk about progressive ideas, as if he had born to the ideas. He remembered his harsh words to his lone son. He cringed inwardly.

'_It's for the best that I did that.'_ He thought trying to comfort himself_, 'I don't want him to be talking about such useless things as progressive ideas. I love him that's why I did it. I can't have him having bad ideas. I can't have him getting his thoughts contaminated by that _girl_. If I let him get those ideas then the next thing he'll do is ask to court her!'_

His eyes blazed at the very thought of having his boy court a _trollop_ like her. _'Progressive ideas are too dangerous for thought. Leaving women at home is what Tortall has done for generations. Except when our country became so desperate that we needed the weaker sex to come in and help. Those lady knights all got killed anyways, them and their ideas.' _His mind spat at the words and his eyes flared as he thought of lady knights.

'_He couldn't let that let that girl ever get near Joren again or else Joren could be corrupted by her progressive outlooks. It was people like her that made the world _have _to change. They are going to lead all of Tortall to its doom.'_

'_The king and his charitable wife would lead them to a peasant revolt. When the peasants realize what a bad life they have, with their educated brains, they'll overthrow all of us nobles. We will have a civil war!' _

He only tolerated Jonathan of Conte', since he had the best conservative advisor, Wyldon of Cavall. The fussiest, blue-blooded conservative there ever was.

'_Cavall has my respect, he put that girl on probation. Then he sent her home!'_ He grinned outright in the dark. _'Well I think I should stop for the night.'_

He led his creamy brown stallion, Daylight, to a tree and picketed him there. He unpacked a now cold turnover and took out his extra cushioned sleeping roll and laid it by Daylight. He lay by his horse eating his turnover and was almost comfortable in the solitude of the woods.

He felt more at ease alone, beside his horse, then in the warm bed with his wife, in the splendors of his home. Burchard fell asleep watching shooting stars race across the sky.

(())(())(())(())(())

Burchard woke up to the chirping of nightingales and the breathing of his horse's slow relaxing breaths. Burchard almost forgot what he had to do that day with the scenery being so extravagant. He rolled up his sleeping roll and hopped back on Daylight's back to finish what he had set out to do.

Burchard rode on until he got to the stables of the convent and told the stable boy to groom his stallion. He headed to the head mistress and told her he needed to see his daughter, Jocelyn.

He followed the mistress until she came to an abrupt stop at a door. The door was a solid mahogany with intricate designs on them. They looked to be roses. Above the handle was a small inscription that said his daughter's name on it.

The mistress cleared her throat," This is where I leave you sir. Good day to you." She curtsied and fled to her room. After the mistress was gone Burchard knocked curtly on the hard door.

He heard rustling around in the room and thought immediately that she had a boy in her room. _'Probably romping around with a peasant again.'_ When she finally appeared she looked flustered and confused at the sight of her father.

"Father what a pleasant surprise," although her face and voice didn't look or sound like it, "What brings you here on such a lovely day?"

"I am in search of a girl named Keladry of Mindelan. I need to have a quick chat with her." He said as he walked into the room uninvited.

Jocelyn's mind reeled, _'No! Why does he want to see Kel? What did she ever to do to Father?"_ she gulped inwardly and her stomach muscles became tight knots. From past experience she knew what happened to the people her father wanted to have a "chat" with.

She had fallen in love with a peasant boy when she was eleven. He had been twelve, but all the same they had loved each other. He had given Jocelyn her first kiss. Joselyn had seen past Bryce's title of a peasant and had fallen in love with his personality. He had been quick-witted and funny.

He had been muscular and very protective of her. Whenever Joren would pick on her, she would go to Bryce for condolence. He would wrap her in his arms and reassure her that everything would be fine. If her problems had anything to do with peasants he would straighten things out, but he couldn't touch a hair on a noble's head without their consent. She remembered feeling so protected by him. She had thought him to be the strongest person alive at the time. His tight hugs gave her strength and reassurance.

She would have done anything for Bryce.

When Bryce and her were laying in an open field one day, Bryce told her that he loved her. Jocelyn replied the same not knowing there was an eavesdropper about. They had kissed several times and she had told Bryce that in a week's time she would give up her nobility for him. So her parents couldn't get in the way of their future together.

Joren heard all this from a bush, which he had hid in to listen to the two lovers. He rushed to his father to tell him of his sister's insolence and lovesick behavior. Jocelyn's father had confronted her that night to see if all that Joren had told him was true. She replied truthfully and Burchard wanted to "chat" with his soon-to-be-son in law.

Early in the morning there was a shout that woke Jocelyn out of her slumber. She had pulled on a crimson red dress and went to see what the fuss was. When she got to the village she saw what the commotion was and stopped in her tracks. On the ground lay Bryce. His summer's tan was gone along with any color that used to be in his face.

She crept to his side. His breath was ragged and he was unable to put any words together. His breath died away as soon as it had started. He then settled into the hands of the Black God, taken from the life he had cherished.

Jocelyn remembered the pain she had been in for months. That had been the last straw for her father. He didn't want to chance her falling in love again, so he had sent her off to the convent two years earlier than the family had planned. She then remembered that her father was waiting for an answer.

"She's not here Father," she said trying to keep her face emotionless as possible. "She went to visit her parents and is to be gone for awhile." She said hoping that he would go home and forget about his "chat" with Kel.

He seemed to take the lies, "Okay I shall head home then." Without a hug, kiss, or another word he closed the door behind him. Her own father wanted to kill her best friend. Jocelyn wanted to cry for Kel, but couldn't let herself do that when the simulacrum was hiding inside her closet. She couldn't cry in front of Kel even if it was her double.

Hey sry it was so short, but I wanted to show that Burchard does care for his son and that he had a double sided personality. I'll update fast since I've already written three more chapters.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed:

Lioness Fury- a new reviewer hooray! does dance thanks so much for reviewing. hope you enjoy this chapter even though it wasn't very good. Joren won't be back for a while

Imperfectionist ;D- I don't know how I made yur night better, but I will send you some milk and cookies...or maybe Joren, he always makes me feel better. Was George ooc? hmmm...I really don't kno cuz I never do look into his character too much, but I do love his sense of humor. Thanx for reviewing again!

oceanspike- i am so glad you liked my story I always read yurs, but I'm juz too lazy to review sometimes cringes don't hurt me. I reviewed this time tho so there. Now we're are even. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay ppls now please review....

Edited 7/1/09


	6. Trebond and Commoners

Gwennie this is for you!!

None of its mine! Well except Jocelyn, Bryce, and Skye, but you get the idea.

Kel swiftly finished her pattern dance with a sword. As soon as she was done Skye and some of the other parakeets flew onto her. The small birds had followed her to her new life even though she had reprimanded them for staying with her.

Kel had rapidly become comfortable in Trebond. It reminded her so much of her own fief of Mindelan. Baron Coram and Lady Rispah had accepted her with open arms. Coram had said, "Any friend of Alanna's must be crazy, so I'm bound to like them."

Kel walked to her room to take a cold bath, then off to breakfast.

"Hello everyone." She said as she walked through the dining hall door.

"Good morning Kile." Coram replied. Alanna just nodded curtly still grumpy from getting up.

"Alanna what are we working on today?"

"Today you are going to work on Shang hand to hand combat with me."

"That's great I haven't worked on Shang moves for ages. I'll meet you out there; I need to work on my staff work."

Kel finished eating and headed outside. As she shut the door Alanna said in a melancholy voice, "That girl makes me feel so old."

Kel closed the door all the way after hearing the Lioness' voice. She headed out of the barony to a vacant place that she had found the other day to work on her staff. She had left her staff there for herself. She picked it up and started to do thrusts that she had been taught in her year of being a page.

When Kel heard a rustle in the bushes behind her she spun around thinking it was an intruder, but only found a commoner girl staring at Kel.

"My lord, I am so sorry. I just wanted to watch. I--I was fascinated by the staff." The girl realizing what she had said got a look of panic in her eyes. "No my lord don't punish me. I know we're not allowed to have weapons, but--but I made it, and I practiced what I saw the Lioness or some other knights do," the girl said babbling on and would have gone further if she had not been stopped by Kel.

Kel raised her hand and the girl stopped talking, "What's your name?"

"Gwen Leasri." She said suddenly becoming shy.

Kel looked the girl over; she appeared to be about the same age as herself. She sounded like she had been slightly educated and was quick-witted. She had a rounded head, but a stubborn chin that told Kel that she could be stubborn on issues she thought highly of.

On the top of her head were dirty chocolate brown curls that went a little ways past her shoulders. The hair was tied back into a horsetail, which made her widow's peak more distinct.

She went down to Gwen's eyes that had an almost golden tinge to them. They were green and brown, but whenever she thought of Gwen's eyes the only color that came to mind was gold. The eyes held a serious, but carefree look to them.

She had a small petite nose that fit squarely between the eyes and her full lips. Gwen wore garb of a commoner, but looked shabbier than Kel would have thought Trebond would allow. The color of her dress was a now dirt color, but if clean it would have been an amber color. The dress' arms were not long enough to cover the girl's muscular arms, which looked strong enough to be a blacksmith's.

The girl was of average height, but looked considerably short standing next to Kel. Kel was finally satisfied with her inspection but then remembered that she had yet to introduce herself.

"My name is Ke--Kile of Trebond. I am going to become a page this coming year." _'Stupid, already the first person you meet you almost blab your secret to.'_ Mentally kicking herself.

"Wow, what's your favorite weapon? A sword, mace, lance, or-"

"How do you know so much about weapons?"

"Well I was apprenticed to a smith, but then he died and went out of business. Then there's also always knights about and I watch them train."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother has too many children to deal with so I'm basically alone all the time and have to fend for myself." _'That would explain the shabbiness of her clothes.'_

"Why aren't you married then?"

"Didn't you hear my name? It's Leasri, meaning Lea's daughter. It means I'm a bastard. Anyways no one is interested in me for my 'beauty' qualities." She said her eyes shadowing while she looked at the ground.

"Ummm...Gwen can you follow me to my room please?" She looked like she was about to protest.

"Don't worry I won't rob, rape, or murder you." Kel said smiling. "I just have business negotiation to make with you."

After Kel said that Gwen said, "Lead the way." Kel led the way to her room and closed the door behind Gwen.

"Gwen I need you to show you something you must swear by the gods that you won't tell anyone."

"I've got no one to tell secrets to."

"Okay close your eyes, the brightness might hurt them." Kel waited till Gwen had closed her eyes and whispered, "Naginata." The illusion was dropped to reveal her true self.

"You may open your eyes now."

"Wow, m'lady where did that boy go? And how did you get here?" she said puzzlement clear on her face.

"It's me Gwen I'm the boy you saw."

"What!"

"Shhh...only five other people know."

"What's your real name then?" she asked suspiciously.

"My name is Keladry of Mindelan, but please call me Kel."

"Keladry of Mindelan! I've been such a big supporter of you becoming a knight. When word got around that that pig of a noble had kicked you out, I was so mad I could spit. But what are you doing disguised as a boy?"

"I'm going for another chance as a different person."

"Well Goddess bless. Then how did you do magic? I can see that you don't have the gift-"

"Wait, wait a minute you have the gift?" she asked incredulously.

"Aye, I do. Even though my ma doesn't have it."

"What can you do?"

"Only small things such as raising fire, seeing other's gifts, bring light just the basics that I've been able to pick up. I haven't had any proper training though so I don't know the full extent of it."

"Wow, well that makes you even more valuable to me"

"What do you mean my lady?"

"Its Kel remember. Well I want to ask you to go to the palace with me. You could run errands for me. You could even go to the smithy and become an apprentice again if that's what you want to do. Or maybe even work with your gift with-"

"Yes, yes I would love to! But won't the palace talk with you and me being in the same room?"

"Yes most likely, but it can't be worse than what I went through as The Girl."

"I can't wait! I've never been out of my fief let alone a bustling city." She was jumping up and down like a terrier about to be fed.

"Remember to call me Kile though. You must remember that I am a boy. Now close your eyes again. I'm going to change back into Kile." Kel closed her eyes in concentration and thought of her entire disguise. She now had to only think of the whole image instead of little parts. "You can open your eyes now. Also remember my title is Kile of Trebond."

She stopped talking when she heard a bell ring. It wasn't as loud as the palace's, but it was loud enough to make her ears ring. "Oh no, I promised Alanna I would meet her. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. Bye." She rushed out the door before Gwen could utter a word.

Gwen walked out of Kel's closing the door behind her._ 'I can't believe this. How can she do that? Did I imagine all that? If I did I must have a wild imagination or I'm insane. I must be dreaming there is no way this would happen in reality-' _Her thoughts were broken as she ran into a door she hadn't reached out to open._ 'Nope I can't be dreaming that hurt way too much for me to be dreaming.'_

(())(())(())(())(())

Kel and Alanna sweated freely from the pores of their skin under the piercing sun. Alanna moved in on Kel to make a punch to Kel's chest, but was blocked. Alanna kept attacking, until Kel was able to parry a blow. The hit was blocked and Kel's punch brought her momentum through. She started to lose her balance, so Alanna took advantage of the situation and brought out her foot to kick Kel's unbalanced legs out from under her. Kel fell to the ground with a grunt. The wind knocked out of her as she fell like they had been taught when they were pages.

"You did pretty well at the beginning, but started to get wilder and more desperate. Which usually means that you are out of shape. So my advice to you is to run in the morning, twice around all of Trebond." Kel stood up and bowed to her superior.

"I shall m'lady. Would you like to join me? I might get lost. I have only been here for a month."

"No thank you, I think you'll know where to go. You have lived here all your life." She said smirking.

"Fine, be that way." Kel replied sticking out her tongue and then she jogged away.

"Where are you going Kile?" Alanna shouted to the disappearing figure.

"I'm running three laps of Trebond. See you at dinner." And with that she was gone.

'_She is never going to be able to run all that before dinner.'_

(())(())(())(())(())

'_Gods why did I have to be pig headed and say I would do three laps. I'm going to kill myself.'_

'_But you would be happy with yourself if you fainted while training. Since that would mean you had pushed yourself farther than possible. You would also then get more muscle.' _Thought the other part of her brain.

'_True but hopefully I finish before dinner starts.'_ Kel passed some cornfields and remembered that the corn meant she was half way done with a lap. _'One half to go.' _She said to herself.

"You still runnin' lad?"

"You would thin' he'd give up while he was a'ead." Chattered the two commoner women working in the fields.

Kel smiled at them, "I...just...have...one...half...to go." She panted.

"Aye, getting' tired yet, lad?"

"Just a...tad bit." She replied trying to remain cheerful. "See you...tomorrow...morning."

"Aye, see you then." _'People are so kind here.' _The two women had talked to her every time she had come around. They had even given her water on the second time around. Kel jogged until she saw the courtyard of her noble friends. She slowed her jog down a little to watch the sunset that was forming behind the house.

It was shades of red to orange, but got lighter pastels further to the right until the red turned into a purple color. _'The color reminds me of Alanna's eyes.'_ She brooded._' Does that have anything to do with the Goddess?'_ she wondered.

As Kel came across the garden of the home she saw Alanna standing outside. "The sunset has an amethyst color in it, along with red. That usually means that the Goddess and Mithros are battling or debating." Alanna said with a misty look in her eyes.

"The sunset had the same colors when I had decided to switch places with Thom and become a knight. I believe they are debating about you Kel." She said quietly.

"Why would they do that I'm giftless and-"

"Because you are a warrior and a women at heart. Mithros is the god of all gods, but also the god of war. While the Goddess is the god of all female and women creatures. You and I we are mixed in between. Usually people fall under only one god's hold, but we fall under many. Me, I fall under Mithros and the Goddess. You fall under the same two except another. I cannot make out whom it is. You have many supporters from the Gods, Kel.

"The unknown one is especially powerful if I have never seen the aura before. That god in the end will be your patron god. I don't know when it will appear, but they will try and shape your destiny in surprising ways." She said smiling "Now enough cryptic talk, let's go eat."

With that the two lady warriors headed inside the hall. Kel took one last look at the dying sunset, but was abruptly taken back to the real world when George shouted, "Alanna you owe me three gold nobles, Kile made it back in time for dinner."

Alanna grumbled and pocketed the money into George's hands. With all light gone outside all discussion ended and food was passed around.

Well thats it fer now...thanx so much to everyone who reviewed! I got more than I usually do! I love you guys and now thank yous:

Imperfectionist ;D- i apoligize for makin it so short but, i thought it ended well there, and i feel so loved (hugs). and Joren won't be back for a couple more chapters so (tear tear) i guess u can have him as yur slave wahhhh! (hands joren over in chains) well thanx so much for bein a faithful reviewer...(hands over more milk and cookies)

Parcheezie- thanks so much for reviewing i luv getting new reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lioness Fury- thanx for reviewing again...gives piece of pumpkin pie. thanx for tellin me the asterisks aren't workin i had no idea. sry but i'm gunna take my sweet time gettin her to the palace cuz i need to get one of the Alanna book for reference. thanks for reviewing again!

Living People- another joren fan woo hoo...hands out a pin with joren's face on it. well hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!

ubiquitous girl- there'll be more joren I promise...scout's honor. I never was a scout but i promise...well anywho thanks for reviewing...

Jedi Alanna- Noooo! how'd you know? owen is goin to have a bigger part(curses under breath) glad u like it so far...Thanx for reviewing!

oceanspike- yay joren! i luv joren. i like zahir too tho i can't pick wahhhh. okie that was easy i want joren you already have zahir isn't that right. well anyways thanx for reviewing!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I love you! It made me feel so much better when I read them, still sick though. So keep reviewing if you can and I will try and type up my next story as quickly as possible.

Edited 7/1/09


	7. Leaving Again

Okay I apologize, but this is going to be a quick chapter. Since I'm setting up for the next.

Kel's days quickly fell into a routine while she lived at Trebond. She would run three to four laps around Trebond before the sun had begun to peek over the fields. She would usually stop and chat with the two village women, Deana and Adele. If they weren't pestering or teasing her they would be cordial and give her water. She found out all the village gossip from the two women. It appeared they had an ear to eavesdrop whenever their husbands thought they weren't listening.

After her chat with the village ladies she would go take breakfast with her noble friends. She would listen to Alanna and Coram debate between subjects of mixed varieties. George had left to return to his spymaster duties and their children at Pirate Swoop a week prior.

After she finished eating her meal she would go to her work out spot and practice her staff work. Gwen would usually show up when she was halfway done with her routine.

For the first two weeks Kel had taught Gwen what she had learned as a page. She taught her to hold the staff correctly, along with correct foot placement. She had been ecstatic just to swing the weapon around, but was controlled with Kel's teachings. Gwen knew a lot just from watching knights train, but many of those knights didn't practice staffs. They usually practiced with swords. Kel found that Gwen was a quick and determined student, and she seemed to be a natural with the staff.

As Kel's servant she moved into an adjoining room to Kel's. Lady Rispah had gone out and bought a new wardrobe for Gwen, so now Gwen looked the part of a loyal servant. Gwen had asked her mother if she could go with Kel, but the only reaction she got out of her was, "O' course, jus' send 'alf your money tha' you make to me."

In about three weeks time Gwen and she were able to trade blows to practice with each other. Gwen's strikes were still wobbly and unsure, but Kel was a patient training partner. She struck Gwen's staff with force, but not too much to unsettle the other girl's movement.

After practicing with Gwen she would go with the Lioness to practice mixed things at a time such as: fencing, archery, hitting the quintain dummies, Shang hand to hand, and working on controlling the illusion spell.

When they worked on fencing Alanna made her practice with a heavy broadsword so it would strengthen her arms. She learned dances for the sword from Alanna and would practice those. They also would get wooden practice swords and practice fencing with an opponent. The Lioness would work Kel hard with the sword. Kel was disarmed easily every time by the famed veteran. The older knight's speed and agility always astounded Kel even after every loss. She was always saying," I yield," faster than Peachblossom could bite.

Archery was never one of Kel's strong suits, but that was mostly since she didn't like using the Tortallan style bows. She had always enjoyed her Yamani bow that she had used for five years before coming back to Tortall. Alanna made her use both the Tortallan longbow and crossbow. She wanted her to be able to use both just in case she only had one of the bows with her. Alanna would call out when she wanted Kel to shoot, and then Kel would shoot the arrow on cue. Alanna made the calls out faster and faster till Kel could barely keep up. Alanna noticed when Kel got flustered she started to grip the bow wrong. So they worked on shooting regular goose fletched arrows rapidly.

Alanna took them over to a quintain dummies, and instructed Kel to hit the quintain as she had in her page year. As Kel lifted the lance she noticed the significantly lighter lance was much too light to what she was used to. Once Kel had tried to hit the quintain with the regular lance she asked Alanna if she could get it weighted. Alanna asked why and Kel explained Joren's mean spirited prank. Alanna was fuming after she finished telling the story.

"Why that little-"

"Alanna it's okay, it only made me stronger in the end anyways. So can I go?"

"Yes you may go." Alanna replied waving her hand.

Their Shang hand-to-hand work would go similarly to their first training of it. Kel always ended up on her backside. Alanne would take her to the forest to have Kel practice the illusion spell. Alanna would make her try several different disguises at a time, then turn into "Kile" in one quick thought. Alanna wanted to make her be able to change quickly into any disguise if she needed to.

Around noon when the sun was at its highest point she would go and have a quick lunch. Before George had left for Pirate's Swoop he began teaching Kel the basics of daggers. At the dining hall she would have met with George and they would have left together to work on daggers. George taught her to conceal daggers so she wouldn't ever be caught without a weapon. He taught her to throw a dagger at a stationary and moving target. She enjoyed learning from George since he was able to always put her at ease with his wicked sense of humor.

After being with George and his daggers she would go head to the stables, where she would get a horse. She had become attached to a horse there. The horse was a bay mare named Honey. She has creamy brown throughout her body until you got to her rump. On her rump it was sparkled with white. Her tail and mane were a creamy white as were her socks. Her eyes were ocean blue and filled with intelligence. Between her eyes was a creamy blaze that was the same color as the mane. Kel took Honey out riding every day after George's training.

She would also tilt with Honey, but she was nothing compared to Peachblossom. Kel missed him dearly. She knew he was probably gone for good since she hadn't had enough money to keep him. She missed the feeling of riding the great brute. It might as well been like riding an incoming storm. She wished she could make it up to him somehow, but knew that she couldn't. Maybe in the Realm of the Dead if she ever saw him, but she couldn't do anything when she was living. Her thoughts wandered off as she still brushed Honey after the long ride.

As if she wasn't tired enough from her schedule she would be taught about history, mathematics, and herbs at night by Lady Rispah. When Lady Rispah discussed conflicts that were more recent she would get Alanna to tell some stories in a first person point of view. Lady Rispah taught her mathematics, but was always challenged to actually teach Kel some since it came so easily for her. Rispah would also teach Kel about herbs to use that could heal, since Kel didn't have the gift. She learned about pain killing plants, herbs to swallow, and even plants that were deadly poisonous if you ate them.

The first week of her hectic schedule made her fall asleep in her dinner every night, but she began to slowly adapt to her new lifestyle with less and less groans as she rose out of bed in the morning.

(())(())(())(())(())

All things led to new things for Kel and she found that three more weeks quickly had gone by. She once again had to start a new chapter of her life. She woke up before the sun was up knowing what was supposed to come of the day. She skillfully hid a dagger in one of her shoes and another in her baggy breeches. She bound her breasts down so there was little to no trace of them. She brushed her hair to get all the knots out, even though no one would see it. Her hair had grown to a little over her shoulder, but she knew she would have to cut it eventually. She put her hair up in a horsetail, and started her pattern dance with her glaive. By the time she was done Gwen and her parakeets were awake and watching her perform her dance.

"I still can't get over how graceful that dance makes you look Kel. Uh-I mean-you always are graceful, but it makes you look even more graceful." Gwen stammered.

"I know it makes me look even more graceful, then my usually graceful self." Kel replied. "Now scat I have to get ready to leave. I'll come and get you when I'm ready."

Kel went and took a warm bath, and changed into Kile. She bound her breasts once again and put on black breeches with a green shirt. The same clothes she had on at the convent. She attached a sword that Alanna had loaned her to her belt, and packed up everything except the glaive, which Alanna was going to send to her. Inside her trunk were breeches, shirts, parchment, books, her weapons, money, loincloths, and one dress, just in case, Alanna had said. Alanna had put a spell on her trunk so only Kel or Gwen could open it. Kel went and knocked on Gwen's door and they both headed outside each with their own trunks.

As the sun rose over Trebond the sky was again amethyst and red, but this time in the middle of the two colors was a misty gray color.

"Looks like your unknown god is getting into the fray now." Alanna said behind her.

"Alanna, Gods you scared me!" Kel ran over and hugged her, "Thank you for all your help." She whispered in the Lioness' ear.

"Kile we will see each other again. Not at court at least, because I'm still mad they kicked Kel out. Although not too soon or else that means you have been kicked out _again_, and I don't want to think of a new alias for you."

"Kile lets go before we're late." Kel rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving three days early."

"Even so let's go, Honey is itchin' to go. You never know what you might run into." He said looking over at the mare that Kel was going to borrow for the ride to the palace.

She hugged Alanna one last time and trotted Honey on the road to the palace.

(())(()) I had thought about stopping it here, but I wanted to add Joren so here ya go. (())(())

Joren woke up just after the sun rose over Stone Mountain, but he still lay in his bed too tired to get up. _'I must have worked too hard yesterday. I know I'm still mad at Father, but that doesn't mean I should mope around.'_ His pale blond hair lay all over his face from sleeping. He got up and looked into the mirror, which was at the foot of his bed, to see his appearance.

He saw his regular icy blue eyes, but under them were shadows. He hadn't been able to sleep ever since his father had gone out and tried to harm Keladry--_no she's the Lump_. He had nightmares about things attacking her, most of them including himself. He brushed his hair down till it was its usual glossy self and he decided to work on his sword work.

He took the heavy blade that he practiced with and started thrusts he had been taught to do by his sword teacher. After he had been practicing for about a bell he went and took a cold bath and redid his horsetail.

He put on black breeches and a pale blue shirt, which closely fit his eyes. He packed up a third of all his belongings into a trunk that included all his weapons, breeches, shirts, loincloths, money, and some parchment thinking he would write a letter to Jocelyn and maybe even to Keladry-- _the Lump remember_. He put a belt on and attached his sword to it. He did not want a repeat of the spidren incident to happen to him on his way to the palace.

He walked outside and put his belongings onto Hellfire's back. He took him out of his stall and out into the open so his servant would know that he was ready to go. A servant bustled out of the door babbling apologies for being late. The servant, Arthur, scampered into Chestnut's stall and tacked her up.

Without a goodbye to his mother or father, Joren left Stone Mountain without looking back. As they got to the crossroads Joren felt like he wanted to strangle his comrade. Arthur never was quiet and ranted on and on, _'He doesn't know his place on this expedition.'_ He looked over to the right to see a new page making his way to the palace. At least he thought it was a new page, since he had never seen him before. If he was coming along that road he could only think of two fiefs that he could be from either Trebond or Mindelan.

As he got closer he observed the boy closer. He appeared to be younger than Joren, _'I don't recognize him…he must be an older boy starting out late like Queenscove.'_ As they got closer Arthur started shouting out greetings and how Joren wanted to smother the moron. The pair got closer to Joren and he was able to see that the lad had a crooked nose and a scar across his eyebrow. _'Looks like he's seen battles before or at least fights-' _his thoughts were broken off as he heard a rustle in the trees in front of him. In the middle of the road stood a tauros.

From its warping center came a reddish brown arm, with a black nailed hand, and a powerful shaggy leg tipped with a splayed hoof. The immortal was seven feet tall with short, strong horns. He had a bull's broad, powerful neck and slab-like shoulders, but the large eyes pointed forward, like a predator's. His nose was almost human, but squared off and flat. The jaws were large, the teeth nearly too wide for them.

Most of the remainder was human, though built on a large, powerful scale to support his massive head. Since he wore nothing like clothes, Joren could see that he was definitely male. As he turned to one side, he glimpsed a bull's tail at the foot of the rigid spine.

The only thing the tauros seemed to see was the young page sitting near Joren. _'We'll soon see if he can fight.'_

'_Oh no what if immortals can see through the illusion?' _Kel's mind began to panic_, 'why did this have to happen in front of Joren. Hopefully he thinks the tauros is delusional and doesn't start to realize I'm not who he thinks I am.'_

Kel's thoughts abruptly stopped remembering there was danger near her. She took the hidden dagger out of her breeches, and threw it at the tauros. She missed the head and it landed with a thud in the beast's chest. It charged in fury, he was blind with pain. It charged at the disguised female hoping to get a piece of her, but was stabbed through with a long sword that Coram held. The tauros fell to the ground in pain trying to get to the girl with a last attempt, but only fell to her horse's hooves. It died watching the girl and boy trot away on their horses.

(())(())(())(())(())

Joren thought back to the fight and racked his brain on any information he could find on tauroses. He remembered from a lecture Tkaa had told the class that tauroses only attacked females. He thought back to the attack, '_But no one in our group was a female. Of course maybe it went after that boy's horse. I didn't listen well enough in magical creatures to be able to remember, maybe I'll ask when I get back to the palace.'_

"Well since we weren't properly introduced my name is Joren of Stone Mountain, and you are?" Joren asked trying to be cordial.

"I am Kile of Trebond, and behind me is Baron Coram of Trebond. My maid servant is running behind our group as well. Her name is Gwen Leasri." He watched the boy's mouth move and for some reason he had a funny sensation that he had seen that mouth before. He had no idea why, but all the same it looked familiar.

Joren switched his attention to the girl that had just come galloping from the road. All around her sat blue and white parakeets. The girl was not a beauty, but there was something about her that made him like her, but the girl was probably Kile's wench. _'Why else would you bring a perfectly good commoner girl with you to the palace?'_

"What are you a wild mage?" he said asked the girl.

She blushed profusely, "No my lord they are just attached to me."

"Whatever," seeing that the conversation would go no farther he trotted his horse over to Kile to get away from his chatty servant.

"So how did you learn to throw a blade?" Joren said curiously, usually he was not curious at all when it came to new people. In fact, he usually carried himself with disdain around most. _'Of course he is from Trebond. They breed nutcases, but they still have the bluest blood. This lad is bound to be a loony but he must be a good sort with his breeding.'_

"From a friend." Kile replied bluntly and trotted up to where Coram and Arthur were having a lively conversation on irrigation.

_'Why was he so abrupt? What did I ever do to him? I don't believe I've even met him before.'_

Kel trotted Honey over to Coram and pulled him to the side of the rode so neither Joren nor Arthur could hear then talk.

"Coram can we please either go faster or slower than the Stone Mountain party?" Kel asked in an urgent whisper.

"Why do you want to get away from that lad? He seems well enough." Coram looked at her with a questioning look.

"Because he and me fought nonstop while we were pages last year. He is only acting cordial, because he thinks I'm a boy. Anyways, what are we going to do when we stop for the night? I'll need to change and relieve myself."

"Fine I'll set up a diversion as long as you tell me in full length what he did to you, and you're the one without a sleeping roll." He said smiling.

"Fine, just so we can get away from them." She said in exasperation.

"Well I will set up a diversion with Gwen; your humble servants will save the day."

Gwen started crying like she had lost her best friend and the look on her face was just as convincing. Kel cantered over to Gwen to see what was wrong. She had one of her hands balled up in a light fist, and it looked like she was holding something in it.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

"One of the birds died, can we please stop and have a proper burial for it. Please? She was my favorite." Gwen said feigning a sigh.

"I'll tell Coram." Kel said keeping a Yamani mask so as not to laugh.

"Coram we must stop and have a burial."

"What burial?" he asked a worried expression on his face, but his eyes danced.

"Gwen's favorite bird died and we must mourn and bury it." Coram nodded sighing. They told the Stone Mountain party to keep going since they would see them at the palace. As they rode off Kel could barely contain her glee.

"It must have been a sad day for the Player's when you didn't join them Gwen." The pack continued on their way to the palace and stopped when the sun had already set.

They ate cold dinners, none wanting to go and get firewood in the summer heat. Kel and Gwen changed and relieved themselves while Coram did the same at another side of the forest. They regrouped where they left their horse and got ready for bed. Coram pulled out two sleeping rolls out of his pack. He handed one to Gwen and the other rolled out for himself. He smiled at Kel and said, "Pleasant dreams." And lay down to go to sleep.

Kel lay moodily beside Honey and the other two horses trying to get warm between them, so she gave up and stared at the sky. She spotted the Great Cat constellation and while trying to find Ozorne's Belt she fell asleep to the hooting of owls and the breaths of little parakeets beside her head.

(())(())(())(())(())

Well that was much longer than I thought it was going to be so be happy or sad by it. And there was Joren!!! Sorry Imperfectionist I had to take him back lol. Now thank you so much to everyone that reviewed it makes my night so much happier. Well now individual ones here ya go:

oceanspike- lol I hope that this one's a little longer then last chapter, and you should talk! You need to update yur fics. So less talking more writing fer Bazhir Bride. lol well thanks for reviewing!

ubiquitous girl- thanks I am actually feeling lots better! I actually ran around fer 20 mintues, sure I got dizzy afterwards, but all the same. Who cares if its not a word I will try and use it in my next chapter if I remember (raises right hand and vows) lol well that's if I remember. Hey wats ubiquitous mean? Sry but I'm curious! Thanks for reviewing!

Lioness Fury- hooray I'm not perfect (does dance and runs into pole) And I don't call it flame its more like constructive criticism, but it wasn't that and I am aware that it would be weird if Kyle popped up out of no where, and you'll find out the lame excuse next chapter. Also I didn't even think about Coram not goin along with it. I haven't read the Lioness books in so long...it appears that I need to brush up. You're prolly right about Coram allowing weapons, but let one thing slip please(gives puppy face) I'll try and go back to it when I have time, but I dunno when that will be. Well here a cookie and thanks for reviewing!

Sora Icefreeze- (gives a big helping of kj) well its not big, but its tidbits, there won't be some for a while unfortunately. What's sugoi mean? Sry like I've said before curiosity and dumb question is all that consists in my body. Well thanks for reviewing!

parcheezie- I hope this was soon enough! Sry that its not too exciting, but I was stuck on it for a while. My first writer block waaahhh! Anywhoo I have the next chapter better planned out so it'll be more ready. Thanks for reviewing!

Imperfectionsit ;D- Gods I love yur reviews (kisses). I need to ask for Joren back I'm sorry I guess he came back a lot faster than I thought he would. Are you serious that the skies had been mentioned? Wow I feel so smart (hugs her computer) I actually thought that all up really randomly lol. I love Shineal in your story! She has a funny quirky personality, but who knos who the patron will be...??? lol hope you keep well! And now its yur turn to smile :D. Thanks for reviewing again!

- Hooray you didn't strangle me! I was worried for my life! I held my big chocolate lab in one hand and some throwing stars in the other lol. Well anyways thanks for reviewing my fic and plz continue yours I really like. Well thanks for reviewing!

Well that's everybody I believe thanks again to everyone that reviewed! And for those of you who didn't shall Kel's patron god/goddess slash you down to the cold earth lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Edited 7/2/09


	8. Welcome Back

Kel rode behind Coram as their six-day journey came to a close. The expedition should have taken them only four days, but they had stalled one night and helped a commoner find two lost cows. As if Coram could hear her thoughts he said, "Wasn't it just such a good idea to leave early?" he asked his voice smoothed with honey.

"Oh yes it was, because you just predicted we would see that tauros and that lady would need help. Although she was kind enough to give us some cheese and milk." Kel said gesturing to the goods in her packs.

As they headed towards the stables Stefan had a puzzled look on his face and looked busy. He took their mounts and turned to stare at Kel making her think he could see into her thoughts.

'_She's back, she's back!'_

'_Peachblossom what are you talking about? It's just another new page with his father.'_

'_No, that's not just any page that's my mistress. She has another horse though.'_ Peachblossom pranced around his stall, desperately trying to get out._ 'I don't want her to have forgotten me! I need to see her! Let me out!' _He whinnied showing his struggle with the door.

'_I still don't understand who you're talking about.'_

'_The new two legger is Kel! She has a disguise on, but I can smell her. Let me out!'_

'_Peachblossom you never cease to amaze me.'_ Stefan said awe clear on his face._ 'Let's give her a test, shall we?'_

"Lady Kel?" Kel looked around, but remembered who she was and stopped. "Kel it's alright it's me, Stefan."

"Stefan, how did you find out?" Kel asked embarrassed that someone had already seen through her disguise.

"Peachblossom of course."

"Peachblossom is still here?" Kel quickly ran to the stall to find her stubborn gelding trying to use his mouth on the latch. Kel ran in the stall and hugged Peachblossom. "I thought they were going to kill you, and I felt so guilty that I didn't have enough money to keep you."

"It's alright Lady Kel. I got permission to keep him till the coming of the new pages, just in case another page would want him. Will you be riding him again?" Stefan asked hope in his brown eyes.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you Page Kile." When Kel looked at him questioningly. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. She turned around to see a courier coming to get her.

"Goodbye Stefan. Bye Peachblossom. Coram you can stay here if you like."

"I will lad." When the courier got closer, Kel saw who the messenger actually was. She wanted to go up and hug the woman who had been such a good friend to Kel, but remembered that Kile had never met Salma before.

"Kile of Trebond?" Kel nodded her head, "Follow me please. You must meet with my lord Wyldon. Right this way. I know the palace looks big and intimidating, but you'll grow to like it or get used to it."

Salma led Kel through the twists and turns of the corridors to find the one room that Kel held the most memories in.

"I'll wait for you out here while Lord Wyldon talks to you." Kel walked into the room and the memories unwillingly flashed through her eyes.

Wyldon watched the new page come in to his office. He looked into the boy's brown and emerald eyes to see anger, sadness, and uneasiness. The eyes blinked revealing none of the emotions that had been there. _'Maybe I just imagined it. No one could hate me that much at first glance, with the exception of Queenscove maybe. But he had already lived at the palace for quite some time before becoming a page. He also got to hear stories from his cousin and brothers.' _

"Please sit down."

"Was that a request or a command?" he replied harshly. Wyldon lifted one of his eyebrows._ 'Just what I need another Queenscove. I'm going to have my work cut out for me this year.'_

"It was a command. Sit down Trebond." Kel sat down begrudgingly trying to keep her emotions under control. _'I can't use my Yamani mask though. How can I cover my emotions?'_ Kel settled for biting the inside of her mouth till it bled.

"Kile of Trebond is it?" Kel nodded still trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Let's see says here that you were raised by Baron Coram and Lady Rispah of Trebond. What does it mean by raised?"

"Well about a year ago I was found roaming Trebond without a name or history. The healers told them I had lost my memory and it would come back eventually but it never did. I have no memory of my past or what happened. The baron and lady took pity on me and since they were too old to have children, they adopted me." Kel replied easily since she had memorized her life story by heart.

'_That isn't a very proper way to be brought up. For all we know he could be a commoner. This is almost as worse as having Mindelan here.' _He let the disgust see through on his facial expressions, not bothering to hold them back.

Kel read the disgust etched on his face and thought,_ 'He just might hate me more than he did when I was a girl.'_

"It says that you claim no magical Gift, is that so?" Kel nodded.

"On great holidays and on special occasions, feasts are held with sovereigns, nobles, and guests. Pages are required to serve at such banquets. All pages are required to accompany a court lady to balls when they become squires. Also, you are required to run errands for any lord or lady who asks."

"Yes m'lord."

"Do you have a servant?"

Kel hesitated and replied, "Well I have a commoner that I brought to learn smith work."

"Are you paying for her food and clothes?" Kel nodded.

"Well that means you have a servant." He said as if he was talking to a little child. "A servant is a privilege, not a right, in the pages wing. In addition to your obligation to anyone in your service, you have obligations to me and to the palace.

"She is not to involve herself with any page or squire, but that doesn't eliminate you since you're her master. If she is ill or sick, you will call and pay a healer. If she cannot read or write, you must teach her. If she misbehaves you are liable. If she runs off or disobeys you, do not ask the palace guards or servants find her. That is your responsibility. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very well. Any questions?" _'Yes I do, why did you kick me out of page training? Why do I have to prove myself by hiding my true identity? Why are you so stubborn to believe that women are only made to make their husbands sons?'_ Kel wanted to ask her questions, but knew if she asked them she would be sent home again, to a very angry and upset Alanna.

"No my lord, I have no questions." Kel said so quietly that Wyldon had to strain to hear her.

"Report back to me in front of the dining hall tomorrow night when the rest of the pages get back. You are dismissed."

"That means I can stay?" Kel asked before she could stop herself. She reprimanded herself for slipping up in front of Lord Wyldon.

"Yes of course you can stay. Whatever gave you the idea that you couldn't?"

"I'm sorry my lord." Kel said avoiding the question. She bowed and got out of the room as fast her legs would carry her without looking anxious to get out of the room.

'_Why does that boy's voice sound so familiar? And why is it so important? The boy is a new page; I have never seen him before. At least I don't believe I have...'_ Wyldon's thoughts wandered away as another new page came through the door.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Anything wrong milord?" Salma asked her as she walked out of the door.

"Nothing, so where am I going to be staying?"

"You are going to be staying in Lady Kel's old room." She said in a bleeding-heart sort of way. Her stormy gray eyes showed grief and sadness.

"Lady Kel? Why was there a court lady in my room?" Kel asked playing dumb.

"Surely you have heard of Keladry of Mindelan." Kel shook her head.

"No I didn't for over a year Mother and Father were teaching me the basic learnings of a noble, and I only had two years to learn it all, when others learn their lessons their whole lives."

"Well she was the first female page, since Alanna the Lioness, but my Lord Wyldon kicked her out." Sorrow again filled the woman's storm colored eyes.

"Were you friends?" Kel asked timidly curious to see what she would say.

"Not friends, I was more like a mother figure. Sure I cleaned her rooms for her, but she treated me as an equal. Well here we are. I told the men to put your things here. Your servant will already be in your room. You will have a two person cleaning staff for your room. Gower Isran and his niece, Lalasa, but if you play any tricks or do anything to Lalasa you will be cleaning your own room." And with that she left the room.

As Salma closed the door Gwen flew open the curtains of the window to reveal frantic parakeets tapping on the glass. She opened the window, and the birds thundered in. They were so excited that they relieved themselves as soon as they got into the room. Following behind the blue birds were Kel's plain brown sparrows. Kel yipped with joy as she saw them, she saw Crown scolding the new blue parakeets, but as soon as the bird finished peeping at the other Crown flew onto Kel's shoulder.

"Gwen they remember me!" Kel said in a suppressed ecstatic voice.

"Excuse me my lord and lady, but we were told to greet the new page." Gower said as gloomily as ever. "Why is it that every page in this room likes birds?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry about the birds, but they came in when I opened the window. I am Kile of Trebond and this is Gwen Leasri. I have heard of Gower, but who is this?" Kel asked looking questioningly at Lalasa.

The girl shrank away in fear, "Lalasa my lord." She said so quietly Kel had to strain her ears to hear her. She went over and sat in a corner, her eyes still shifting uneasily around the room._ 'The poor girl she must have been mistreated if she doesn't trust Gwen or me. I guess I could tell them...'_

'_So are you going to tell the whole palace is it,'_ the cruel side of her brain remarked.

'_I'm not telling everybody, I've only told Jocelyn and Gwen, and maybe I'll tell Gower and Lalasa. I'll be able to do glaive training in the morning, without worrying of being caught. I don't have to conceal myself while I wash either.'_

'_So you are going to end up telling the whole palace?'_

'_Just the ones I can trust._' Kel replied hotly.

"Gower please close the door, I need to show you something." Gower nodded knowing it had been a request and he could not disobey a noble.

Lalasa resisted, _'I won't let an unknown man get the upper hand on me again ' _Shivering at the memories, she had vowed never to trust a man again. She had stayed out of trouble since being at the palace with Uncle, except for those two pages. _'What were their names again? Oh yes Garvey of Runnerspring and Vinson of Genlith.'_

They had started eying her three days ago but nothing had happened yet. Yet was the keyword she knew, she flinched every time she went around a corner. She tried to get to their room before it got dark everyday knowing something could happen any day now.

Suddenly everything went dark, Lalasa panicked, but found she could think clearly and move her muscles.

"Don't worry Lalasa, I won't let anything happen to you." Her uncle's melancholy voice went to her ears and his hand held hers. _'She owed Uncle her trust if anything else.'_ Lalasa heard a faint whisper and a blinding flash hit against the blindfold and her eyelids.

"You can take them off now." Lalasa and Gower simultaneously took the blindfolds off.

"Lady Keladry?" Gower asked with his mouth slack jawed.

"Hello Gower." She said smiling, surprised to see him show any emotion. "Lalasa my name is Keladry of Mindelan, I tried to become the first girl page, but didn't withstand the final part of my training set for me. I would like to employ you to be a servant. Gwen here will most likely be gone to the practice courts or the forge. She doesn't do very well with cleaning..." her voice trailed off as she gestured to the knocked over vase and bird seed.

Lalasa looked dumbfounded and at a loss of words, so Gower answered for her, "She would love to; it is the best opportunity that she could ever get."

"I asked Lalasa though, not you Gower."

"I will sir-m'lady. Is there enough room?" Lalasa's voice was regained and a confidence that there was no man in the room that she didn't know.

"Yes I believe there is. Lalasa you can have the dressing room, where we will set up a cot. Then Gwen and me will sleep in the same bed. Unless Gwen wants to sleep on the floor on a cot?"

"Me sleeping in the same bed as you would make you look more manly if someone were to interrupt your sleep, but I would prefer a cot." Gwen said smirking.

Kel looked at the usually quiet commoner. _'Well she's getting comfortable quickly.'_

"So that settles everything then?" Everyone nodded. "Well I will be back, I need to go say goodbye to Coram. Close your eyes please." In a flash she changed back into Kile. "You can open them again, I'll be back later." As she headed out the door Gower bowed while Gwen and Lalasa curtsied.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

After looking everywhere inside the palace, Kel assumed he was outside still. She took a peek in the stables, but only saw horses. Her heart wanted badly to be reunited with her stubborn horse, but her brain commanded her legs to walk to the practice yards. As her legs carried Kel away she could have sworn she heard an excited whinny.

She saw Coram sitting on a wall. She went to sit next to him, and his gaze didn't change. She followed his eyes, and found two figures getting ready to practice with wooden practice swords. As she sat alongside Coram, she saw that the two figures were Zahir and Joren.

'_Why do the gods keep making me see him? Are the gods seeing how long I can go before I hit insanity? Sakuyo is probably having his fun at his high perch to watch my misery.'_ Kel took in the situation and figured she had nothing better to do so she watched.

The two were starting to stretch and warm up their muscles. As Joren stretched he looked around and saw two figures sitting on the wall. "Hey Zahir looks like we have an audience."

"Suppose so." He replied as he slipped off his white shirt, to reveal a tanned muscular chest.

"Gods the sun is brutal today."

"You don't say." Joren replied dryly as he too slipped his pale blue shirt off. "You ready?"

"Always." Zahir stood up and picked up the sword. They both bowed to each other and got started.

Zahir quickly slashed out not wanting Joren to get the upper hand in the fight. Joren was surprised at how fast his friend's sword had attacked.

'_Last year he didn't move that quickly.'_

'_Maybe he actually trained during the summer. Unlike you, you just moped around your home thinking about the Lump.'_

'_I did not! I didn't mope! She's the Lump. I have no future with her. I shouldn't even think of her as a girl. She tried to become a warrior so she's sexless.'_

'_But you do anyways. Your father would give you the worst scolding if he could hear your thoughts.'_

'_Gods why did he keep arguing with himself and most of all why did he argue about _her_.'_ Joren remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and studied what was going on. _'Looks like I've been blocking this whole time. Time to surprise him.'_ He thought smiling.

He made his eyes look thoughtful and dazed, letting Zahir think he was still thinking. When he saw an opening he hooked his sword around to catch Zahir's and sent it flying. The Bazhir looked at his hands and then the sword that was lying on the ground a couple feet away, his eyes were as big as saucer bowls and confusion was clear in them.

"Wha--what?" Joren smirked.

"Just because I look distracted doesn't mean I actually am."

"Well anyways, well fought. I thought for sure I was about to have you, but then..." he trailed off.

Joren's hair stuck to his face in the humid weather, sweat glistened off his face and chest. "Shall we go to the wash house now?" Zahir nodded and grabbed his shirt. Joren followed suit, and they both walked away.

Kel looked over at Coram when the fight had ended and he turned his head questioningly. "Are you leaving today?"

"Yes I am. I'm not going to stay like I did with Alanna. You already have servants. Anyways, whose father stays with them at the palace? I already visited Myles. So I was going to head back as soon as you found me."

"Thank you for everything Coram. The new life, another chance, and all the help." She leaned over and hugged him.

To any passer-by they would have thought it was a farewell from father-to-son, but Coram whispered to Kel, "If any of these lads push you around remember to stand up for yourself." Kel put her Yamani mask on to hide her feelings.

"Now none of that. People will think something is queer if you have that mask on." Kel nodded. "Good luck Keladry." With that Coram gathered Honey and his dapple-gray horse. He nodded a final nod of acknowledgement, and left Kel to fend for herself.

She stared up into the sky to see that it was getting darker. The sky was a misty gray and red. _'I guess the Goddess has dropped out of the dispute. Now it's just Mithros and...it.'_ She jumped as she heard the loud palace bells. _'It's good to be home.'_ She thought as she gained composure.

She walked to the dining hall and hesitated at the door_. 'Let's go. You've been here before. Just act normal.' _Kel grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open to reveal a room full of boys.

She went to the stack of plates, trays, napkins, and cutlery grabbing what she needed. She joined the procession of boys waiting to get food. She grabbed ambrosia bread that had raisins sprinkled on top of it, some grouse, and an assortment of vegetables varying from carrots to broccoli.

As she walked through the colossal room no one stared at her like she had an extra head. No one stared at her similar to when she was The Girl. Everyone ignored her and let her blend in with the crowd.

Thank you so much to all you wonderful and patient reviewers! I am so sorry it so long, but I had to make-up all that homework from when I was sick. So you know how it is. I got the nine reviews for a single chapter you guys broke my record whoo hoo! Well here's my individual thank yous to everybody:

PurpleNinjaWarrior- thanks so much for reviewing even though you didn't have any suggestions. I love getting reviews. Gives a piece of pumpkin pie Thanks again for reviewing!

Sora Icefreeze- thanks for reviewing again! And there was some Joren, but not so much k/j material. puts an umbrella over her head Can never be too careful ) Hope the next chapter is faster for you. Thanks for reviewing!

GrapeStarburst- I luv you so much! As I am sure so many ppl do too. I didn't send that part to you cuz I wanted it to be posted before I went to sleep and you were already asleep. So yuppers, that's how the cookie crumbles I guess. hands cookie crumbs to gwennie Don't worry I won't hook you up with Vinson or Garvey, what do you take me for? Well Thanks you are just so great!

Imperfectionist ;D- I talked to my doctor today and he said that looking at a laptop once a day is actually healthy, it makes yur eyes so much bigger. The size of your eyes will vary with what you are reading or watching cough cough but yes Mr. Sexy is back, and Kel isn't happy, but everyone else is. I asked my French teacher what netball was and she looked at me as if I was insane sigh ppl seem to assume that often. I'm sorry yur lonely, but maybe this will do...sends a pic of Joren and a pic of Joren and your boyfriend cloned together is that good or no? Well I should stop typing since this is really long. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!

Alianne of Conte- I love Kel and Joren they are total opposites in the book, and you know what they say...Opposites attract. I will most certainly keep writing this fic, but at times it may slow down. hands a choco chip and glass of milk that's for if you read during the night. Well thanks for reviewing!

- What do you mean I make him sound cute, he is cute! He is so sexy! How can you not want him?!? Heh still keeping some Yamani throwin stars since I updated slowly eyes shift around the dark room Well thanks for reviewing and keep up yur story.

Silver Goddess1- Thanks so much for reviewing its nice to know that people are enjoying it, even if it was short it makes me happy. (plus it's a ego booster) Well thanks for reviewing!

Alenor- Thanks so much for the question and review. I'm pretty sure that the purple eyes has nothing to do with a Trebond trait, it's just Thom and Alanna. Cuz if you look at George's and Alanna's children, I'm pretty sure none of them have purple eyes. Sorry I'm too lazy to check at the moment. So that's why...if that sounded like I was droning on and not answering the question just tell me. Thanks so much reviewing I really appreciate it! hands a big chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting ) Eat up!

Jedi Alanna- I really don't know if Kel has a patron god in the book, but this is like an alternate reality of the book. So what I say goes! Muhaha! Lol sry bout that, but yea the chamber I was going to use, but I've decided not to. Thanks for the review hands a vanilla topped cupcake

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to those that didn't that's alright, but it would help me if you did review. I'll try and type faster next time.

Edited 7/2/09 (I changed a few names but otherwise let me know if I missed something)


	9. New Friend, Old Friend, and a Touch of P...

Hooray, I updated faster I hope everyone is happy.

Chapter 9- New Friends, Old Friends, and a Touch of Potatoes

Kel trudged through the sea of boys hoping to find a secluded corner away from everyone. She finally found a table in the far corner, and sat down on the long plank of wood, which served as seats. She sat only looking at her food hoping that nobody would want to sit by her.

She had no such luck when a short plump boy came up behind her and asked if she could sit next to her. She nodded knowing it would be rude to reject his request and observed him as he sat down.

He had unruly brown hair that jumped up and down in natural curls. His auburn hair fell almost past his two gray eyes. The boy had a small button nose that looked centered on his round face. He had a full mouth that was made for smiling and had dimples. His smile was carefree and radiant against his tan complexion. The boy was a little more than a head shorter than her, but that didn't surprise her since she was taller than most her age.

"Hi I'm Owen of Jesslaw. I'm a first-year page, what year are you in?"

"I'm a first year as well." Kel replied forgetting that she had wanted to keep her distance from all the boys.

"That's jolly! I haven't met anyone else that is a first year page except you." Kel had to smile at Owen's jovial behavior.

"My name is Kile of Trebond." She stuck her hand out and he took it. His hands were callused and rough as were her hands, the hands scratched against together in a rhythmic pattern. Owen gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, not to test her strength like he probably would have when she was a girl.

"Where did you get that scar? Did you get it from a fight? A tussle?" Kel had to smile in spite of herself, but frowned inwardly.

'_I didn't even think of that. What should I say? I never was a good liar without my Yamani face. I have to tell the story true somehow.'_

"I was sitting at a stream thinking. When I saw a spidren on the other side of the stream with a bag, and it pulled out a small kitten. The spidren bit off the kitten's head. The spidren seemed to know I was watching it and just smirked at me. I yelled for help since I hadn't brought any weapons with me.

"The spidren dropped the sack and charged at me, and it gave me a deep cut by just barely touching my face. I threw a rock at it before it could cut my throat. It scuttled back a few yards and an arrow got shot through it. My da killed it."

Owen had both his elbows on the table and his chin propped on his hands. "Are you trying to catch flies or something?" Kel asked dryly.

Owen sat up again, and asked, "Why didn't the scratch heal all the way?"

"Well immortal wounds, even if they are small, don't always heal completely."

"Oh..." Owen went back to eating his food.

Kel looked up from her own plate and asked, "What no vegetables?" Owen looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. "Sorry I'm a stickler for vegetables. My mother always told me that it helps you grow."

"Hey look over there." Owen said pointing to the other side of the room. Kel turned around and Owen stole all her vegetables except her carrots.

Kel looked over to see what Owen's finger was pointed at, but the only thing her eyes seemed to go to was Joren's platinum blonde hair. Light seemed to reflect off of it giving him a godly aura to his divine looks. He had a dazed look in his normally cold eyes. He was looking into oblivion while his friends tried talking to him. She broke her gaze away from Joren's features to turn her attention back to her food.

"Hey! Owen what did you do with my food?"

"Noofing." Owen said with a mouthful of food, unfortunately when he spoke most of the chewed up food extricated from his mouth and flew onto Kel's face.

Owen gulped nervously. He hadn't known Kile for very long, but assumed that he could probably beat him to a pulp. Kyle had a size advantage and he looked quite a bit stronger.

"What is on my face?" Kel asked with no anger apparent in her voice.

Owen was puzzled,_ 'Why isn't he mad? How did he not explode?'_

"It's chewed up peas, broccoli, and cauliflower." Owen stated.

"Why was it in your mouth?"

"Because I thought you didn't need any more height and that I did."

"Okay," Kel lifted a fist-full of mashed potatoes and dropped it with a _plop_ onto the top of Owen's hair. "Did you know that potatoes are considered vegetables, and that they go rather nicely with carrots." She stuck carrots in a disarray manner into the potatoes.

"Yes, but broth is jolly with broccoli." Owen replied with a wide grin that took over his entire face, he took his broth and quickly poured it all over Kel's head.

'_Good thing I'm not wearing a white shirt today, or else I would be announced a girl on my first day here, when everyone saw my bindings.'_ Her bright green shirt that she had been wearing was now a grotesque asparagus green, because of the brown broth.

Owen ran out of the dining hall before Kel could grab him, but Kel was hot on his trail. As she was about to run through the door, the door was pushed open and she was knocked back. She slid along the wood flooring till she ran into a table.

Startling green eyes met Kel's as she tried to rise.

"Kel? Is that you?"

"No my name is Kile." She replied trying to look away from his compelling eyes.

"Oh," the voice sounded disappointed, "I'm sorry a boy came running out with mashed potatoes and carrots in his hair. My friend was the only one who ever touched the vegetables. So I figured it was her work, although she didn't do many stunts like that." He added thoughtfully.

"Can you please help me up? I can't see straight. Everything is all blurry."

"Oh yes how stupid of me. I'm blathering on and on while you can barely comprehend my words. At least you won't be able to tell the Stump on me, since you can't see me." _'No don't let it be him. Anyone but Neal, I can't deal with this now.'_

As the boy helped her up, her blood went back to her brain and she was able to think and see straight.

"My name is Nealan of Queenscove, but please call me Neal, only my least favorite aunt calls me that despicable name. It's just Neal."

"I'm Kile of Trebond."

"You're a new page I assume? I've never seen you before but you look too old to be a normal first year. You are very tall for a first year page. Kind of like K-"he paused sorrow evident on his face. He never was good at hiding his feelings. "Kind of like a friend of mine." He finished quietly. "I'll see you later Kile." He said just as quietly and walked over to the empty queue for food.

Kel watched him walk away grief clear by his posture. He had his face towards the ground, his shoulders were slumped forward, and his usually long stride was slow and choppy.

'_Going to tell him too I suppose?'_ sneered one part of her brain.

'_I can trust Neal, but I can't tell him. His mood swing would be too obvious. I'll have to just send him lots of letters.'_ Kel kept watching Neal and watched him take a huge helping of an assortment of vegetables.

'_Neal I am so sorry for the pain I have put you through.' _She thought hoping it would somehow get into Neal's mind. She knew it wouldn't get there since she couldn't do telepathy, but she could always hope. She walked away to her room feeling just as dejected as Neal.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Neal slowly ate his food alone, in the almost barren dining hall. He had barely eaten anything except his vegetables. He had had such high hopes that it had been Kel. He could have sworn he heard her.

He smiled sadly as he thought of Kel,_ 'How could she not have been able to stay? How could the Stump do that? She had led a group to a spidren's nest and competed with boys that were three years older than her.' _He sighed and stared down at his food as if it was the most interesting thing in the Eastern realm.

'_She's more distracting to her friends when she is gone than when she is here.'_ During the summer everything he did reminded him of Kel. Whether he was trying to put a saddle on Kel's stubborn gelding without being nipped or when he healed someone with a black eye. He was reminded of her when he was writing poetry to some lady's eyebrows (his new love was Sophine of Tasride at the moment).

The lucky cat that Kel had given him was now smashed to pieces in his trunk. Every time he came into the room the cat seemed to mock him.

The final straw had been when he had imagined the cat say, "It's all your fault that Kel isn't here. You were supposed to show her around and set a good example for her. But did you? No, she got into fights every night. You could have stopped her, tied her up if you had to. It's all your fault Kel isn't here-"Neal picked up the cat against the wall, shattering it into a dozen pieces. He had thought that conversation up with the cat a month after Kel had been gone.

Neal finished his scant meal of only vegetables and walked out of the dining hall to find Joren waiting for him.

"Depressed that you can't get without the whore being here?" Joren said sneering.

"Yes I am Joren, now leave me alone." Neal's eyes were dull and his voice was melancholic.

"I can see you're looking a little gray, is it due to your bed heater being gone?" Joren said still trying to goad him into a fight.

"Why Joren if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous that I slept with Kel." Neal said too tired to think of the results of his words.

Joren inwardly turned red with fury._ 'Queenscove slept her? She's a whore, for gods sake she slept with Queenscove, and I thought he hadn't seen her feeling for him. The Lump is nothing but a common trollop.'_

"Gods Joren I'd have to say that you took me seriously for a minute there. Your whole face got contorted in fury."

Trying to change the subject, Joren went back to egging on Neal, "You're taking losing that wench harder than I thought you would Queenscove."

"Damn it Joren you don't know how to stop, do you?" Neal said his eyes blazing. Neal took his anger of not having Kel with him out on Joren, and threw a punch to Joren's solar plexus. Joren keeled over, Neal spit onto his angelic face. "Leave me alone." Steam was practically coming off him he walked away towards the refuge of his room.

Neal lay onto his bed face up to the ceiling. He began to count the dots, but the dots began to contort themselves into pictures of memories with Kel. His eyes saw the pictures as little constellations.

He went to his trunk to change into loose pants, but he found the cat lying under them. The cat still smirked at him, but he took the biggest shard of the cat after he changed. His hand bled from the broken sides of the porcelain, but he fell asleep with the lucky cat in his hands.

Well I updated faster so hopefully I can do the same. Thanks to you people the reviewed I love you all so much!

alianne of conte- hey thanks for reviewing! So many questions so little time. I am going to do some Alannas, but what she does will stay a mystery. Her sponsor will be known in the next chapter so you'll just have to read again, sorry don't mean to be a pest. I want to see some k/j action just as badly as you, but hey Kel is a guy right now, unless you want Joren to be gay...but then I would be killed in my sleep for doing that. Hope this was fast enuff!

Lioness Fury- Constructive Criticism is great! Don't worry I really love to hear suggestions and have my nose rubbed in the dirt. My ego gets to high at times lol. Are you serious that she was a good tilter, because she was the best fencer. It also never has them learning to hit the quintain in the Lioness books. She went to Trebond to help Kel, not especially to see Coram and Rispah, but I must say you are right about her lazing around for three months, when there are immortals on the loose. Then that one line that you pointed out I guess I didn't catch. I'm going to be redoing it later. Thanks so much for all the help. Keep the dirt slinging comin. hands a peanut butter cake

Alenor- Neal is back! Sure they aren't friends yet, but at least they met. So you're a chocoholic are ya? Join the club, but take this as a souvenir. gives a devil food cake with dark chocolate icing yummy my mouth is watering just thinking about the cake. She gets her sponsor next chapter so who knows what will happen....

- ha! I updated before you did for this chapter! I finally finished all my make up tests! I'll tell ya the same thing I told alianne, Kel is a guy right now. Do u want Joren to be gay???? Cuz I certainly don't! lol I'm just messin around...too much sugar. Well thanks for reviewing again and update yur fic.

parcheezie- I kno what you mean, I really don't like her telling people but some people have to know. Sadly more will figure it out, but she doesn't tell them willingly so yea. Thanks for reviewing!

Well thank you again to everyone that reviewed and a special shout out to Gwen!!! You rox my sox! I still need to get Trickster's Queen. Well anywho thanks to those that reviewed and please review to those that didn't.

Edited 7/2/09


	10. Gods and Training

Well it's a rainy day here in California so I have noting to do, but homework. So I decided to try and update and here I am.

Kel woke with the atmosphere still dark. She got out of her thin white covers and found it uncomfortably hot and humid already. She cursed under her breath as she stubbed her toe. She quietly lifted her toe out from under Gwen's body that lay on the low cot.

Kel crept to where she kept her sword and did the pattern dance that she usually did with her glaive, but she was still waiting for her's to be sent. As she went through the last motions Gwen started to wake up.

"Gwen can you go send for a tub of warm water?" Gwen nodded, "Don't be surprised if I'm not back when you arrive, I need to go for a run."

Gwen nodded again and got dressed. She paused as she was about to walk out, "I must apologize my lord, because I am not a morning person." With that she left to fetch the water.

Kel got into a shirt and breeches and wrote a note to Lalasa just in case she woke up when neither her nor Gwen was there. Kel ran down to the practice courts, and looked up into the sky to see the sun was just barely starting to illuminate the castle.

'_I still have probably three bells, till breakfast is over.'_ She decided to run the entire perimeter of the castle. She started running towards the sun in the beginning since it had not risen all the way across the horizon. _'I hope I make it back to my bath before it becomes a frozen pond, but that might be nice considering the heat.'_ The sun was mid way to the top of its peak when she was passing the King's Own's stables. She ran on until she was in the kitchen garden when she heard a man yelling.

She turned around to see a pale portly man running with a heavy meat cleaver. About five feet away from him ran his quarry. It was white dog with a heavy burden of many sausage links in its mouth. The dog ran in between her legs, daring the man to go after him. The man stopped in front of her, still heaving from the physical exertion.

"You don't--need to be—protecting--that runt lad. He's a scavenger." He managed to wheeze out. "Now hand--him over so I can--rid the world--of that little--bottom feeder."

"No he may not look like something, but every living thing matters. Gods have a purpose for everyone being here, big or small. And you need permission from the noble of your lands to kill animals. Since this is Corus the only noble you can go ask is the king. He is too busy to take care of it."

"My--my lord, forgive me. I--I didn't know you were a noble."_ 'A regular noble would have either hit or slashed him with their tongues.'_ "I will be taking the dog with me, so you cannot avenge your spoiled meat."

"How am I supposed to pay for the meat? My family does have to eat." He said whining.

"Go to Salma and ask her to take the money from my storage. Don't overprice that meat though." Kel said wearily.

"Aye m'lord." With that he stalked away.

Kel looked down at her charge. He was munching daintily on the sausages as if ignorant to her scrutiny. She picked the dog up and found that he was lighter than her sword. When she held the dog, the skin pushed against his bones, making the bones stand out even more than they already had been. She could see the dog's vertebrae and count the number of ribs. She examined her armful with great scrutiny seeing every detail.

The dog's left ear was torn to shreds, from what must have been a fight or another meat attempt. He was a ghostly gray-white for the most part; except for the black spots that scattered his nose, right ear, and rump. His whole body was a battlefield; he had scars from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail.

The dog finally seemed to realize that her eyes were on him and he turned to look at her. Kel's emerald hazel eyes met the dog's hazel eyes, the eyes looked like her eyes so much that she thought she was looking into a mirror. The triangular eyes glowed with recognition and licked her face. He wagged his tail and she saw that it was broken in two places and growing crookedly.

"Don't get comfortable with me. You will be going to Daine; she'll take good care of you." The dog cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. "First we will go to my room then to Daine's." Kel realized she was having a conversation with a dog and stopped herself. As she got to the familiar wood door, she slipped in and put the dog on the ground.

She bounded over to the privy where her cold water waited for her. She changed back into herself, and slid into the tub. As she was about to get comfortable she heard a squeal of delight outside of the door. She hurriedly binded her chest and pulled on a navy blue shirt and black breeches. Then finally turned back into Kile.

She found Gwen and Lalasa on the ground rubbing and scratching the dog's stomach. _'Gods that dog is going to get way too comfortable here.'_

"Where did you get him?" Gwen asked excitedly without raising her head.

"I found him; a butcher was going to kill him. He's going to go to Daine."

"The wildmage?" Gwen asked, her eyes wide with awe. "She's here? Can I please come? She seems so--amazing."

"I don't see why not, Lalasa would you like to come?"

Lalasa shook her head vigorously, "My lady she'll turn me into something. She's uncanny, forever talking to animals and her clothes are always covered with the mess they make."

"She not uncanny, she's amazing! She has wild magic and she is a demi-goddess. To make her even more saintly, she's a bastard like me!" Gwen stormed out of the room carrying the dog. Lalasa looked ashamedly at the ground.

"We'll be back in a little while." Kel caught up to Gwen and headed her in the right direction. They were going through the teacher's hall, and a stream of sparrows and parakeets followed behind the two girls. Kel came to the door with two name inscriptions: Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri.

There was rustling heard behind the door and it was opened to a woman with smoky brown hair and gray-blue eyes. She had a soft mouth and under it was a stubborn chin. Her hair was covered in paste while her shirt had red glitter scattered all over it.

"Hello I don't believe we've met before." Daine said with a friendly greeting.

"I'm Kile of Trebond and this is Gwen Leasri. I found a dog and I was wondering if you could heal and take care of him. I would, but pages aren't allowed to have pets."

"Of course I will help, it's asking too much if there is a hurt animal and I can't heal them." Gwen, Kel, and the flock of birds went into the room and saw a small cat sized blue and yellow dragon and a tall lanky mage trying to get paste and glitter away from the dragon's clutches.

"This is my teacher and friend Numair Salmalin, I'm sure you've heard of him." She said smiling. "Numair," Numair perked his head up and let go of the paste and glitter. The young dragonet flew backwards onto her rump. "This is-"

"Keladry of Mindelan, I know we've met before, remember she was in my class last year." He shook his head ruefully at his silly wife and saw that Kitten was still trying to eat the glitter.

"Keladry? Is that really you? That must be what all the animals meant. Many birds and horses were telling me that the Protector was back. I couldn't make any sense of it, but I guess that's their name for you." Kel crinkled her nose at the silly name, "Don't look disgusted, Numair's name is the 'Storkman.'" Gwen seeing that it would be another long repetitious story sat down and played with the dragon. Kel explained her story to the two and Numair perked up as she explained her illusion spell.

"So only black mages can see through your disguise?"

"Yes"

"I've really got to hand it to Alanna. That's a very complex spell, and it takes a lot of power. She probably had to make most of it up as she went."

"I still can't believe it's you, Kel. All your animals missed you so much; they went into mourning when you left. Peachblossom didn't eat any apples from anyone; he said he would only eat apples from your hand. All the sparrows flew around with Neal, but anyone could tell they were depressed. It looks like they are much better now that you're here though." She said gesturing to the birds. "Who are all these pretty little blue birds, we don't have any like that around here."

"I'll tell you if you heal the dog." Kel said smiling.

"Oh, of course, how out of character for me to forget an animal over a human. Hold Jump for me, that's his name, and I will try and fix him up."

Two bells later Numair had left and brought back food. Only then did she remember that she had missed breakfast, but Numair passed by her and gave Jump meat and Daine bread.

"I'll try and keep him, but he needs sleep from his healing just like humans do." Daine said tiredly

"He's not the only one, thank you for all your help Daine."

"No thank you, you give animals the same respect that you give people. As I can see you look through titles to the true person inside. Thank _you_, Keladry. Oh and you're not getting out of telling me where those other birds are from."

"Couldn't you just ask them?" Kel asked puzzled.

"Yes I could, but I would rather hear it from you."

"Well one day they came to my window, just like the sparrows did, and I had seen some in the convent aviary. They seemed to grow attached to me and followed me to the castle. Can I ask you for another favor Daine?"

"Anything within reason."

"Would you ask the parakeets if they could messages for me? I wanted them to send messages for me to the convent and Trebond."

"I think I can manage that as long as they're willing to do it, I won't force them to." Daine went into meditation and all the parakeets got perches on her body. For a couple minutes Daine's eyes stayed closed, she opened them and said, "They're very eager to do it and will send a message to anyone they've seen that's your friend. Just tell them who to send it to and they will be on their way." Daine said smiling.

"Well I should be on my way. I still haven't had food yet."

Numair winced, "Sorry about that, I thought you would have eaten," Numair paused as if trying to remember something important. "Kel I need to talk to you later please, maybe tomorrow if you have enough time."

"Yes Master Salmalin."

"Come on Gwen, it's time we go back. I still need to take a bath and finally eat." Gwen sat up which was replied with a protest from the young dragon, but Gwen kissed the dragonet's nose and continued on her way. The two exited the room, followed by the little birds.

"Why do you need to see her tomorrow Numair?" Daine asked curiously.

"George sent me a letter and he described how he saw strong magic inside of the girl. Kel's servant, Gwen, has a strong gift _and_ Sight. She has it mixed together, he had looked at it and said it was so warped and wrapped up that she doesn't know the full extent of her powers let alone be able to use them."

"So Gwen has strong magic, what does that have to do with you?"

"She needs training. If that power gets out of control, there's no knowing what trouble could come to wherever she is, and what harm it could do to Gwen. I could help her control it, I am a black robe."

"Yes my big powerful black robe mage can do fairly everything. C'mon love let's clean off Kit."

By the time the two got back to the room, it was time for midday meal. Kel went to the even more crowded dining hall. She went through the moving line to get turkey and bread. She sat again in the same chair, in the corner, alone until Owen yet again disturbed the serene silence around her.

"Do you want to on a ride with my friends and me? We're planning on going to a pond and practice weapons."

"Of course, I can't pass up a chance to practice."

"Okay. We're meeting at the stables after midday." Silence settled over the two, but Kel surprisingly broke it.

"So Owen after you ran away from me, how long did it take you to get all the potatoes out of your hair?"

"Less than you'd think." He said smirking, "I stole a tomato from the kitchens and squeezed it onto my hair. It came right out, but now there is a slight twinge of red in my hair."

"At least all I had to do was wash my hair, face, and clothes. Kel looked down at her food to find it was gone. "I'll catch up with you later; I need to get my sword from my room."

"All right see you at the stables."

Kel stood up and gave her plate to the lady behind the counter and headed ran to her room. She grabbed the heavy broadsword, that Coram had given her to train with and headed to the stables. As she walked past all the stalls she saw Faleron, Merric, Owen, Esmond, Neal, Cleon, Roald, and Seaver all in their horses' stalls getting them ready for the ride.

She came to the last stall to find Peachblossom again trying to get out. She was about to swing the stall door open when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She quickly grabbed the arm and turned it quickly to make it go farther than it was capable of going.

"It's not supposed to go that far!" whined her would be attacker, who happened to be Neal.

"Sorry. You shouldn't come behind people in the first place." She reprimanded.

"Well you shouldn't try to ride let alone go into a stall of a crazy horse that likes to bite people."

"He looks harmless, and he looks like he's the only one that will take my size." She pulled the stall open and slipped inside. Peachblossom butted his head against her chest in a loving greeting. She leaned towards Peachblossom's large ear and whispered, "I missed you too."

"Well that's interesting; he has taken a part of everyone that tried to take care of him. He even bit Stefan once. So are you picking Peachblossom to be your mount?

"No I just decided to come into this horse's stall and get acquainted with him."

"Want me to get the saddle, blanket, and bridal?"

"Sure why not, that way he won't try and bite you. He seems to be looking at your arm with particular interest." Neal jogged off to get the equipment.

'_I just acted like I've known him for a long time. I have to pretend I don't know him very well.' _

'_But every time I think of him, the truth wants to come gushing from my lips.'_ Neal came back with the riding gear. "Everyone is waiting for you." With that he left.

"Let's go to the reunion Peachblossom." She laid the blanket and saddle onto his back, and tightened the girth, remembering the first day she had met the gelding. She put the bit into her hands to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold. She mounted the strawberry roan and walked over to where her old friends waited.

"Well it's nice you decided to join us today," drawled Neal.

"Who is everyone here?" Kel said feigning ignorance.

"That's Cleon of Kennan, Seaver of Tasride, Merric of Hollyrose, Esmond of Nicoline, Roald of Conte, Faleron of King's Reach, and I guess you already know Neal." Owen said introducing everyone; each inclined their heads in greeting.

"Yes we met after the potato incident. Can we go now? I haven't practiced all day." Neal's eyes brightened.

"Are you a scholar? People here are so uncivilized; you'd think that barbarians had brought them up. All us scholarly men need to stick together."

"No I'm not a scholar. I ran around the castle, and then was busy."

"That's not training?" Owen asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"No it's not, training pertains to when you use a weapon."

"Dear boy, training is anything that the Stump would force you to do. And that is exactly what the Stump would do if it wasn't so important that we learned other things besides stamina."

"Well I still haven't trained with a weapon so if we can go it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll lead the way so all you insolent children can converse amongst yourselves." Neal's horse took off at a gallop, and following closely behind him were Owen, Faleron, Cleon, Merric, Seaver, Roald, and Kel brought up the rear.

Roald dropped behind to go beside Kel. "I won't be too long; since I know Peachblossom will grow more irritated the longer I'm here." He said smiling.

"What's your name? Owen introduced us to you, but not the opposite."

"I'm Kile of Trebond and Owen is too excited to remember something as insignificant as names." Roald smiled. _'Gods this sounds crazy, even in my own head, but Kile's hair looks vaguely familiar.'_

"So I have one more question, what did you mean by the potato incident."

"Last night we met and we got into a discussion. I ended up putting mashed potatoes and carrots in his hair, while he spit chewed up food into my face and poured broth on my head." Kel said grinning. Roald laughed in spite of his too-polite manners.

"I would have paid to see that, but I had to have dinner with Mother. Tell me when you are doing another show."

"Yes your Highness." Kel said bowing in the saddle the best she could, as protocol told her to do, knowing very well that he would correct her.

"Please don't bow; you might fall off of the horse. I'm the same as everyone else outside of the court and balls." Kel smiled inwardly. _'He still hasn't changed.'_ "Well I should go back up; Peachblossom is starting to eye Shadow." As if on cue Peachblossom lunged for the other gelding's flank, but missed as Shadow pulled away.

As the tan, black, and white hides of the horses came to a stop she looked ahead to see a large clearing with a dazzling sapphire pond, which looked so inviting in the extreme heat.

"Who brought their swords?" Merric called from farther ahead. Everyone yelled I do, but Owen, who had brought a staff. "Let's square off with height. To make it even."

Kel found herself faced off with Faleron. He had been the best swordsman of all the second year pages last year, so he would be a good partner for her.

"Have you even started practicing with a sword?" doubt in his voice, "We can grab some sticks and I can help you with staff work if you'd like."

Kel blazed inside_, 'How could someone doubt my skills before I have even tried to do anything.'_

'_You're not an average page remember. You've already had a year, when they think you've had none.'_

"Try me out before you evaluate me." Kel replied tightly. All the pages stared at the page, wondering why he had used an uptight tone with one of the kindest boys in their group.

Faleron's dark eyes filled with wariness and determination. _'I know what's at stake here. A first year page just challenged me. I can't get out of it without looking cowardly.'_ Faleron nodded his head, and fetched his sword from its sheath. They both stretched for a while, the other boys waited for the fight to begin.

Kel stood up and went into guard position, and Faleron followed her lead. They each bowed to each other, went into guard position again, and Faleron lunged at her. _'He's ages slower than Alanna was.'_ She blocked the attack, watching his arm movements for Faleron's favorite strike, Faleron used to slash across high then to strike quickly down. He recoiled his sword and struck low. Kel blocked it again waiting for him to strike high.

'_Why isn't he attacking me? It's like he is waiting for something. Gods how can a first year page be this experienced? I don't think even Kel was this good.'_ Faleron kept doing low and middle assaults. Kel controlled herself from attacking, knowing he would strike soon enough.

Her hands started slipping on the hilt of the broadsword from all the sweat on her palms. Suddenly he attacked high; Kel blocked it and started to block low. She caught the edge of his sword and sent it flying from his hands. The sword flew towards where the other boys sat, sending them to try and stumble out of the way. There was an awed silence as they saw Faleron yield to the younger page. The boy drew his sword back from Faleron's throat, bowed, and put his sword back in its sheath, that was attached to Peachblossom's saddle.

Her emerald-hazel eyes shifted around uneasily since no one had spoken or moved. "Is everyone going to keep looking at me like I'm a court lady?" Faleron was the first to move and speak.

"Well fought Kile. I'm sorry I judged you before I had even fought you." They shook hands and Kel nodded her head to show she accepted the apology. She found herself being clapped on the back and congratulated.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? That was jolly!" Owen asked with zeal.

"The Lioness came every once in a while and she helped me out. She stayed for the whole last month I was at home." She said shrugging.

"Well you two already squared off, you can watch us now if you would like, but I still want to go against Kile later." Neal said with a genuine smile, it felt like the first real smile in a while.

"Kile lets go swimming." Faleron suggested. Kel panicked, but didn't let it show on her face. She bit the inside of her mouth thinking,_ 'What should I say? What were the stories Alanna told me?'_

"No thanks I don't like swimming."

"Ah c'mon Kile it's humid and hot, of course you want to cool off." Kel would have loved nothing more than to go swimming, but knew she would be discovered if she did.

"I would rather stay and watch the others. I can learn new moves, and learn from their mistakes."

"Your loss." Faleron said shrugging. She heard material fall to the ground and blushed in spite of herself. She pretended to watch Owen give Merric feeble strikes with a staff. She looked farther to see Cleon and Neal trading blows, but Neal flinched every time the swords clashed. Kel sighed,_ 'Neal hasn't changed at all; he's just using a different weapon. He's still the scholarly Neal that tries to write poetry to unattainable ladies._

She heard a large splash behind her and guessed that Esmond, Seaver, and Roald were done; she tried in vain to restrain her face of any color.

"Let's go Kyle!" Owen yelled, it seemed that the two were done with their training and going to the pond.

"I'm going to wait for them to be done." She said nodding towards Cleon and Neal. _'I have no idea what I'm going to do when they're done.'_ She sighed as she saw Neal's sword hit the ground. _'Time to face the music.'_ She turned towards the pond when she heard shouting. She blushed visibly as Cleon was about to do a tucked-jump into the water, only clad in his loincloth.

'_Gods this is not somewhere I want to be. Maybe I should make-up some lame excuse that I have to go and train more or something.'_ Her eyes were clouded over with thought when a hand in front of her face made her focus. There stood Neal, also only clad in a loincloth. Kel bit the inside of her mouth hard to stop from yelping in surprise.

"You've never seen yourself almost naked before?" he asked studying Kel's eyes. "Are you a eunuch or something? If you are, why didn't you become a minstrel instead?" he asked smirking. Kel tried to move her mouth but it emitted nothing. Neal waited a couple more minutes; he shrugged and ran towards the pond.

Kel shook her head and decided to bond with Peachblossom. After she had done that for while she decided to practice. She drew out some of her hidden daggers out of her boots. She made a bulls-eye with a dagger on a trunk of a tree, then stepped back twenty paces. Kel grabbed the hilt of a dagger, looked at her target, and sent it soaring into the bark. She went over to check it and saw she had hit at the just off of the hub of her wobbly bull's-eye. Kel continued to do this a couple more times; until she decided to she had done enough with the daggers.

She heard shouting and laughing emitting from the pond still, so she practiced Shang moves. She practiced the hardest moves Alanna had taught her: the Dragon's Clutch and Flight of the Phoenix. She practiced them repeatedly hitting the air, trying to get her body comfortable with the strenuous assaults. About ten yards away Neal lay against a tree watching the page's vigorous training. He saw him throw the daggers repeatedly against the tree, getting close to the bull's-eye almost every other time. Every time the dagger would hit the tree, the tree would quake a little, sending leaves to the ground.

Neal watched in awe as the young page tried to practice the some complex Shang moves he had read about in his Shang Wars and Fights book. The old Shang Dragon, Liam Ironarm, had invented Dragon's Clutch and Flight of the Phoenix was the most recent Shang move invented by the Phoenix herself, who happened to be a woman. The move was made especially for women to get away rapists. So a woman had either taught this page or he was a girl, which didn't seem likely.

'_How could a lad that young know how to do things that are way over his head? It's like he is a year older or else already been in training, and not like the regular nobleman training either.'_ His questioning thoughts were broken when his friends came back from their swim. They stared with wonderment at the complex moves that Kile was attempting.

"Gods…" they all whispered their own awe, but one broke the comfortable silence.

"Kile what were those jolly moves you were doing?" Owen asked with fervor. Kel looked toward the voice and found all the boys with their shirts sticking against their wet chests.

"I was practicing. So are we ready to go?" she asked trying to change the subject. Everyone seemed to take the hint, but Owen.

"What were you doing Kile? What are those moves called?"

"They're Shang moves; it's the Dragon's Clutch and Flight of the Phoenix." She said gruffly as she jumped onto Peachblossom's saddle. "See you at dinner." "Go." She whispered into Peachblossom's ear, he trotted until he heard the command faster, and he gladly raised his stride into a canter. Her silhouette had disappeared before anyone could call out.

As Kel finished cleaning and brushing Peachblossom she cleaned the tack and put it into the tack room, since she had borrowed it. She went back to her room where she found Lalasa adding some length to her nightshirt and Gwen playing with the sparrows.

"Gwen I'll take you to the smith tomorrow after I meet Master Salmalin."

"Okay, I'll be ready to go."

"Do either of you need any clothes when I go to get my fittings?"

"I'm fine." Replied Gwen.

"Could you maybe get me some fabric?" Lalasa asked hesitantly.

"I'll try my best." She walked into the privy to find a warm bath waiting for her. She took a bath, and then changed into a white shirt. Over that she put an emerald green tunic, and then she slipped on a pair of raven black breeches. She brushed her girl hair first, which had grown past her ears. It seemed her brown hair had picked up even highlights than usual during the summer. She changed her hair to the short-cropped black boy hair that she had been using.

She looked at the door half expecting the boys to come into her room for inspection, but knew those times were over. She still had half a bell left, so she decided to use her exercise balls to strengthen her hands. As the bell rang she was shaken out of her reverie. She stood up and strode out of the door.

She saw dozens of boys striding out of their own rooms; the tide of boys swept her toward where the dining hall was. Boys lined in four different groups, she saw Owen in one line so she went over and stood behind him. A couple minutes later the last straggler came in, as if on cue Lord Wyldon walked through the room.

Neal watched as Lord Wyldon walked through the door. _'Gods it's the Stump's fault Kel isn't here. I could wring his bloody neck.'_ Neal settled for wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture.

Kel watched as Lord Wyldon droned in a monotone voice about having sponsors and responsibility. She looked at all her friends. Neal appeared to have a disturbed and malevolent look on his face. Merric and Seaver were discussing something. Esmond appeared to look very interested although from his eyes you could tell he was bored. She strained to see her fourth year friends, but Joren and Zahir blocked them.

Joren wore a creamy white shirt with a blue tunic pulled over it. His muscular chest filled out the shirt, to the point that Kel could count his well-defined muscles. His breeches were a navy blue that contrasted against his light clothes and features. The breeches were looser than usual, but you could still make out his chiseled calf muscles. The pants clung tight in all the right places-

'_Now that is where I stop this observation! Why are the gods playing with my mind? This is not something I need to think about, especially about Joren. For Gods' sake he tortured me last year, and he is the most arrogant person I have ever met. But the gods have blessed him with good looks and good fighting skills. No, not good looks! His personality poisons him and his true demeanor can be seen through those icy blue eyes, hate, cold-hearted, and malicious.'_

She was shaken from her thoughts, quite literally. Owen was shaking her, as if she was dead.

"Kile? Kile?"

"Owen I'm fine, my brain is shaken up a little, but I'm fine. What's the matter?"

"My lord called you, but didn't answer."

"Trebond, for your obvious insolence, you will be given a bell of work in the armory."

"Yes my lord."

"Step forward Trebond, state your name and fief."

"Kile of Trebond."

"Who will be Kile's sponsor?" Three boys stepped forward at once and said in unison, "I will my lord." The three were Neal, Joren, and Faleron.

"Three? Joren, why do you want to be this page's sponsor?"

"On the way over we met up by accident and were attacked by an immortal. He has good fighting skills and I'd like to pick his brain for techniques I haven't been taught."

"Hmm…a good thought, but the point of sponsorship is to teach your sponsor something not the other way around. Queenscove why do you want another sponsor? Especially since your last one failed under your guidance." There was an assortment of snickers heard from the older pages. Neal knew he was being baited, but he ignored that.

"It is not my fault she's gone. You sent her home when she was better than anyone else."

"But she did get into fights regularly and that was influenced by you Nealan. She was a distraction to everyone."

"Look around you _my lord_! There are many who were affected by her and now she is gone. Don't you think we're more distracted now that she is gone? Some will end up writing to her or thinking about her more than they will think about training." Neal's emerald eyes blazed with anger and passion.

"If that is the way you feel Queenscove, then you are forbidden to write to her till Midwinter." Lord Wyldon's voice said sternly not wanting to be out done by a boy in front of all the pages.

Neal's eyes sunk into his head and he stayed silent. He stepped back into the crowd of boys, where Merric and Seaver pulled him into the group. _'Why not give me pitching hay? I'll do anything physical, I'll even stay in Peachblossom's stall for a night. I don't want Kel to think I'm ignoring her. Pain goes away eventually, but a broken friendship, may never be healed.' _

"So, Faleron you are the only one left. You are the page's sponsor. Now everyone is dismissed, all the sponsors are to show their pages around the palace."

Kel followed behind Faleron as he went through the door and into the moving line. Behind her stood Neal, then after him was Merric followed closely by Owen. Owen had been picked by Merric to be his sponsor and following close at Owen's heels were the rest of the boys.

As Kel grabbed some venison she saw Neal completely skip it and go straight to the vegetables. She grabbed extra venison and bread, Faleron stared at his new sponsor seeing how much food he put on his plate_. 'I guess since he spends so much energy he has to eat extra food.' _Neal sat at the spot that the group had claimed their own a year back and waited for everyone else to join.

"So Queenscove, tired of getting burned by Wyldon?" Joren asked from behind him. "I could send Kel your regrets, but-" Joren was cut off as Neal picked up a handful of carrots and stuck them into Joren's mouth.

"Just shut it Joren. No one likes to hear you banter except yourself." Joren stormed away not knowing how to answer dignifiedly with his mouth full of disgusting carrots. Neal's eyes danced with mirth, and then he saw his friends come to sit by him.

"Here I saw you only grabbed vegetable." Kile said as he spooned over a huge slice of venison.

"But I don't need this much-" he started to complain, but he was cut off when a roll was stuck into his mouth.

"Insufferable mortals, how I look down on you."

Okay I'm really sorry this took so long, but it is a long chapter. It's just that I promised you would find out who her sponsor was, so I had the whole day to spend. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update quickly. Thank you so much to all those fabulous reviewers again. You guys broke my record, again! I got 12 for one chapter! I love you all so much, now individual thanks:

parcheezie- I hope this makes up for how long it took me, it wasn't quick but it is a lot. Just in case I'm going to hide some throwing stars under my fluffy pillow. Thanks for reviewing!

- hey you reviewed, but boo you haven't updated cries silently in little ' Thanks for reviewing!corner Not too fast this time but its long so there

Imperfectionist ;D- Parties are fun! Wow you have updated twice this week I was so happy, like you I check my email and fanfic every single day. Which does wonders to my school homework. More sexy Joren in this one whoo hoo! Thanks for reviewing! hands a pumpkin pie

Jedi Alanna- It was people like you that made me go through the whole day. My fingers kept on waggling over the keyboard promising people I would bring the sponsor question to an end and now it way long, oh well it could be worse. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thinks for reviewing! gives a choco chip cookie and milk

oceanspike- is that all you can say? Only three words, I am crushed, but strangely satisfied with your beautiful words. Thanks for reviewing! hands the biggest cookie you've ever seen!

alianne of conte- I am glad I actually explained something well enough that it was sufficient. My sis is always complaining how I suck at explaining so that made my day when you wrote that lol. Don't worry there will still be k/j interactions of some types…Thanks for reviewing! hands a big bucket full of smarties

Lioness Fury- wow I really have gotta read the lioness books over again. I don't remember any of that, well I'll have to go back and correct that later, when I think about it. Also she can do telepathy, gods I must be loosen my mind hits head against wall and runs to get aspirin Well thanks for the critiques if you have time keep them coming! Thanks so much for the critique/review! hands a big gob of brownie bite dough

ossini- well sorry that I didn't update quickly, but I did update! What your name supposed to mean? Sorry I'm just curious…Thanks for reviewing!

Erkith- never I wanna a k/j! I want sexy Joren in the story! Although Dom will create problems later on…well thanks for reviewing! Keep updating your stories!

CodeNameTargeter- well this is where it is so far so yea… well I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I can update quicker next time. Thanks for reviewing!

the-dragon-whisperer- well my mum is suggesting for me to get off also so I have to make this short, I have solved all those problems you have addressed, since it would be weird. Well gotta go have fun reading! Thanks for reviewing! hands a luscious piece of chocolate cake

Okay please review people I won't beg just please review! Till next time people…takes Joren and saunters off

Edited 7/2/09


	11. Another Sponsor for Kel

Kel rose to the twitter and singing of parakeets and sparrows. She had never been so happy to wake up in a familiar bed and room. Her bare feet touched the cool stone floor and she grabbed her sword off of its designated rack. She began a pattern dance that the Lioness had taught her since she didn't have her glaive. The dance took her away from the palace and her situation of lying to her friends. All that Kel could think about was her fluid movement and keeping the right stance. As the sun began to rise it sprinkled light into Kel's room. She could hear slight movement around the room as Gwen and Lalasa began to rise from their own slumber. Kel heard a small shriek of fright and she stopped abruptly.

Gwen sat criss crossed on Kel's bed, quite used to Kel's display in the morning but Lalasa looked petrified with fright, "Lalasa it is quite alright. I'm completely in control."

"But, my lady, what if you should have tripped and cut Gwen or—or an animal?" She continued to tremble.

Kel tried to smile lightly at the scared girl to calm her, "There's no need to worry about that Lalasa, and I've been doing this for a very long time."

"But you could still make a mistake?"

Kel shrugged before answering truthfully, "I could." Lalasa gave a small whimper before returning to the changing room. Gwen shrugged at Kel before Kel once again began her pattern dance. Kel's feet moved to the rhythm of her movement but quite ironically she stepped on the rug that lay next to her hearth. Before she knew what was happening she felt her feet leave her as the rug slipped away. Her head landed with a loud thud against the cauldron that lay in the hearth making hot water. Kel was quickly enwrapped by a black blanket.

She didn't hear Gwen's gasp of shock or Lalasa's shriek after hearing the loud crack. Gwen quickly moved Kel away from the hot hearth and towards the bed. She examined Kel to make sure it was just a head injury. Luckily by some god's luck she had not been cut by her sword that lay upon the floor, "I'm going to get the palace healer Lalasa. You must wrap down Kel's chest by the time I get back with help." Gwen ran out the door and she then realized that she had no idea where she was going.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Faleron got out of his bed when the sunlight had kissed his eyes. He went through the motions of doing a swift sword dance, bathe, and then get changed into black breeches and a black shirt. He went to the hall where the first pages' rooms usually lay. He looked at all the doors and stopped at the one that read Kile of Trebond, but his mind refigured all the letters till it read Keladry of Mindelan.

'_Gods I miss her. I miss her badgering Neal to eat and I miss all her support. I wish Lord Wyldon hadn't kicked her out, and from what Meg said she's depressed at the convent.'_ He sighed with grief evident on his face, but he thought of Kel's Yamani mask and his face went smooth and emotionless.

He was just thinking about going to breakfast when he saw a pretty girl with wavy chocolate brown looking around with frantic golden eyes, "May I be of assistance?" He asked kindly with a warm smile.

"My-my lord. Please help my master. I would be eternally in your debt." She seemed to gulp as she said the last sentence.

"What's wrong with him?" Faleron asked as his brows furrowed in seriousness.

"He has hit his head and he is unconscious." The girl led him through the door that read 'Kile of Trebond.' He walked over to the bed where he saw, who he assumed was, Kile lying unconscious with with another girl frantically sponging his forehead. _'I've got to hand it to this Kile fellow; he knows how to pick servants.'_ He thought as he subtly checked the older girl out.

"A couple minutes ago he hit his head on the cauldron and he's been unconscious since."

"What's wrong with him, sir?" asked the girl on the bed anxiously, even though she avoided eye contact with him.

"I don't know, let me get Neal, but for now keep lying on the bed."

"Yes m'lord." Lalasa said curtsying. Faleron ran out the door to Neal's room, knowing that Neal slept in.

He banged roughly on the door with his fist. There were slow movements behind the door. Neal opened the door and stuck his head out. His emerald eyes were swollen from sleep, with black circles under them.

"Gods did you sleep at all?"

"No, whatdoya want?" Neal asked in a slurred voice, from drowsiness.

"This lad named Kile won't wake up and it looks like he has a nasty bump on his head."

"You know usually I would say when they don't wake up they are dead but in this weird time of magic anything is possible." Faleron snorted and waited while Neal pulled on some breeches, and ran out the door without his shirt. He ran to the younger boy's room and found one servant fluffing a pillow for Kile's head.

Lalasa was pretending to be busy in the privy hoping that the boys didn't see her. _'I don't want to go out there.'_ Lalasa thought as she shook in fear, _'One I could maybe handle, but two...'_ She shivered at the thought, _'I have to be brave for lady though. What if it is something deadly, then my protector will once again be gone.'_ Trying not to linger on the past she forced herself out of the washroom with a basin of cold water.

Neal looked at the pale sight of the boy's face. The boy's hair stuck to his scalp and his forehead as if it was pasted on. His thin cotton shirt was wet. His breathing was even, but too fast for sleeping. He began to slowly probe the bump with his magic and found that it was a popped blood vessel, 'That's a bump that would make even Kel proud.'

Neal began to send emerald magic into Kile, but found a misty gray wall blocked him. He tried to penetrate the wall, but found he just got horrible headaches. "I need to go get my father."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Duke Baird followed behind his son, and saw the still figure of a boy laid across the bed. As he got closer the boy appeared to have worked out prior to his injury.

He sent some of his own magic into the boy, trying to figure out what was wrong, but a wall blocked him. He tried to get through gently at first, but grew frustrated and tried larger blasts of his Gift. As he tried one last time the boy's breathing slowed.

Duke Baird peeled back the boy's eyelids to see the eyeballs set tightly against the top eyelid. "The boy is unconscious." He relayed off to Neal, who hurried to tell everyone else in the room.

"We already knew that," Faleron said a tad bit impatiently.

"My father isn't sure, but he can't find any magic in Kile so he thinks that Kile's mind due to his loss of memory has constructed a barrier around it. We were both unable to heal Kile without getting headaches." Neal walked back to help his father.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel sat up in her bed only to knock into someone else's head. "Gods I see you're better." Neal said dryly although concern was etched on his face, "What happened to you?"

"I think I slipped on a rug." Kel said while trying to absolve the growing crimson, "What time is?" Kel asked desperately trying to change the subject. Neal seemed to take the hint.

"Just before sunrise why?"

"I have to practice! Today we start training."

"No way, you have to stay in bed. You may have gotten a concussion."

"Neal I'm going whether you, as a healer, like it or not."

"You'll have to go through me." He said as he puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles.

"That can be arranged." Kel said smirking as she jumped off the bed and nudged Neal out of the way.

"Hey!" Kel slammed the privy door behind her before Neal could stick his foot in the way of the closing door.

"Can I borrow some of your page uniforms for a day?" Kel yelled behind the door. Kel heard some muttering, but another door was closed and nothing else was heard behind the door. Kel waited awhile, but then was surprised when she saw sturdy tan cotton practice clothes being pushed through the partially open door. She slipped off her sweaty cotton nightshirt that she had worn that the night before and quickly threw it at Neal.

"Eugh...that disgusting. I'm not your maid."

"But you would look so good in their uniforms," Kel replied, imagining Neal in the black dresses the maid wore. "I'll meet you at breakfast Neal." She said not wanting him to see the flash of magic when she changed.

"That's all right we can go together."

Kel sighed and closed the door completely. She latched the door closed and whispered, "Naginata." She slipped on the standard palace training uniform. The pants and arms were a bit long but they would do for a day.

Neal sat outside of the privy door and looked around the room. On the dresser where Kel had had waving cats, lay a couple of small daggers. He looked onto the walls where Kel's Yamani glaive had hung by, but all that lay there now was Kile's beautifully made sword. _'It seems like he's the Tortallan Kel almost. But he doesn't seem as quiet and reserved as Kel. He definitely doesn't have Kel's Yamani face.'_

Kel walked out of the washroom to find Neal staring at her picture of two Tortallans dueling with swords. _'At least he was too preoccupied with himself that he didn't see the flash.'_ "Neal?" Neal swirled around quickly, and then seemed to remember where he was.

"Ready for your first strenuous day of training?"

"Yes I am. I can't wait to start."

"Really? I can't wait till it ends." He watched as Kile walked over to his dresser and took three daggers. He hid one in each boot and another at the waist of his breeches. Neal raised an eyebrow, but didn't make any comment. "We better hurry before everyone starts grumbling at us for our fashionably late entrance to breakfast."

Neal strode out of the room, leaving Kel to run after Neal's gigantic steps. As they pushed through the large oak door they heard many grumbles from pages that were hungry and still not awake.

"Nealan of Queenscove and Kile of Trebond, knights that are tardy cost lives. One bell at the armory for both of you" Kel and Neal bowed simultaneously. They both grabbed their food, Kel making sure that Neal grabbed something solid for breakfast. They sat in their regular spots while Lord Wyldon said prayers.

"So Neal trying to show my page a bad example." Faleron asked as he munched on a poppy seed muffin. He watched as Kile stuffed a roll into Neal's mouth since he was just moving food around with his fork.

"So Neal how many bells at the armory do you have so far?" Cleon asked.

Neal gulped down his food and said, "Three: one for throwing a cake into Joren's hair last year, one for insulting the Stump last year after he got rid of Kel, and then for being late now." He said ticking them off his fingers.

"How 'bout you Kile? Seems like you're quickly approaching Neal?"

"Two." Kel said simply not wishing to elaborate.

"Did anyone send Kel letters during the summer?" Seaver asked curiously.

There was a multiple 'I did's from the group. Kel looked down at her plate pretending to not be interested, but listened all the same.

"I sent three." Cleon said.

"I sent her four," Roald replied.

"I sent two," Merric said.

"Three," Faleron replied evenly.

They all looked to Neal who said quietly, "Eight."

"Has she replied to anyone?" Everyone shook their heads.

Roald said quietly, "She might be too busy to send letters."

"What could she be doing there though; she must be bored to death." Merric argued.

Owen interrupted the conversation to ask, "Who's Kel?"

"She was the first girl page who didn't have to disguise herself as a boy to gain her shield." _'But I still have to because that bastard kicked me out.'_ "Lord Wyldon kicked her out, even though she was better than most of the boys." Merric said emotionlessly.

"That's jolly!" Owen said unaware of the heavy mood in the air.

As everyone finished their breakfast, Kel ran to Faleron's side feigning the nervous and anxious first year page.

"We have Shang combat first; you should be good at that, at least from what I saw two days ago." Kel nodded her understanding. The group headed towards the practice courts and went to where the Shang Wildcat and Horse stood.

"Hello everyone, for those of you that are new I am Hakuin Seastone, the Shang Horse, and my colleague is Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat." The Shang Horse said smiling. _'The Yamani's would be ashamed to call him their own. He expresses his feeling so openly.'_

"All new pages come with me; all the senior pages go with Eda." The group dispersed and Kel looked longingly at her friends as they squared off against each other.

"Don't look at the older pages, till you can fall youngster." Kel reluctantly turned around and watched as the Shang Horse flipped Owen over his hip. Owen seemed fascinated by flight, but barely remembered to slap the ground when he came smashing down to earth.

"Now you must remember to slap the ground before you hit the ground, and you must get the roll off so you can hop to your feet." He lunged forward and Kel flew through the air. She got ready for the incoming impact, rolled, and jumped back onto her feet in a fighter's stance.

"That's very good. Watch how Trebond falls everyone." _'At least I didn't try to toss him over my hip like last year.'_ She looked into the faces of her peers and saw dislike and jealousy. All except for one face, she saw genuine happiness and aloof. Owen wore a wide grin that took up his entire face. Kel was thrown two more times, and she felt like putting him into a tree, but her Yamani patience had taken over giving her a calm demeanor. Kel sighed happily as the bell rang and fled to her friends.

"So how was it?" Faleron asked his face barely glistening with sweat.

"Boring all we did was learn how to fall."

"What a painful memory." Neal said shivering. "First I would forget to use my hands, and hit my face against the cold hard dirt. I would get dirt caked into my hair and pearly white teeth, but of course after the exercise they were brown." He added thoughtfully.

"Yeah and remember when Lady Dena came out and you smiled at her." Neal flinched at the memory, "He ended up having mud in his mouth and she screamed in fright." Cleon supplied for Kel and Owen.

"Next is staff work, hopefully he pairs you with Joren. You could probably give Joren a good run, and I would love to see his face if you beat him." He patted Kel on the back and jogged to the senior pages. Kel reluctantly joined the group of anxious looking pages.

They walked to where Lord Wyldon and Sergeant Obafem Ezeko stood waiting for them. "Lord Wyldon and I will be teaching you the use of various weapons. If you do not know me I am Sergeant Obafem Ezeko, formerly weapons instructor to the Imperial Guard of Carthak, now serving the crown of Tortall. Everyone grab a staff."

He had Cleon and Yancen of Irenroba show the first years how to strike high, middle, and low. "All the seniors with seniors and all the new pages with new."

Kel and Owen paired up against each other. Kel easily kept her finger and feet in the right place, while blocking Owen's wobbly thrusts. _'Gods this is boring.'_ Sergeant Ezeko bellowed out the commands, until Lord Wyldon called for a halt.

"I want all new pages paired against senior and if there are not enough new pages to go around then the senior can go with senior." There was an assortment of running around trying to find a good partner. Merric was with Owen, Neal with Balduin of Distart, Esmond with Faleron, Cleon with Roald, and Seaver with Yancen of Irenroba.

Kel looked around confusedly around trying to find a partner, _'Gods I bet Faleron did this on purpose.'_ She saw Joren walking towards her, the sun gleaming off his hair and face. _'He looks like a sun god from the heavens.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hello Kile seems like we meet again."

"So it would seem." Kel said forcing a smile onto her face. They both bowed to each other and did as the sergeant's bellows told them to, each thrust was hard yet not hard to the point that it became violent. Kel kept expecting for the battle to go how it had a year ago, but his thrusts didn't give her any reason to think that he was challenging her.

As the bellows sped up there were numerous yelps as the staff struck some boys' hands. The bellows sped up more and more still staffs were a blur. Many pairs gave up and watched in awe as other pages were able to keep up with the extreme speeds. Two pairs remained, until the bells rang. Kel smiled at Joren shook his hand, "Well done Kile, for a new page you seem to know what you are doing. I look forward to practicing with you some more." He bowed to her then rushed to catch up to Zahir.

Kel looked around confusedly, '_Is this what Jocelyn meant by his second face. Because he was so different, it was like an entirely different person. He actually acted cordial. Maybe it's because he is still happy from his accomplishment of getting rid of me. Or maybe he really is kind underneath his cold icy appearance. No, no one can change that quickly with their personalities.'_

"So how did it go? You must have done well since you and Joren were some of the last ones to keep going."

"It went well. What's next?" She said not wishing to elaborate.

"Archery, are you better with longbow or crossbow?"

"Long, but I can use both."

"Of course you can, Gods it seems like you can do everything Trebond." Faleron said rolling his eyes. Kel flashed him a smile, as they got to the archery range. Everyone grabbed longbows and strings, and made the strings as tight and loose as they wanted it to be.

Again bellows were heard demanding for the pages to send the arrows swifter and faster. To Kel it seemed as if the voice was going slow, she didn't fumble any arrows like all the other archers around her. She was neared the first circle around the bulls-eye close to every time, and they were imbedded deeply into the target. As the archery session ended, everyone around her was sweating freely, but she hadn't even broken a sweat. _'The Lioness demands much more than my lord does for archery.'_ Kel thought pensively.

"Gods Kyle you didn't even break a sweat did you?" Faleron said his face had perspiration pouring off of it.

"Not really, I've trained harder than this for archery." She said shrugging.

"Well anyways we have riding next so you might want to hurry before all the new pages take all the good horses."

"That's all right; they won't take the horse I want. Or else they would be mincemeat when we find them." Faleron looked at her questioningly, "Peachblossom." She said simply.

"You want to ride that crazy horse?" Faleron said with disbelief.

"Yes I did the other day; I guess you were too caught up to see what horse I was riding."

"All right...I'll meet you outside the stables; I need to get Ember out." Kel nodded her head in understanding. She walked to the last stall to see Peachblossom. His eyes brightened when he saw her and he whickered.

Kel had to smile, "Ready for a ride Peachblossom?" She grabbed a saddle, blanket, and bridle. She tightened the girth and made sure there were no burs on the blanket. She finally readjusted the stirrups to her height. She swung the door open and led Peachblossom outside of Faleron's firey chestnut's stall. He had just finished Ember's tack and was leading her towards Kel.

"Kile go in front of me so Peachblossom can't bite me or Ember." Kel nodded and walked Peachblossom outside. As the blazing sun hit her face she mounted Peachblossom and Faleron followed suit. They both walked their horses towards the rest of the group and waited for the last stragglers.

They went through the motions of walking, trotting, galloping, and cantering. Peachblossom responded to everything willingly with the voice commands and was more than happy to be with Kel again.

As they finished riding Lord Wyldon reminded them that they had to go to their own rooms to bathe. There was a collective amount of groans from the older pages that knew it was farther away than the bathhouses. Kel led Peachblossom back to his stall and cleaned him and his tack speaking compliments to him the whole time. When she finished she found Faleron again waiting for her. "I'll see you at the dining hall for noon lunch." He said then jogged off.

Kel said a final good bye to Peachblossom and jogged to her room to take a bath. She found Lalasa was mending one of her many torn breeches and next to her sat a pile of folded clean palace attire. Gwen seemed to be looking into her hand for a reason Kel couldn't imagine why.

"Uh, Gwen what are you doing?" Gwen's eyes opened widely in shock.

"I didn't know you were in here." She said.

"Probably because you were looking at your hand with excruciating concentration. What were you doing?"

"I was-I was trying to use my magic to make a ball of light. I used to be able to do it. It seems that I've forgotten though."

"Lalasa, where did you get all those clothes?"

"When you were asleep I roughly measured you and then sent your measurements to the clerk in the morning."

"So that's where you were. What about you Gwen, where were you?"

"Master Salmalin sent for me, he told me I have a great amount of magic. It was a mix with the Sight and the Gift. He told me the reason I struggled with producing anything with my magic was, because it was tied in so many knots and it was configured. I must go to him in the mornings for training and meditating." She said solemnly. "I will still work for you though, in the afternoons I'll work in the smithy so that way I can be of some use to you."

"Gwen whatever you do, I hope you are happy. I took you on so you would have a better chance at life. If you have the Sight that means you can help me with magic, since I don't have any Gift of my own. As far as the smithy goes, I would love to see what you can make." Kel said smiling.

"Miss here are your clothes, you should probably hurry or else you'll be late again." She said a hint of a smile on her lips.

"How did you know?"

"Court gossip." Lalasa said simply. Kel grabbed a uniform and took a quick bath, then headed to noon lunch. She met with her friends again, and they all ate in silence still tired from the first day of training. The older pages faired the worst since they had weights added to their harnesses and had not yet adjusted to the new weight.

The group migrated over to reading and writing that was taught by the shaven-headed Mithran priest Master Yayin. After the boy's were bored to tears they went to mathematics taught by Master Ivor, who was clad in a bright orange robe. Kel listened in his class, but most boys looked out the windows longingly.

Everyone rushed outside the classroom as the bell rang and grumbled about the assignments that were given to them. The pack mingled into Sir Myles of Olau's room where everyone gave him their rapt attention. They started a debate about chivalry and ended with the treaty with the Yamani islands, which Kel had to act like she knew nothing about. As the bell rang once again her friends headed out, but Sir Myles had wanted to talk to her.

"Keladry if you need to talk to me at all, don't hesitate to ask," he whispered into her ear. Kel looked shock, but covered it up.

"Thank you my lord." She said bowing, "Send Lady Alanna my regards." She flashed him a quick smile then ran to Master Lindhall's class of plants and animals.

She was greeted by a white bird that went on top of her head and started preening her hair. "Bone! Sorry about that he's been having a fuss lately, since his friend has left. He doesn't know what manners are since they weren't invented till the time of King Jasson XVI." Kel took a seat besides Neal and watched as Master Lindhall tried in vain to get Bonedancer to behave.

Master Lindhall once again collected plants from all the senior pages and she found herself remembering last year's classes. Master Lindhall started talking about herbs that would heal or stop wounds from getting infected. After the bell rang again the group split up into Gifted and those who did not posse the Gift. They walked in the room, and Kel heard a gasp escape Owen's lips.

He turned very pale and went to the very back of the room. He avoided eye contact with Tkaa scared for his life. "Owen it's all right. Tkaa is very friendly; he's helped us with many battles and wars. He helped during the Immortal War and the siege against Dunlath." This seemed to make him calm down a little, but he seemed ready to run for his life if there was any threat.

Tkaa spoke to them about spidrens, and they're deadly abilities. The group struck into a passionate discussion of the beasts. Seaver led the tirade, voicing his opinion to everyone. The outburst stopped as the bell rang and everyone hurried to Master Oakbridge's room not wanting to be late and feel his wrath.

They were put through the proper bows and etiquette of how to address a lady. Kel was assigned to start taking flute lessons, since she already knew how to play the harp from her previous year. She was also assigned two chapters to summarize and read about proper table etiquette.

Kel walked back to her room with her academic work in her arms. She dropped off the workload and looked down at it. She had a chapter to read from Past Tortallan Kings and Their Accomplishments, and then write an essay on how the kings' decisions had affected Tortall today. For math, she had to do ten simple algebraic problems, for Sir Myles' class he hadn't given out anything since he had decided they could have the first night off, in Master Lindhall's class she was assigned to write a paragraph on a herb that could stop infection, Tkaa had not given them any assignment since they had responded well to the discussion, and lastly her flute learning and two chapters for etiquette.

"This is going to be a long night." She rushed through her bath and ran to dinner; she grabbed food and walked to the table. Her friends were silent dreading the work they had to get done, all except Owen, of course, who was full of energy. The senior boys were still tired since they had gotten new weights, so they felt every inch of their muscles.

"Are we doing a study group tonight?" Roald asked tiredly.

"Of course we are, and then we can go on patrol and bloody Joren up a little bit." Neal replied.

One by one they left to get their assignments and go to Neal's room. Kel hurried to her room and grabbed all her assignments, and marched over to Neal's room. She found boys on every limb of furniture and floor. They made way for her on the floor next to Owen.

She started with her algebra questions and quickly finished it, being able to do it all in her head. Owen sat next to her watching her complete the problems quickly. "Can you help me Kile? I have never been good at mathematics." Kel nodded her head in understanding.

She explained the math problems to Owen, and continued to work on the novel she had to read for reading and writing. As she finished that up she still had two bells left. She listened to the scurry of pens and pencils against parchment. She decided to start on her plants and animal assignment, but had to go to the library to find an herb to do the report on.

"I have to go to the library for the herb report if anyone else has to do the same thing." Neal sat up along with Owen. "Neal can you lead the way? I don't know what way to go." She said sheepishly.

"Right this way lads," he said gesturing and holding the door open for Owen and Kel.

"Why thank you good sir." Kel said making an almost perfect curtsy. Neal lifted an eyebrow. "So I've hung around court ladies too much." Kel said shrugging.

Neal and Kel walked side by side while Owen skipped in front of them singing some ludicrous song. As they got to the library they heard a small yelp. They rounded the corner to find Garvey and Vinson pushing a first year page.

"Gods Garvey, Vinson will you ever grow up?" Joren sighed watching the poor page being pushed down repeatedly.

"Well you liked it last year. What happened to you Joren? What happened over the summer? Did you go soft?" Garvey accused.

"No, he grew up and realized what he had done wrong." Zahir said defending his friend. The first year page stumbled away in fright, since he had the opportunity to escape.

"Looks like the group just went down to two boys." Neal whispered. The three continued on their way to the plant section and found their own books to use. They finished their essays and went back to the room.

With a bell left Kel finished her writing and reading, and etiquette work. Merric was teaching her how to play the flute when the final bell rang, sending all the boys to their rooms to rest after the day of work.

Kel again took a bath, and happily fell into her gray bed. Lalasa, Jump, and Gwen's even breathing matched her own as she was swept into Gainel's realm of dreaming.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

You guys I am so sorry this was so late, but yesterday I had three soccer games so I was busy. And the never-ending flow of homework is not helping. I might not be able to post for a while, since soccer try-outs are starting for high school so I am so sorry. Well you guy once again were so great thanks so much for the great reviews. And Happy Halloween!!

Halaia- I hope I have done a satisfactory job for you general (mock salutes and walks away) Thanks for reviewing!

Sora Icefreeze- Hooray the coveted two thumbs and two toes! I feel so special! Erm wat did you mean by ic? I was really confused, but thanks so much for the review!

Erkith- What are you talking about there are not that many k/j! There need to be way more of them! K/d is way more common! Lol I'll stop my ranting now, well I do plan to do a lil bit of Dom but he won't know Kel as a warrior, so there. Thanks for reviewing!

Macko- I am so glad you posted your story! If you haven't already read Macko's story then read it! I can help you with your fic if you ever need so much for reviewing, I really appreciated it!

Changel537- yea that's probably the only reason why I didn't pick Neal; since it would be too similar to the book. Need a lil bit of a change up. Joren has changed though; he wouldn't push someone off a cliff now. Thanks for the review!

Sioned- yup it's a k/j! How'd you figure that out from the very first chapter? That's crazy I guess you have good intuition. Thanks for reviewing!

Living People- picks the muffin, but makes it into a choco chip muffin. God I didn't even think about raoul, shows how much I read the Lioness books, (sigh) I guess I will have to reread them soon. Thanks for the review! (gives a big choco muffin)

oceanspike- well ya know what, I'm a sheep BAHHH! Lol sry bout that thanks for the review!

Jedi Alanna- lol I just reread that part and it sounds so dumb if I ever have time I'll try to go back and fix it. But I usually don't have time so who knows. Thanks for the review!

Parcheezie- well I think this one might be longer than the last, but who knows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

Imperfectionist ; D- (gives a steaming pot of soup with Joren bathing in it Oo) heh that good enuff? I'll give him to you for Christmas if you really want him that badly, but sadly you must wait that long. Well I wishin and hopin it rains this week! Thank you muchos for the review! I luv you!

Alenor- oh don't worry she tells him, but not on purpose (looks around to see if people are watching) heh sorry that's all I can tell you! Don't hurt me! I have a dog and family!

- well this is more, but I still need more of yurs! I wanna another chapter of yurs? What's up writers block? No time? Well good luck with your fic!

Edited 7/2/09 (Well I had originally had another god in mind but went with this concept, as I'm reading it I don't really like it so I'm going back to the original plan)


	12. Woman Problems

Hello people I'm sick so I get to update faster than I thought. Conditioning was brutal and made my body to tired, but my mind is still intact. Well here is the next chapter!

The days at the palace slowly became months, and with the incoming months the days became more enjoyable for Kel. She would rise two bells before dawn and go running with Jump following at her heels. He had taken a liking to her and no matter how many times Gwen took him back to Daine, he eventually came back.

Gwen had been studying with Numair early in the morning everyday to learn how to control her magic. Then after her morning of magic she would slave away in the forge, apprentice to one of Corus' best smiths. Gwen slowly picked up more things from her magic lessons with Numair. She was able to see if food was poisoned, on the occasion that she had seen that some food that Lalasa had eaten was bad.

Lalasa was still as timid as ever, but acted almost normal when she was around animals. She still flinched if Kel came into the room while she was Kile, but at least she didn't shriek or quiver anymore.

Kel had sent a letter to Jocelyn and asked her to send all the letters her friends had sent her during the summer. She responded to everyone, making obscene stories of her and Jocelyn at the convent. Her friends seemed to cheer up when they got her letters since now they didn't think she had forgotten them.

As far as training went she was astounding Lord Wyldon, and most of the things that Kel did she was set up with the third and fourth year pages, Shang combat and fencing in particular. She gradually had beaten most of her friends and now practiced with the best of the pages. They were the only ones who seemed to be able to keep up with her if they competed. In scholar work Kel had also showed her teachers that she could do above her level. She was often selected in math, history, and much to her dismay etiquette.

Every night the group still did their patrols, but only caught Garvey and Vinson. Joren and Zahir seemed to never pick on the first year pages anymore. Kel couldn't figure out why they had a change of heart so abruptly. As Midwinter drew nearer and nearer all the pages grew giddy with holiday cheer.

The week before midwinter Lord Wyldon had given her a day off for being such 'an outstanding student.' As she shopped around the market she discovered that she would have to buy twice the amount of presents she had done last year since she was Kel and Kile.

She sighed and thanked the gods that Coram and Rispah had given her a lot of money to buy things that were needed. As Kile she got everyone mostly sweets except she gave Owen a Yamani star she had kept, Neal a book about healing wounds, Roald a book about the Yamani Islands, and Faleron she had given one of her multiple throwing daggers. Kel pondered whether or not to get Joren something, since she had done a lot with him. He had been a good training partner for her, so she decided to give him one of her better daggers.

As Kel she decided to give something that she herself would have been able to make from the convent. She got many types of embroidery and got one especially for Neal that had a horse on it that looked like Peachblossom.

She rode back on Peachblossom's back, and dropped all the gifts off into her room. She saw Lalasa sewing and remembered that she hadn't gotten anything for Gwen or Lalasa.

"Lalasa I will be right back I forgot to get someone a present." Kel ran into her washroom and imagined a girl with long raven black hair. She changed her eyes to a mysterious gray and changed her height to a little shorter than she was. She changed her nose back to the regular petite nose that was her own and got rid of the scar. She grabbed the dress she had brought for just in case, it was a beautiful silver colored, but not too intricate so she couldn't where it into town.

She walked down the halls as the bells rang for the last training to end, which signaled that the boys would be coming down the halls. Just as her luck would have it pages were filing around the corner and Kel became very self-conscious of how she looked. She kept walking till she heard a whistle from behind her she turned around to see Vinson and Garvey staring at her backside. She sniffed her nose and kept walking although her face was flushed red.

"What's a beautiful lady doing walking around the pages' corridor?" Vinson asked.

"I-I was trying to get to the stables." Kel said trying to keep her voice calm, but knew she was failing.

"What would a lady be doing there? We could escort you there." Garvey said sweetly as he looked her down and up. Kel blushed deeper, and remembered she had taken off her bindings.

"I'm sure I can find it on my own." Her eyes filled with panic, not wanting them near her.

"But we insist." Vinson grabbed one of her arms and laid his other hand around her hip. Garvey followed suit on the other side. _'I can't fight them, or else they will know something suspicious is going on. But if I don't fight them what will happen?' _Kel settled for letting them drag her towards what she hoped was the way to the stables.

Vinson who was taller than her kept making sidelong glances trying to see past the collar of her dress, and Garvey was letting his hands slide dangerously low. _'Gods I hope Stefan is at the stables.'_

Little did the three know that they were being followed. Garvey and Vinson guided her in mazes around the palace till Kel was so confused that she didn't know where they were. They finally got outside, but Kel didn't recognize any of the land she saw. The two boys kept on pulling her till they got past some trees and hidden behind some trees and bushes was an old abandoned looking stable.

"Uh, this wasn't the stable I wanted to go to." Kel said in an effort to get away. She tried feebly to get away, but the iron grips of the two boys combined she couldn't get away.

"But we wanted to have a little detour before we went to that stables. We want to show you a nice sight." Vinson said still trying to peek into Kel's dress collar. Luckily her chest as a twelve year had not yet began to fully develop.

Kel's eyes filled with panic as she tried to get away, she finally tried to get away from them with the strength she had gained while training. Both their eyes widened in shock of how strong the fragile looking lady was, but continued on their way to the gigantic pile of hay in the corner.

As Kel saw where they were headed she began to thrash out, but she only made Garvey and Vinson more excited. Kel began to use her nails to attempt to get to the soft flesh under their fingernails but she was stopped as they adjusted their hands to grab her wrists instead of her elbows.

Kel thrashed around in vain, her energy starting to fail her. The panic she had been in earlier had started her adrenaline, resulting in her using unnecessary energy. She felt like she had just dueled with the Lioness, and couldn't keep her fight up much longer. She knew that even if she could get away Vinson could use his Gift on her.

Garvey and Vinson pushed her roughly into the hay and landed on her at the same time. As the two were about to leap on the girl Garvey felt a dagger at his neck. "Stop what you are doing or else you'll feel my dagger cut nick more than just your skin." Joren's voice was icy and looked disgusted at the sight in front of him.

A girl, laid huddled on the pile of hay with silent tears streaming down her face. Her arms and wrist were lined with bruises.

"Vinson it's the same for you." Joren said coldly to his oldest friend. They had grown up together since they were born, but there limits to friendship.

"Joren what's your problem? Last year you would have allowed us to do this, now you're threatening us? What made you change?"

"I've seen that your ways are wrong, I've seen how it affects women. I--I also changed my outlook on things."

Kel was looking at the three boys.

"If you two leave now I won't tell anybody." Joren said quietly, Vinson and Garvey ran out but before Garvey left he turned around and gave her a wink. He walked out of the room following his friend like nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Joren said quietly.

"Thank you so much," she said hugging him and just barely holding in the tears. Joren just held on to her until she no longer needed to be held.

"If those boys hurt you anymore, please come to me. I'll help in any way possible." Kel nodded her head and walked behind a tree and turned into a dark skinned woman so no one would see her bruises. She walked around the outside of the palace until she found the front of the palace, she walked down to the town and bought Gwen, Lalasa, and Gower presents. She got five dresses two that could be worn to a ball and three that could replace her torn dress.

She walked back to the palace and barely made it for dinner. She turned back into Kile and used her bruise balm hoping the bruises would fade away.

She grabbed only one roll not feeling very hungry even though she hadn't had a noon midday meal. Her friends talked amongst themselves and seemingly ignored her. She cut her roll into halves, fourths, eighths, sixteenths, and finally thirty-seconds. She ate one thirty-second and left the table.

Neal stared off at Kile as he left. Kile had seemed quiet and troubled. He had barely touched his own food and hadn't badgered anyone to eat their food. Maybe he is just stressed out with the incoming holiday and court socials. He seemingly ignored it and continued to discuss what they should get Kel.

Kel went into her room and to busy herself she decided to wrap the many gifts she had to give out. She made a Kel and a Kile pile so she could remember to sign them differently. As she was half way done she heard Gwen come in and she stopped to see what the two girls were doing.

Lalasa was sewing the page uniform that she would have to wear for her banquet serving and Gwen was concentrating intently on the presents on the ground.

"You got Neal two books I see." Gwen stated randomly.

"Yes I did, but I already wrapped it. How did you know that?"

"I can see through things with my Sight," Gwen said mystically.

"Gwen you never cease to amaze me. Lalasa, would you mind sewing my clothes to make them longer?"

"Not at all my lady. I find it peaceful sewing, just you and the needle moving as one."

"That was very poetic Lalasa. It sounds like how I feel with my glaive."

"Thank you, but your glaive is much sharper than my needle."

"Well I must be getting some sleep; I have to train double since I didn't train today."

"But my lady it is a holiday."

"That doesn't mean I don't train." Kel said ruefully. Kel got changed into loose pants and a white cotton shirt. Her thoughts went away from the present day to go to fantasies, and a knight with a golden helmet road towards her before even her dreams darkened to nothingness.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Well I hope you guys are happy, not a very strong chapter. Thank you to all you great reviewers! And you guys are:

Itty bitty ringy of doom- first of all awesome name you get a brownie for that (gives brownie) and thanks so much for the review!

EbonyFirePhoenix- thanks so much for the review!

Erkith- Don't be ashamed it's hard not to like Joren! But you have gotta get on yur fic, The Spy! I wanna know what happened to poor Dom! Thanks for the review!

Forsaken Phoenix- Most the time I do take my sister for granted, but she was being extra nice to me so I decided to give her a part. She kinda reminds me of Joren too, he can be really annoying but still cute, lol. Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed the other chapters as well!

chips1314- Don't worry I plan on trying to finish this one, I want my first fic to get finished or else none of my fics will ever get done. I don't want to set a bad example for myself - Thanks for the review!

Imperfectionist ;D- yes I know that the last chapter was off with the goddess, but I'm going to try and make up for it later. And I really do hope it rains (glares up at the sky and mumbles something about a dry spell) Look Joren was a hero!! Yippee he isn't a sexy ass any more! Well thanks for being a faithful reviewer!

Alenor- yes I know but obviously Kel would act like herself, even though she's a guy. It right in front of their noses and they can't see (sigh) well thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad I don't have to fear for my life from another reviewer!

ossini- oooo I see, sorry I'm always curious about the dumbest things, dunno why but whatever. Ossini sounds like it would be a snake, but if it's a hot guy that's fine too : D Thanks for the review!

Halaia- I'm glad you think its getting better, I'm glad at least someone enjoyed the goddess, I was really unsure about her. Thanks for the encouragement and review!

oceanspike- yea well piranhas are the best (snap snap) Thanks for the erm...interesting review

alianne of conte- well the Kel coming out as a girl was lil bit in this chapter and there will be more of it in the next. There will be Kel/Joren interaction, eve if he doesn't know its Kel. Thanks for reviewing!

Changel537- if you thought he was going soft then, just look at him now! And yes Neal will find out about Kel, but I'm not telling how yet and there was no particular reason why she didn't answer the letters. She just didn't have them. Thanks for the questions and reviews!

Well that's everyone you guys are so great! I will try and update as soon as possible and in the mean time you can check out my other fics that I made today. Please review cuz Joren and me will love you if you do! Till next time...

Edited 7/2/09 (Well I took the almost rape scene out because it just seemed silly to me. Kel is only twelve, she doesn't have the womanly curves yet and I don't think that Vinson and Garvey are capable of raping someone at this point, I could see stealing kisses but nothing more)


	13. First Midwinter Night

I haven't done a disclaimer in a while and Kat scared me so here ya go: I don't own anything you see here except for maybe the parakeets and Gwen owns Gwen lol, it all belongs to the lovely Tamora Pierce.

Kel sat up and wished that she could for once ignore herself and just go back to bed where it was still warm. She slipped her toe out to feel the cold air, and quickly stuck her toe back into the warm blankets. Her mind seemingly ignored her body's protest and made her rise out of bed. Parakeets, sparrows, and Jump quickly filled the dent she had left.

Kel muttered something incoherent, as she got dressed into warm breeches and a warm woolen shirt. Kel did a sloppy sword dance and only when she was done with the sword dance did Jump perk up. As Kel was about to leave for her run, Jump leaped down to follow her out the door.

Despite the bitter cold Kel accomplished rounding the palace with her frozen limbs. Jump had gone to walking, so she had picked him up and buried him into her shirt. She ran through the palace door as she finished and her limbs were instantly warmed. After a few minutes of basking in the warmth she went back to her room to take a warm bath. Kel layered her clothes and walked out of the privy.

She looked around for Lalasa and Gwen; she heard hushed voices behind the changing room door. She took a peek behind it and found Gwen and Lalasa both working on a cloth.

"What are you doing?"

"Lady Kel! We didn't hear you; we are just making Jump a sweater since it is getting so cold." Gwen said trying to keep her voice even.

"That's a good idea since he couldn't run for very long out in the cold." Kel said voicing her approval.

"Yes that's exactly what we were thinking," Lalasa said trying to keep the lie from her face.

"Well I'm going to go and train some more, Lalasa did you finish stitching my page uniform?"

"Yes m'lord." Kel lifted her eyebrow questioning.

"Kile you're going to train? In this blasted weather?" Neal asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes I am Neal. Oh Neal it won't kill me. It'll just make me stronger." She said patting Neal on the back. She grabbed her longbow and daggers and marched out to the practice courts.

Kel went to the archery range and started deeply embedding daggers into the inner circle around the bulls-eye. Little did she know she was being watched by Neal, who knew that snowy and bitter weather like this could make your energy drop drastically. Kel went to the next target to her right and launched arrows as fast as she could at the inner circle around that bulls-eye as well. Her anger had still not evaporated from what Vinson and Garvey had done to her.

She walked towards the quintain dummy and started punching and kicking it. She kept imagining the dummy as Garvey or Vinson. She hit the sand dummy over and over till the top of her hands cut open. As quickly as dummy's face became Vinson and Garvey's it became Joren. She stopped in mid-punch and looked unsure whether to hit him or not.

'_He humiliated you when you were a girl, but he respects you as a boy. Why? The keyword was boy. He only respects you once you are a boy. Then why did he stop Vinson and Garvey yesterday? Why would he stop his friends from having their cruel fun? Why can't he just accept me for who I am?'_

Kel took a step back in confusion, and tripped over her longbow. Her head hit the ground before her hands could stop her, and she lay in snow about to be covered by the new powder.

Neal saw Kile suddenly stop and pause for a couple of minutes, Kile took a step back and he tripped on something. The snow engulfed the boy. Neal ran towards where he had seen Kile fall and started digging. The snow was falling hard and kept on going into Neal's eyes. He found the cold Kile below a shallow amount of snow and already the boy's lips had turned paled. Neal grabbed Kile's hands, but they slipped and left his own hands red. "Damn." He drug Kyle towards the direction of the stables and heard the sound of breaking wood.

Neal turned around to see Peachblossom running towards him. "Great just what I need a horse trying to eat me. Now all I need is for a killer dog to come after me." As if on cue Jump ran out of the palace doors and ran towards Neal. "I really have got to choose what to say. Next time I should simply say is, I need a beautiful lady." Peachblossom got by Neal and Neal hoisted Kile up onto the massive gelding. The dog looked sadly up at the people on the horse and Neal relented to carrying the dog.

Peachblossom trotted to the stables where Stefan stood waiting for them." Peachblossom said his master was in trouble. So he ran through his stall door and out the stables.

"Can you just take the bloody horse?" Neal asked while his teeth chattered together. Neal jumped off the horse with Kile and the dog.

Jump hopped out of Neal's arms seeing that the boy would need his strength to heal his lady. Neal went onto his knees and bent over his hurt friend. He tried putting magic into him, but the wall was still there. He pounded against it in frustration. Unlike last time he found small holes that he could seep his magic through. It wasn't enough to peer through his friend's body but it would be enough with a shallow injury like the cuts Kile had gotten from falling. Neal used a bit more magic to revive the tired page, Kile slowly sat up with a confused look on his face.

"Kile? How did you do that? How did you let me in to heal the minimal injury?" Neal asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Neal." She answered truthfully.

"Kile you could have killed yourself out there! If I hadn't followed you, then you would most likely be dead."

"I'm sorry, but I have to train. And it only made me stronger." Kel said smiling weakly.

"Well Kile next time please just train in the indoor training courts, that way I don't have to follow you around."

"Alright Neal, I'll do as the healer ordered."

"C'mon lets go eat midday lunch! I'm hungry." Neal said seemingly forgetting the whole thing. Kel followed behind Neal and remembered why she hadn't had any classes.

"Neal do we have to serve at the banquet tonight?" Kel asked.

"Yes you little first year pages will be giving the food to the senior pages, while we get to serve beautiful ladies."

"Sounds jolly," Kel said dryly.

Everyone ate their food and they seemed to have picked out what they wanted to give to Kel the night before. Neal didn't tell anyone about her little mishap before lunch, which Kel was grateful for.

Kel walked to her room as the boys started talking about the court beauties they had seen in their previous year. Kel went to her room and took a nap. She was still exhausted from the Neal's healings on her. Kel stiffly sat up and slipped on the perfectly made page uniform she would have to wear for the banquet.

Kel felt anxiety like she hadn't felt for at least a couple of months. She wore crimson hose and a crimson shirt, and above the shirt laid a gold tunic. Kel primed her hair to perfection and realized she should be going before she was late.

She walked down the hallway and met up with Neal and Owen. Owen's sleeve was torn and Neal's hair was all mussed. It took every muscle in her body not to fix the boys up like she would have done a year ago.

"So is _the_ Kile of Trebond nervous?" Neal asked teasingly.

"Neal I hope you are assigned to the Stump's table." Even though she knew that would never happen, it was still funny to think of him messing up in front of Lord Wyldon.

"How dare you wish me to go through that agony? You cut me real deep Kile!" Neal said in a loud theatrical voice, he made a hand gesture of taking a dagger to his heart. Joren happened to walk by when Neal was laying on the ground, and Joren walked on top of him. "Oof!"

"I'm sorry Queenscove, I didn't see you down there." He gave him a smirk and kept walking to the banquet hall. Kel gave Neal a hand up and he took it gratefully before someone else would step on him.

They walked into the kitchen through the banquet hall and happily saw that they weren't late. Neal went to where the listing of assignments was and came back with a horrified look on his face.

"This is your fault, I think that fusspot heard you." He said pointedly to Kel.

"What are you talking about Neal?"

"I got assigned to Lord Wyldon's table. My father, mother, and the haMinch family are going to sit there. I blame you."

"Well I'm just so sorry that you didn't get assigned a group of beautiful ladies."

"That makes two of us." Neal muttered under his breath.

"Kile, I need a word with you." Master Oakbridge said in an urgent voice.

"What may I do for you, Master Oakbridge?" Kel asked bowing

"I need you to serve a table; we have one more table more than I have pages. I can't have a squire do it since they would feel degraded and I was hoping you would do it. You are cool headed and you excel in etiquette. Plus, I think the young ladies would find your company tolerable."

"I will do as you say Master Oakbridge."

"Thank you Kile. Go look over at the assignments to see where your table is." Kel walked over to the list and saw she was serving Doanna of Fenrigh, Uline of Hannalof, and Oranie and Adalia of Mindelan. Kel's eyes brightened at the prospect of seeing her sisters again, but remembered that they didn't know she was Kile.

As the rest of the study group came in they all got their assignments. Only one person besides Kel was happy about their assignment. Joren glowed with happiness. He had gotten assigned to a table with his parents and Ilane and Piers of Mindelan, Kel's parents._ 'Maybe they will be able to talk Father around into thinking that a certain ex-lady knight isn't bad.' _He knew it was a long shot, but had hope nonetheless.

As the banquet started the senior pages and Kel bustled out with the finger bowls and Kel went to the table of unmarried young ladies. They were all dressed in the latest fashion and had their hair done up in ringlets letting the curls drop to the front of their faces. As she served she heard her name and perked her ears up to listen to the gossip.

"-I saw your little sister a couple of days ago, I can see why she wanted to go for page training. She was as ugly as an ox." Kel's hands shook in anger and Kel watched her sisters' eyes. They were sparking malevolently just daring Lady Doanna to say something else about their sister. As Kel passed by Lady Doanna she pretended to accidentally trip on the floor spilling the contents of the finger bowl on the lady's beautiful dress. Kel smiled at her accomplishment, and her sisters looked at her with silent thanks.

"Why you little-"Lady Doanna looked like a teapot that was just about to scream; she broke into an outburst and threw a salt and pepper shaker at Kel's head. The shakers were unfortunately made of glass and shattered on impact when they hit Kel's temple. The glass shakers bit into her skin and caused Kel to pass out.

Neal watched it all from his post with the Stump and hurried over to his friend to see if he was seriously injured. He walked over and asked what had happened. It seemed as though one of the ladies had been insulting Kel in front of her sisters and Kile took revenge for the two sisters.

Neal sighed,_ 'When will this boy stay away from trouble? Or when will trouble stop plaguing him?'_ Neal hoisted his friend into his hands and walked towards the kitchens. He was met by Master Oakbridge and Owen, both looked frenzied and questioningly at Neal. He quickly explained what had happened and asked permission to take Kile back to his room.

Master Oakbridge almost broke into hysterics, but agreed that the boy should be somewhere quiet. Neal carried Kile to his room and set the boy on his bed. He had to relay the story off to Kile's frantic servants and gave them orders to ice the swelling that was starting to already form.

Neal quickly dashed back to the kitchens and relieved Owen of his job, since Owen had covered for Neal. Neal served the dessert, which he happily would have swiped to eat, but remembered that they would get to eat eventually. He bowed to all at the table he had served and went back to the kitchens to meet up with all his friends. They all tiredly went to the dining hall and ate quietly.

"Neal what happened to Kile? I was in the kitchens at the time and didn't see what happened, I just saw you carrying him out of the banquet hall." Faleron asked with concern in his eyes.

"A lady at the table Kile was serving was saying stuff about Kel. Kel's sisters were at the table and they looked like they would have gladly jumped the girl quite honestly. My guess is Kile saw that and didn't want them to do something so publicly, so he poured the finger dish onto the lady's dress. But then the poor fellow got a salt and pepper shaker thrown at his head. The shakers were glass and shattered on his forehead." All the boys winced in sympathy.

"Why would he do that though? It's not like he knew Kel or Kel's sisters well." Seaver asked.

"I'm not sure, but I plan on asking him when he wakes up." All of them turned questioning looks at Neal.

"The impact of the glass knocked him out." Neal said quite simply. "Well let's get on to a more cheery subject shall we?"

"Like what?" Owen asked with a mouth full of potatoes and carrots.

"Like how we are going to get into the ball tomorrow night. We had all planned on going but how are we going to sneak in without our parents seeing us?" All the boys whispered secretly their ideas and conversed until they came up with a solution.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel sat up groggily to find a blurry picture of Lalasa bending over her in concern.

"My lady I am so glad you are alright!" Lalasa said with happiness.

"Lalasa its okay, I just have a really bad headache." Kel sat up and her head gave a violent throb. Kel winced from the pain. "Lalasa, can you help me up?" Without hesitation Lalasa pulled Kel's arms up and helped Kel to stand up.

"My lady, Gwen and I have a present for you, I'm not sure if you will want it now though."

"Why can't you give it to me on the last day of Midwinter?" Kel asked making her way over to the privy.

"Well my lady we thought you might want to use it before that." Kel opened the washroom door and behind the door was Gwen holding up a beautiful sapphire blue dress. (Sorry guys I can't describe dresses so use your imagination)

"Why are you holding a dress?" Kel asked lamely.

"We thought you might want to see a ball from a women's point of view." Gwen said ignoring Kel's question.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Lalasa made it and I put magic into it so it shimmers in the moonlight and so it contains heat. The Goddess knows dresses aren't warm enough."

"I guess if I don't get hit by anything tomorrow I could give it a run." Kel said smiling wryly.

"Speaking of that let me go get you a piece of frozen meat to keep the swelling down." Lalasa said already walking out the door.

"I'll hide your dress in Lalasa's room that way if a boy found it, she could be making a dress for a court lady." Kel nodded her head in agreement. Kel looked at her swelling forehead that was already turning a nice shade of yellow. She grabbed some of her precious bruise balm and rubbed a great amount onto the area.

She walked to her bed intending on just laying there, but as soon as her head hit the soft pillow she passed out from tiredness. Gwen came back and laid the cold frozen meat against Kel's head and whispered, "Goddess bless lady page."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Well that's it people and my thoughts on the dress is that Kel wouldn't want to get dressed up, but if you pretend you are a guy for over six months you'd think she would want to be a girl for at least a couple of hours. Well thanks to you guys who reviewed:

Halaia- I honestly didn't even think about covering the bruises with the illusion, but I'm making it where bruises do stay. I guess it is somewhat confusing, since she can make scars but can't get rid of bruises. Maybe I'll go back and change that. Thanks for pointing that out. Joren doesn't have really anything against Kel, but he still doesn't like Kel's friends. So Joren stepped on Neal, and is still his jerk self to Neal. That's mostly out of jealousy that Kel had liked Neal and not him though. Thanks for the questions and review!

Alenor- If did tell anybody I would make her tell Gwen, but I don't think I plan on doing that since I think Kel would keep those kind of experience to herself. She would suffer through it, at least that is my thinking. Well thanks for the review!

Daine of the wolves- yesh I know the part with Vinson and Garvey is bad, but I kinda wanted Joren to be a hero for once. Lol as soon as I saw your name I thought of the movie Dances with Wolves, any who thanks for the review!

Imperfectionist ;D- ACK!! You scared me! I'm glad yur not sewing me, but just in case I put a disclaimer :)' Well thank you my loyal dog for the lovely review!

ossini- (sigh) yes Joren is soooo cute and sexy. Lol Thanks for the review!

Erkith- (crosses fingers) I wish, I wish, I hope, I hope...yes Joren isn't bad! Yippee! Thanks for the review and update yur fics!

Katt- I really have no idea how to spell eunuch! Maybe that's it I dunno I looked everywhere for the definition, but my comp wouldn't tell me cuz it had sites blocked that said anything about it. So I apologize, I did do my research but came up with nothing. Thanks for the question and review!

Macko- I hope yur problems for yur fic were solved cuz I _need_ the next chapter. No problem about forgetting to review I'll just sneak up behind you one of these nights and BAM! Slap a sticky reminder on yur forehead! Lol it'll prolly be until Kel/Kyle is a squire that Kel will be Kel, since she will be introduced to court around that time. Thanks for the review and good luck with yur fic!

Yuna of Pirates' Swoop- Joren's a jolly good hero o' Joren's a jolly good hero, O' Joren's a jolly good HERO! And nobody can deny! Hooray! Thanks for the review!

alianne of conte- if you want another fic that has Joren being nice go to Macko's fic, its really good! Joren is nice and friendly, and he's not left out of the dark that Kel is Kel. Well thanks for the review and cheers to the new Joren!

Sora Icefreeze- (all bubbly inside from beautiful compliments) Thanks so much for the nice review, it made me happy until I saw that my dog was chewing on my homework! Thanks for the fabulous review!

nessa- well this week was the most I have probably ever updated so I dunno if I will be able to keep it up. And thanks for the wonderful compliment, and review!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! It would be lovely if I came to my comp and saw the beautiful number 100, but right now I'm just so happy that it wouldn't matter! Till next time...

Edited 7/2/09


	14. A Lady in Kel

I completely forgot about all the little sub-plots I wanted to add so they are going to be in this chapter. I am so sorry people for the delay! But I have been so busy and I will not complain so here is the fic.

Kel woke up groggily and sat up in her bed not really feeling like getting all the way out and doing the pattern dance with her sword. Jump seemed to think otherwise as he grabbed her sheets with his teeth and pulled them towards the end up the bed where he lay.

Not wanting to wake up Gwen she got up without protesting to Jump and did a long pattern dance. She thought through everything that had happened the night before and remembered that Lalasa and Gwen wanted her to go to a ball. _'No use in thinking about it before it happens_,' Kel thought to herself. She walked in front of the mirror that was in her privy and yelped when she saw the rainbow colored bruise that stretched across her forehead. Kel shook her head ruefully and changed into breeches and a tunic.

She jogged outside and ran her morning lap in the misty exterior of the palace. Kel faintly heard Jump's nails clicking against the ground as they ran through the thick fog. _Good thing I've ran this many times, or else I would most surely be lost.'_ Kel jogged on the thin powder of the snow that had fallen the night before and continued on her lap.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))dumdedumdedodumdedumdide((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Joren rose from his bed as the sun kissed his eyelids and he found it almost too cold to bear. _'Gods I'm getting soft. Being away from Stone Mountain must have made me spoiled with good weather.'_

He grabbed a cream colored tunic and navy blue breeches that were made for the frigid weather. His father had had the tunic and breeches spelled to keep body heat in the material, and keep circulating warmth throughout his body. He grabbed a fleece headbob for the cold winters that he hadn't used in years. The headbob was used to keep body heat from escaping through your head. It also kept his ears warm enough so they didn't change as red as apples.

Remembering what he had to do he set out determinedly through the cold corridors till he found the teacher's dormitories and looked for the plate that said Tkaa. He found the dark brown wood and knocked firmly hoping he wasn't waking him up. He pounded again when no one answered the door he saw another teacher's head had stuck their head out to see the ruckus.

"Master Lindhall, do you know where I would be able to find Tkaa at the moment? I need to ask him a question."

"She is out scouring for rocks with Kitten. I believe they are looking around the palace walls to see if any of the wall has crumbled away and fallen to the ground."

"Thank you Master Lindhall." Joren bowed appreciatively and hurried outside. He was hit by a blast of freezing wind and shivered from the cold. His loose hair that peeked out of the headbob swayed against his face. He huddled his hands under his arms and walked around the perimeter of the palace till he saw a tall and small figure. One was eating a stone while the other made small tweets and clicks.

"Tkaa I needed to ask you a question." Joren chattered.

"Young Joren, I have not seen you in a while since you take the mage classes."

"Yes I miss seeing you. I remember in the good old days when I saw you more." Joren smiled at the fawn memory and remembered why he was there. "I needed to ask you a question about immortals."

"You are interrupting my breakfast, but that is fine. Please proceed."

"Do tauros attack female animals? I know they attack female humans, but I wasn't sure."

"No they only attack female humans. They prefer to attack those that do not have the Gift or Sight, since they find them to be too much trouble. They will attack those with magic if they are very aroused or deprived. Why do you need to know Joren?"

"I was just curious."

"Curious enough to come out into this cold weather?" Tkaa asked lifting a scale that served as an eyebrow.

"Yes I was. Zahir and I had a bet that is all."

"Well be careful of your curiosity, Joren, remember curiosity killed the stormwing." Joren walked back to his room muttering something incoherent about him being much more handsome then some smelly stormwing.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))JorenJorenJorenJorenJoren((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Lord Wyldon lay abed wrapped in the warm covers and again and again heard a voice being repeated in his head. It was the boy's Kile's voice when he had asked if he was allowed to stay.

'_Why does my mind plague me with such ideas that Kyle is not who he seems? He is perfect, even though his staff work could be better, but that just proves that he is human.'_

Wyldon sighed and turned over onto his side and looked upon the letters that were sent monthly by the First Daughter. She sent him letters about his daughters and Keladry. The First Daughter seemed to be forever dishing out discipline to Keladry. _'Maybe she does belong here. From what the Daughter writes it seems like everyone shuns her except one girl. Even my own girls eschew her.'_

'_The girl's stubbornness is probably the only thing keeping her there. She wants to show that she'll go where she is told to go, even if she doesn't like it. She goes without question no matter the problem, just like a real knight should do.'_

'_If she had such promise as a knight why did I get rid of her? Because of my beliefs? She is making me see that everything is not all black and white. There is some gray in this world. That girl is an exception.'_

'_But she was a distraction! Look at all the skirmishes last year compared to this one. They have almost completely ceased!'_ Wyldon sat up and got out of the warm sheets and into the cold with not so much as a flinch.

He walked to his mahogany dresser and pulled out a pair of brown breeches and a white shirt. He walked over to his clothes presser and pressed his clothing between two pieces of smooth stones and steam was pushed out of the stones magically. The breeches and shirt held no creases or wrinkles to be seen. He laid them on the bed and went to wash and shave his face.

He came back to his clothes and put them on. Wyldon rubbed his arm irritated, because of the cold weather._ 'Curse this arm, if only it hadn't gotten injured. It was worth it though, the royal children are still alive and that is all that matters. I served my country, and now I am teaching those who will serve his Highness the King.'_

He walked through the barren hallway till he got to the hill he ran every morning. There was faint snow on the ground but most was crushed from early runners and walkers. He ran up and down the hill with his arm bothering him the whole way.

After the morning run he set off to the stables and saw if Cavall's Heart was over her cold yet. Stefan had done wonders, but she had to fight off the rest of the cold naturally. After checking on Heart he stopped by the kennels to see if the short white dog he had seen roaming around the stables was a part of the kennels, but found that they had never heard of the dog he was talking about. Wyldon greeted some of the dogs he had given to the Crown, and set off back to the castle to get back to his job.

Wyldon started his reports on how all the pages were progressing, and any letters that had to be sent home to parents had to be hand written by him. The bells rung every now and then, but Wyldon didn't even hear them as he determinedly tried to finish his reports. As he finished up the last report he scrawled a letter to his wife and daughters.

He sat back in his chair and looked around trying to figure out what to do with the time he had left. He looked outside where tiny snowflakes fell down the side of his window. As the snow hit the window, it melted away and left a drop of water.

Wyldon's eyes shifted till his eyes rested on the letters the First Daughter had sent him about Keladry. He grabbed the most recent one and stared down at it. Trebond's voice echoed in his head while he reread the letter. His mind seemed to click as he read the letter and remembered his last time seeing Mindelan.

"_I can't stay then?" Keladry asked._

"_I can stay then?" Kile asked. _Wyldon tried to pull his chair forward quickly, but resulted in only falling backwards. He fell directly on his arm and grunted from the pain. _'Gods how did I not see that before. No wonder the lad's voice sounded so familiar, but how could a girl be in two places at once?'_

Wyldon thought over several possibilities and came to nothing in the end._ 'The only thing that is possible is that she is using magic, but she claims no magic, so how can she be in two places at once?'_ Wyldon shook his head at his folly and turned down his assumptions.

'_It can't be her, but she is the only one who would ever get onto that bloody horse. Maybe I should approach this carefully, that way if I'm wrong I won't come off as a paranoid fool.' _Wyldon agreed with his last thoughts and sat down to write a letter to the First Daughter and Keladry.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))StumpStumpStumpStumpStumpStump((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel punched repeatedly at the dummy that swung from a rope. The dummy was very lightweight and flew with every punch; if you weren't quick enough to block and punch at the same time, then you would be hit. Even though it was very light weight, it hurt to get hit by the bag.

Kel practiced Dragon's Clutch and Flight of the Phoenix but was buffeted when she wasn't fast enough to block or duck. The hair on the back of Kel's neck began to stick up, and she swiftly turned around. She went into a fighter's stance and met the icy blue eyes of Joren.

"So what are you not good at Kile?" Joren asked obviously happy that he had flustered Kel.

"Oh well I'm not too great at the sword."

"I see, well would you like to test that theory against me?"

"But you are a fourth year page, that hardly be fair against a first year page."

"Ah so you are the modest type just like Keladry." His eyes seemed to panic at his own use of using Kel's real name, but he quickly hid it to the back of the solid ice wall.

"I don't know if this Keladry was modest or not, I know realistically that there are people that are better than me."

"Keladry was noble and modest. Sometimes too noble, it will get her killed one of these days." Joren said dryly.

Kel seethed,"I doubt she will get killed since she is safely tucked away in the pretty little convent thanks to Lord Wyldon."

Joren raised an eyebrow, "If I didn't know better I would say you liked the bitch Trebond."

Kel bit the inside of her mouth to control her emotions, "But Joren why you were the one who was calling her noble and modest. Where I was brought up those are compliments, I could be asking you the same question."

Joren mouth gaped open, but quickly he recovered his surprise and asked gruffly, "So are we going to practice or not?"

"Well as you can see I didn't bring my sword so let's do Shang combat." Joren nodded his head completely putting their discussion aside.

The two stretched and Kel watched as Joren took off his headbob and many layers. His shirt stuck to his chest, and his hair flew in all sorts of directions giving him a carefree look._ 'He looks like a frozen angel that fell from the sky.'_ Kel shook her head and heard giggling behind her. She turned her head around to see where the sound had come from.

She saw two court beauties staring longingly at Joren. Kel rolled her eyes in disgust and turned back to stretching._ 'If they knew him better they would never fall for him. His personality drips with poison, and he is as good as a snake in my book.'_

"Ey Kile I think those girls are definitely checking you out." Joren said smirking.

Kel glared at Joren for lying to her, "Let's just start and maybe they'll go away."

"Oh they won't go, the will keep bugging you. They'll be hot on your trail alll week." He said grinning broadly.

"And how do you know that Stone Mountain?"

"Well I am me. I am Joren of Stone Mountain. All the girls fall for my eyes and good looks."

"Joren shut up and let's dance." Kel said standing up._ 'He is the most arrogant guy I think I have ever met.'_

Joren stood up and before they started he flashed a debonair smile at the ladies and ducked a punch that was aimed for his head. He quickly moved back so he could get ready to block the next kick or punch.

He watched Kile's hips and chest to see what Kile's next move would be and was surprised when his hips made no movement as Kile quickly kicked out his left leg to Joren's knees.

Joren was able to barely avoid the kick and looked up into the hazel green eyes of his opponent. His eyes had a determined glint in them, and looked very similar to someone else's eyes. The eyes blinked and his thoughts were forgotten as he hit the ground with a groan. He rolled and jumped to his feet and a foot came in contact with his stomach.

His eyes went unfocused from the hard kick to his stomach, but contained his battle stance. He made a weak punch that Kile easily blocked. He pranced around hoping to regain some strength, while Kile just stood anticipating an attack. When Joren had gained enough breath for his favorite move he quickly attacked letting nothing away of how he was going to attack.

He struck forehand between Kile's two eyes and at the same time kicked Kile's feet from under him. Kile lay stunned, and Joren dropped down and held Kile down to the ground. Kile's back was to the ground and her face towards Joren. Joren held his hands to his chest and pushed him towards the ground.

Kel struggled to get out of Joren's hold or at least make him hold her below her chest. Her breasts had been sore lately from growing and she bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out in pain.

When Joren had held Kile as long as was mandatory he got up and saw that pain filled the boy's eyes. "Kile are you-"He was interrupted by shrills of delight. The two court ladies walked over to the tired pages and eyed them.

"Hello I am Lady Adele of Aidan's Point. And this is my friend Lady Lisette of Fenrigh. We are very lost and needed a man to show us around the palace." Lady Adele was a young red headed lady in a crimson dress. Her face was lightly sprinkled with freckles, but they stood out against her pale complexion. Her cinnamon eyes were filled with warmth and made up for her pale skin.

Lady Lisette was a large bosomed lady with turquoise colored eyes and she wore an aqua colored dress that was more practical for the cold weather than her friend's dress. She wore clear blue earbobs and she wore a seductive smile that lingered on Kel's face.

Joren who was unused to not being the center of attention cleared his throat and said, "I am Joren of Stone Mountain." He grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed it, "It is a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Who is your friend?" Adele asked distractedly.

"He is Kile of Trebond, but only a first year page."

"He was very close to beating you for a first year page wasn't he?" Chloe said smirking.

Joren blushed slightly, "He is a very good page," Joren muttered under his breath.

"Well would you do us the honor of showing us around the palace, please." Adele asked curtsying and holding out her hand.

Kel ignored the hand and said, "Sorry my lady but I must practice, I am going to be a knight some day so I must practice. Maybe Page Joren could show you around." With that Kel left without letting them protest.

Joren raised his eyebrows_, 'He has no idea that they'll just want him more. Playing hard to get just makes them come after you more. He is going to have a miserable holiday.'_

"Page Joren since your friend offered would you like to show us around?" Chloe asked even though she looked like she wanted to follow Kile out of the room. _'She looks very unsatisfied with second best.'_

"Sorry my ladies but I too need to study and train, he isn't the only one who is training to be a knight." He smirked at their dumbstruck looks and left smiling broadly.

((()))((()))((()))((())) I was going to end it there but decided against it. ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel touched up on her tunic and changed her hair back to her own, which had grown a little past her shoulders. It had gained some more highlights from being outside so much. Gwen and Lalasa swarmed around her hair putting it into a tight bun, so when she got back to her room she could just change into her dress and leave for the ball.

She had reprimanded Lalasa when she saw her bringing out face paint and fought to keep it off of her face. Lalasa gave up and decided to settle for what they had done to Kel's hair. Gwen put a thin a layer of magic on top of Kel's hair which made it so Kel's hair would glitter against the moonlight and lights just like her dress.

As the last bell sounded she made her hair turn back into Kyle's short cut hair and walked out into the hallways to the kitchens. She found that she was assigned to Chloe of Fenrigh and Adele of Aidan's Point. _'Gods I thought I had gotten rid of those two. Looks like Sakuyo is having his fun tonight.'_

Kel boldly walked out and tried to make no contact with the ladies at the table. She succeeded with this method till one of the ladies asked why she wouldn't look at them. At that comment she looked into the cinnamon eyes of Adele. Kel passed out the rest of the appetizers and walked back to the kitchens to get the grouse she was going to serve.

She passed Joren on the way and he said, "Told you they wouldn't leave you alone." He smirked at his comment and went off to serve the Shang Wildcat and Horse. Kel walked uneasily to the ladies. She served the ladies while they giggled the entire time.

Kel rolled her eyes as she walked away and wished the feast was over so she could go and lay in her bed and- she interrupted her own thoughts as she remembered that she was going to the ball as a lady that night. _'Sakuyo better have fun tonight, someone deserves to see my suffering.'_

Kel served the last course that was a gelatin in different abstract shapes. Befpre she could get away Lisette pulled her down to her level and began whispering in her ear before Kel extricated herself from the lady's grasp. She saw her friends walk out the door without her and decided to just go straight to her room to avoid her friends. She walked through the barren hallway and went to her room to change and wait for the bell to ring, so she wouldn't have to be announced but just sneak in.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))MeatheaMeatheadMeatheadMeathead((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Neal watched as Kile was dragged down to the same level as Lisette of Fenrigh. The two ladies, Lisette and Adele, were known throughout the palace for being promiscuous, but so had Kel so Neal never made any assumptions.

As he finished giving the Stump his gelatin he saw that Lord Wyldon's gaze followed his own towards Kile. The Stump seemed to be studying Kile. Neal shook off the strange happening and continued back to the kitchen and met up with his friends.

They all left the kitchens early, deciding that Kile would meet up with them after Lisette had finished up with him. It had taken Faleron extra persuasion, but in the end they left Kile to fend for himself.

They all assembled into the dining hall, and ate little. All the boys were tired, but looked forward to the night ahead of them. Beautiful ladies all around them and more food and wine that they could consume would be there. Neal gave all them an energy-lifting spell, but not enough so it left himself tired. They all ignored the fact that Kile had not been there, but exited the dining hall together with giddy smiles stuck on their faces.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))JorenKelJorenKelJorenKel((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Joren and Zahir watched from afar as Kel's old posse walked out of the room grinning broadly and they both decided to follow them. They quickly passed their plates to the washers and hurried after the loud talking group.

They heard a loud voice that sounded like Owen, "This is going to be jolly! Seeing all the beautiful ladies, and finally being able to practice dancing with someone graceful."

"Hey I am graceful!" Neal yelled indignantly.

"Yeah you're as graceful as Peachblossom is." Owen retorted. Joren and Zahir backed away from the ongoing conversation and walked to Zahir's room.

"Where do you think they are going?" Zahir asked.

"That's a bit obvious, they are going to sneak into the ball tonight. Shall we join them? We do have nothing better to do."

"Why not maybe we'll meet some ladies and have a good time." Zahir said shrugging.

"Do you have anything to wear?"

"I actually brought a nice outfit just in case we needed one. How about you?"

"Yeah I do Jocelyn made it for me, I guess there is a useful thing they learn at the convent." Joren said sneering.

"I'll meet you at your room, Joren." Joren nodded and left the room to quickly get ready.

He ran to his room and grabbed a sapphire blue tunic and black shirt. The shirt contrasted against his pale features and made him look more elegant. He pulled on a pair of black breeches and brushed out wrinkles. He combed through his hair and put it into a neat horsetail. He looked at the mirror at his reflection and was satisfied with his reflection.

He sat down on his bed waiting for Zahir to arrive. _'I feel like a damn court lady waiting for her date.'_ As if on cue Zahir showed up. Zahir wore a crimson tunic, white shirt, and black breeches.

"Shall we go?"

"Let's go." The two walked to an opening to the ballroom where they could sneak in inconspicuously. They entered and both were amazed to see the elegant room with all the people there. The room had crimson curtains around the crystal clear windows and tables were scattered throughout the room. Behind all the tables was a table with a crimson cloth thrown over it. On top of the table were finger foods and red wine. For those who couldn't stomach the wine there was water and cider.

Joren looked around the room and his attention was drawn to a lovely lady with her brown highlighted hair in a bun. Stray hairs wisped in front of her face and she wore a sapphire dress. As she stepped into the light her hair and dress began to glisten with glitter. She seemed unsure of what to do when she walked into the room and looked around the room seeking someone's companionship.

"Zahir I'll be right back a lady needs my help." Zahir followed his eyes to see where he was looking. _'Gods Joren always picks out the pretty one,.' _Zahir's eyes looked towards the girl and he tried to take his eyes off of her with little success.

Joren pushed his way through all the people one including Queenscove flirting shamelessly with a lady. It was priceless seeing the surprise on Queenscove's face as he saw who had pushed him out of the way. When he finally made it to a space in behind her she was even lovelier close up.

The glitter seemed to radiate energy off of her. Her back was to Joren and the back of the dress cut down to her shoulder blades. _'Now this is a proper lady, not like Mindelan. That was just a phase.'_

The girl seemed to have finally realized there was someone behind her and swiftly turned around, her ocean blue eyes widened in surprise. Her face was sprinkled with freckles; they blended in well with her tan face. _'Wonder what a lady was doing outside so much. The convent doesn't like tan ladies so they don't allow them to barely ever go outside.'_

Her forehead was covered with side sweeping brown bangs and her eyes were covered mysteriously by her very long eyelashes, and gave herself a mystifying personality. Her dress had a high cut much to Joren's disappointment, but it clung to all the right places. The lady was much younger than she had appeared from far away. Her hips were still rather narrow and her breasts still small but she had something else that pulled his towards her.

"My lady I am pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Joren of Stone Mountain." He bowed to the lady. Her eyes seemed to hold confusion, but Joren could barely see through the long eyelashes.

"Good sir I am below your regard," Kel curtsied and hoped she could make a getaway. She started walking away from Joren, but was caught by the arm.

"Trust me my lady no one of your beauty could be below me." Joren flashed her a reassuring smile, "Could I be so bold as to ask your name my lady?"

"Good sir I have not known you long, please could you let go of me. I wish to see my friends." She tugged her arm out of his hand with more force than he thought possible for a court lady.

Kel walked away hoping Joren wouldn't follow her. She walked out onto a terrace where she could see a full moon. As she walked outside the small group of parakeets flew onto the railing in front of her. Kel smiled and sat on the bench that lay in front of the railing.

She looked up at the moon and stars, and looked for constellations. She barely heard the faint tap of feet and the new person sitting beside her.

"My lady you knew you couldn't get away from me that quickly." Kel jumped and saw Joren grinning widely. All the parakeets peeped admonishes at him, but he seemed to just wave them off.

"My lady must I beg for your name?"

"Page Joren you need not know name."

"How did you know I am a page?" Joren asked suspiciously.

"Well there is only one son from Stone Mountain, and your reputation precedes you." Kel again sat up and walked out on Joren leaving him in a stupor.

Kel walked through the ballroom. Kel's friends saw her and started talking excitedly about the new court lady. Other eyes looked at the new lady, while Joren looked confusedly at the retreating sapphire blue dress.

Kel decided she had had enough _fun_ and decided to leave. She exited out the way she had come through the shadows, and didn't bother to look behind her until she arrived at the page corridor.

She peeked out and saw that nobody was in the hallways. Everyone was still at the ball or in bed. She ran to her room and shut the door behind herself. She changed out of the beautiful dress and saw that Gwen and Lalasa were working on a pair of breeches. Kel changed into a loose cotton shirt and pants. She dropped the dress off into Lalasa's room.

Kel lay down with a content sigh, and quickly fell asleep with the sight of the sapphire dress looming in her mind.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))EndofChapterFourteen((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

I am so sorry everybody for the delay, but it was a long chapter right? Any ways you guys are great you went over 100 by far muah! I love you all:

viking-rulz- I am flattered you think it's a good story, but there are plenty of other stories like Imperfectionist ;D 's Gods Pugna. Sorry for the delay!

oceanspike- don't mock you alright.....i won't then I'll laugh at you!

Tarian-Kai- you LOVE my fic. (runs around happily) Yur right I'll try and remember that, thanks for the review!

parcheezie- Poe: I hope you didn't die and that you get revitalized if you did die. Lol you wish you could write like me??? ACK what is this world coming to if you want to write like me??? I wanna write like you two! Thanks for the review!

Macy: Hope this was enough fluff for now, and sorry for the delay! Thanks for the review!

Aerion- ACK! How did you kno so much?? So much of what you suggested I was going to do! You aren't reading my idea book are you?? (looks around and pulls out a throwing star just in case) I'll work on making it look like fal is her sponsor more, but in this chapter she kinda does her own thing. Thanks for the review!

Jedi Alanna- ahh so true, but I think a court lady would be a little pissed off if a dress that was worth so much got ruined in a matter of seconds, then she got ridiculed in front of her friends. If someone talks so openly offending people I'm not so sure she would react quietly. She did learn all those things, but she did have two strong fourth year pages on her. I had thought that she wouldn't want to blow her cover, which was the main reason I didn't have her fight. Thanks for reminders and suggestions.

boppy- poor you (pats back) sorry I didn't keep you sane this week, but I've been swamped with soccer and studies. I'll try ad update sooner next time, but I can't make promises.

Ti-Ti- you stayed up late to read it? How silly I'm not going to delete it, it'll be there in the morning. But thanks for taking your time out of sleeping to review it.

Halaia- you know how in the Lioness books how her magic forms a wall around her, and Roger can't see that she is really a girl? Well I couldn't remember especially if it worked that way for healing too, since Alanna has magic she was never faced with that problem. And Kel getting knocked out from the glass, in movies people always get knocked out from getting hit by beer glass bottles, so wats the difference between a glas beer bottle and a glass pepper and salt shaker? Thanks for the questions.

Ethuiliel- well she wasn't exactly a proper lady in this since she would have respected Joren and not kicked Ansil's ass.

Erkith- yesh I read the maid is that it? Can you answer my questions in your next chapter or a review pwease?? I was kinda confused. (catches the tomato that was thrown at Erkith, then swallows it whole)

Macko- well Wyldon is on the way to kinda figuring it out, so there ya go I did that section for you! MUAH! Xoxo

Daine of the wolves- heh Kel can only lose so much control over her emotions, and even if she did lose her emotions I doubt she would lose that much control. We'll just get Diane to sick Kitten at her.

ossini- she didn't get raped all the way...I wouldn't let her lose her virginity when she is twelve. Plus she still hasn't been with Joren, which would just prove that she was a slut without her virginity. Thanks for the review!

Alenor- well here is the ball and since I know you are a chocoholic here is a chocolate dress, instead o wearing it you can eat it. Or if you get hungry while you are dancing then just eat it. Or wanna show that special someone you love them, then wear it and let it melt when you see that special someone. Sorry for the randomness, too tired.

Imperfectionist ;D- I was going to have Joren spike Kel's drink but I thought against. Hehe do you really think that Kel would willingly dance with Joren :D. I was going to make them at least but thought against it. Ttyl

alianna of conte- sorry if you are disappointed but I'm too tired for more. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and it would make me feel so loved if I got more reviews. Thanks muchos for those who did review! Till next time...

Edited 7/2/09 (So I got rid of some of the dialogue and got rid of that part where Sir Ansil almost raped her. Why would Kel ever put a dress on if everytime she put one on she got harassed? I also toned done the whole "beautiful Kel in a dress" aspect. Kel has never struck me for a belle of a ball if anything she is very plain and normal. So hopefully it added a bit more realism.)


	15. Midwinter Gifts

Sorry it took so long, but I might not be able to update this week. I have my first tourney for high school so my soccer practices will go longer. So yup sorry for the delay and here ya go…

Kel swung her arms and legs around in a rhythmic beat and continued to try new moves upon her stuffed dummy opponent. She continued to use the Dragon's Clutch and Flight of the Phoenix combinations, but they proved to be difficult on an actual opponent. Even if the opponent she was facing was a sand-bag dummy.

Kel released all her pent up energy from being contained inside the castle for the previous days. Ever since the ball she had went to, it had snowed constantly. It was expected to be one of the biggest storms in a long time. With the storm also came illness. The common cold and flu was running rampant throughout the palace. Cleon and Merric had fallen victim to the bugs. Many pages had begun to already get sick even though winter was not even at its peak.

Midwinter was on its last day and Cleon and Merric weren't able to celebrate it, so everyone else had chosen to not be as boisterous as they usually were. Neal had continually helped his friends get better, but the cold and flu were worse than usual this year. It seemed that illnesses were slowly becoming immune to the Gift. The colds weren't as bad as the fever that had broken out at Alanna's time, but they drained the person's energy and health.

Kel walked back to her room and heard small coughing come from Cleon's room as she passed and wished dearly that she could help her friend get over his illness. She continued on her way down the hall as she saw Lalasa tiptoeing through her door. Kel hurried and looked questioningly through the open door to see Lalasa laying out all of Kel's Midwinter gifts.

"My lady there was a letter with the gifts and it said that Jocelyn would send you your gifts that get sent to your double."

"Thank you Lalasa. Oh and by the way Lalasa here is your gift and where is Gwen?"

"She is with Master Salmalin my lady. She said she would be back in a bell."

"Alright, I guess it is just the two of us for now then." Kel handed Lalasa her gift.

Lalasa opened the red dyed parcel eagerly and her eyes widened when she saw the gift, "My lady I can't accept this." She said gesturing to the blue fan that lay beside her. She fingered the roll of silk Kel had also given her, and looked in awe at the navy blue material.

"I want you to have it Lalasa, but that fan has more behind it than just beauty." Kel grabbed the fan and opened it to make a deadly blade appear, "This is for your protection Lalasa, I will teach you to use it. There are some men here that are more than willing to harm you for what they want." Kel said grimacing.

"My lady please I can't have a weapon. I-I would get into trouble for owning one."

"You wouldn't get in trouble Lalasa since I am giving it to you." Lalasa's eyes showed the sadness of owning a weapon, but didn't say anything.

"Yes my lady, and thank you for the silk." Lalasa said quietly. Kel nodded her and began to pour blueberries and raspberries into her sparrow's food dish. The sparrows and parakeets instantaneously flew to the dish and pecked at the berries. Crown seemed to try to keep it orderly, but failed and joined the group at grabbing berries. Kel grabbed one berry and gave it to Peg since she seemed wary of going into frenzy like the other birds.

Kel smiled at the birds and grabbed the meat bone she had gotten off of the butcher for Jump. She dropped the bone into Jump's dish and he began to chew on it daintily. Kel watched as all the animals ate their food in joyful bliss.

"Lalasa I will be back in a little while, I have to give Peachblossom his gift." Lalasa nodded her understanding and went back to watching the birds pluck and dive for the berries.

Kel walked to the stable and shivered as she walked through the cold. Kel mentally thanked Lalasa and Gwen for making her clothes retain warmth since she only wearing a thin long sleeved shirt and breeches. Kel ran through the cold till she reached the stables and huffed a sigh of relief. Kel stopped by Merric and Cleon's horses so she could reassure them that their owners would come back to them.

"You treat horses just as well as you do owners." Kel turned around to find Faleron.

"Well the palace horses seem to always understand me, sometimes better than most humans."

"Ah just like Kel, she always believed that horses deserved another chance just like people. And yet she was the one who wasn't given another one…" Faleron looked around the stall sadly.

Kel watched her friend sink into melancholy. She desperately wanted to tell him who she really was, but something seemed to hold her back, "Do you miss her Fal?"

"I miss her more than usual, I got a gift from her today. It was an embroidery that she was probably forced to make. I can't help but feel sad when I am reminded that my friend is somewhere that she doesn't want to be." The two walked down the stalls and stopped at Shadow's stall. Shadow seemed to sense her owner's mood and nuzzled against Faleron affectionately.

"Maybe she'll be able to fight one of these days though."

"How?"

"She could join the Queen's Riders maybe…"

"Trust me Kile I don't think Kel would settle for second best and not become a knight."

Kel smiled in spite of herself, "You could be right." They continued to walk in silence till they reached Peachblossom's stall. Peachblossom sniffed Kel's outstretched hand and looked for treats. "You're smarter than you look Peachblossom." Kel said giving Peachblossom two apples.

"Hey Kile thanks for the dagger, but do you think you could teach me how to throw it?" he said looking hopeful, "I mean fighting with one is all well but being able to throw a dagger would be amazing." He said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Sure we can start training in our free time, which is in two bells," she said smiling.

"Alright see you then," he walked away feeling a little lighter than when he had come.

Kel walked back to her own room, and found Gwen gazing upon the Kel's presents, "You're going to like your presents this year." Gwen said mischievously.

Kel smiled and handed Gwen her present. Gwen concentrated on the box and cried, "Thank you!" She opened the green box to find a book and a bow and arrow. The book was called Arrow Magic and described about people with the gift who could who could make their arrows magical and more deadly. Gwen beamed widely and popped open the book

"Gwen before you read the book you need to learn how to use a bow and arrow. I need to teach Lalasa and Faleron how to use some weapons so you can come at the same time. Which is right now." Kel got up and grabbed some daggers, "Lalasa you can come in a bell, that way Faleron doesn't see me teaching you a lady's weapon." Kel walked out the door followed by Gwen carrying the bow.

Kel and Gwen got to the indoor practice courts earlier than Faleron so Kel began to show Gwen the proper finger holds and showed her how to string the bow properly. She watched Gwen's attempts and they were just off of the target. She went through all the arrows and retrieved them to begin to again. Kel repeatedly corrected Gwen's stance and holds until Faleron got there.

She showed Faleron the proper technique and he quickly picked it up since he had already learned to throw javelins. He quickly was able to hit the target and when he started to get better she moved him farther back every time. As the bell rang Kel and Gwen left to go get Lalasa. They hoped that Faleron would leave without his instructor.

Kel got to the room and changed into a raven-haired girl with turquoise blue eyes. She pictured her frame the same as her peppery Yamani friend Yuki. Lalasa, Gwen, and Kel walked to the indoor training room again and found Faleron and Joren practicing throwing daggers. Joren's aim was worse than Faleron's, but that was to be expected since he hadn't had any help.

Kel decided to ignore it and handed out fans to all of them, she gave a blue one to Lalasa, a red one to Gwen, and a green one for herself. She showed the two how to open the fan without harming themselves and made them go through that routine many times, since it was the most important not to harm yourself while opening it.

She slowly went through a thrust that was the easiest of them all, by that time Lalasa and Gwen were both panting from tired muscles. Kel decided to call it a day and turned to go back to her room only to come face to face with Joren.

"Excuse me, my lady, but if I may ask what are those fans?"

"These are lady fans from the Yamani Islands; ladies who do not wish to openly carry a weapon use them." She said opening the fan to reveal the blade. Joren's eyes widened in wonderment, "Now excuse me sir but I must get back to my room." Kel bowed then walked out the door.

Kel walked back to her room remembering that she still hadn't opened her gifts. She opened all of them till she came to a very large parcel with plain brown wrapping. Kel smiled and opened the gift to find her precious blue tempered Yamani glaive. Kel sighed happily thanking the gods for Alanna and did a complex pattern dance.

As she finished up her pattern dance Kel looked upon her gifts again. Neal had given her a book on complex Shang moves, Owen had given her sweets and a collar for Jump, Faleron had given her a book on sword dances, Roald had given her a small painting of two knights jousting, Cleon had given her sweets, Merric hot cocoa, Seaver a dagger, and Esmond chocolate. To her great surprise Joren had given her a pair of butterfly swords.

The butterfly swords were small swords that you used in both hands. It gave you great advantage over your opponent since you could attack more and very quickly. The only problem was you had to be very avid with the sword and Shang moves to use them. Kel doubted she'd be able to pull any strikes off with them, but decided she would ask the Shang Wildcat for help.

Kel sat down on her bed and began to read her book she had gotten from Neal. Jump hopped onto her bed and curled into a ball at her feet while the birds puffed up their feathers and cuddled beside Jump.

Lalasa began to make sketches and ideas for what she would do with all the silk she gotten and Gwen lay outstretched on her stomach reading the book she had received.

Kel looked up thoughtfully from her book and sighed at the picture she saw. The fire blazed in its hearth and reflected off all the walls of the room. Jump and the birds lay close together sharing body heat. Gwen eyes were drooping tiredly from reading in the dark, but she summoned a ball of light for both her and Lalasa. Kel looked around the room that had become a home, and all the people in the room were her family.

The moment was broken when the loud bell rung throughout the palace to ruin the moment, Kel begrudgingly sat up and walked to the dining hall to eat with her friends.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) SleepySleepySleepy ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Well here it is, and like I said before I dunno when I will be able to update next. The next fic I will update will be Going Long just so you know. Thanks for all the tremendous reviews! You people are:

eponine05- ack you hate Joren!?! Oh well your lost, at least there isn't as much competition. :D Sorry it took so long, and I will try and do better next time. Thanks for the review!

Hauntedvixen- Joren does eventually get taller than Kel does he not? Oh I don't remember! I always thought Tkaa was a girl, she always seemed so motherly with Kitten, but maybe you're right. I screwed up in that chapter, thanks for the review!

Jedi Alanna- Well in Page they went to eat then went to their rooms or studied. All her friends were getting ready for the ball. And so were Joren and Zahir, I mean Neal might have noticed but he was too excited to realize Kel was missing. Thanks for the question!

Queem Thayet- I'm assuming you meant queen but o well. I've read A Lady From Kel and I am nowhere near Gray Eyed Fighter's level. But thanks for the compliment!

Halaia- your wish is my command!

Erkith- thanks so much for the compliments and I'm looking forward to more chapters!

Doubt- the only reason I didn't do a k/n is cuz its already been done before. Many of the Kel is kicked out ones are k/n, I wanted to try something different. And anyways Joren is my absolute fav ;D. Thanks for the review!

Flamata- hmm…interesting I'll try and put him in, but he might not show up for another year or two. I think you're right though Raoul seems to be able to see people's cores. Thanks for the suggestion!

demonicbunny007722- hey thanks for telling me, but I always thought Tkaa was a girl. Read my response to Hauntedvixen. Thanks for the review!

Sora Icefreeze- read banner and smiles happily. You know what would make me even happier? For you to update your fic! Lol I really would like if you updated it, but sorry if I seem annoying, thanks for the review!

FanFictionFantom- lol yur right, but I made her disguise seem like she was older, because what would a twelve year old be doing there in the first place besides a prince. Plus I like to put my characters in desperate situations (smiles evilly) Thanks for the review!

Imperfectionist ;D- heh I looked back and saw that I didn't have her dance with anyone. I think it was cuz I was too tired and was trying to cut it short. lol lazy me…I hope your energy burst didn't last too long and I smiled when I read your review. Like always thanks my dedicated reviewer!

Alenor- ACK! I wrote that??? Wow I must have been more tired than I thought…Good luck with your boyfriend and thanks for the review!

boppy- you highly recommended it? I feel so special! What does that do anyways I've never used it before. Thanks for the review!

BloodSoakedTiger- you spelled everything right, and I smiled and didn't laugh. Hope you feel better and thanks for the review!

Macko- sigh do I have to give you another sticky note? Well anyways, good luck with your new job and fic!

ossini- lol what can I say I like my characters in desperate situations. But she won't be bugged for a long while, I think. Well thanks for the review and letting me use yur name for Among the Bazhir!

Tarian-Kai- hmm..i guess yur right about the sluts, but I just wanted to add them to torture Kel, plus it was fun to write ). And the reason Kel isn't so Kel like is that she is supposed to be an entirely different person, she has to act a wee bit different. Thanks for the questions!

Guardianofthewaves- lol I live in Southern California and the snow is three to four hours away. But I did go this weekend for the very first time! It was so fun cuz we took my dog and sled down hills with him in it.

Parcheezie- glad you liked last chapter and the next fic I update after Another Chance is Going Long so that's why it takes so long, but this time I didn't' update as slowly as last time. Thanks for the review!

ubiquitous girl- glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

alianne of conte- yes I do like to put Kel into bad situations, but what can I say they're guys ). Well Kel from the convent won't come for another three years, but I'm going to go faster on the other page years since her friends will leave one by one. Also the only reason I had Kyle say he was bad a staff work was cuz Kel is always very critical about herself. I just basically thought of a random weapon for her to say she was bad at, and she also hasn't used her glaive in almost three months. Thanks for the questions!

Well that's all for now and please be good a good person a review please! Oh yeah and those butterfly swords are a type of ancient sword from China. Until next time..

Edited 7/2/09


	16. Upon the Hill

Sorry for the delay people, and I am sorry to say that I don't know how soon I can get my next post up. This is after Midwinter, so a day or two after. And then after that the little tests! Then since you all were so patient or impatient with me I put what I hope is a BIG bonus. Hope you enjoy!

This very late chapter is dedicated to heartdamoose for her awesome poem!

Disclaimer: All the writings from Page came from the lovely words of Tamora Pierce. So none of it is mine.

Kel slowed down her revolving glaive, and glared at the door,_ 'For once could I not be interrupted?'_ Kel begrudgingly went to the door and swung it open to see Gower with a rather large wooden box. He was looking questioningly at the box and Kel hefted the box up and placed it in her room.

"Gower, do you have any idea what this is?"

"No milady, but if I may suggest?" he said with his usual melancholic flair.

"Yes, Gower, please do."

"Ask Gwen to see if there is anything that could harm you."

"Oh Gower, that's brilliant and so thoughtful." Kel smiled at the older man before remembering what time it was, "Gower why are you up so early? You usually don't stop by my room for at least another bell."

"Well, my lady, I saw the package was for you and I decided to come early."

"Thank you Gower."

"You're welcome milady." He said bowing glumly and walked out the door._ 'I'll wait for Gwen to get up then have her take a look at the box. But now I don't have time to do my dance.'_

Kel walked through the room and peeked into Lalasa's small room to find her busily sewing. Her attention was so avid that she didn't hear Kel. Kel shook her head in dismay, '_How can anyone work concentrate on something with that intensity for so long? There is no excitement except seeing everyone's reaction to your finished work.'_

"Lalasa, can you get me a tub of warm water please."

"Of course, my lady. How long were you standing there for?"

"Oh, not too long." She reassured the maid. With that Lalasa bowed her head and walked out to fetch water. Kel walked over to Gwen and found that her young helper was shivering uncontrollably. She kept muttering about poison and stings. Kel shook the traumatic girl awake and Gwen's eyes shot open. She peered wide-eyed at her mistress.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kel asked curiously.

"It wasn't a dream, it was only a nightmare." She replied trying to avoid the question. Kel shrugged and pretended she had never asked.

"Gwen, can you look through that big box over there? I wasn't expecting anything and I don't know what's in it." Gwen tiredly nodded her head and gazed over at the box.

"It's nothing to worry about its just more presents for you."

"What? But it's said that bad luck will come to the person who sends gifts late."

"Well there is a letter in the box so maybe that will explain it." Kel walked over to the box and got one of the daggers that lay on her desk. She opened the wooden box and found that the card was from Jocelyn.

_Dear Kile,_

_It gives me great pleasure to give you your gifts that you got for Midwinter. I am not sure if you will find any use for them since most are for 'Kel the court lady.'_

_I hope your studies are going well. Joren writes much about you. He seems to have taken a great liking to you and he tells me all that is going on. Is it true that you were both attacked by a tauros on the way over? I wish I could have been there with you. Well it would have been terrifying but it would have been a nice change to the usual routine. Kel and I are finding out how to curtsy and write love letters to dukes and esquires. The teachers still punish her a lot, but they are aghast at how she is so hard headed and not able to break her in no matter what they do._

_They have taken away the practice glaive you gave to me, and I am forced to only read out of books of battle. I am no longer able to wield any weapons; because I believe my father got wind of me using a weapon. Luckily Joren did send me a shukusen and I have been using that to train. Don't worry I have been very careful with the blade and I won't have any limbs missing the next time that I see you! Father wouldn't be pleased since he wouldn't be able to barter me off for higher money with missing appendages._

_My dear friend I hope your studies go well and that you shall write soon. Midwinter luck to you!_

_Yours, Jocelyn _

Kel smiled at her strong friend's words and hoped that she liked the training balls she had sent her for Midwinter. Kel hurriedly looked through the wrapped gifts that were from Midwinter and found that all her friends had sent Lady Kel gifts. She got things varying from needlework to combat books.

At last at the bottom of the box was a brown-papered gift that she remembered had come from her secret benefactor a year ago. She had wondered if her secret benefactor would give up on her since she had been kicked out. She ripped open the box to find a small inconceivable throwing star that would have been perfect to hide from the mistresses of the convent. It had a small letter that read, _'There are still other chances. Goddess bless.'_ Kel looked down confused at the person's words and pondered over what the person could have meant.

"My lady your water is ready," Lalasa called out from the washroom. Kel shook her head and continued her thoughts while she lay peacefully in her bath.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) The Little Tests ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

With the incoming of warmer weather came the inevitable big and little tests. Kel trained hard in everything and continued to practice her butterfly swords that she had gotten from Joren. She practiced them after her pattern dance and after dinner with the Shang Horse.

She had asked the Shang to help her with the new weapon and had struggled with using two weapons at once. Kel would often attack with one hand and forget she had another weapon in the other.

Kel concentrated hard on all her studies and was surprised to soon find it was time for the little tests when the twitching Neal and serene Faleron came to escort her to the test. They took her to the pages' dining hall and Kel's ears were a little unsettled to hear the gentle and tired whispers of the pages instead of the rambunctious noises that she had grown so used to.

Neal tiredly and reluctantly grabbed porridge only because he remembered Kel telling him to eat since he would need his strength. He smiled at the fond, yet sad, memory of his friend and grabbed a bowl of porridge.

Faleron walked down the line and aimlessly grabbed an apple, while Kel followed behind them and grabbed herself bread with apple butter on it. She put a fake nervous look on her face that she knew she had worn the year before.

Neal grumpily sat down beside Merric and looked down at his bowl to his spoon. As if sensing what Neal would do Merric said, "Neal you know we can't eat before the Stump gets here."

"Yes I know, but for once he is late and does he get in trouble? No…" Neal rambled on about how Lord Wyldon could be punished.

"Just remember this Neal, 'If you're early then you're on time, but if you're on time you're late.'" Neal gave Kel a confused look and he seemed to be pondering the riddle behind his emerald eyes.

Lord Wyldon walked in and said the prayer. As the prayer finished the pages all said, "So mote it be." and somewhat tiredly went after their food.

Neal opted to not use his silverware and grabbed the entire bowl. He said he needed his strength for the tests.

"Neal you do realize that the bowl weighs more than the spoon don't you?" Seaver pointed out.

Neal sniffed, "Fine." He plopped his bowl onto the table and ate with his hands behind his back. As the other pages finished their meager meals they walked down to the practice court where the tests would be held.

Her own group of friends followed the swarm of nervous pages to the court where they would be put through tests. The first years were to go first, second, and then lastly third for that day. The next day would then be devoted fully to the fourth year pages' big tests. Since Kel's group of year mates were so small they finished her year quickly.

They seemed to frown a little when she went up to do her test, and Kel assumed Wyldon had put the word around that she could possibly be a commoner. The judges were usually conservatives, and would have liked nothing better than to fail her but they couldn't fault her as she did most everything correctly.

She had had a minor slip up when she had been asked a question about the women warriors of the Yamani Islands. She had almost said naginata in one of her answers and that would have destroyed another year of hard training.

Her friends all passed as well and the next day she watched as Cleon, Roald, Zahir, Garvey, Joren, and Vinson passed to become squires. Everyone passed their little and big tests, and the night after the big test minstrels entertained the pages and new squires. As the days followed knights stopped in to look at the squires and after a week's time Joren was off with Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Zahir with the king, Cleon with her brother Inness, and Roald with Imrah of Legann.

Neal happily saw that his cousin would be stuck with Joren and hoped that the blond squire wouldn't be back when Kel was introduced to the palace. The Giantkiller was notorious for dodging as many parties as possible maybe he would miss that particular ball._ 'I live in hope…'_

As many of the squires left it was soon time for the pages' summer trip and Lord Wyldon had planned to have it through hill country. Kel had immediately become afraid at the prospect that Lord Wyldon would figure out she was afraid of heights. The day to the leave the palace finally arrived and she left with a small group of sparrows and Jump. Gwen and Lalasa promised that they would be good even though they had large smiles plastered onto their faces that said that they were going to get into mischief of some sort.

Kel took her things and stored them onto Peachblossom's pack. She lined up outside the stable beside Owen. Lord Wyldon walked out on his sleek black horse, Cavall's Heart, and commanded that the pages mount their horses. Kel swiftly mounted her gelding and Peachblossom's ears flicked back to make sure it was Kel and not some foreign rider.

Peachblossom nickered happily to see that Kel still hadn't gotten rid of him and walked behind the long line of horses. Peachblossom remained content for the first part of the ride, but began to become bored and persnickety. He started to eye Owen's mount, so Kel was forced to pull Peachblossom to the side and pull him to the back of the line like the gelding was used to. Kel's friends visited her every now and then, but then when Peachblossom seemed to want more space they would trot back up to their spot in line.

The sparrows stayed with Kel and Peachblossom for the most part, but would dive for berries bushes. Or they would take a ride on Jump, and he would serve as a rodeo bull. The sparrows would see how long they could stay on without falling off of the wild dog.

As the first day came to a close they stopped in a large open region where they would be sleeping. Lord Wyldon went through the procedures of making a latrine hole for all the first year pages. The first year pages were sent off to do latrine duty and the older pages had to show once again that they knew how to make a tent. As the first year pages came back they too showed they could make a tent. Kel made her tent after three tries while Owen got his in one try.

Kel usually would have slept under the stars, but since she was a girl in disguise this year she opted to take the tent for privacy reasons. Everyone ate what they had brought for food, and Lord Wyldon said, "It isn't going to be this easy next time. Next time you will hunt for food and if you don't get any food then you don't eat."

After all the boys had gone and relieved themselves they went to their sleeping rolls and laid down. There were only seven boys who had opted for a tent and Kel was the only one out of her friends. She had positioned her tent so it was alongside her friends, but only so she could eavesdrop on what they were talking about.

They had continued to sigh over the 'the lady in blue' and Kel had to hold back her laugh at how dumb her friends could be. They then began to talk a little bit about the summer, but then the Stump made them fall asleep. Kel took her blades out of their secret places and hid them underneath her tunic that was serving as a pillow. Kel fell asleep with a full bladder and a troubled mind in the humid tent.

The next day proved that the weather could take a drastic change and the gloomy coal black clouds had decided to cover the sun. "We better not get wet today." Kel heard Neal mutter under his breath.

Lord Wyldon commanded them to map out the area, and since they wanted to eat that night they also were to find food. Each page had a weapon varying from a bow and arrow to a spear. Each page packed along some food just in case they were unable to get back to the instructors. Kel was in Faleron's group along with Neal, Prosper, Owen, Merric, and Seaver.

Faleron was put in charge and he announced that they would be going to find a high location so they map the area out. Kel's face visibly whitened, but none of her friends seemed to notice.

'_No, not heights. That's one thing my lord probably remembers about me. He probably remembers how afraid of heights I am._' She shivered remembering the previous year when he had made her climb a tree every day with all the boys betting where she would freeze,_ 'I can't let him know I am afraid of heights. There is too much of a coincidence.'_

Kel trudged behind the boys with her spear about to slip out of her clammy hands from the apprehension of the heights. All boys remained quiet since the rumble in their stomachs reminded them that they wanted to eat that night. The pages followed a creek that led into a small twisting valley edged on one side by sandstone cliffs. They continued to walk for another three hundred yards along the wall, until the pages fell onto a raider camp.

Faleron gestured frantically for the pages to get out of there, but a threadbare dog howled the alarm and Jump met the challenge with a snarl. The hillmen scrambled to their feet and began to immediately harness their horses.

"Run!" Faleron yelled and the pages all obeyed and scampered out of the narrow valley. They were a mere hundred yards out of the valley when the riders caught up to them and blocked their only escape path. Jump ran into the fray and launched himself at one of the rider's arms. The momentum of the dog brought the rider down.

His horse panicked and reared its deadly hooves missing Jump, but striking its rider. Two other riders swerved to avoid the rearing horse and collided with each other and falling down in a screaming mess. The sparrows attacked the eyes of the man that looked to be the best dressed of all the people and most likely the leader.

"Jump come!" Kel yelled over the animosity, "Fal orders?" Faleron stared wide-eyed at the riders and looked back at Kel with the same stunned eyes.

Kel looked to Neal and he held the same bewildered look as Faleron, and all the other seemed to be looking at Kel for reassurance._ 'Why would they look to me? They all are supposed to have a year more of training than me besides Owen of course. Why would they trust me with their lives?'_

"Prosper! Blind them, hide us, confuse them, now! Bows, use one shot, aim for the horses, then fall behind the spears!" Prosper shed his paralysis and light flared out from Prosper's fingertips. The white edged with blue magic spread out in front of the bandits to blind them temporarily. Jump scrambled to reach her through all the havoc. The archers seemed to shed some of their paralysis but the same dazed look was stuck on their face.

"Bows!" Faleron, Merric, Neal, and Owen set arrows onto their bows and let them fly through the air. Owen's arrow smoothly hit a horse through the neck and Faleron hit his target in the flank. The horse panicked and threw his rider off; when the horse's deadly hooves came smashing down to the dirt the bandit was unable to move out of the way.

Kel chanced a glance behind her, and saw a cliff wall behind them that went for another twenty feet._ 'We need more protection than something just at our backs, but that will be better than where we are right now.'_

"Fall back to the cliff. Prosper and bows first, then spears follow them up the hill." Kel looked around to see the others following her orders while Faleron took a swig of his water and blew upon the distress horn. Kel followed the others and determinedly didn't look to the side, but stayed looking at what the bandits would do next even if it meant watching the ground get farther and farther away.

Beyond the veil of white and blue tinged magic the bandits seemed to be taken aback that the young boys would be so organized. They rubbed their eyes constantly and looked to their leader that looked just as surprised as they did. "Don't jus' stand there," he barked out, "As soon as the magic dies down we go after 'em again. These are lil boys and we have them outnumbered."

One man stepped forward and asked, "But that one boy jus' stood there, eyes like stone and face full of calmness. What do we do bout him Breakbone?"

The man that had stepped forward had onyx black hair and black in the stubble of his chin too. His nose was long and narrow and twisted a little bit towards the middle, which eluded to the fact that he gotten it broken before. His lush brown eyes were sunken into his skull, which gave him the look of being starved. Compared to most of the fighters he was well dressed and well eaten since he was higher than most of the raiders.

The leader Breakbone narrowed his eyes, "We kill 'im first, without the leader the others will fall. Then you go for the mage while he is weak. Any more questions Gil?" Breakbone said haughtily.

The wall of light had started to become faint and all the skinny threadbare dogs were getting enough courage to go through the light since it seemed to affect them less. Jump was barely restrained by Kel's curt voice for him to stay with her. She looked behind her to see that the others were much farther than she was and took the chance of running with her back to the bandits.

She caught up to Faleron who had just taken his chapped lips away from the horn once again and whispered, "Will you be taking command?"

He shook his head, "You have the cool head Kile." Faleron retreated farther back until he hit the back of the cave. He lowered his spear so Kel could get in and all the spears lined up from where they had come from except Kel.

Kel looked around wildly hoping that Mithros would protect them in this unlikely skirmish. She looked around the wall of the cliff and looked at all of her friends determined faces. She looked at Owen and was surprised to see the same determined look even though this was his first time at a real encounter. There was little fear set on his face, and it gave her a feeling of great courage.

Kel looked past Owen and blinked twice, as if the gods had wanted her to see the trail it seemed to be shimmered over with sun. Kel opened her eyes to see small raindrops starting to strike the dry earth.

The raindrops reminded Kel of people, living their lives, starting their fall, and ending on the dry surface of the ground. The whisper of the wind would puff softly on the trickling drops, blowing them off course, to a soft bit of ground. Kel shook her head and came back to the reality where her friends' lives rested in her hands.

Kel looked back towards the bandits and saw that they were starting to string their bows waiting for the blazing magic to die. '_Once they learn that the barrier can't hold them back, then we will be in so much trouble…'_

"Neal," he turned his head to face Kel, "lead everyone up that goat trail." Neal nodded his head and led the way through the sprinkling raindrops that were quickly increasing. "Everyone follow Neal, Prosper you go first then bows and spears bring up the rear. Make sure you cover us." Kel yelled so all of the boys could hear her. "Fal keep blowing the horn."

Neal started up the hill with his back to the raiders and all the others followed his lead while the rain danced around them in a continuous pattern. Kel brought up the rear and determinedly tried not to look at the narrow side where she could easily fall. Kel looked behind her to see the bright wall had fallen and the scrawny dogs were charging towards her and Jump.

The rest of the bandits were galloping on their horses until they reached the opening to the goat path. Owen coolly shot one in the chest and while he tried to grab it out he stumbled in a bloody mess down the hill, landing with a sickening crunch. Neal took a chance from far away and got a man between the collarbone and his neck. The hardened man merely broke the arrow so that the head of the arrow was still in him but the shaft was broken. The man grimaced in pain but took up his weapon.

The remaining eleven bandits looked to Breakbone for commands. "The situation is no different, kill the leader and then the lads will be clueless. We can pick 'em off one by one, and maybe we can hold some for money. The future is full of possibilities." His fellow bandits murmured a great roar of approval, "Now get off your horses and attack!"

Kel watched as the two dogs were half way from where she was and watched Jump, as he seemed to sniff the wet air around him. He abruptly turned around and once his eyes met those of the other dogs he launched himself at the larger of the two dogs.

Kel ran after her rash dog and almost slipped down the hill when her boot fell into a shallow hole that was full of water. She was forced to look down the distance of the fall in order to keep her balance and her world swam. She tried to look away, but her eyes were fixed on the bottom of the fall.

The rain swarmed against each other creating a dizzying effect, but Kel was able to barely take her eyes away when Crown bit her ear. She swirled around and hit one of the dogs with the butt of her spear. The dog was knocked back against the rock wall that was adjacent to the deadly fall. The dog struggled to get up and Jump leaped over to the fallen dog to finish the task.

"Let's go Jump." The rain dampened her hair and made it stick to her sweat and water splotched face. Her breeches, tunic, and shirt stuck to her wet skin and Kel hoped to the gods that you couldn't see the slight bump of where the thick bindings lay.

Jump barked out to Kel, and Kel was able to make out a faint figure coming towards her through the rain. She steadied herself for the incoming person and saw another looming figure behind him. Kel reached for her boot and felt the inside towards her heel and grabbed out a small dagger. She looked at the figure that was running nearer to her. She relaxed with a few tranquil breaths and replaced her usual face with her Yamani calm face to concentrate.

She envisioned her foe pending nearer. Kel opened her eyes and sent her dagger flying. The dagger hit the man directly in the chest, and he fell with a single grunt. The man that had been running behind him seemed to falter for a second, and that cost him his life when an arrow went through his eye.

Kel took the opportunity to look up at where her friends were and they were a good ten yards in front of her. She continued to run up when she heard the sparrows chatter in her ear. She sharply turned around and found herself slipping, but fortunately she fell against the rock wall instead of down the fatal hill.

She looked up to see a man sighting her with his bow and Kel struggled to get up. She desperately tried to get up from where she sat, but she couldn't find any grips to help her up through the muddy and slippery knoll.

She looked into the bandits eyes and saw cold malice, the same she had seen in Joren's cold eyes when she had seen him for the last time when she had been an undisguised girl. The look on the man's face frightened her just as much as the sight of heights did, possibly even more. The man grabbed out an arrow and placed it into the string. Kel suddenly knew what it felt like to be the hunted. A deer before it is shot usually has the biggest and widest eyes you would ever see.

If you look into the soft brown eyes of a deer long enough you can almost see the deer's life flashing before it. If you are a bystander watching this entire happening, you're almost as mesmerized and stuck in place as the deer. No matter what you do you cannot look away to see what the fate of the deer is. You seem to be so stuck that you can't look away from the deer's doom nor help the deer escape.

Kel felt her eyes go wide as the archer pulled back the string and a wide smirk went across his face so alike Joren's that it scared her. As if Kel expected her own doom she flinched when the archer should have shot his arrow. She hesitantly looked up and saw a white and blue wall of light that had come from Prosper. Kel saw Faleron jogging carefully down the hill to help.

Kel turned back around and pushed off of Jump to help herself get up. She stood up and looked at the man that had been about to kill she gave him a mock salute and started walking away.

The man behind the veil let out a scream of fury and released the arrow despite the chance that it wouldn't hit anyone. His eyes widened when it went through the curtain of light and he tentatively walked through it. The man's eyes widened in astonishment at the sight he saw. The tall lad that he had been aiming for was down with the arrow he had shot in his collarbone. Another lad sat beside him and surprisingly hefted the boy in his arms and started to carry him up the hill.

The bandit made a run for the two, but he was shot down with an arrow to his chest, eye, and one arrow just wide of his left ear.

Faleron hurried to carry the wounded boy to Neal, and nearly stumbled with Jump barking around his ankles and the sparrows hovering wisely above his head. When he made it to the small cave that was at the top of the hill Faleron lay her in the darker corner where she wouldn't be hit by a stray arrow or get in the way of the boys that were still fighting.

Neal hurried over with two canteens of water to wash out the wound. He gestured for Faleron to put Kel where he had put a pile of tunics from all the boys that would serve as a pillow for the fallen boy. "Fal can you take Jump away, I don't think he'll be able to help very much."

"Aye, Master Nealan." Faleron grabbed Jump into his arms and held him by the entrance of the cave so they could both watch the battle ensue. In one of the corners of the cave the boys with the spears were resting and eating. Prosper lay by the entrance along with the other archers. Faleron sat at the side of the cave with the squirming Jump in his hands.

Neal sat in the dark corner with his patient. The corner was secluded to most of the other boys' vision and only those who carried a torch or a ball of magic would be able to see in the dark. Neal watched as the boy loomed in and out of consciousness each time he seemed to get enough strength he would try and push Neal away.

"Kile you have to lay down!" Neal said pushing Kel down to the cold earth.

"Neal I'm really quite fine just don't heal me."

"Kile you aren't fine, you got shot by an archer. If you struggle any more than you already are you will lose more blood."

"But Neal-" Kel felt herself slip into unconsciousness once again.

Neal pulled off the boy's water soaked tunic and then the water and blood soaked shirt. He looked down at the boy's chest and was surprised to see what would have been white bindings, which were now partly red.

Neal took out his small dagger and cut away at part of the tightly wrapped bindings._ 'Why would one boy go through so much torture just to look halfway skinny?'_ The bindings went from the boy's upper body, but stopped short of his stomach.

Neal swiftly unraveled the tight bindings until the bindings became loose. As the bindings loosened the boy suddenly gained a girl's chest._ 'Gods am I seeing things? Gods does Kile have some explaining to do…'_

((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) To Be Continued ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

My first cliffy! Yes I know it is evil, but I have to start on a science project and I have a major history project that counts as our exams. Well I will _try_ and post as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises since I have exams coming up next month and soccer season starts up. Now to you lovely reviewer you guys are so fabulous!

EbonyFirePhoenix- yes I know it has been a month :( I am really sorry but I have been cramming and staying up late with homework and soccer. So you are right the update time is now! Thanks for the little push and wake up call!

HeartKel- about the whole monthlies thing I am kinda uncomfortable about writing about it. Sorry! But I can barely deal with the idea of my own xx let alone a fictional character. Lets just say that she did the same exact thing as in Page. Sorry if you're disappointed…as for Kel always being a victim when she is a girl I like to put my characters under a lot of erm pressure and as a boy no one is really out to get Kyle. I was going to have something with Garvey and Vinson, but they are already gone. Thanks for the review!

totallytwisted- I'm glad you liked Nicole, I always thought that Joren would have a sister. And of course she would be able to pick on him without being killed so it is fun. Glad you like the fic and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Yami Ami- ahhh that's so nice…and I am so flattered. Tell me when you post your fic that way I can be the first to review the newest k/j! It will kinda follow the path of page, but Kel's third year summer training camp thing will be different since I will have to make it up along with the fourth year where she is alone with Owen, Iden, and Warric. What were you going to say at the end of your review it said: And then there is...it was like running into a big wall. Anywho thanks for the review!

heartdamoose- awesome poem! I am always so jealous of people who can do poetry they make words into music and it sounds beautiful. And I will continue this fic till the end I hope or until I get a tremendously big writer's block or I die. Omg if you have any time at all could you possibly make a poem that is said by Neal to 'the lady in blue' please. If you have no time or have no ideas on how to do it no problem! So keep up the awesome poetry and thanks for the poem!

Kenobi-girl1- wow you're a really fast reader. I'm sorry it took so long (ducks flying apple cores) I'll update as soon as I can but I don't know how long that will be. Thanks for the review!

Alenor- I was just looking through ancient Chinese weapons and thought,' huh that looks Kel I bet she could kick ass with it.' I also needed some weapon that she was struggling with. She doesn't have trouble with the weighted lance, so I needed a new weapon to make her struggle. I hope you and your boyfriend find a lovely New Years party to go so you can countdown. Hey in Australia what do you guys do to countdown? Cuz here we watch on television when the crystal ball drops from Times Square. Well hope you have a Happy New Year!

Alexas of Mindlan- I am glad you enjoyed it and thanks for telling me Tkaa is in fact a boy, he just always seemed so maternal with Skysong so I assumed he was a girl. Well thanks for your help!

Ethuiliel- yea I know I so wanted to do that, but I really wanted to have just Joren talk to her so to add to the mystery of 'the lady in blue' and anyways Neal is trying to do poetry to her. I also don' think that Kel would be one to stay at a party longer that she has to. Even though she did go voluntarily she just wanted to get dressed up like a girl and probably see peoples' reactions to her. But then when she got there she had second thoughts. Well thanks for the review!

Aemilia- (blushes till her face is as red as a tomato) wow so many compliments. Do you have yahoo messenger? Cuz if you do then can you tell me it then maybe we can chat some time! Thanks so much for the fabulous compliments, you are too kind…

Pho3nix- well even if it is late here is more!

Jedi Alanna- in this chapter Kel got her second set of presents just for you! I had been planning on it but you made me remember. And yup you are correct, she did teach three things at once. I was going to have Joren ask for help too, but I think he has too much pride to ask someone who is younger than him for help. Thanks for the review and reminder!

Macko- wats the problem with uploading them? Anything I can help with? Well best of luck with the problems and I am looking forward to the incoming chapters from you!

Parcheezie- no fluff in this chapter for Marcy but there is plenty of action! At least I hope it is considered action. Thanks for the review!

elmthesmartypants- I didn't put that? Oops Oo well I meant to…I guess I will have to have Tkaa tell Kel that he knows about her sometime. Thanks for mentioning it!

Halaia- (cough cough) which Friday did you mean? (grins foolishly) well I can do it before **a **Friday. Sorry it was so late!

BloodSoakedTiger- how did you think of that name? Well I updated even if it was late and sorry it was so late!

Hauntedvixen- the next chapter is up as well contraire to how long it has been. Thanks for the review!

boppy- (winces) thanks for all the compliments and I am sorry for how long it has been for me to update. Hopefully when school starts I will be able to write more…but January will be very hectic.

ubiquitous girl- yes Kel did give Joren something. She gave him a throwing dagger as well. At least I thought I made her give him a dagger. Bah! I can't remember sorry it took so long for the update!

Erkith- ey where have your fics been? I wish Kel would play soccer with me lol that would be a sight to see. Kel would be a great bully on the ball with her being tall and strong. Anyways thanks for the review and looking forward to your stories!

Sora Icefreeze- no J/K in this chapter, but there wasn't any places where I could really add Joren into. And I was so happy to see that you updated it made my day really! I did review it didn't I? Well thanks for the review!

Imperfectionist ;D- in fact I think he Gods heard your review and it has been raining all week! My soccer tourney even got canceled! That's the whole reason why I made it rain in the fight, plus it was different from the book. Sadly there was no k/j in this fic and there shouldn't be any for a while since Joren is off fighting people with Raoul. But I might just have him stop by the convent once. Well I must go a stupid science project calls to me. Looking forward to more chapters out of you!

alianne of conte- alas you have figured out another one of my twists. Joren went with Raoul instead of Paxton. Sorry but this really was as soon as I could write. And Joren won't be around as much sadly since he is off fighting. Thanks for the review!

Mara- everyone has a nice, sometimes it is just buried a little farther into the person then we want to look. So thanks for the review!

Wow that was a lot! Okay for all the reviewers you can little fircrackers for New Year and I was wondering that if you from anywhere but US then what do you guys do? Cuz US has the big party in Times Square that a lot of people watch on the tele. So yea just curious about that.

And I think I'm going to take a lil break from Going Long so I can think of good twists. Anywho, please review and if you have questions add them to the review please. Happy New Year to all! (walks away with Joren waiting for midnight)

Edited 7/6/09


	17. By Goddess

February 20, 2005

Hello my lovely readers I am sorry I have taken forever but it is not as long as last time non? Or is it? I dunno, but now I have track and field along with club soccer starting up. Along with my crazy history teacher assigning fours projects and two tests a week I believe it just might be possible I'll go insane. But I have you all to complain and to express myself to so alas maybe I will survive…Anywho I have a day off today and a four-day school week next week so I may just stay sane. Although I will have to look after my math grade since that is the class I always write in. Well now that I have drabbled on here is the delayed chapter.

March 11, 2005

Sorry again! But my math grade was a lot worse than I thought and I am majorly busy. I have 5 history projects due in next week and 5 quizzes argh! But I did update a fic this week so at least I did something. The wonderful poem I am using is heartdamoose's

_**Previously:**_

_Neal took out his small dagger and cut away at parts of the tightly wrapped bindings.__** 'Why would one boy go through so much torture just to look halfway skinny?'**__ The bindings went from the boy's upper body, but stopped short of his stomach._

_Neal swiftly unraveled the tight bindings until the bindings became loose. As the bindings loosened the boy suddenly gained a girl's chest__**.' Gods am I seeing things? Gods does Kile have some explaining to do…'**_

Neal's face was one of a kind. It seemed to hold a mixture of bafflement and curiosity. The boys that were resting in the corner didn't seem to be paying any attention to Neal, but the only one that had the same look of astonishment was Faleron who had previously had a worried expression on his dark features.

Kel numbly opened her eyes and they met close emerald eyes.

"Who the in the Realm of Chaos are you?" Neal whispered furiously forgetting about her injury. Kel mumbled some incoherent sentences as she tried to hurriedly retie her bindings and cover herself before anymore of her friends saw her still developing chest. "What did you say?" his eyes flickered with anger._ 'How could I have been tricked so easily fooled?'_

"Neal please stay quiet. I'll explain everything. I swear, I will even swear in blood since you're already covered in mine."

"Who are you?" Neal demanded.

"A friend, now can you heal me so I can at least get up?"

"I can't do that much Kile…or whoever you are…while I was at the University I didn't learn enough to get to arrow or dagger wounds." He looked down in shame, but Kel could see that his face was still red and he was still angry with her.

"Can you go distract everyone else, I can't have them seeing me like this." She said gesturing to her fumbling fingers that were winding around the bondings.

"Whatever you say, but whoever you are, you better tell me when it's within your _convenience_." His confused mind seemed to forget that she needed to be healed as he walked away mumbling about becoming a court jester._ 'How could she have done it all year? Right under everyone's noses, is it that I possibly know her? That might explain the eerie similarity in the eyes…'_ He strolled over to the boys that were taking a break and they started asking him how _Kile_ was. "S-He is fine just resting for a bit." Neal relied to them weakly.

"Can I go see him?" asked a rather pale looking Owen. His usually tan face was a slight alabaster white and the rosy part of his cheeks stuck out as if it was face paint. His summer freckles looked as if they had been painted on as well. His brown locks hung damply and lay unceremoniously against his forehead.

Neal tried, "He's resting Owen-"

"But I've heard that a familiar voice will wake them up from a sleep. I just want to talk to him."

"Well when they mean a familiar voice they mean a lover you twit."

Owen grinned despite the grim situation, "Well maybe you should pretend to be the lady in blue."

"Well that wouldn't work since Kile wasn't there." Neal gritted his teeth together to make himself say Kile's name.

"Well I might as well go see him then, I just want to see how he's fairing." Owen began to stride towards the other side of the cave, but Neal stepped in front of him to block his view.

"What are you doing Neal?"

"Well uh, I wanted to…tell you part of a poem I made up."

"Gods it's not another soppy ballad is it?"

Neal grinned lopsided, "It's the best type of poetry to recite while we are being attacked." Neal cleared his voice and gave himself a regal air and recited:

"She stood there

in the room

it was so crowded

and she was so empty

I felt like my heart was bladed

I needed her. I couldn't live without her

My heart thumped

when I saw her dress

simple

yet so intricate

like the moon

she was the moon…

Sorry I haven't quite finished it still, I'm working out the kinks."

"That was really different compared to your other ones Neal, especially the one about Thayet's eyebrows."

"That was a very interesting poem Neal." Neal turned around to face the person who had drawled with a tone to match his own.

Kel had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position, "Gods you need to lay down. I need to put pressure on that wound until we can get it healed properly." Kel grimaced before laying back down. Nea uneasily used his deft fingers to push aside the untied tunic so he could get to the wound. The shaft of the arrow had already been broken off and only the blade of the arrow remained within the punctured skin. Neal proceeded to wrap a tunic around the arrow blade while keeping pressure on the wound. The blood continued to flow at a slow steady rate. He tied another tunic around Kel's body to keep the first tunic in place, "That's about all I can do for now." He said as he wiped sweat from his forehead only to replace it with blood from his hand.

"Neal, you did a great job on Kile." Owen said approvingly.

"Yeah, Kile." Neal said absently.

"Kile if you were just healed shouldn't you be resting."

Kel scoffed, "I'm not going to be kept in a corner like some meek court lady." All the boys chuckled except for Neal. "Owen can you pull me closer to the opening so I can see what is happening?" Owen pulled the wincing page over to a dry protected spot next to Faleron.

"Who are you?" Faleron whispered quietly.

Kel sighed, "You can trust me, please that's all I can tell you at the moment."

Faleron frowned, "You should at least be resting, you could have died or been badly injured from that incident."

"Respect my choices Fal, I know my limits. How many men do the bandits have left?"

"They still have five men, but if we kill off one more man they should retreat."

"Have you been blowing the horn?" Kel asked thoughtfully.

"You had other things on you remind I presume?" Faleron asked smiling a little.

"Yes I believe I did…" Kel scanned below where the men were blinking through a weakening light wall and pouring rain. The entrance of the cave dripped water at the opening and it fell to the ground. The slippery surface proved treacherous as the bandits attempted to go up.

One unlucky bandit slipped and he happened to be in the front causing a domino effect, but they were lucky and no one fell over the edge into the valley's drop.

"Crown?" a small group of birds swarmed around her head and she gasped as she saw the blue and yellow parakeets of the convent in the rough wilderness. "What are you doing here? Well anyways, try and find Eda Bell or Lord Wyldon, make them come back here." The parakeets obeyed with a small cheep and the sparrows remained to fight.

As the bandits once again tried to get up the hill Prosper let out another burst of light guide out of his fingers. As soon as the light poured out he swayed on his feet and fell into Faleron's outstretched arms.

"Neal, Prosper spent himself." Faleron called out from the entrance. Faleron stood straight and not moving and was an easy target for the bandits.

"Fal get down!" Kel commanded as she saw an arrow go through the weakening barrier. Faleron ducked instinctively and dropped Prosper by his side. The arrow whizzed over his head and hit harmlessly against the cave wall. Owen coolly shot one of his arrows through the man's left bicep and as he screamed in pain he shot another through his throat to stop his yells of anguish.

Kel looked behind her to see her friends jump up (the ones that could) into action and run over to the entrance. In the distance they could hear the crashing thunder. The rain seemed to fall down even more. Kel looked to see the bandits turn around and start running to their cave. Behind them lay Lord Wyldon and the pages. The bandits seemed to not want to be taken alive. They would rather die fighting till the last bit of air escaped their lips.

Owen grimly set another arrow to his bow and loosened it to hit a man in the thigh. Kel saw Faleron grab a dagger out of his breeches and attempt to throw it but missed just short. Kel couldn't help but slightly beam at his attempt to use the weapon she had given him.

The bandits shot a volley of arrows and only one struck a page. Owen fell with an arrow in his thigh and Neal went over to Owen. He dragged Owen to the corner where he had Prosper and began to use the rainwater the pages had in canteens to clean out Owen's wound. As soon as he was done with that Neal took off his shirt and handed it to the still conscious Owen. "Bite down on it." Owen nodded meekly and grimly bit down on the shirt till waiting for the raging pain to come. The arrow wasn't deep so Neal was able to pull the arrow out without breaking many muscles.

Everyone ducked the volley of arrows and Faleron grabbed for another arrow but found it empty. The other pages only had a few remaining and before Faleron could warn them they shot off their arrows only making one bandit go down.

Kel watched as her friends gained another frenzied expression before she yelled out, "Everyone find rocks and throw the rocks at their heads. That way it'll either knock them out or kill them." All the pages scrambled on their knees to try and find arrows as the bandits began to come closer. A few pages jumped to their feet as they found rocks. Seaver launched his rock at a bandit. It hit the bandit in the chest and she could hear the sickening crunch. Faleron and Merric's rocks hit another bandit. He fell unceremoniously over the edge and the pages winced as they heard the loud crash that occurred when his body hit against the ground.

The two remaining bandits seemed to come to a mutual agreement to give themselves up and stopped in their tracks._ 'What's this? They're giving themselves up? But they have nothing to lose, their leader is dead and they aren't exactly rich. They have everything to lose though; they have their lives to lose.'_ Kel used her peripheral vision and saw the uneasy looks that her friends had set on their faces.

Kel used a spear to prop herself up. Her ears rang. Her head pounded. Her legs shook. She took her first step over the mouth of the cave. Luckily for her, Neal was busy with Owen and Prosper or he would have admonished her to no end. She felt the raindrops pelt her head. She saw Merric try and follow her but she merely shook her head and he stopped. She marched down till she was standing in front of a man with a stricken face. He had a long gash across his face that went from his rough chin to his right eye. It had probably been done when they had been throwing rocks at the bandits.

"Take off all your weapons and kick them over the edge." Thunder rolled in the distance and not an animal was in heard in the thick background. Kel could hear the faint barking of Jump who was being restrained by Faleron and the faint yelling of Lord Wyldon calling her. She chose to ignore his commands.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) Gil's POV ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

I watched the lad that I had seen with me own eyes be shot down walk down the treacherous path. It was like seeing a ghost from the Realm. The boy should have died, if anythin' not walkin' around all peachy.

The raindrops dripped over my nose and I obliged them to slip into my mouth to nourish my parched throat. The lad finally reached Cormac and I and ordered us to drop all our weapons. I dropped all my weapons, but the one dagger hidden in my breeches.

"Kick the weapons over the edge." Gil looked into the lad's hazel-emerald eyes and gritted his teeth as he kicked his precious weapons over the side. Below the lad's eyes were purple bags that showed that he was tired. The way his chest quavered every time he took a breath showed how tired he was. His eyes would continually shift to the edge of the trail._ 'The lad is tired and wary of the edge. He isn't in the right condition to fight. Even if he is a page, I do have the upper hand.'_

((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) Back to Normal ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel gripped her spear firmly and readied herself for anything that might come. "Now start walking down the hill." One bandit turned and the other that she guessed had been delegated to become the new leader remained where he was. He seemed to be looking at her in a calculative manner and she tightened her hold even more and ordered again, "Walk down the hill."

The bandit turned and Kel took a step forward to follow after them, but as soon as she took her first step forward the bandit swirled around with a dagger in his hand. Kel instinctively drew her staff up and the dagger cleanly went through the wood, leaving Kel with only a staff. She could hear one of her friends shout in the background, but it blended in with the rolling thunder. She knew she would have to wait out the fight until someone could help since the staff wouldn't be able to hold its own with the sharp dagger. Kel twirled out of the way as the bandit made to cut the staff in half, leaving Kel with two pieces of wood. Kel nearly slipped in the mud.

The bandit took advantage of it and cut the bigger half of the staff in half again._ 'Why isn't he trying to kill me? I killed his leader, but so far all he has done is cut my only weapon to bits.'_ Kel could hear behind her somewhere her friends calling out to her and quickly ducked a swipe that would've knocked her out.

As her feet moved quickly she slipped in the mud and continued to fall till her mouth tasted the mud. Kel tried to roll up, but almost fell off into the valley. Kel struggled to rise to her feet until a warm hand was on her arm then another hand grabbed her other. She felt herself be guided up with her hands still behind her back. She could feel the hollow eyes on her and the hair on the back of her neck prickled in fright as if sensing the dagger to be very near.

"Walk slowly down the trail and if you try somethin' I will have to cut your neck." The bandit's words were surprisingly reassuring and warm and Kel felt almost compelled to follow his directions.

"I'm not going to be your pass out of here." Kel hissed back.

The bandit chuckled, "You catch on quickly, but don't make me use the dagger. If you're so happy to take the sacrifice, then I will throw it at that man with the black horse." He said indicating Lord Wyldon. Kel quickly stopped squirming not wanting to be responsible for another person's death. The bandit marched her down and he quickly explained the transaction that would occur to the instructors. He spoke in a common voice, but he had been poorly educated. Educated, nonetheless, though. He had been poorly taught to identify what a Shang looked like since he was addressing two. The Horse and Wildcat whispered amongst themselves for a little bit and the bandit waited patiently.

The Wildcat stood in Gil's way and his brows furrowed in confusion, "Get out of my way grandmother."

Eda Bell gave him a sharp smile and said, "Respect your elders youngin'" She turned around and as he took a step forward her foot shot out. Kel who was being held in front of the bandit ducked the incoming foot and the foot hit against the bandit with amazing impact. With his hard training he was able to hold onto his dagger until Kel stomped on his wrist. He let go of the dagger as her boot connected with the nerves in his wrist. The bandit yelped and struggled to get the dagger back in his grasp, but before he could grab it Kel swiftly kicked it over the edge.

Eda Bell launched herself into the attack and managed to maneuver her way behind the bandit so she could grab his arms behind his back. The bandit continued to kick out and Kel found herself kicked. She was knocked off balance and began to teeter by the edge of the narrow path.

Kel felt her legs lose all surface beneath them and Kel readied herself for the fall. As her fall had just begun she felt someone grab her arm that was flung in the air. Her back came pounding against the rocky and muddy side of the descent. Her numb arm gave a violent pull from the sudden stop and it filled with pain that Kel could feel through her shocked numb nerves. The pain shot through her body and a blazing feeling filled her nerves to the core. Kel numbly felt the back of her head smash against the side of the canyon, but her mind was still slowly trying to figure out what was happening.

She couldn't see the Shang Horse and Faleron hauling her up, and as Faleron held her up to keep her knees from giving out from under her. Kel became dimly aware as she was led down the hill through the rain and down to where Peachblossom was standing. Kel's arm hung in a bent shape and she looked uneasily at the barebacked Peachblossom.

As she felt someone push her up into Peachblossom's back she looked down to see Neal. "You're completely stark raving mad?"

Kel laughed bitterly, "Always the concerned healer…"

"No, a concerned friend. You're looking a little green, are you sure you're alright?" As if the gods had wanted to make Neal right Kel felt bile starting to rise in her throat and she hurriedly turned to so as not to vomit on Neal. She felt a warm reassuring hand on her back and turned to see concerned emerald eyes.

"Go take care of Owen and Prosper, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"I'll be fine," she repeated tiredly, "They need your help more than I do." Neal marched begrudgingly.

Kel wiped her mouth with her good hand and spit out the bile that was still clinging to her throat. Kel turned around warily as she heard footsteps. "Kile, I see you got your first taste of blood. Is it that a commoner doesn't like to kill those that are so poor?"

"No, my lord. Just a little too much for one day." Kel replied.

"Was it the heights or killing?"

Kel bit the inside of her mouth not wanting to say anything that she would regret, "No my lord, my friends are hurt and it's my fault."

"No one was killed, that's all that matters. But it does look like that arm is broken."

Kel smiled grimly at the twisted arm, "Apparently my lord."

"There isn't a healer good enough to heal your broken arm near us so I will have to set your arm into place. Report back to me when we get back to camp."

"Yes milord."

"Mount up." Lord Wyldon's voice boomed over the ears of all the instructors and pages. Kel uneasily stayed on Peachblossom's back and held the reins lightly with her good hand. She looked behind her to see her friends in a mix of red, blue, and black that covered their arms, legs, and faces. Owen rode his mount sidesaddle like a lady, but his cheery face was contorted in pain. His entire leg was covered with a tunic that was soaked through with blood and water.

Kel continued to ride on Peachblossom in a dream like state until they got to the pages camp. With the incoming rain all the pages had hurriedly put up their tents so now there was a large group of tents packed into an opening. Kel could see all the pages' heads popping out of their tents and those few that had stayed outside were whispering excitedly about what had happened to their peers._ 'They're seeing a group of beat up pages that are about to fall asleep on their mounts and two lone bandits that don't seem too well themselves.'_

Kel looked up over at Neal and caught him staring at her. He ducked his head away and kneed his horse to go faster. _'Is he ever going to fully trust me again after I tell him, or anyone for that matter.'_ Kel found that the row of horses had stopped and Kel's head connected with Peachblossom's with a lazy thump. Kel managed to slide off her steed and hit her twisted arm against his head. Kel yelped in pain and held her thudding arm close against her.

"Pages stop gawking and go back to your jobs. Trebond, report back to me." Kel held her lips pursed together tightly and walked hurriedly after Lord Wyldon's retreating form. Lord Wyldon peeled away the sides of his larger tent and Kel nervously followed him in. Lord Wyldon sat himself on his bedroll with his legs crossed and he gestured for her to do the same.

"Kile you proved yourself as an outstanding page today, but you also showed that even some of the greatest pages can make mistakes."_ 'Let me guess what my mistake was last time, it was the fact that I was a girl wasn't it?'_ "Your mistake was more deadly that others, your's almost cost lives. Now let's have a look at that arm." Kel uneasily gave him her arm and numbly pulled up her sleeve. Where the bone had been broken the skin had begun to become swollen. The arm was turning already into a vibrant rainbow of colors.

"Look away if you'd like, and bite down on this cloth. I have to set it into place or else it will begin to heal crookedly." Kel warily took the cloth and bit down onto it. She tensed up as she thought he would move it, but began to relax as he hadn't yet done it. Kel sank down and as soon as she relaxed she heard a bone crunching sound. Kel grit her teeth together and yelled despite the fact that she didn't want Lord Wyldon to see her while she was weak.

The pain shot through her neck and the veins felt like they would burst from the heat. Lord Wyldon removed his hands, but her body still throbbed from the pain and physical endurance she had went through, "Trebond, is that your blood or someone else's on your shirt." Kel's eyes still watered and she found she had a hard time speaking to the gruff training master.

"Mine, milord."

"Why didn't you say anything Trebond?

"A knight never complains." Kel replied with a slight hiss at the end as she felt a white hot pain streak up her neck.

"Let me have a look." Kel gingerly lowered her shirt so as to reveal the wound without showing her bondings. Lord Wyldon's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the blood soaked tunic surrounding the still embedded puncture wound, "That's a fine wound you have there. You'll need to see a healer much sooner. That could become infected in a hurry." Lord Wyldon seemed to be contemplating his plan of action and seemed to come up with a logical solution for he nodded his head as if agreeing with himself, "You are dismissed Trebond. And tell Queenscove to report to me." Kel nodded her head tiredly and tried to push herself with her lone good arm, but failed miserably. "I'm not going to help you Trebond. This is your struggle."

"Yes my lord." Kel replied weakly. Kel got up to her feet and felt as if she was a newborn filly with wobbly knees. She took a step and felt her knee give out from under her. Kel winced and stood up again. She gave herself time to recover and continued to walk away from Lord Wyldon and towards her own tent where she could see Neal laying against the flaps of her tent.

"Neal you have to report to Lord Wyldon."

"You still have to tell me, Kile, or whoever you are."

"I know Neal, but right now I can hardly stand on my feet..."

"At the moment I couldn't care less, I'd thought for awhile that you were a good friend. Maybe not as good as Kel, but that's only because no one can replace her."

Kel winced, "Neal, fine just relax and follow me into my tent. That way we don't attract any more attention."

"Fine." Neal replied stubbornly. Kel ducked into the tent and would have tripped if Neal hadn't caught her. Kel let out a whimper of pain as he grabbed the wrong arm. He muttered a quick apology and sat cross-legged on the ground where Jump lay asleep._ 'The moment of truth, do I say the truth or add another lie?'_ Kel took a deep intake and sat down beside him.

"My name is Kilie of Trebond and I wanted to gain my shield. Since Keladry failed by being a girl, I assumed that the training master was too biased against girls. I didn't think they would be getting rid of Lord Wyldon anytime soon so I decided to gain my shield as the Lioness did."

"So you're not Kel?" he asked sadly.

Kel attempted to make her face straight and her voice steady. Remembering all the lessons George had told her about lying and trying not to cause any red flags that would show that she was lying. "No I am not."

"Sorry I guess since you were so similar to Kel, I thought you were her."

"Don't I feel loved." Kel mumbled dryly.

"Sorry, but she was, excuse me, _is_ my best friend. You remind me a lot of her, despite the fact that I thought you were a boy."

"Neal please don't tell anyone else, I think Faleron might have seen…but you have to see Lord Wyldon."

"Fine but we will continue this discussion later milady." Kel smiled sadly and watched as he bowed out of the tent. Kel groaned as she thumped against the bedroll. As her head hit against all her extra tunics that served as her pillow, she sighed happily in content. Before she closed her eyes she heard a small voice say,_ 'Do you not trust your friends?' _Kel felt her smile turn into a small frown and unconsciously she let her eyes slip into deep slumber.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) Happy Birthday to Kel ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Sorry if the grammar is off, but I got too impatient to wait for Gwennie, since she actually had a life this week lol. Well there you are I finally finished it! I hope you guys 'enjoy' this chapter. To be quite honest I'm not to sure about this chapter…I mean Neal is out of character, but I guess for the situation it is in it is just…but Oh well. Well many more history projects to do so I must hurry this along. And you guys are so amazing with your reviews! I love you guys!

myrhfire- sorry about the slow typing at for this I had wanted to end it earlier, but I thought that would be way too mean. Thanks for the review!

KatYoukai- uh…split personality or two people? Well I kinda got creeped out so I made advancements to keep myself safe. Notes the German Shepards and Yamani throwing stars that are now kept by her at all times.

XxXbloody nekoXxX- hey you're back! I remember you! Sorry the update was so late and where have you been?

bluehazegrl- blushes, you're too kind. But you have no idea how much that means to me since I love your k/j! It so nice to hear a review from someone you respect. Thanks for the review and sorry I couldn't update sooner.

nekonic- hey thanks for the lovely review there, sorry that it frustrated you. But I did update at least.

Wingedrider- lol the first thing I thought of when I saw your name was the Eragon book. Lol anywho thanks for your encouraging review and sorry it took so long for me to update!

Alexas of Mindelan- cringes I didn't try and come off as evil, but I gave you an extra long chapter did I not?

ubiquitous girl- Joren is sadly not going to come back for so long! I am so sad, but who knows maybe I'll make a chapter all for him and Paxton. Joren off being heroic, bah sounds lovely. Sorry for the long wait.

lalahatesperkyppl444- threaten me? Shrinks away becoming scared, hides under her desk and jumps out with throwing stars. Lol of course I wouldn't kill Kel, I would only have Joren and he wouldn't be able to have anyone with out his little Kel gone. Hope you like the chapter!

BlueSword16- SORRY! I have tried to have it typed in. I have had it written down for almost two weeks, but I haven't had time to key it in. Sorry for the really long wait! Ducks a thrown apple and runs away

laloner- winces I didn't mean to make everybody wait so long, sorry for the really long wait and to keeping you waiting.

Halaia- well you had a slow review and I had a slow update how bout that :)'

Jedi Alanna- ahhh I think you were about the only one who caught that. Since Alanna obviously gave her something else, as in her glaive, that means that the secret benefactor is someone else…oh the possibilities…

Sheyana- well as you could tell some boy saw, while other were too busy doing other thing to see. But I wouldn't tell you when Joren finds out because that would ruin all the fun now wouldn't it?

FanFictionFantom- lol yes it would be disturbing to see your best friend in a situation like that, don't worry though as easy as it would be to turn this into a kn I am resisting and taking the long route a kj still

BloodSoakedTiger- Lol I dunno why but seeing your reviews always make me laugh despite the suicidal edge to them. Well I didn't leave a cliffy this time happy?

Nat- thanks, you are too kind. Honestly one of the reasons I'm doing is so my writing will get better its great to see that it just might be paying off

Insanity- I'm guessing you like Neal's poem then eh? And personally I like messing with our lovestruck boys' minds

totallytwisted- I updated, I updated sheesh never cease to leave me alone. Goes into a corner to pout…thanks for the review!

EbonyFirePhoenix- lol inside Neal's head is absolute turmoil and thanks for the luck since I just took more on my plate with track. Thanks for the review!

ossini- bah sorry for my lateness, all hail Chief Ossini. I am not worthy…

Kenobi-girl1- Ducks, looks around and ducks. Ahhhh! A duck! Everybody duck and lookout for the ducks! They are attacking us!

horsiegurl- Neal knows something is up but not what is really _up_

heartdamoose- Thanks for the poem again! I love it so much, and I put a bit of it up in this chapter

Allimba- sorry for not continuing it all together and that it took so long!

Sora Icefeeze- Deal! Does a chapter without a cliffie and Joren. There ya are miss, now we just have to get you to update and today will be a miracle!

Imperfectionist ;D- lol always partying aren't you? Hope Hong Kong was great and that school isn't giving you too much homework. Ack believe it or not but Kyle and me are becoming friends! Huggles and kisses I must be off to school to see all the cali ppl!

CodeNameTargeter- Neal doesn't know muhah I bit of a twist non?

Alenor- so far 2005 has been one big bleh! Way too much hw and teachers who have no life. The fireworks at Sydney sound amazing though sigh one day I will have to go watch them and be at Times' Square on new years now that would be fabulous! Sorry for the cliffy but I dedicated something to you, it evens out non?

Mysticmoonempress- thanks at least someone enjoyed the cliffy, or maybe other people did enjoy but they just wanted to threaten me instead…anywho thanks for the review!

elmthesmartypants- I UPDATED AGAIN! Go me, go me, now you can read!

Ethuliliel- runs for life, ahhhhh! I'm a mortal, I don't wanna die. Takes candy bar and admonishes, hyper is bad for your health. It makes you do crazy things like reading my fic. Hmmm on other thoughts, gives back candy bar, be as hyper as you want :)

rtbookworm- omg that was so nice that you went through the trouble to email me just to review and I could almost love you for that. Lol don't worry I won't get too attached I promise. But thank you so much for the trouble!

You guys gave me 33 reviews! Gasps and faints, I never expected to feel so loved. But I guess that's what I get for waiting for three months to update…I'll try not to be so long as last time. I really am sorry though, better late then never right? Well I want to thank all of you and give you all my favorite triple chocolate cookies one with double the chocolate for Alenor lol. **Please keep the reviews coming and it would be a lovely surprise to come back to my computer from a horrid day of school to see your people's words. Thanks for reading and till next time!**

Edited 7/6/09


	18. Belated Pies

Sorry about the slow updates, but like always I have been exceedingly busy. My time should get better since league finals for track will be the end of the track season. Leaving me with only soccer and school. So hope you like chapter 18 of Another Chance!

**Flashback: '**_**Do you not trust your friends?' **_**Kel felt her smile turn into a small frown and unconsciously she let her eyes slip into deep slumber.**

Kel moodily swung her head out of the tent and glared up at the sky to see the tears of the gods still dripping down._ 'At least I had a tent to sleep in.'_ she thought smiling at the pages that had chose not to set up a tent. Most were bundled close together in their sleeping rolls in an attempt to keep warm.

"Hey Kile." She looked to her left and was met with Faleron's deep brown eyes,"Are you alright?"

"I've been better, did you need something Fal?"

He looked at the ground uncertainly and back up to her face seemingly avoiding the more intimate parts of her body. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Kel looked around and found that all the pages were softly asleep and collective snores could be heard. "Yes let's go for a walk shall we?" Faleron bowed in front of her and gestured for her to take the lead, but when he remembered who she was he blushed and promptly stood up, "Sorry didn't mean to treat you like a girl." He mumbled beneath his breath.

Kel rolled her eyes, '_If he is acting like this already, who knows how he will act when he finds out my 'background' information.'_ She continued to walk in silence through the thick bushes and trees. When Kel was finally happy with the location she stopped and gestured to a rotting tree stump.

"I'm not sitting on that, it'll get me all wet."

Kel shrugged, "Well I had thought that maybe with this new revelation that your legs might not be able to take all the excitement."

"My legs won't give out on me like some common court lady." He replied dryly.

Kel rolled her eyes, "My name is Kilie of Trebond and after the unsuccessful attempt of Keladry of Mindelan I chose to dress as a boy to gain my shield just as the Lioness did."

"So you are hoping to be the Lioness' double." He said raising an eyebrow.

Kel blushed, for all those years she had yearned to be just like the Lady Knight Alanna. She had spent ages in her room at Mindelan and the Yamani Islands pretending to be her. At Mindelan, she had played the common Alanna verses Duke Roger with the exception of her older sister Adalia playing the unwilling Duke Roger.

Now that her longtime heroine had become her mentor she still looked up to the older Lady Knight, but not to the extent of worshipping her as she had a year ago. While she had stayed with at Trebond she had learned that heroine was a normal person despite being touched by the Goddess. Alanna had faults and weakness that even Kel could see from one short summer. The most memorable memory had been when she had found a spider's web in her bed. In short Kel would have been _very_ unhappy to be the spider.

Thinking back to the question she smiled wryly, "No I just decided to be traditional in getting through knighthood."

Faleron smiled a ghost of a smile and beckoned her to follow him back to the small page camp. The two walked in a slow gait until Faleron cleared his voice, "So who else knows? I would hope Neal knows, because I am pretty sure he can't be _that_ dense when it comes to the female anatomy."

"Yes sadly Neal did find out, but I'm not sure if he will trust me anymore. A few around the palace know but no other pages know…or I _hope_ no other pages know."

"Well Neal will forgive you in time. Kel and him used to get in squabbles every now and then, but they would forgive each other. Your relationship with him is pretty strong; I'm not sure why he would let someone take Kel's place." He said shrugging," it doesn't have him moping around and losing weight so Kel would be happy." He looked up to acknowledge that she was still there, but she was looking at the ground with a newfound interest. Seeing that she was uncomfortable he switched topics effortlessly. "So how's your arm and wound?"

Kel looked up and gave him a warm smile, "It still hurts, but at least it won't heal awkwardly by the time we get to the palace. The wound is painful but my lord told me we would be taking a side trip to a village so I could get it healed. I'm more worried about Owen though, he looked like he was in pain and he is only a first year page."

"Uh Kile or Kilie you are also a first year page. Although you don't act like it you are a first year page just like him."

'_Oh gods how could I have slipped that easily. I make this much harder than it should be.'_ "Well I was just thinking about my friend, and I am well aware of the fact that I am a first year page. I'm just concerned about him." Faleron gave a small shrug and as they walked to the opening of the page camp she grabbed his shoulder with her good arm, "Call me Kile." Faleron nodded his head and they both split off on their opposite ways to prepare to leave.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) … ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

After stopping at a village that was on the way back to the palace Kel found herself having a hard time staying awake. Kel blinked tiredly through her wet eyelashes that threatened to pour water into her eyes. She again was stuck in the back of the convoy with the infrequent visits from her friends. Peachblossom was being more irritable than usual but Kel decided that it had to do with the rain. As the pages began to awaken to the sound of water on wood they sat up straighter in their saddles. With the ongoing sound of water on the leaves the sound was a reassurance that they were much closer.

As if on cue a little while longer the sight of the thick forest seemed to evaporate to scattered trees. Kel could feel the skip in Peachblossom's hooves, as he knew they were nearing the palace. The prospect of being under Stefan's warm care must have been reassuring to the cold gelding. The sight of the palace was met with the instantaneous whoops of boys and the small whinnies of horses. The pages kept their horses under control instead of letting them trot to the stables.

As formally as the King's army would have done the tired pages followed in a line to the stables, until they reached the opening of the stables. The pages got off their horses slowly as their horses dragged them to their paddock. Peachblossom seemed more than insistent to get to his stall as he kept pulling on the reins that she held in her hand. Kel bit her tongue to hold back the cry of pain from her own stupidity of using her bad arm.

She gave up from the insistent pulling and let Peachblossom trot merrily to his stall. He easily found the alfalfa he had been searching for and munched on it while Kel took off his bridle and saddle. She carefully dried him off and dropped the things off in the supply room. She found Neal in the there and as she opened her mouth to talk to him. Upon seeing her he walked away avoiding eye contact._ 'I just got snubbed by Neal.' _Kel frowned at the thought and wished that the old Keladry could go visit her dear friend so things could be back to normal.

Kel picked up her tent and clothes and walked sadly down the hallway of the stalls. With the stable already empty all that could be heard was the light munching of food as the horses consumed their food. Her forehead furrowed in confusion when she heard footsteps and turned around quickly to see nothing, she looked around and didn't see anything until she looked down to see Jump. She grinned crookedly and the silly dog, "Did you get a ride from Faleron or Owen?"

"No, he got a ride from me actually." The dog was whimpering at his feet." Kel winced as she saw Lord Wyldon standing behind her.

"My lord the dog it isn't mine he is just a stray that took a liking-" she stopped as Lord Wyldon raised his hand.

"I know it just took a liking to you and follows you around. That dog deserves a warm bed anyways after the problems he caused for those bandits." He hunched over to scratch the dog behind the ear and Jump's eyes filled with adoration to the human that was giving him quick bliss. "I actually just wanted to remind you that you have to report to the infirmary for your arm."

"Yessir." Kel gave a quick bow and strode towards the exit.

"Kile make sure you don't _fall_ on your way to the infirmary. You never know who will be ordering someone around. I don't want a promising lad like you getting hurt."

Kel reflexively put on her Yamani mask and said emotionally, "Begging my lord's pardon, but I don't go looking for trouble."

'_Does he know anything? He sounds like he knows I'm a girl, but does he know that I'm __**me**__? With the falling jest he might just know who I am. Goddess let's hope not! This is only my first year I still have seven more to go. What if he was just joking though, wait does the Stump ever joke? Gods why does life have to be so confusing?'_

((()))((())) I wanted to stop it there, but I made myself keep writing for you guys! ((()))((()))

Kel sighed tiredly as she felt her bones shift back to their right form and felt the violent jolt as the bone was sent correctly. Her mind was in so much turmoil that she barely comprehended the fact that he had told her to swallow a tonic. He carefully warned her of the bitter after taste, but her mind didn't comprehend as she swallowed it whole.

Feeling the bitter tonic in her mouth she felt like she wanted to gag as she felt the bile rising in her throat. Kel's hand went to cover her mouth as she tried to hold it back in time to make it to the privy. "I'm sorry I didn't think your body would react that way. The only thing that causes you to vomit is when your mind is in the clouds. I'm sure you just need your sleep, stop by tomorrow morning to drink it, you will be sore tomorrow since you weren't able to take it tonight."

"Tonight?" Kel looked distracted outside and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape before she understood.

"Go get some rest Kile and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Thank you, your grace." Kel gave a small bow before exiting and walked down the unmarked halls as she went through the quiet halls she thought she saw a familiar color of blond that she knew belonged to two people, but knew that the possibility was impossible._ 'Gods now I'm imagining things, either that or a person from Stone Mountain is here. Namely either Joren or Jocelyn. Jocelyn is at the convent and Joren is off with the Own somewhere.'_

Not believing her eyes she walked through the corridor until she came to the familiar door that was her own. Kel opened the door and found it surprisingly dark. She fumbled around to a candle, but was shocked when a light turned on. She looked to see Gwen's magic situated in the corner of the room and the balls of fire were lit with a glowing power. Kel's eyes seemed to be lacking the capacity to comprehend everything she was seeing since standing in between Lalasa and Gwen was none other than Jocelyn of Stone Mountain.

With a wicked smile Jocelyn revealed from behind her dress a small pie that said 'Happy Birthday Kel.'

((()))((()))((()))((())) OoOoOoOo ((()))((()))((()))((())

Well Kel has a crummy birthday in the books so I decided to give her a better one in my fic. I thought this chapter was pretty pointless, but I just needed to get her home and anyways I think _next_ chapter I am doing a Joren chapter. We will see how Joren is faring with the crazy Own. Sorry guys I am exceedingly tired because I had a meet today and I have loads of homework. And yup today is my birthday. Well not actually today, but when I update this chapter it will be my birthday so there :)'

You guys were so great on reviews! I love you guys to death; you actually got me over 200! I am not worthy of your kindness really:

EbonyFiePhoenix- I really do agree, but most people think it is over used. Sorry it took so long!

epobbp- sorry the update was so late!

nottelling- I don't think I'm that good of a writer, if you think I'm an amazing author you really must read Sulia Serafine she is the goddess of j/k fics

Macko- where have you been girl? I haven't seen many updates from you in a really long time

Jedi Alanna- aww I'm sorry I took forever and ever, but truthfully I have been trying. As for the dagger I see Gil as being really sneaky and not wanting to kill before he has to. I know that he is a bandit, but I can see him as the type of always thinking type of fighter. shrugs that's just how I see it I guess

Flower Kid- winces sorry, but you'll have to join in the others ranting on and on about that. Lol sorry you'll have to wait awhile for poor Neal

dilpickles- bah I love Dil from the Rugrats, sorry just had to say that. Tommy is my personal favorite though lol. Sorry about the long wait

Honor- keep the constructive critisism coming. I actually do have a beta, but sometimes I am just to lazy to send it to her. I will send it to Gwen this time though. Sorry about the long wait and thanks for the review!

Elentariel- halfway to heaven? That's not good, carries the ladder down to earth to where you are there now you can read it

Sora Icefreeze- insistent little bugger aren't you? You will get your Joren next chapter in the meantime enjoy these quality photos of him with his shirt off. Err my friend got the pictures, yeah that's right my friend that is actually my cousin…

XXxThe coldness of lovExXx- Japan eh? Were the cherry blossoms in bloom? That's one of the many reasons I personally want to go there. Lol just to see a tree…I hear ya for being busy, no worries at least you reviewed!

NarwhalGirl- I know that it is a bit out of character for Kel to lie to her friends and procrastinate at something, but I'm a writer and want to build tension between the two. I also wanted to establish more of a difference between Neal and Faleron's characters

Guacamole13- sorry that it wasn't very soon

bluehazegrl- ah you are with the group that is petitioning Kel lying eh? Lol jk Neal won't find out for awhile I believe I just have to work out some kinks and then maybe he'll find out. Thanks for the encouragement, I really do love it as you can tell, and sorry about the chapter mix up

Protectress of the Small- bah you are too kind really! I am not worthy, well I hope that next time I can update quicker so I can see another one of your lovely reviews. Sorry about the slow update and no worries about not reviewing. I'll take anything I can get really, so thanks again!

Imperfectionist ;D- Kat congrats on your drama competition! How does a drama competition go really? I've never actually heard of one except for competing for parts in a drama production. Did you get the story I sent to you? It was so fun writing, but I was too tired to continue it. Where have you been I've missed your updates so much! And as for kyle I got to be with him all day long at the track meet. But it was sweet since I was forced to race the mile and he cheered me on. shrugs I'll take what I can get. Anyways…Joren as yes a lovely topic, the next chapter may be centered around the Own and him, but I'm a little worried that I won't be able to do those characters in character. Hope to see an update from you hun!

nekonic- you're allowed your opinion but you are with the majority, but I just wanted to give Faleron more of a role and I just wanted to do something a little different. All the fics where Kel comes back someone close to her finds out in her first year so I wanted to be a little different. Sorry if you hate me, but its funner to work off of Neal's resentment.

Clair-a-net- alas you are with the majority who didn't like my decision. I just wanted to do something different, and I expected you guys wouldn't think that would happen. I had planned on doing that from the beginning anyways…so sorry if you don't like it, but it is there to stay. Sorry for the slow update!

BlueSword16- gives a crooked grin last time was a fast update? Lol sorry if this update was incredibly horrid, but who knows maybe you will enjoy it!

WildSong- a little bit of a Wyldon scare in this chapter eh? I hope you liked it, but sorry for the slow update!

Ethuiliel- hands over a candybar hopefully this will suffice since it took me so long to update!

Kenobi-girl1- runs around ducking the flying ducks sorry for the slow update again!

ubiquitious girl- awww too sweet you are. A weak chapter, but it happens I guess. I'm just glad to write. I actually put Paxton in the last message? Oops I meant Joren and Raoul. I'm going to try and do the Own and Joren next chapter, because my brain didn't feel like doing all of Dom's smartass comments. I'm thinking that either Dom and him will get along or it will be rivalry at first site. I like the snide comments back and forth one better, but I'll have to weigh the options. Sorry for the slow update!

elmthesmartypants- sorry that you didn't like my decision, but I wanted to make Faleron closer to Kel, and in order for that to happen Neal would grow a grudge a little and Fal closer…yea so sorry for the slow update!

KatYoukai- it is very humorous to see your 'inner conflict' I am more partial to Cher though since it seems she would like me to live more :D. Sorry for the slow update!

Rockin Chick- right-o I was intending on not having her get jumped while she was in the blue dress, but I felt that she needed to 'redeem' herself in way. I'll make sure not to next time though. Thanks for the suggestion and keep them coming, they help me make the fic better

Bambolieblue- I'm glad you like all the suspicions going around, and I'm thinking that you may like the little comment Wyldon makes. The sentence is akward I thought, but I like it. One question what does your username mean, sorry I'm curious when it comes to names!

Wingedrider- she will eventually tell Neal, and gasp she will tell him willingly and not under Gaetane's influence

Myrhfire- lol I know it isn't but it is really close to Kyle isn't it? I just thought oh what do you know you add an 'i' and it becomes Kylie. Homework is very evil, I am actually putting it off as we speak so I hope everyone is happy that I am taking time out of my education for everyone. scoffs you guys are just giving me the distraction I need

MysticMoonEmpress- aww too sweet I'm glad you liked it, I know I liked all the gore, but I think I like writing the gore for Tortallan Genocide better, because I can't do anything to extreme here since they still have learning to do.

heartdamoose- OoOo it would be so easy to make it a kf right now! But alas I am still doing a kj. I can't change it now that I have a lot planned out. Sorry it'll take awhile for Neal to find, but I guess you'll have to be patient.

FanFictionFantom- I love Sulia Serafine's fics, make sure you read The Gift also, I am actually in the middle of reading it as I type but haven't had time to finish it. And it did make my day to see your comments, but I will write my fighting scenes for forever. I love writing it, but I guess there isn't as much of it as Tortallan Genocide…

Alenor- as sweet as always! Hope its been great down under, and that everything has been alright with your life. (Namely your classes and boyfriend since I dunno if you do sports) Sorry its 12:17 so I'm going to cut it short. Thanks for the encouragement and sorry about the long update. Oh and an Egyptian chocolate cake for you. I made one this week and they are yummy!

33 reviews! You guys are so great so everyone grab a slice of birthday cake for me and Kel :D Hope everybody has a happy May 9th lol, I know I will because I get my Varsity Letterman's jacket whoo hoo! **I'm out cuz I'm way too tired and everybody please review when you're done reading. A simple click and type in good job if that's all you want to say, or if you want to say you stink that's you choice. Bon soir!**

Edited 7/6/09 (I had a hard time managing when to have Kel heal everything so I hope it seemed somewhat realistic)


	19. Redeeming

Hey guys sorry about the wait, but life has been hectic. But it is finally a Friday thank god! So this is the chapter I promised you guys, the one with Joren and the Own. I have written some of it down already and I like it so far. Hopefully I get out of these weak chapters, and this is a good chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Joren walked into the large stables of the King's Own and found it alive with sound. His hair was mussed from hurriedly getting out of bed, and tripping consequently. The sounds of the excited horses echoed off the walls and ricocheted into his eardrums. The enticement to cover them with his hands was tempting, but since none of the other men held their ears he would stand up tall through it with his chin held high.

As he reached Hellfire's stall the horse gave him an affectionate butt in the forehead. The stallion's eyes moved warily over to the stall beside him and onto the new hose that was entering his life. Although his own horse was a warhorse in a long skirmish Hellfire didn't have enough instincts, therefore his knight master, Lord Raoul, had given him a warhorse. Hellfire's sleek black body differed dramatically to the hard compact body of the honey colored mare in the other stall. Joren smiled at the new horse and rubbed its forehead tenderly with his knuckles. The mare had been named Malice, although her disposition was nothing like her namesake. Her hazel eyes reminded him of the past lady page and knew those dreamy eyes would forever haunt him. The horse was beautiful and athletic. She had a white blaze in the center, and sprinkled on her back were white splotches.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to face sapphire eyes that were filled with warmth unlike his own cold steely eyes. "Hello I'm Domitan of Masbolle. You're the crazy squire that Raoul picked eh?"

"Joren." He replied curtly feeling uncomfortable from such a warm welcome. Spinning on the ball of his foot he turned to face his two steeds, walking into the two stalls he readied them for the ride to come. Leading the horses on their reins he walked to the outside of the stall in the long aisle. Looking around he saw that no one was looking and quickly drew his messy hair into a horsetail._ 'Don't want anyone to think I'm obsessed with my hair.'_ He thought smirking. Malice put her head on top of Joren's shoulder as if trying to settle him down, but the stallion quickly grew jealous and blew a puff of air in her face before nipping her ear.

"Hellfire behave, you may not like the lady but she's staying with us for awhile." Joren's ears picked up a loud guffaw and he turned himself enough so he could hear the conversation.

"-don't know why Raoul picked that boy. He didn't have any favors to pay Lord Burchard and the two aren't exactly friends."

"I heard that Raoul was impressed when he saw Stone Mountain."

"Who cares why he got picked, he's taking my job."

"You'll just be off duty for a little bit Lerant."

"I don't care if he's the Wave Walker, I'm challenging him."

"He won't listen to you…haven't you heard of his views and lack of respect? He's a conservative like his father and he beat up first year pages."

"Sounds like a bully to me…"

Joren turned back around not wanting to hear any more of people bashing him, '_So that's what these lower classmen think? That I'm scum since I used to act like that. Don't they realize I can kick anyone of their asses any time, anywhere? I have four years to prove my worth to these bastards.'_

"Joren!" He turned swiftly to the sound of the voice and saw his tall knightmaster, "You won't be up in the front with me today you'll be in the back with Quasim. He'll teach you the hand motions and tell you where we are going."

"Yessir."

"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."

"But that's a sign of disrespect sir."

Raoul scratched the back of his head, "I have to go. But we'll continue this conversation later."_ 'Progressives are so strange. I'll never understand them…'_ He mounted Hellfire as he saw the succession in front of him doing the same. He felt rather than saw the line begin to pull away from his stationary horses and tightened his ankles around Hellfire's belly to begin the stallion's fast paced trot. The stallion careened and began to trot in the soft dirt that had been lifted by the Owns' hooves.

Joren's horse easily caught up with the group. He looked behind him to see Malice in the back with the other spare horses. Malice let out a loud whinny of happiness as her mane got caught up in the light breeze. The horse looked free and alive almost like she was flying. Her eyes were filled with happiness and even he could see that she lived for moments like these, where she was running with her brethren and being so close to freedom as her ancestors once had.

The boy and his horses followed behind the other tan, black, and gray horses until the first turn. The turn brought the sight of a small village and beyond the village laid a lush forest. As the turn finally reached Joren a tan Bazhir on a nimble bay mare drew up beside him. "I'm Quasim," he said simply._ 'He reminds me of Zahir, I wonder what he's doing with the King right now. Probably drooling down Princess Lianne's dress.'_

"Joren."

The Bazhir nodded his head, "This means stop." Quasim let go of the reins and made a sweeping motion that stopped abruptly. Joren's brows furrowed together and he made the same motion with a little slower pace. "Good." The two traded off hand motions until Joren had gotten the basics.

As a comfortable silence fell over the two, "So what are we headed?"

"There's been five tauros sighted at the Goddess' temple. We're on our way to the City of the Gods. Usually we don't have to fight off anything going to temples, but for some reason the Goddess isn't protecting her followers. The women are being held in their own temple. Guards stand outside, but these tauros were tricky and smart. They were very different from any other ones we've seen. The tauros are staying out of the view of the guards, but enough to let the guards know they have the women." The Bazhir sighed, "The guards can hear the beasts ravaging the women every night from their screams. The guards are sure that fifteen women have been killed, one for each night."

"How long have the women been there?"

Quasim's frown lowered, "Three days. The guards thought they would be able to handle it, but obviously they couldn't since they called us for help."_ 'Jocelyn better not be one of the hostages. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if she's been attacked in any way.'_ Joren nodded his head and sunk into himself, as he didn't have anything left to say or ask. His riding companion was in a similar state, but he had drawn his burnoose over his head as if trying to stop any stray thought from getting loose.

At mealtime his knightmaster drew up his hand to halt the company. Lord Raoul said in a large voice, "We will let our first mounts rest, then start again. Everybody will switch to their second mount, and we'll be off. I want to get to the City of the Gods before sundown." Joren pulled his horse into a trot, careful of all the dismounting men. He found the standard bearer taking the reins of _his_ knightmaster's horses.

"Excuse me, but I think that is my job." Joren said with a hint of cold malice from atop his horse. The picture of the blonde youth atop his beautiful mount was an intimidating site, but Lerant seemed unfazed by the heroic looking steed and rider.

"Actually, I think it's my _job_ squire. It's just your _responsibility_." Joren ground his teeth together and hopped off the horse, he brought himself to his full height that barely beat Lerant's height. His eyes glint with unforeseen coldness, but Lerant glared back determinedly with his own cinnamon eyes.

"As far as I've heard a standard bearer," He said gesturing to the insignia on the older boy's chest, "-only carries flags. He's not even allowed to raise a weapon without consent, let alone touch his master's things."

"If you think a standard bearer can't have perks then you don't know much _squire_." He spit out the last word with poisonous disdain.

"I know you'll probably backstab your kingdom, Eldorne."

Lerant snorted, "Of all the people to talk…a squire who used to pick on younger pages and flew under the wire. Whereas I am condemned for something I haven't done. Life is a funny thing."

There was an uneasy silence before Joren spoke with a quiet reply, "A person can change-"

"-so can families, squire." Joren made his face be as emotionless as possible and turned as he heard a crack to his left. He found Lord Raoul and before he could speak his knightmaster had beaten him to it.

"What's the problem Joren?"

"Nothing sir just trying to do my job."

"It's _my_ job." Lerant hissed under his breath.

"It doesn't matter whose job it is, because I like to clean my own horses. You know that Lerant. I just had to use the necessaries." He said gesturing with his thumb behind him. Raoul smiled kindly and took the reins from Lerant. "After you're done with your own horses come over to me, we need to talk." The two younger men nodded before Raoul turned his back and as the knight turned around they both turned to glare at one another simultaneously. Both males glared at one another like children in a fight. Each knew the game well; the first one to blink was weaker. It was what women called 'testosterone tussles' or 'puberty plights.'_ 'I have to show this lower classmen his place. I can't let him think he has authority over me.'_

His cold steely blue eyes began to water and they began to wince from the pain. A smirk formed on the standard bearer's lips knowing the younger man wouldn't last longer. The blonde grit his teeth and inevitable happened when he blinked. "This means nothing Eldorne." Joren said coldly with his eyes burning in shame. He whistled to his horses and the two horses followed behind the disgruntled youth._ 'He doesn't know what he's talking about. I didn't act unchivalrous when I was a page…'_ his mind flashed himself pictures of the Lump and her friends.

The innocent yet world weary eyes of the girl made him shiver,_ 'Thank the gods I haven't seen her in so long, or else this little problem might not go away.'_

'_The __**problem**__ is gone, you hate the Lump again. If you're lucky you'll never see that trollop again.'_ Joren's mind began to ache with the clashing conflicts between the two ideals._ 'You know that as soon as you see the Lump again that you may change your mind. That's only a couple years away. Jocelyn did say she was a decent lady. It should be interesting to see the girl page dressed in proper woman clothing.'_ His mind picked out an image of the girl with long brown hair, it reached a little farther than her midback. The freckles she had had as a page were gone along with the tan that he had always secretly admired. The dark tan was replaced with a sickly pale that didn't seem right on the girl. She wore face paint and the ridiculously long eyelashes that covered her eyes so mysteriously seemed to have been shortened somehow. A dress the color of his crystal blue eyes adorned her body.

Through the material he could see the faint outlines of a corset. It did wonders to her figure, but the girl he had once known would never had needed it. Her once muscular arms had turned into the skinny arms of a court lady, but the most haunting things of the girl were her eyes. The eyes that had once been filled with vigor and life were emotionless muddy green orbs. No life was held in them, no light, no future._ 'Is this what she would become? Is it all my fault?'_

'_It was never my fault; the gods don't want women to be warriors.'_ He heard a snort from behind him and saw that he still needed to wash down Hellfire.

"Come here Fire." The horse nipped at Malice's flank and then trotted away. "You little scamp, are you picking on her because you like her or you don't like competition for my affection?" The black horse snorted in his face and Joren grinned. "We better hurry. My lord will be wondering what is taking so long." Joren quickly but carefully washed the two horses of their sweat and tied them to a tree. As he hurried towards his destination, he paused and turned quickly to where his horses were. Grinning at his foolishness he quickly separated the horses and put Malice out of Hellfire's biting range. "You two behave."

Jogging he passed groups of men chatting and finally found his knightmaster under a tall oak tree with his two mounts and to his dismay Lerant. "My lord." Joren said slowly.

"Joren come, sit down."

"Why is he here sir?"

"As cheery as I am, I had thought you would know me better. I saw you two fighting." As he saw the younger men open their mouths to protest he raised his hand to bring silence, "Hear me out, Joren you're not going to have regular squire duties. Lerant here will take care of most of them and it would be silly for you to lay out my clothes and such. I am a grown man after all, even when my aunt says I'm not. And Lerant I expected more hospitality then that, you will not make skirmishes amongst one another. Joren you will arm me while we are at jousting matches and Leant will when we are at battle. I don't want there to be any tension between the two of you when you're going to be working together for four years. Lerant you are dismissed."

Joren winced,_ 'Great now I get my own personal tongue lashing.'_ "Joren you remember why I picked you right?" Joren nodded his head slowly, "Remember that Joren…you're dismissed."

((()))((()))((()))((())) I was going to leaveit for the suspense but I feel I've made you guys wait long enough ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Joren's eye's shifted uneasily and he strode back over to his horses. Hellfire was eating while Malice was lying on her side. "Hey girl, do you think I can do it? Do you think I can change myself that much?" The horse gave a great sigh and Joren took that as a response, "I don't think I can either." He responded quietly. Joren blew his fly away hairs out of his face and frowned as the memory came back to him.

Joren did a Shang kick on the dummy one last time and panted from the rigorous workout. He wiped the glistening sweat from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He gave out a huff of breath and walked to get up to his room for a bath. A tingling feeling reached the back of his neck and he ignored it until he heard footsteps behind him. Joren turned swiftly and found the famous progressive knight Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak.

"_Good afternoon sir." He said bowing out of respect as he had been taught to._

"_Evening actually. It's nice to see someone besides that lad Kile practicing." Joren smiled faintly._ 'I guess his training schedule is known throughout the palace.'_ "The boy practices almost as much as Keladry of Mindelan did…" Joren phased out and tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible, but the mixed emotions were hard to cope with. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the girl. He was pretty sure that it was along the lines of a like-hate relationship, even if that was just his side of the relationship. He was attracted, no intrigued, by her, but he hadn't seen her in over a year. He hoped she would lose everything she had that had once attracted him to her so he could go back to not worrying about the troublesome girl. She had been a thorn in his side since they had met. If she was at the convent long enough she may even turn into a proper lady. "-so I was wondering if you would like to be my squire?"_

'Squire? To a progressive?'_ "Me? Your squire? Why?"_

"_I've stunned you so much that you can't make a complete sentence I see. Well to answer your question I've seen you in battle, and you were amazingly quick with sword movement. The only people I've seen to be faster than you are Alanna, Duke Gareth, my old friend Alex, and your friend Zahir. I saw how calm you were in battle, if I'm lucky I may turn that to my advantage."_

"_So you're picking me out of the goodness of your heart? Somehow I don't believe that, I can see it in your eyes. What's the real reason you want me as your squire?"_

_The older man gave a great sigh, "Let's find somewhere to sit first." Joren quickly gestured to two rocks that were a few meters away (convenient eh?), "I've seen your anger Joren." He started quietly, "I've seen what you do, because of your views that your father taught you. If I had been the training master I wouldn't have let you get this far."_

"_I was called the best page in a century by Lord Wyldon!" Joren stated enraged. _

_Raoul held up his hand to silence the youth, "Hear me out. I know how highly Wyldon speaks of you. But that was in your first, second, and fourth year that you were the top page. Now what happened during your third year?" Joren remained silent and watched the Giantkiller with calculating eyes. "The girl page Keladry of Mindelan came. Your work rate went down from beating up the first year pages. You were sore after your tussles and your grades in academics suffered."_

"_How do you know all this my lord?"_

"_The court talks a lot, and I have done my studying."_

"_Great, so I was the center of court gossip."_

"_Well at the time you actually weren't, it was mostly how Keladry was sleeping with Nealan of Queenscove." Raoul said blushing slightly. "But before we get lost in _another_ discussion lets finish this one. In the previous year, your second, you did haze the first year pages, but not to the point of beating them up. If you choose to continue this bullying in your squire years, then you won't survive the chamber. The chamber is brutal, it takes your weaknesses and pounds it until you don't think you can live anymore because of the emotional and physical pain you are forced to endure. I know how to judge character and I'm willing to give you another life, a new beginning, another chance…"_

Whoo hoo! I finished a chapter! I really loved writing this chapter so I hope all you guys like it and forgive the boring chapters that I've had. Next chapter will be with Joren again. And all you guys that reviewed thanks for sticking with me through the bad chapter. I love you guys to bits for it

Jadepiper- finally someone who agrees with me! Lol I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but with finals life has been hectic. Hope you enjoyed Joren!

rhoda- I did my update so here ya go!

magewhisperer- lol in the book Kel doesn't have a birthday I don't think at least.. the only time is when they go out to celebrate that Kel became a squire.

nottelling- thanks for the review, and just tell me when you update your fic again and I'll keep on reading it. I'm sorry if I missed any updates, but life has been hectic. And as far as my updating schedule goes usually from a week to a month

Macko- Summer is here! I hope you have time now, and I look forward to reading more of your fic

Aleeza- another person that hates me in the world, amazing, lol sorry, but it makes the fic more fun to write and more interesting

Real Eyes Realize Real Lies- I usually do get someone to beta but Gwen hasn't been online lately and I didn't have time last time. I made myself have a certain time I had to update by and I was starting to panic.

je suis ici- I am here, oui je sais francais lol. I'll try and work on the editing, but I really am not good at editing. I've been trying to get better at it. Thanks for the helpful critique, keep them coming

epobbp- yes they will find out in time, I mean Kel does need a knightmaster that she can trust doesn't she?

Elentariel- lol I'm glad that you really enjoyed it, if you check out my user lookup then you'll some fics that'll make you go up to heaven three times.

heartdamoose- and the waiting continues, you'll might be waiting a long time for Neal to find out

KatYoukai- lol you skipped the first chapter and it still made sense lmao. That's pretty great, that sux about your fic though. I would be so mad if they took down my fic and I had to re post everything. And yup I got the idea from oceanspike. She wanted me to make a k/z after I made this fic, but my mind was itching to write my ideas down. Goes over and protects cher from kat

Kenobi-girl1- hehe so you're already worrying about who her knightmaster will be eh? Well here's a hint both of those are incorrect

MysticMoonEmpress- Sorry about the slow update and you finally got your Joren chapter, HOORAY for JOREN! You'll get more of him in the next chapter

Clair-a-net- Nicole got there by flying lol, no she came in a carriage or a horse nothing beautiful. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and summer is finally here! I have three humongous projects for next year sadly

NarwhalGirl- who knows if Wyldon knows, no one knows, except I

- sorry you didn't like it, but that's how I write. Tell me if you think it got any better. You are allowed your own opinion.

Ethuiliel- silly it's a k/j look at the summary

Jedi Alanna- there is a reason, but obviously its not that complex. Sorry about the slow update, but school is out so maybe I'll get more time

Guacamole13- lol I can't really make more romance when Kel is a guy. Unless you want Joren to be gay? I hope the musings in this chapter sufficed though. Thanks for the compliments

FanFictionFantom- I love Sulia's fics, it really is a pity she can't write anymore. I love the Gift the most out of all her work though. Sorry for the slow update

bluehazegrl- here's a chapter all about Joren for you

Alenor- Thanks it wasn't such a great birthday because I was up till 1 doing homework, but oh well. Hope you enjoy the lovely Joren chapter.

Flower Kid- she will tell everyone the truth but a lot of people will find out the truth before she gets her shield. Sorry for being so vague, but I can't tell you the climax of the fic!

Well that's everybody, thanks for the support and I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. **So please review and tell me what you think**. Till next time…

Edited 7/6/09


	20. Bloody Tauros

Hey guys I'm here avoiding my summer projects, so here you go the next chapter. Oh and ahead of time I'm sorry if my description of the City of the Gods is off, but I don't have any of my Alanna books with me

**This chapter is dedicated to Kat because it is a very late birthday present. I love you hun and hope jolly 'ol England is good. Hope you enjoy some cross dressing **

As the Own neared the City of the Gods the sun was beginning to rise, the amber colors that filled the sky was breathtaking, but in Joren's eyes the clouds looked bloody and unclean. The sky brought the bad news of bloodshed, and that his sister might have been harmed.

He felt his legs tighten around Malice and the mare began to trot faster._ 'I have to control my emotions; I can't let these men know that I'm anticipating the worst.'_ The trotting of the horses' hooves on the cobblestone brought him out of his reverie and he viewed the bleak city wondering how people could actually live here. The city held no personality except the boring fortitude of shades of gray and white._ 'And court ladies grow up here? The ditzy, flirting, and sometimes dull court ladies live here? I don't see how Jocelyn survives…' _Lord Raoul raised his hand and motioned for the group to slow down.

Joren drew up the reins and Malice chewed on the bit wanting to keep running but obeyed her master dutifully. The slow walk was kept throughout the entire city and the only people scurrying about on the streets were shopkeepers. It seemed the rest of the city didn't wake up until the sun finished coming over the horizon to force them out of their slumber. Rounding around the corner of a street the line came to a standstill in front of the temple district. Great shrines were built to pray to a person's god or goddess. The minor gods and goddess had modest sized temples, but as the horses got to nearly the end they came to the temple of Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess.

The temples stood as mountainous structures to the rest of the buildings beside the Academy and the Convent that could be seen adjacent to the temples. The massive buildings were being cleaned aside from the two minor temples that were beside the Goddess' temple. The Goddess' temple had an almost undetectable pigment of rose on the outside columns of the building. The footsteps to the temple could make even a soldier begin to tire if the man didn't take breaks. In reality, it was a perfect strategic point. The building's only opening was the front so the structure had its good and bad points for the Own. The men had no way to try and sneak attack the tauros while on the hand the tauros had nowhere to escape to except through the front entrance.

Joren furrowed his brows as he saw the rest of the priests from the other temples going on in their usual routine despite the tension that was obviously forming in the air. He watched as they lit the incense lamps and carefully laid down the god or goddess' choice of sacrifice. None of the sacrifices were alive, with the exception of the live flowers in Demia's, the goddess of harvest, shrine._ 'How can people go on with their regular schedules when they know something terrible is happening?'_

As if to answer Joren's thoughts, shrieks met with the air and all the men in the Own cringed despite being seasoned fighters. The cry was one of tainted terror from a creature that should have been pure. Joren let his eyes be shadowed by his hair and determinedly tried to not look worried. '_For all the shit I gave the Lump I'm trying awful hard to act like her. Who would have thought that I would be trying to copy her techniques?'_

"Men I want groups of twos scouring the area making sure there is absolutely no escape for these creatures." As the men began to get off their horses and tie them to the post Lord Raoul gestured for his squire to come along side him so they could talk. Joren obediently followed the silent command and drew alongside his knightmaster.

"Sir?"

"I want to know what's troubling you." As Joren opened his mouth to speak Raoul cut him off, "I understand you don't want any of the men to see you while you are weak, but you're allowed to burden me with your troubles. I can see it in the way you walk, you try and conceal it. As much as you hate outsiders it's interesting that you would take up one of their traits."

"And what would that be my lord?"

"Hiding your emotions is part of Yamani life; I believe your father refers to them as savages." Raoul said looking a little amused. Joren dropped the idea of trying to hide his emotions and the fight was over.

"Sir I don't think I should bother you with my _personal_ problems."

Raoul shrugged, "In time you may find that you can trust me. Now I wanted to talk to you about how we will deal with this situation. The Own usually doesn't have to handle hostage situations especially not with tauros, but we'll be able to improvise. First, we'll want to see what information my men can bring me back then we'll formulate some type of plan. I do have a good idea of what we'll do but it helps to know a layout before making a strategy."

After awhile of teaching Joren some of the finer things about tauros the Own met back together and began to relay off the little information they could give. "With the situation given Flyn and I have come up with a plan that will distract the tauros long enough to lure them away from the ladies. Of course the only way to do that would be to fight fire with fire. I need a brave soul to volunteer to put themselves out on a limb to be bait." Several hands were raised including Joren's but Raoul merely skipped over his hand and pointed at the sapphire eyed sergeant, "Dom you of all people may be able to pull this off. Come, come we have much to do to you." Raoul pulled away a wide-eyed sergeant and left the rest of the Own puzzled.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))) I wanted Joren to be the bait, but Joren can only get himself into so many pickles ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Joren cleaned his knight master's sword lazily and watched the view of the gray city that had come to life as if out of clockworks. Every now and then a pretty lady would catch his eye, but he couldn't go chasing her like a page. He was a squire now after all…

It seemed on a whole the Own didn't like him._ 'Word must have spread that Lerant and I don't see eye to eye. Quite literally_.' he thought smirking as he thought of the height difference. From behind him he heard a low wolf whistle and rolled his eyes_, 'Honestly these __**boys**__ are no closer to being men than I am.'_ He turned around to see what most the men were talking about and found a beautiful lady walking beside Lord Raoul. She seemed to be walking very awkwardly and looked like she was going to trip in the skirts she was in. As the odd couple came forward Joren's jaw dropped as he saw the eyes of the girl, a lovely sapphire shade were just like the sergeant._ 'Gods that is just disgusting. This is what I get for having a progressive for a knightmaster. Just kill me now…'_ The Own had started laughing as they saw to their surprise that their sergeant was dressed as a woman.

"My lord I knew you were clever but who would have thought that Dom could be so feminine." The Own chuckled and continued to badger Dom as he turned redder and redder.

"Thanks my lord now they'll never listen to me again."

"Oh they'll respect you plenty after you kill 5 tauros." Dom absentmindedly fingered the hem of the skirt and then looked revolted after he realized what he had been doing.

"Sir?"

"Yes Joren?"

"Can't tauros recognize the scent of a female?"

"Yes…"

"Well sir, Sergeant Domitan is not exactly female."

"Dom and I already worked that part out I have a godson at the University, Alan took care of it using a spell. Although he couldn't believe that we wanted to use the spell on a man. Usually it was used to have men get attracted to women, but then using it on a man…well…" Joren smirked a little as the blue-eyed sergeant shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"My lord can we start this, I just want to get my breeches back."

"But it looks so good on you Dom."

"Shut it Wolset."

((()))((()))((()))((())) Cross Dressing ((()))((()))((()))((()))

A lone figure walked up the steps of the Goddess' temple. It was a surprisingly long hike, but the disguised man appreciated the light breeze. As he was nearing the top he heard a roar of rage and nervously fingered the waistband that held five daggers in it as if to reassure himself that the weapons were still there. Coming to the top of the temple's landing he saw through the column a large creature.

From its warping center came a reddish brown arm, with a black nailed hand, and a powerful shaggy leg tipped with a splayed hoof. The immortal was seven feet tall with short, strong horns. He had a bull's broad, powerful neck and slab-like shoulders, but the large eyes pointed forward, like a predator's. His nose was almost human, but squared off and flat. The jaws were large, the teeth nearly too wide for them.

Most of the remainder was human, though built on a large, powerful scale to support his massive head. Since he wore nothing like clothes, he could see that he was definitely male. As he turned to one side, he glimpsed a bull's tail at the foot of the rigid spine.

Dom nervously walked into the temple while pretending to act normal. He turned as he heard a large grunt, acting his part he made a womanish squeal and hitched up his skirt to try and run away. He could hear the beast running after him and as the sound increased he waited till it was the loudest it could possibly be without sending him mad. Dom swiftly took the dagger out of his waistband and struck out at the tauros. The dagger sliced the creature's throat and it fell swiftly dying instantaneously._ 'One down…'_

Dom nervously crept among the columns of the Goddess' temple and silently wished to Mithros and the Goddess that he would get through this._ 'This is one mission Meathead must __**never**__ learn about_.' He thought wryly thinking of his dear cousin's jibes. The light footsteps of his slippers sent shivers down his spine but the only thing that seemed to reassure him was that he didn't hear the clopping of hooves. He entered a section that he discovered was a hospital room, but the room was in disarray. Blood was strewn on many of the sheets of the beds and the beds had been put together to support a large mass. Dom shivered as he found a disheveled naked body of a young girl that appeared to be sixteen.

For the three years he had been in the Own he had not been required to see a horrendous rape scene. The once white glistening rooms were now tainted with the blood from a virgin. Dom calmly stepped out of the room and determinedly tried to keep his breathing normal. It seemed inevitable that someone would hear. The breathing and beating of his own body seemed to be so loud that Corus would be able to hear how he was turning into a nervous wreck. As he turned the corner he was surprised to be caught by a tauros and pinned against a column.

Momentarily forgetting he had a weapon he looked into the deep blood shot eyes and felt as if he were paralyzed. The beast's heavy breathing didn't bother him, but as he felt a hard puncture below his belt he began to squirm in the tauros' grasp. As the beast began to tear at his blouse he began to panic and remembered the long forgotten dagger. Not missing a beat Dom quickly whipped out the dagger and struck hard to the beast's throat. Before Dom could try and smother the anguish filled yell the tauros fell. The fall seemed to shake the entire temple, but the only thing that was important to Dom was the fact that there were three fully-grown tauros in front of him.

The tauros to the right grinned with his razor sharp jaw and Dom found himself stepping backwards in fear. Before he could run the tauros began to advance upon him and Dom nervously rubbed his bracelet that would be a signal to the Own. The bracelet began to glow a milky white and Dom looked up hoping to see the Own trotting in, but to his disappointment he only found the three tauros. Dom continued to walk away hoping to buy himself time, and when he neared a pillar he swiftly took out a dagger and threw it into one of the beasts' chest._ 'Thank the gods Raoul talked Baron George into teaching us those rogue tricks.' _The two tauros seemed to be at temporary loss and stupefied to their spots. Dom winced a little as he threw his remaining daggers into the standing animals. No matter how much the things would have killed and hurt him he still didn't feel right killing something that wasn't fighting him.

Dom gingerly stepped over the bodies and listened with his ears as to where the Own had gone. Following the loud noises brought him to the prayer room and the entire Own was attempting to move the dead and heal the wounded. Most of the members seemed to be keeping busy, but the young squire seemed to be transfixed at body of one of the girls.

"Are you alright Joren?"

"I knew her." The girl had honey brown hair and hazel eyes, but the young look on her face made Dom dread seeing the rest of the dead.

"Your sister is alright then?"

"As long as there are aren't any more hidden anywhere else…"

Dom shifted beneath his feet and said, "There is one more body, I'll show it to you so you can finish looking for your sister and continue with your job."

"Thank you Sergeant Masbolle."

"You can call me Dom"

"That would be showing disrespect to my officers sir."

"Well techniquely I'm not your officer only Raoul is, and everyone needs a friend."

"Thank you for your concern Sergeant Masbolle, but I don't need any friends." The two walked in silence until they neared the hospital room and Dom opened the door for the younger man. Joren nodded and went straight to where the crumpled body was. He knelt beside it the fallen body and pushed the light blonde hair out of the way of her face. Dom watched as Joren gave out a great sigh of relief and stood back up. "Let's go back; we might as help out while we can."

The two men neared the room and Dom went to assist the women. He found the women that were unharmed crowded in a corner flinching beneath the gaze of people. Dom walked calmly to them and saw the girls visibly relax. Dom grinned lopsidedly, '_They still think I'm a girl so they don't think I'll do anything to them.'_ Dom spent the rest of the time becoming a human hankerchief and hearing the sobbing of the three women.

The Own cleaned up the mess and a total of three women had not been physically harmed while another six had been injured in one way or another. The women would get better eventually, but no one could still understand why the Mother Goddess had allowed her followers be raped in her own territory. No one could explain the phenomena but the Own left as soon as they could since Raoul said that there were too many single ladies roving around for his taste. The Own made it back to the palace for a few short days of rest but they were soon sent out to face more challenges. The Own continued to travel with Joren as its squire until Midwinter came and they were called back to court.

((()))((()))((()))((())) Review Please ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I am incredibly late. But I have been very very very busy. I have soccer, running, and summer school. Each is four hours long and I get back home around 9 and then do homework. I feel so bad, I really do love to write but at the moment sports and school is more important than writing is sadly. But I will continue to write when I have time like tonight. So all your reviewers that kept me thinking about this fic at all times thank you

Alenor- I'm not sure if I'm going to have a convent scene or not, I probably should but it would be no fun with Nicole not there

MysticMoonEmpress- another Joren chapter for you, well it is partly Dom and Joren

Wingedrider- I'm not sure if Joren is going to visit his sister or not a little itchy, sorry I'm only half way done with the chapter so still not sure what I'm going to write…

Mystical Moonstar- I'm sorry I was so late, but like I said above I have been really busy :(

magewhisperer- I'm sorry the chapter took so long, I'll try to write more sooner, but I can't make any promises

rhoda- the cake? What about the cake

Fan FictionFantom- yea you were one of the few that said something about the horses, what can I say I like to personify things. Its much funner and interesting for a person to see their own actions through their own eyes. For the Gift it reminded me of Ender's Shadow, but lil Fal was so fun in that fic

Sunkissed Guacamole- sorry I went over the time I was supposed to but I've been busy. And don't worry be assured that I have every intention to finish this fic whether I finish the last chapter the day I die. I have much more turns coming

Bambolieblue- but Nicole isn't there silly…she's in Corus. Joren just doesn't know that she went to Corus to visit Kel/Kyle

Imperfectionist ;D- hey hun I hope you had a great birthday and I'm sorry I missed it but life has been horribly hectic. How did your exams go? I hope you are in Paris as I type and enjoying life with your boyfriend. As for Kyle, who knows, the boy really avoids me I think. I'm now doing cross country and he does it as well. As happy as I am that I've made tons of new friends he seems to avoid me. Rather frustrating really, but that's life. Happy birthday KAT!

Jedi Alanna- lol yes we would have another early death and I don't think my poor readers could take reading that Joren got killed twice

epobbp- thanks for the encouragement and sorry its late, why not just get an authors alert so you don't have to check. If you don't want to sign up for that I could probably email you

Clair-a-net- yup that's the idea, it gives an interesting turn no?

Elentariel- yes it will be interesting with the conflicts and Joren is going to get into A LOT of arguments

jasmineb- sorry it took so long, but I finally got to it

identitycrisis- I think I emailed you the answers to your questions right? Because I recall the chamber question thank you for the compliments though. I don't think I deserve them since its only the plot that makes the story interesting

.Aurorablu.- no worries if you can just take the short time to review this chapter, its always appreciated

Kat-Youkai- I think you should write during the summer then stop during the fall and I can't believe that you were talking about my fic that's so cool, very flattering too. Sorry the updates take so long but I'll keep trying

ubiquitous girl- another Joren chapter for you, hows the dove? I haven't been able to visit in awhile. And I also want to see some updates out of you?

heartdamoose- no worries about the late review, its nice to see that you're still reading it. I'll try and update a little quicker

tammyfan- thanks, sorry the update couldn't be quicker

Lady Arianfia SilverWind- lol you're name took me so many tries to spell it write, but I'm glad you're enjoying but sorry it was so late

Kenobi-girl1- no way jose you're not going to find out until it comes till that part in the story, that would be cheating

**Again thanks to everyone that reviewed and it would be much appreciated if you could review. The hit count is over 1000, but 275 reviewed. It doesn't take that long to review. Just take a few seconds and if you want to just out either good or bad. Thanks and I'll try and write faster.**

Edited 7/6/09


	21. The Blazing Light

Hey guys sorry that I left you guys hanging in the last chapter but now we are finally getting back to the situation at the palace with Kel. Jocelyn has already left to go back to the convent so it is a couple weeks into the summer.

Kel stared hard at the letters that seemed to form words in the letter she had been sent from Alanna. The words turned into sentences and the sentences, paragraphs. The whole letter seemed to be disunited. None of it made sense, she was looking at a letter that told of a noble woman's death, _her _death. It was like she was looking at the situation from above a cloud and seeing everybody's reaction. Kel didn't know what to make of it. _'Did this mean that she would have to stay as Kile/Kilie of Trebond forever? She would never reveal to her close friends who she truly was? A life of secrecy and solitude?'_

The funeral was to be held at Mindelan in the middle of summer, and Kel would be damned if she didn't go.

Brushing her honey colored hair out of her eyes she swept it up into a leather throng, and smiled as she saw her young maid and helper awake and doing their daily chores. Despite that they had moved from the palace to the city during the summer, things still went in the usual routine. Kel grabbed her glaive since she needed time to think over what had happened and what her choices were. Taking the cobblestone road down past all the houses that were beginning to awaken she took a turn through an alley.

The alley led to another through street and the bustling of shop merchants could be seen. Most of the merchants that owned shops were cleaning the landings in front of their stores. Kel smiled inwardly as she saw a child helping her father with moving a sign to the front of a window. Kel continued down the street and avoided the increasing number of horses that walked down the center of the road. She didn't have to try very hard to avoid the horses considering that most people were scared of a boy holding a weapon that could easily cut them to bits.

The city of Corus began to awaken as the smell of bread and berries came into the air. Making another turn down a path it came out to a grassy place that was surrounded by trees. She followed the usually markings to arrive at an open area that was surrounded by trees. No one could see her but the animals that had made the trees their home.

Kel sat down and began to meditate as she had been taught to at the Islands. It took her longer than usual to empty her thoughts since the most insignificant things would make her frustrated. Kel let out a sigh of frustration when she finally gave up and winced as she stood. Kel stretched out her tight limbs and began to lift her glaive into a series of easy twists and turns. The simple turns became complex moves and finally into a dance.

The dance that usually was so easy and relaxing for Kel became more of a nuisance as she almost cut off a leg when she stepped out of place. Kel let out a grunt as she gave up and tried to control her rolling emotions from clashing onto her face. Taking a less seen path she made her way to her room in the Dancing Dove. George had talked to some of his 'associates' and they had agreed to let her stay there for the summer. As Kel stepped through the familiar scene she came across the usual inhabitants that were taking their morning ale or still passed out from the night before. Kel nodded to old Solom and continued on her way. Kel was still unsure if she trusted the people of the Dancing Dove, but as long as their King told them to leave Lalasa and Gwen alone she hoped the thieves would follow those instructions. Kel trudged up the stairs to her room and opened it to find Lalasa stitching one of Kel's breeches and Gwen meditating.

"Hello milady." Lalasa said without looking up.

"Lalasa, how many times do I have to tell you, it's just Kel."

"It is my duty as a servant to call you that though." Kel let out a sigh as she lost the ever-going battle that Lalasa and her went through.

"Is there a bath waiting for me?"

"Yes there is, Lord Kile."

"You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Never my lord." Kel rolled her eyes and went into the washroom.

((()))((()))((()))((())) * ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel looked up the dirt road to see the home she hadn't seen in nearly two years. _Mindelan_. She missed the family that she had left to become a page. Kel idly thought about all her nieces and nephews that were probably so much bigger than when she had last seen them.

The sky was bright and cheery. It seemed to not sense the morbid feeling that had cast over the small fief. Despite that the funeral was supposed to be small it seemed as if many people had invited themselves to join in the mourning regardless that they hadn't been invited. As Kel's entourage made its way to the stables of Mindelan, she greeted the familiar looking horses and stopped dead when she saw two horses she recognized. She didn't mind so much seeing the horses but the thought of seeing the owner's made her want to turn tail and leave. Lined up in the stables were Cavall's Heart (Wyldon's) and Magewhisper (Neal's).

"I'll find you two a stall, just give me a minute, I haven't been here in so long." Kel found the stable boy and gave him a tip for his time. Kel then walked to the door that led to the main house of Kel's family and knocked politely. A woman that Kel recognized as her mother opened the door.

"Hello you may come in, the ceremony will be starting in just a little bit. The rest of the people are in the sitting room." Kel walked past her and forgot that she was supposed to not know where to go. "You're very adept, have you ever been here before?" Ilane asked curiously.

"I have a few times," Kel sped up to get away from further interrogations. She came into the hallway that led to the sitting room and heard the light sound of talking. The room was just as she remembered it. It had most of their family treasures in it including Ander's shield and her mother's glaive. Kel could see Lord Wyldon in a corner with his eye shifting around the room as if all the progressives in the room would eat him. Kel's eyes shifted to the other side of the room and her heart sank as she saw Neal staring out into oblivion obviously not caring who was in the room.

This is one reason why she had contemplated not going, but then eventually she had been able to tell herself that none of her friends would go to something so depressing. Kel winced at the lost look in his eyes as if he was wishing for the roof of the ceiling to come crashing on top of his head. Kel sighed and went to sit next to him on the couch.

"Neal?" she asked slowly.

"Kel?" he looked to the side quickly and found a face that seemed to remind him so much of his lost friend." Oh 'ullo Kilie." Kel cringed at the roughness of his voice, it was apparent that he hadn't forgiven her.

"Can we talk Neal?"

"I don't have time to talk to you; I'm here to mourn my friend. In case you haven't noticed this is a funeral."

"Please Neal it really is important, I'm not-"

"You're not a good friend, please leave me be."

"Neal…" Kel pleaded but the same stubborn and sad face was blocking her from telling him what she had to tell, the one thing that would make him happy. "Neal I'm not who you think I am." Kel let out in a rushed whisper.

Neal glared at her, "So now you're going to tell me the truth. When I'm at my lowest point? You're going to tell me when I've found out that my friend was killed by a raging tauros? You didn't even know Kel and yet you're here!" Neal voice had been increasing in volume and it had begun to catch the glances of the other nobles. "I knew you weren't telling the entire-" Kel hastily covered Neal's mouth and led him out of the room into the study which she knew was close by.

"Neal can I finish?"

"No! You don't care who or what Kel stood for and yet you're here. I don't know why the hell you're here but you need to get out of here before I hit you. I don't usually hit girls or anyone for that matter, but Kilie you're giving me an awfully good excuse to."

Kel sighed and covered Neal's mouth with her hand again. "Neal I need to tell you this before you explode again or before my courage runs out. Now sit right here and don't make a sound." She pushed Neal into a chair and without the warning he deserved Kel began to change amid the brilliantly bright light that shielded her body.

The bright light stayed and whirled its way around Kel, keeping Neal unable to see what was happening behind the veil of light until it slowly became softer and softer. With a final flash of light the honey haired girl looked down at the ground and quietly said, "Neal it's me."

So Neal knows are you guys happy now? I wanted Neal to find out way later, but I couldn't have Neal being mad at Kel and besides I couldn't think of a good reason why Kel would be at the funeral.

Anyways thanks to all the reviewers you guys are absolutely stupendous! And look I updated very quickly this time, albeit it was a short update but an update nonetheless right? And guess what since I'm almost at 300 reviews I wanted to give out reviewing awards. This is all in fun and I am not biased in any way, I hope…

Most Reviews: Imperfectionist ;D Kat darling you've been with me since the 2nd chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews they warm my heart.

Conversational Reviewer: Alenor, in our talks back and forth it seems like we talk more about life than about the fic lol

Most Persistent: Kenobi-girl1 you really will not give up huh? Well you'll have to wait and see like all the other people

Most Bipolar: KatYoukai your reviews are always very amusing

Floweriest Review: Sora Icefreeze, you always seemed to come up with new ways to say good job :D

((()))((()))((()))

Anyways thank you to all the reviewers and I just wanted to tell you guy that I am going to speed up, hopefully. I don't plan on dividing this fic up into different fics. Just having one makes it simple if you ask me. Anyways hopefully I'll get in the Neal's reaction and end off the summer next chapter so thanks again for reviewing!

Ethuiliel- thank you for spending precious seconds of your life for me! I do spend precious hours and days for you so it is nice to get something kind in return

KatYoukai- yes the fake Kel and the real Kel get in lots of trouble don't they? I'm actually thinking about going back and taking away one of the almost rape scenes just because Kel is never going to dress up like a girl again if she's going to keep getting raped lol glad you liked the chapter

Lory- ah so you caught that eh? Well I hope your question was answered in this chapter

w1cked angel- glad you liked it, it does cause endless possibilities doesn't it? Joren just might come to terms with himself, but as long as he doesn't get killed out in battle then he can admit his love…sometime

Andraea Shade- yes the cross dressing was very fun, Dom may be able to overappreciate women fighters now

Kenobi-girl1- my lips are sealed /hums a silly tune evilly/

sunkissed guacamole- poor Dom? What about Joren he just lost the love of his life! Lol

Bambolieblue- yes Nicole wasn't but the fake Kel was /gasp/ hope you enjoyed the chapter

.Aurorablu.- /looks into eyes/ I must update…

heartdamoose- I just couldn't stay away /grins/ I hope you get some time off of dance, but as long as you love what you are doing nothing will go wrong

epobbp- I hope the update was soon enough

magewhisperer- hehe you were one of the few that noticed that it was Kel's simulacrum. Wouldn't Dom in a dress be such a pretty picture though?

ubiquitous girl- I wanted to make Joren be the girl so BAD! But then I thought that Raoul wouldn't want to send his squire into the lion's pit that early. I think he would most likely choose someone he could trust. But you are so right there hasn't been enough k/j around. But guess what I'm planning on a new fandom /shrugs/ I feel like it could be some fun the initials are Kel/K? haha should be interesting indeed but I'm not going to post that one for a good long time, because I need to finish one of my fics sometime. Anyways…to check the counter go to your user page and then go to stats. Once there you'll see at the top a choice to go to story stats, go to that one. Once there you should be able to see how many 'hits' your story has gotten.

Alenor- glad you liked the chapter hope you enjoy this chapter

Imperfectionist ;D- alas I finally got time to write I am patiently waiting for an update from the elusive Imperfectionist

Identitycrisis- well Kel got to make a scene in this on and the REAL Kel got to come as well. I'll try and do the summary. I'm sorry for all the confusion

FanFictionFantom- yes it can be rather obnoxious, but it has made me start to review more because before it was like,' Oh they'll never know I didn't review,' but now they know…

MysticMoonEmpress- I'm glad you liked the chapter hope you enjoy this one as well

Well thanks again everybody. And if you guys check out my profile then you'll find all the fics I have planned and how long it may be for my next update. As sad as it is I update it quite a lot. Well please review and I'll be updating Among the Bazhir next tata

Edited 7/6/09


	22. Passing Time

I'm sorry guys but I've been really busy, but here I am again. Hopefully you guys like it, and thank you for not giving up on me through your reviews. I'd also written this chapter already but then lost the papers it was one, which makes me so sad, because I had updates on it that were for Among the Bazhir and my newest fic called 'Chivalrous Ass'

_Previously: The bright light stayed and whirled its way around Kel, keeping Neal unable to see what was happening behind the veil of light until it slowly became softer and softer. With a final flash of light the honey haired girl looked down at the ground and quietly said, "Neal it's me."_

The bright light subsided as Neal looked stunned. His mouth only made the gapping movements and nothing seemed to come out of them. His emerald eyes shined with happiness, and not the anger she had suspected to see. He finally let out a simple, "Kel?" and rushed to hug his friend he had thought to be in the Realm of the Dead.

"I can't believe it's you, gods _never_ do that again."

"I didn't want to Neal…" Kel unattached herself from his embrace and looked up hoping to find understanding in his eyes. Neal merely nodded, but as he did so he punched her across the cheekbone making her loose balance. She landed with a rough _oof_ and looked dumbfounded at her friend.

"That's for lying to me and making me think you were dead." Kel gaped at her friend, as he gave her a helping hand up. She watched with confusion as he touched her cheek and said softly, "And this is for telling me the truth." She felt the cool feeling of a healing take away her swollen cheek. "I always knew there was something too similar about you and Kile."

"Always the scholar, aren't you?"

Neal managed a smile, "I guess so. So shall we go to your funeral?"

Kel's face turned back to its ashen state and felt the sinking feeling of guilt begin to swallow her whole. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this. I didn't think I could face even you, but my family?"

"Hey, I'll always be there for you, whether you're a boy or a girl."

Kel felt the edge of her lips form a smile, "Thanks Neal, now step back so I can go back to normal."

"Normal?"

"Go back to being Kile."

"When we get away from here you better tell me how you're doing magic. Because I've never come across runes or pamphlets that state that a non-Gifted person could do magic…"

"I promise I will Neal, in due time." Kel reformed herself back into Kile and the two left the small study to go to the funeral. A few people noticed the smiling Neal next to the blank faced Kile, but many chose not to say anything assuming it was their own way with grief.

((()))((()))((()))((())) I gotta start speeding this up a bit ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel laughed along with their friends as they watched Owen and Merric's sad attempt to write a poem that was meant to be for a foreign lady from Tyra. It seemed most of the pages were smitten with her exotic features and slim figure. Kel always loved the holidays since she got to watch all her friends become lovesick boys, but she was constantly teased because she found none of the girls _attractive_.

The months had passed since Neal had found out about Kel's true disguise and her summer had been filled with learning how to be a boy, the lessons were taught by none other than Neal. One such lesson contained going to an inn and flirting with a girl.

She had been blushing the whole way through, and Neal had spent a good amount of the time peaking down the barmaid's low shirt. She had learned to gamble, but had not quite enjoyed it even though Neal said it was a necessity. Most of the day was spent training and riding horses much to Neal's dislike, but he left halfway through summer to visit his fief.

She had seen little of her friends besides Neal and was greeted by rousing handshakes the next year when she came back as a second year page. They had trained hard, and Lord Wyldon was changing his teaching habits. He constantly was pushing the better-trained pages harder and giving them more obstacles, and much to Kel's despair she was having difficulty keeping up with the top pages. Her friends constantly reminded her that she was only in her second year, but she didn't want any excuses.

By the time Midwinter came around Kel was able to keep up with the older pages, but still struggled with the lance ever since she had been introduced to the willow ring.

Kel and her friends still did their night patrol, but rarely found younger pages being mistreated since Joren and his cronies were gone.

Kel looked around the bright room she was serving in and stood in awe of all the majestic people in it. Kel promptly strode across the room to the table she was to serve and almost spilled her tray on one of the people she was supposed to serve as she saw whom she was serving. Sitting at the table were some of the most conservative people in Tortall, she felt like a little rabbit about to be dropped into a cage with tigers.

She gulped as she served Lord Burchard and his wife, Lord Wyldon, his wife, and daughter, Lord Genlith and who she hoped was his daughter. As she served them she let out a surprised squeak when she saw Joren of Stone Mountain sitting in between his father and Lord Wyldon. Kel tried to give him the finger bowl without him seeing her, but it was inevitable as he looked up to say thank you.

"Kile?"

"Errr…yes, Squire Joren?

"What the blazes are you doing here?"

Kel couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "I'm working Squire Joren." With that she left and went to fetch the appetizers, she smiled at the nervous page that relayed off the dish to her and continued on her way to the table.

She made it through the main course without any slip-ups but as she made her way out with the dessert she ran into Owen who had been scurrying around a corner without looking. The loud clash of fine glass plates crashing brought everyone's attention to her. Kel blushed fiercely and hurried to clean up the plates as to get away from the staring eyes.

As she made her way over to her table she could hear the sounds of laughter around the table and she was tapped on the shoulder by none other than Lord Burchard. "Yes my lord?" she replied as etiquette told her.

"Page, my friends and I were just speaking of your heritage."

"Yes my lord?" Kel asked confusedly.

"Well we were wondering if you have been able to find your biological parents as of yet."

"Sir I have no intention of looking for my parents, _my _parents are Lady Rispah and Lord Coram." Kel replied coolly hoping to get away from the conversation as fast as she could.

"But-"

Lord Burchard was cut off by a new voice, "Father leave him be." Kel looked over to meet Joren's icy eyes. Kel bowed swiftly and walked back to the kitchens with a sigh of relief.

'_There's obviously a rumor going around about my heritage, just what I need…more talk about me. I was actually beginning to like being a boy since there were no stares or gossip behind my back.'_

Kel met up with her friends and wished them a peaceful Midwinter evening after she finished eating.

((()))((()))((()))((())) I know I'm skipping a lot but things needs to be sped up a lot ((()))((()))((()))((()))

Kel smiled and clapped alongside Owen as all of their friends stood to join the squire table. "We're the only ones now Kyle."

"I know it's going to be quiet without them here." Kel said sadly thinking of Neal's dry sarcasm and Merric's temper.

"It'll be for the better though! We'll now have more room when we have study sessions." Owen replied with an attempt to lighten the mood. Kel smiled thinly and looked over at the squire table. Most of the newly made squires were beaming and watching as the performers completed stunning acrobatic stunts. As the feast ended all their friends met and said their farewells since the summer would soon be upon them or they would be called by their knightmasters.

Kel lay on her bed scratching Jump behind the ear and smiled as she saw Neal stick his head in with his eyes closed. "You're decent right?"

"Of course or else I'd be in the privy."

"Where are Gwen and Lalasa?"

"Lalasa is visiting Gower and Gwen went to work her magic in a smithy. It seems the smith has taken a liking to her since she can embed magic into weapons." Kel smiled at the thought of her friend's success. Kel stood up from the bed and opened her locked trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on would you, you're so impatient sometimes."

"No, my dear, I'm just curious."

"They go along together don't they." Kel mumbled to herself as she threw aside the sapphire dress she had worn in her first year as Kile. Neal gapped down at it and Kel smiled in triumph as she found what she had been looking for. "Neal I want you--Neal? What are you looking at?"

Kel followed where his eyes were looking and blushed as she saw the dress he was staring at, "Uh you weren't by chance at the Midwinter Ball oh say three years ago."

"Well that's a funny thing actually…" Kel said rubbing the back of her neck, "You see I was sort of the lady in blue…"

Neal's eyes seemed to pop out of his head, "You were _what_?"

Kel couldn't help but smirk, "I was the thing you desired for a summer Nealan." At this Kel laughed raucously, "Watch." Kel closed the door to her room and changed into the 'lady in blue.'

"If I had known you could change into more than one look then I could have had a lot of fun last summer." Kel turned a rosy color and mumbled beneath her breath. "The Lioness really went all out on her spell didn't she?" Kel nodded silently. "Well, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Kel changed back into Kile, "Well you see Gwen gave me this dagger and I wanted you to have it." She saw him try and refuse but she continued, "You'll need it more than I will, because you're a squire now."

"You know if you hadn't been kicked out you would be one too." Neal saw the look on her face and regretted saying what he had.

"You think I haven't thought about that Neal?" she replied bitterly.

"Look Kel, I want to leave on good terms. I have to leave tonight. Father told me I had to go meet some of the knights that were interested in having me as their squire."

"You're leaving then?" Kel frowned trying to think of a time when he hadn't been around the palace with her.

"Yes I have to, but I'll write letters I promise. If I don't get a slave driver I should be back by Midwinter." Kel frown sank deeper but she soon found herself being hugged by her former page sponsor. "Don't get into trouble and don't let Owen get into any trouble. You two seem to have a knack for finding it."

Kel laughed into his shoulder and drew herself away from him, "Make sure you eat your vegetables and bite your tongue before you say something stupid."

"Keladry! You wound me!" He embraced her once again, "I just got you back Kel. I feel like if I let you go you'll be gone again."

Kel adjusted her head to look into his serious eyes, "I won't be going anywhere Neal. You can count on that." Neal sighed and kissed her head before releasing his hold on her.

"Bye Kel." Neal said smiling sadly. Kel just waved as he exited the room. Kel looked around the room and despite all the animals that were in the room she felt very alone.

((()))((()))((())) sorry not the best I know ((()))((()))((()))

_A/N I'm sorry it took so long and that this was mostly a filler for now but I need to skip a lot of those years. Things don't get interesting until Kel is a squire so next chapter will probably be a filler as well._

_Anyways a month ago I had finished my new fic 'Chivalrous Ass.' But much to my sadness I lost all my files the fic was in so I am in the midsts of rewriting that and trying to update my other fics_

_I probably won't be able to submit another chapter soon but I will try my best. Thank you for those reviewers that have stayed by me and I'm still going to list your names here seeing as it is more convenient for me_

sunkissed guacamole- I know this one wasn't fast and not a very good update but thanks for staying with me

Flower Kid- sorry but I do update as often as I can, just lately I've been so busy what with school since this is going to be such a tough year. My updates are really inconsistent, its whenever I get enough time to sit down and type this up

MysticMoonEmpress- despite being tired thanks for reviewing, I know how hard it is to do anything when you're sleepy

epobbp- ack! Sorry it wasn't as quick or fast as my last update, just don't hurt me :P

Kat Youkai- uh oh, it wasn't quick so am I to be maimed by a rusty fork? _Runs away…_

Sorceress Shadow Rain- I would love some of your fics I think I read one but I can't remember, I'll just have to go back and see it again.

Kenobi-girl1- well the plot will come together in due time won't it? Just be patient like the other reviewers

USNA- hehe sorry it wasn't soon but please no groveling it may make me feel better but it'll make your knees begin to ache

Jadepiper- thank you for the suggestion, I did a little bit of the author notes in this. Hope it helped out a little bit. And yes it was Joren who identified Kel's fake body

Bambolieblue- yes sadly Kel's family has no idea, I was going to let them find out early on, but it slipped my mind lol and sorry about another short chapter but it seemed like a fairly decent place to end

Elentariel- hope you enjoyed is reaction I thought it was rather fluffy lol pity it wasn't Joren finding out eh?

nobody- I tried to speed up this chapter a bit because I know that it is going to slow, and I want to get to the action as well

Identitycrisis- sorry it took so long for me to update, and I hope this looked like they were best friends and nothing more

Jedi Alanna- you know I have no idea if Solom died in Lioness series, I guess it slipped my mind. Guess I need to freshen up on Lioness Quartet, and then none of Kel's family knows about her still being alive. They are all completely and utterly oblivious

trickstersqueen15- mmm sorry but if you didn't think that was an update you're not going to be happy with this one either

Andraea Shade- sorry that this one wasn't very long, and I am aware of not being able to comment in fics until they delete this fic though I'm not going to use the 'email' system, this is just more convenient for me

elmthesmartypants- well as you can tell Neal was a bit mixed about his emotions about the rebirth of Kel wasn't he?

magewhisperer- before Kel changed in the last chapter she took Neal into a study and closed the door. The other people in the parlor might have only seen light coming from under the door

FanFictionFantom- oh no what would we have done if Nicole had been knocked off? Sorry I enjoy her character and she probably won't be knocked off too soon….

gymcatgrl- I'm glad you're enjoying it

laura sedai- I really have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, but I do know the ending I have been making little changes here and there but I have stayed true to my ideas most of the way, and I hope you had a lovely time in France

Internal Ecstasy- glad you enjoyed in lol just remember breath in…breath out

Dipstick- thank you, its kind for you to say that, even though I would have to disagree at times :P

- sorry heres more, but it wasn't much I know :(

ubiquitous girl- And it's true, Raoul wouldn't send his squire into the lion's pit that early, especially as Raoul is still probably still rather entranced by his pretty new squire. :p

this kept me giggling for hours on end, you really have no idea. That one was a fun chapter to write. And sorry about the grammar, but my beta is away on holidays so I can't send it to her this time.

As for my newest fic _grins wolfishly_ it is a new fandom, I don't believe its been done before, but I haven't had much time to write it, because I wrote another K/J AU and finished it! But then I lost the documents in a virus, pity eh? Anyways hoped you enjoyed it and sorry about the short update

totally twisted- thank you, my fic has potential woot

luvklm1991- haha and her lover would be another woman? Because she is Kyle silly

Green Flames- I love Draco Hermione fics, but favorite now are probably Blaise/Hermione they are really interesting

GoddessofDestiny419- thank you for reviewing

Alanna's modern day twin- sorry the update took so long and it was so short

Pandora Markku- hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic

bluehazegrl- thank you, you really are too kind to me. I'm still not sure if I like how I made Joren's character but it happens right? Hopefully it'll be better when she's a squire

Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy- sorry if you felt that way about how she told Neal, but I thought it would be the best situation to tell him. And I do know now that Tkaa is a male, but I haven't had much time to change it lol

Kairi Junto- I'm sorry it took so long but I have every intention of finishing this fic, because I would feel so bad about leaving it without my reviewers knowing what would happen

Confusedknight- sorry it took so long, but heres your update

angelchild94- _blushes_ thank you for the compliments if you go to my user page you'll find a list of very good fics that are by far a better read than mine, but thank you. Happy New Year to you

_So I think the actual reviewing part was longer than the update lol, I hope that the Kel/Neal interaction was a little fluffy, but not so much that it looks like they love each other. They are just friends, because by now Kel's little crush would have subsided_. **So I'll try my best to update soon and please review. Happy New Year to all**

Edited 7/6/09


	23. End of the Beginning

Hello my duckies I'm back for a spell hopefully

Joren sighed when his number came up. As much as he wanted to get the Ordeal over with he still didn't want to be first. Prince Roald would be first and then he would go after. He couldn't say he really listened after his number was announced because he had been too stunned that the ordeal was only two nights away.

Joren looked to where his old clique was and wondered how they would fare in the Ordeal. Vinson was an excellent swordsman but as far as chivalry went he had long since taken a turn for the worse. Garvey had often gone with Vinson to pick on young maids, but had begun to grow out of the habit all thanks to his knightmaster. That didn't change what he had done in the past.

'_May the gods shine on me during my Ordeal and be forgiving…'_

((()))((()))((())) end of the year ((()))((()))((()))

The dirt flew as a large hoof made impact upon the ground. The gravel sprayed every which way as if in attempt to get away from the giant stepping on it. Soon a rowdy laugh met the sound of the thundering hooves. A boy with short horsetail grinned from atop his horse and small cheering was heard from a little farther away.

"Kile that was brilliant!" The lad named Kile turned to hop off his horse and trot over to his friend, "I can't wait to see the look on the Stump's face once he sees that you've mastered the pine ring. What else could he possibly throw at you? Maybe you have to fend off an attacker while still getting the pine ring…"

"Owen, Owen please he might just hear you." Owen grinned cheekily and skipped away as if to tell but didn't get very far until he was tackled from behind.

"Hey! No fair, tackling from behind is unjust. It's clearly put in the unwritten knight rules that when engaged in battle one must not attack their opponent from behind."

"There's a reason why the rules are unwritten you great clod. They were meant to be broken." Kile grinned before getting up and lending his friend a hand. "Let's get a move on, we'll miss the feast. And that would be tragic considering that we've been waiting to become squires for four years." '_Well maybe five years for me…'_

Kile, or Kel to some, began to walk to the stables to put away Peachblossom's tack and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up as Owen spoke to her in his jovial manner. Kel opened the stable door and closed it behind the two of them to make herself feel safer from the eyes she had felt. The stable was silent aside from the random outbursts of whinnies and Kel's occasional laughter at her friend's oddity.

It was hard to believe that she had spent a third of her life already trying to become a knight, to think that in four years she would have to reveal herself to the kingdom…

"Kile…? Kile…? Helloooooooo?" Kel was shocked out of her thoughts by the waving hand in front of her and tried to disarm the instinct to flinch at the bizarre hand motions in front of her face.

"What is it that made you try to give me a heart attack?"

Owen had the decency to smile sheepishly but this was quickly exchanged for excited chatter, "I was asking who you wanted to have as your knightmaster? I personally would just love to have anyone that is by all the action. You know get by the border and kill some bandits and Scanrans, and then you, me, and our knightmasters can be famous. And then we'll be able to have our pick of any ladies at court even though most of them are really very scary. I always feel like they are going to eat me and-"

"Whoah, whoah calm down Owen, I'm sure wherever we are taken we'll get plenty of action and I heard court ladies don't eat you…maybe just take a little nibble on your skin but that's about it." Kel laughed to herself as she saw Owen's eyes enlarge due to her talking about court ladies.

"I knew Cleon wouldn't lie to me about court ladies…" Kel laughed aloud at her friend's antics and wondered what he would do when he received his first hickey, she would definitely have to be around when that event happened.

Kel reached Peachblossom's stall and brushed down his coat while keeping an eye on his quick jaw that seemed to be looking at Owen's quick moving hands with too much interest.

"I see you still have that beast." Kel turned around swiftly to a voice that she knew she recognized. She turned to find Joren of Stone Mountain behind Owen and cautiously wondered if he was the one that had been following them.

Joren had certainly done some growing since the last time she had last seen him at Midwinter, then he had looked paler than usual but that was probably due to his Ordeal. He seemed to have grown into his once feminine looks and now seemed to epitomize the essence of masculinity. He had broad shoulders and a tall frame that reached farther up than Kel's own. His once wiry body was now compact muscle probably due to the years of being with the Owen.

"Hello Sir Joren," Kel replied politely and continued with her task of removing her tack from Peachblossom's back.

"How have you been Kile? From what I've heard around the castle you have surpassed all the pages of your age."

"I've been fine, sir. Just keeping busy and training." Kel took the saddle and blanket away from Peachblossom's stall and went to put the equipment into its appropriate place.

"Most pages have stopped training by now; you seem to be the only one still training." It was a fair statement since she really had been. The last week of examinations there had been little to no one on the practice courts aside from her and Owen.

"I just feel like I need to continue training. The more I train, the better a chance I have at surviving."

"I should have known you'd say something like that, so I know that you're becoming a squire tonight and I was wondering…" Joren suddenly looked uncomfortable and Owen seemed to take the hint (for once) that he should be running along, he mumbled something about meeting Kel later and left.

"Well I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my squire," Kel opened her mouth to reply quickly but was shut down as Joren interrupted, "I know that I am only a green knight but I have a feeling that you and I could learn from one another. I also have the connections to have others teach you in the few things I do not excel in like jousting for example. My knightmaster was, excuse me, is one of the best jousters in Tortall.

"There's no need to give me a reply at the moment but just tell me in a few days because I am heading out to help the Own set up a fort and as my squire you would be coming with me." With his retreating statement hanging he left her to the whinnies of horses and her own contemplative thoughts.

'_He doesn't seem to be the same person that he used to…but would he have asked me to become his squire if I was still a girl? Probably not because that would make him look bad, there may be rumors about me being a commoner but there was no denying that I was a girl. The rumors surrounding me now can easily be hushed. _

'_Could I possibly be taking this seriously…Joren of Stone Mountain as my _knightmaster_? I don't doubt that I would be pushed but could I seriously be pushed by the boy that had once hated me with a passion. Not only that but I would have to keep my true identity from him which could prove to be difficult with such close quarters to him. I could always hope that Neal took me on after a year but I don't think I would learn as much if I was under his tutelage and isn't that what being a squire is all about? Isn't it about learning from someone new and different? And this is definitely a different Joren than I knew.'_

Kel struggled to come up with an answer for the green knight and was not able to thoroughly join in the festivities of the party for her year. Owen made up for her lack of excitement by hooting and hollering at the top of his lungs. Lord Wyldon's face turned the loveliest shade of purple when Owen tried his own rendition of a Lower Corus dance in which he spun on his head. Kel tried to stop her overexcited friend but this proved to be futile since her mind was elsewhere during the feast.

Night proved to be even worse for her mind and she wondered why she was worrying so much more about the fact that she had actually been asked rather than when she had been stressing about actually getting a traveling knight.

Kel's dreams changed frequently and exhibited most of her worries and fears coming to life. One such dream was of her bathing in a pond and being found without clothing while another featured her watching her friends be killed while working behind a desk. Kel sat up for what seemed like the millionth time that night and decided she couldn't wait until morning. Kel put clothes on and journeyed to the part of the castle in which the resting knights stayed and found the chalkboard that said Joren of Stone Mountain.

Kel knocked impatiently and heard a muffled bang and swear. Kel couldn't help but smirk at the colorful language that was being used by the knight. The door was opened to a shirtless blond that looked like he had grabbed a pair of breeches at the last minute judging by how low they hung on his hips. Kel looked back up to meet the groggy pale eyes, "I'll do it."

Sorry it was short but you got a chapter out of me right? And it wasn't really much a filler either so hurray…you'll be getting Joren's Ordeal later so no bother begging

Kelly- sorry your prediction didn't come true

BlackWidow12- heres another chapter

Elavie- hope you like the update

Citizen of Fantasy at Heart- hope you like the chapter

Erytha- sorry the update took so long!

Reader of Fiction- oh the questions, hope some were answered

Sarra's wildchild- yeahhhh sorry about that I'll try and bring Fal back

Anne J- I'll try and update going long soon

Epithome of Normality- go ahead and do your story, in fact I encourage it

MaidenKnight- hope you liked it

Rohynn- hope you liked the update

Gigi- sorry I've just been really busy

Contorce- hope you liked the update

crzybrunette26- hope you are amazed

summerbluez- haha I will finish the story before you are 90 as long as that is not tomorrow

ubiquitous girl- glad you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry about the errors but I've just been out of contact with my editor

nicole miller- no worries no neal and kel love

laura sedai- sorry it took so long

AureliaMalfoy- well we will just have to see wont we

Bambolieblue- hope you enjoyed Owen

Steelerfan4ever- glad you liked it

.Aururablu.- haha I loved the story thanks for the recommendation

Black Emerald Dawn- glad you loved it

Imperfectionst ;D- oh Kat darling I miss talking to you so muchhh I hope life is wonderful and you can get around to posting a chapter or so because I would love you foreverrrr

Merlins-Wolf- the plot is coming

anonymous girl – hope you liked it

Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy- glad you liked the last chapter

FanFictionFantom- yuuup its AU or else Joren would have died in this chapter

Sunkissed Guacamole- sorry it was another quick chapter boooo

Alenor- you saw the knightmaster…are you surprised?

epobbp- haha no worries hope you liked the update

SarahE7191- nope Nicole is alive and well

elmthesmartypants- you are correct but I didn't really stop in the page years as much as I would have liked to because then my story would be waaaay too long but I am making the Neal crush disappear a bit

Andraea Shade- hope you liked the update

Kat Youkai- wow so your message was amazingly long I hope you aren't too disappointed by the fact that I skipped so many years but I just didn't want the story to be incredibly long soo I chopped a couple years

MysticMoonEmpress- hope you liked the update

I apologize for skipping so many years but I'm afraid I am getting a bit worn out on writing I know I haven't done much of it in the last year but I have been highly uninspired what with college looming closer. But I do plan on finishing my stories, all of them. And the ones I started that are not posted yet. Along with this update I think I will be posting a story that is off of Imperfectionst ;D 's story that I am sure you'll enjoy

Sooo review if you'd like and check out the new story chapter I will be making.

Edited 7/6/09


	24. Changes

Everything is completely edited and some major plots were deleted from the fic. If you're bored, re-read it and hopefully you'll like the changes. :]

_The door was opened to a shirtless blond that looked like he had grabbed a pair of breeches at the last minute judging by how low they hung on his hips. Kel looked back up to meet the groggy pale eyes, "I'll do it."_

((()))((()))((()))

_Dear Neal,_

_I was so happy to find your letter before I left. You know I was hoping to see you and Lady Alanna during the big test but I understand you two not being there. That flu in Cladridge sounds downright awful! Do make sure not to catch any of it! Well I do hope you're sitting down because you'll faint no doubt when you read this next part. I do hope you took my advice._

_I am Sir Joren of Stone Mountain's squire. I hope you were sitting down. No doubt Lady Alanna is trying to revive you from your faint if you didn't take a seat. We are leaving the palace in three days to help the Own build a fort. Maybe you will join us at some point. I've heard that she frequently meets up with Lord Raoul from time to time. Tell Lady Alanna I said hello for me. Continue to eat your vegetables and be safe!_

_Mithros Bless, Kile_

Kel read over the letter and hoped it got the proper response that she suspected it would. She only wished she could be there to see his reaction. It was sure to be priceless. She handed her letter to Lalasa who was headed into the city with Gwen. They were getting supplies for their prospective trades. A shukusen dangled from her woven belt that she wore around her skirt while Gwen didn't carry a weapon. The young mage had just begun to fully grasp her deeper magic with the help of Numair. The smith she had been working with had also been a good outlet for her abundant magical energy. Gwen would continue to work for the smith and train with Numair while Kel was gone.

Lalasa was set to have an apprenticeship with a dressmaker shop in town. Kel had tried to convince the older girl to allow her to co-sign for a shop but Lalasa simply turned white at the idea of having Kel involved in such an economic venture. The two, Lalasa and Gwen, had planned on living together with Gower in the palace until they were able to buy a place in the city.

After the two girls left she continued moving her things to Joren's adjoined room. She carried her last trunk of clothing into her room that had a plate adorned with the name 'Squire Kile of Trebond.' She carried the trunk and dropped it with a loud _thud_ against the ground. The room was alike her old page room aside from there not being a cot on the floor or a makeshift bedroom in the changing room. Kel smiled sadly with the absence of her longtime companions. As if on cue Jump came trotting into her room and jumped on her bed. She went to go sit down next to the mixed terrier.

'_There are so many ways that things could go badly. He could see me with my glaive. He could see me naked for some reason. I am going to be with him almost every bell of every day. How am I going to keep my secret?'_ Kel bit on her lip in contemplation, _'Who would have thought that being away from the palace would be the hardest part. The palace has rumors and eyes watching you, but being away from the palace will be my greatest test. There will be the same people watching me over and over again.' _She scratched Jump's mangled ear absent-mindedly as she looked around her room. Her window no longer had tree branches resting right outside her window as her old room had. Her feathered friends would have to find new roosting spots if they intended to stay near her while she was at the palace. A cautious knock interrupted her reverie, "Kile?"

"Come in." The man behind the voice walked in and she was unsurprised to see her new knightmaster walk in. He was looking dashing in Stone Mountain colors and his long hair was now held in a tied horsetail. Kel rose from her spot on the bed and bowed to him out of respect, "My lord." He merely waved his hand for her to sit back down. Kel resisted the urge to cock her head to the side in question as she had seen Jump do.

"Do you find your living arrangements suitable, squire?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You can stop with the _my lord nonsense _Kile. We trained together for a year. I'm merely a couple years of training ahead of you, not that that seems to make a difference."

"I cannot do that Sir Joren. It wouldn't be proper." _'I can't even imagine calling him by his name. As if we were _friends_ of some sort. That would just be bizarre.'_

The young man smiled crookedly at the younger boy before saying, "I should have figured as much. You always have been stiff. Well come along it's about time I looked over your equipment to make sure you have everything you need." Kel stood up to retrieve her weapons that were hanging on the walls. Luckily she had already hid her glaive below her bed. Jump was quickly following behind, "So is he going to be coming along?"

Kel looked down at his pointed eyes that looked at the dog with question, "It's up to Jump. I can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to."

"From what I've heard he's worth his weight in food. Lord Wyldon wouldn't stop talking about him after your hill escapade."

The corner of Kel's mouth twitched before saying, "He took down quite a few men and dogs, my lord."

Joren merely nodded his head and idly twiddled his thumbs. Kel handed him her daggers before turning to retrieve her sword from its place on the wall. She turned around to find Joren balancing the handle of the dagger on his pointer finger with ease, "Very nice balance, although I knew these would be in good condition after I've seen you use them so much." He placed the daggers down before unsheathing her sword from its holder. The sword's blade and handle were both silver. The metal was light and allowed Kel to move quicker, "This is a borrowed sword." It was not a question so Kel simply nodded and handed him her practice broadsword.

He again analyzed the blade to evaluate the sharpness to make sure Kel had taken care of her weapons. They went through the same test with every one of her weapons: long bow, the butterfly blades she had been given by Joren, her Yamani stars, her staff, travel pack (given to her by Alanna), and her riding gloves. Each met the heavy scrutiny of Joren's eyes, "So you don't have a pole weapon? You were skilled with a staff but never had a weapon?"

Kel fidgeted under his hard gaze and she found herself aching to pull out her most practiced weapon, "No milord."

"Well pole arms are dead useful so we will have to figure out a good match for you. We can go by a smithy today to try out a few different ones. I can only assume that you don't have a shield, helm, or armor?" Kel nodded once again, "I won't be able to have a proper Stone Mountain shield made for you before we leave so we'll borrow one from the palace armory until it is finished. We'll get you some proper armor as well. Were you busy before I came in?" Kel shook her head in reply, "Well let's say we go run some errands then?" Kel nodded slowly before getting up to retrieve her money bag. She tucked into the inside compartment of her breeches that George had advised she have sewed in before following Joren out the door.

The two walked through the bustling city of Corus with a dog closely following his heels. Joren was intent on going to a smith that he had heard good things about and Kel followed behind him dutifully. Corus was a bustling city of movement. The center of the street was occupied by horses and carriages. The people who simply walked were on the sidewalks of the streets and were met with dozens of merchants calling out to them to step into their shops for a spell. Joren took a turn into the trade district and off of the main road of the upper city making their way towards the upper-middle. The trade district was divided into the different trades of the tradesmen. The signs that billowed in the wind made it easy for even an illiterate person to find what they needed. Joren took her down the smith section until they entered one smithy.

As soon as they stepped through the door heat engulfed her. The room had a counter near the front where a young woman stood and in the back a forge was in sight, "Hello my lord, how may I help you today?" Kel's eyes continued to hover around the smithy until her eyes landed on the section of pole arms that were on display. She walked over to them while her knightmaster continued to talk to the girl. Her eyes connected with a black bladed glaive that seemed to be reflecting the sunlight that shone through the window. She yearned to use her own but knew that she couldn't. There were too many complications that would come with using one.

Below the glaive was a halberd. The halberd was very different from her glaive and she found herself thinking that she would probably forget that she had a cumbersome axe in the middle of her weapon instead of a curved blade at the end, _'I'll have to find something that is similar to a glaive so I don't kill myself.'_

She continued down the row to look at a bardache but it looked more like a farmer's scythe than anything else, _'I can just imagine the court gossip. Squire kills himself by his own weapon—a complete accident.' _Kel groaned in frustration and looked farther down the row. As if some deity had wanted her to find the right weapon she saw that the window was filtering the light to fall on another pole arm. It was a voulge. It looked to be similar to a glaive with its curved blade at the end. Kel looked over her shoulder to see Joren leaning over the counter to talk to the girl. Kel mentally snorted before grabbing the weapon off of its rack on the wall. Upon further inspection she found that the weapon's attachment of the voulge blade to the shaft was binding the lower two thirds of the blade to the side of the pole. Her glaive had a socket built into the blade itself and was mounted on top of the pole. Kel also found that while they did have similar curved blades at the end, the voulge had a broader blade than a glaive. It was probably to be used for hacking instead of cutting.

She gave the voulge an experimental spin as she would have with a glaive. The weight was nod as heavy as her glaive and the weight seemed off, _'I may just be able to adjust to this. At least it is similar and Joren will not see me with my glaive.'_

Kel walked over to Joren and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "My lord?" Joren turned and looked down at his young charge. Kel hadn't realized how much taller Joren was than her in just that moment, "I picked a weapon while you were talking my lord."

He nodded, "I'll take care of the—" He looked over at the blushing girl behind the desk, "—payment. I'll meet you back at the palace." Kel attempted not to roll her eyes as she exited the smithy with her new weapon in hand. People gave her a wide berth as she walked back to the palace. The nice thing about carrying such a large weapon in hand was that she didn't truly have to worry about being pickpocketed. The walk was a peaceful uphill walk. The sun had just reached its peak and was beginning its slow descent to the horizon. The jovial atmosphere of a successful day was sending many people home with great smiles plastered on their faces. There was laughter in the air. Smiles on faces. An outsider would never know that war was looming near. Kel knew this. These were the people she fought for. She fought so they could continue to have peaceful and happy days such as this. Without the mark of war on a sunny day. More forts were being made every day. More knights were sent to the northern border and away from their families. This was her time. This is why she wanted to be a knight.

((()))((()))((()))

Hello everybody :] I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's good to be back! I apologize for the chapter but this was merely a filler and it flowed too well at the end to add more extra filling. Thank you to everyone that has been badgering me to keep with this fic. It's helped more than you'll know.

THANK YOU! Lady Arianna of Ambers Valley, Soccergirl0388, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, NikeIsis, Lioness-of-Tortall-7, MidnightsRose, Sandy, Nidia, ixmissxmyxmind, KlutzyQT, harley gough, Ally Marty, hey 'yal!, Bradhadair fire starter, Lady Mystiquea, candace, blackkat09, purpleeyednekoyoukai, Moonlit pixie, LadyKnight44, kelly, doms celestial artemis, Mercury-Shadowfeather, anon, Smm91, Night Aurora, EbonyFirePhoenix, Krae Z. Rokke, Amaya130, Sarra's wildchild, Eclipsa, laura sedai, onyx-jade potter, NotAfraidToLive, Hippieplumygirl, Mystic_Moon_Empress, ckally, phoenix-rises-from-the-ashes, sammy, Erytha, elmthesmartypants, Blood Tainted Angel, Feed The Foxes, Mirukarumi, Lotti's Lot, Bambolieblue, epobbp, SarahE7191, and Lyssasoulless!

Christina- you're right! I actually somehow put ch 10 as ch 11 and vice versa. It's all fixed now :]

Dotty- no worries, you'll see Jocelyn (that's Nicole's new name) soon

In Love With A Dead Warrior- no I completely understand your frustration no worries. I hope you kept reading and saw that Neal DID eventually find out

Sea-Aggie- well I'm going to attempt to finish it, we'll see if it works out. If I end up not being able to, you're more than welcome to it

Jayley- I completely agree with what you said. I reread my complete fic and completely got rid of the Ansil part and took out most of the Vinson and Garvey part. It was silly to write those parts…she was only twelve when all that stuff was happening—very silly

DramoSkye- I completely agree, I have taken out the majority of my author notes. I apologize for not researching what I am writing about. I did research the weapons part this time :]

Bryzy- you're right, well I was rereading my chapters and editing I realized to my embarrassment that I had switched ch 10 and 11 by accident…oops

AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi- well I know it's been a long time but how was that vacation? I'm actually from southern California not England :]

GrapeStarburst- Gwen! Oh man it HAS been so long. Very, very strange. What are you up to? I now go to college at this school in Oregon playing soccer and running track

Well I was driving my car today and realize that my whole Joren is the knightmaster concept hit me. I timed everything wrong…Kel would have had to wait another year for Joren to be her knightmaster. I timed it wrong and I apologize. But the show must go on.

Let me know if you like the revisions/chapter/everything :]


	25. Midwinter Luck in August

Well last chapter I know I said that Joren and Kel were going to go help build a fort for the Own but this is before I seriously began to research how much happened in Kel's first year as a squire. It was a TON. She was one busy girl. So if you go back one chapter to the letter to Neal you will then be caught up to where the duo are off to. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Without much ado—here's the next installment

_Summer of 457 H.E._

"Kile, you've joined our ranks?" Kel looked over to eye her giant red-headed friend who was grinning wickedly. Kel couldn't help but let the infectious smile spread across her face.

"At least you have the title and the work." Kel's smile lowered a smidge before her eyes looked down to see her usually happy friend looking glum. Owen's bouncy curls didn't appear to have the usual muster to them as they usually did. But this was probably due to his lack of having a knightmaster which was apparent from his blue shirt, hose, and silver tunic that gave the telltale story of him being a squire attached to the palace services.

Kel frowned a bit and tried to think of a diplomatic response that wouldn't further dampen the boy's mood. But Cleon beat her to it with his ever blunt question, "You still don't have a knightmaster Owen? I thought for sure you'd be picked up by now." Kel rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to knock Cleon upside his head. _'Surely Inness would have taught him _some_ tact…'_

"No I haven't had a single talk with a knight. Milord says its due to the gods cursed Progress. It was the congress last year and now it's the Progress this year. I never thought that a squire would a _burden_ to a knight. I just want to go bandit hunting!" Owen ended with a huff of annoyance and Kel tried to keep a sympathetic smile off her face. If she had been in Owen's boots she wouldn't want sympathy.

Kel gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before saying, "I'm sure something will come up Owen. You'll get a bandit chasing knight soon."

Owen merely scoffed, "Easy for you to say, you were the first page chosen from our year, by one of the best green knights to come out of the palace in ages no less."

Cleon's brows rose a bit. It was a bit uncanny to see Owen so melancholy, "I wouldn't go so far as to say he's one of the best." Kel now rolled her eyes at the argument that was sure to ensue. As the two began to argue Kel waved and set off to change before dinner service began.

Kel and Joren had met up with the Progress as it neared Whitethorn. She was now responsible for serving her knightmaster along with whoever else was at his table. She donned the grey and blue clothing that were Stone Mountain colors and quietly tapped upon her adjoined door that led into Joren's room, "Come in." Kel pushed on the door to find her knightmaster meticulously combing his hair back into a horsetail. Kel had to smother a laugh at the comical absurdity of how much concentration he was putting into his horsetail.

"Did you require any assistance milord?"

Joren gave her a quizzical look, "I am twenty, squire. I learned how to dress myself ages ago. You may report for your duties." Kel nodded before closing the door behind her. The close proximity with her one-time enemy was unnerving.

((()))((()))((()))

Kel had not yet stumbled with any of her serving dishes. Joren had been matched with a young woman who he seemed to be enjoying immensely. The pair's chairs seemed to get closer and closer together with every passing course. The lady was pretty enough but her high pitched laughs made Kel want to cringe. The other two people were none other than Daine and Numair. They seemed content to speak with one another. Numair had almost slipped up with Kel's name but a good elbow in his side from Daine had solved Numair's forgetfulness.

She had been concentrating so hard on not messing up that she had not allowed herself to take in the dining hall. But now that she was almost done she felt confident enough to look around the room on her way to retrieve the desserts. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that Cleon, well Sir Cleon, was sitting beside her parents and brother, Inness. Kel's legs wanted dearly to walk over to her family and give them a hug but that would not do. Kile of Trebond had never met Keladry of Mindelan's family. But gods, she hadn't seen them since her funeral! That in itself was a strange thought. She finally was able to force herself to begin walking in the opposite direction to retrieve the dessert, "Kile are you alright lad? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Kel nodded mutely and gathered the shaped gelatin. The Whitethorn staff and chefs had really outdone themselves with these creations. She loved seeing the mixed shapes that had been created. She arrived at her table and placed one small gelatin in front of everyone at the table. Kel then left the table to get the refreshments that she would serve in the ballroom while everyone danced and talked until Joren was ready to leave or the festivities were over. At the rate that Joren was socializing this evening, it would be the latter.

The evening dragged on as she served bubbly drinks to a mix of different people. Progressives and conservatives alike seemed to be having a good night and she didn't receive any glares or whispers as she walked away. She briefly wondered what she would be doing if she had been able to continue on her first path to knighthood. In the end it didn't seem to truly matter because she was here and well on her way to becoming a knight. Joren surprised her by going in early without the pretty woman accompanying, "I have to turn in early because I am entered in the swords contest tomorrow. You were good at tilting, were you not?" Kel had a faint flashback when Joren had handed her the leaded lance with too happy a smile on his face.

"I was decent milord."

Joren nodded his head in thought briefly. They had reached their rooms, "Well you will be helping me suit up and we will be watching my old knightmaster joust. From what he told me, he was a bit outspoken at the last meeting of lords regarding a trade dispute and now some conservatives are feeling the urge to challenge him. So I will see you after your morning meal. Don't bother setting out clothes for me to wear. That would be just plain silly. You will help me with arming up but never with my own personal hygiene."

"Yes my lord."

"Oh now really Kile, it's just Joren."

Kel gave a ghost of a smile before replying, "Good night sir."

((()))((()))((()))

Kel rose before the sun began to peak into her window. Jump slowly woke as she dressed and he stretched his stiff joints as she pulled on her boots. Kel grabbed her new voulge that was propped beside her bed and continued outside. As she walked around outside the sparrows and parakeets found her and followed dutifully behind her while sometimes dive-bombing into bushes to find berries.

Despite the fact that the sun was not yet up, Whitethorn was alive. There were servants setting up tents that would serve as check-in locations for the people that wanted to compete in various competitions. Kel walked further to try and find an opening where she wouldn't have to worry about hitting an innocent servant. She passed the jousting runways that had stands erected on both sides. She also passed where the swords would be dueled. A practice court was finally found and she began to slowly stretch out her taut muscles. Jump merely sat and watched from a distance as she went through her usual routine stretches. When she was finally ready she grabbed her voulge that had been leaning against a fence post. The unbalanced weight was still something unfamiliar to Kel but she would just have to trainer harder so she could adapt.

She had not yet had the chance to truly experiment with the weapon because her and Joren had been traveling to catch up to the Progress. She put the weapon through the paces that she would have with her glaive but at a much slower pace. She had to be more conscious of the blade at the end of her weapon. During her glaive dances she never truly had to worry about harming herself since the blade was almost as straight as the pole it was on, while this voulge had a more prominent curve to its blade. Of course she had been working with her glaive for so long that it no longer felt like a weapon but a part of her when she wielded it. Kel continued to slowly speed up her work with the voulge and began the simplest pattern dance that she had learned when she was very young in the Islands.

Kel absorbed herself in concentration as the blade became alike another appendage for her to control. It wasn't until after she stopped that she realized that she had an audience. Three women stood with glaives in their hands and a man stood behind them. Kel momentarily stumbled as she realized her error in doing a pattern dance from the Islands. She continued to stare at the women and they stared at her. Their blank faces were pristine of emotion except for the smallest bit of curiosity in their almond shaped eyes. Kel was speechless until one of them spoke, "How is it that a boy Easterner has learned a pattern dance that was made for a lady weapon?" This question was posed by the lady wearing a peach inner kimono and a silvery outer one. She seemed to be about five feet seven inches tall and her complexion was a rosy- bronze. She wore no rice powder or lip paint. Kel had only seen her from a distance but she knew it to be Princess Shinkokami, Roald's intended. Kel's eyes widened once more as she realized how rude she was being as she went into a low bow that was proper for a second rank princess of the Yamani Islands, "No, please rise. I am to be an Easterner. Greet me as you would one from here." Kel rose slowly and bowed as she would to Princess Lianne. She received a small nod in return, "Now how is it you have learned pattern dances?"

Kel fumbled for an answer, _'Why did this girl look so familiar?'_ The smiling eyes were tickling the back of her mind, "I learned from a friend that went to the Islands princess." This was as close to the truth that she could manage. But blast it if only she could remember why Princess Shinkokami looked so familiar!

"Who would this friend be? Your style reminds me of a friend I had in the past."

Kel mentally shrugged before charging on, "Her name was Keladry of Mindelan." If it had not been for the fan that snapped open in front of her eyes then Kel would have seen the faint lines of shock stretch across her features.

The fan snapped shut when Princess Shinkokami was back under control, "May Yama watch over her."

Kel frowned in puzzlement, "Were you and Keladry friends?"

"We were in the same learning group as we were taught glaives."

Then it clicked, "Cricket?" The words had escaped her mouth before she was able to even realize she had spoken aloud. But the damage was done. Princess Shinkokami seemed shocked that this unnamed person knew her childhood nickname.

"How do you know that?" The question was spoken softly but Kel heard clearly. Jump had walked over to her and shoved his damp nose into her unoccupied hand. She scratched his head while her mind scrambled.

"We became friends when she came back from the Islands."

The quiet Yamani nodded her head before speaking, "Kel always had good judgement. A friend of Kel's is a friend of mine. I could use all the friends I can get in this Eastern land. What is your name?"

"Kile, Kile of Trebond." Kel bowed to the princess.

"As I'm sure you know I am Princess Shinkokami. This is Haname noh Ajikuro and Yukimi noh Daiomoru. The man behind us is a palace guard named Taybur." Kel recognized the second lady instantly. The peppery Yamani had formed a friendship with her when she was at the Islands with her mischievous nature. Kel bowed to each of them in Yamani fashion and straightened up. Before anything more was said Jump trotted over and seemed to want to introduce himself to the ladies. Their eyes crinkled in amusement as he playfully grinned while they cooed at him. Kel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Jump always knew when to make his presence known.

((()))((()))((()))

Kel watched as her knightmaster bowed to his opponent. The crowd had quieted considerably from when the pair had been announced. Now the observers watched with bated breath as they waited for the two to cross swords. Joren was facing his longtime friend Zahir. The two seemed to have filled out similarly in their years apart. Each had lithe muscle as opposed to bulky. Zahir had grown a couple inches taller than Joren over the past years. It would be interesting to see what each had learned while away from each other.

She had not yet seen her knightmaster duel anyone. This was the first match of the tournament. She briefly wondered how much Zahir would have trained with the king as his knightmaster. The pair bowed to one another and crossed blades, and then Joren attacked.

Zahir parried the quick blow easily and side stepped. The two seemed to be analyzing each other by routinely trading blows. Each man was searching for a mistake or opening. Kel watched in awe as combinations were used that she had not been taught at the palace. The Bazhir had adapted a new style that she had not seen while Joren seemed to use small styles here and there. The traveling with the Own must have allowed Joren to pick up a wide variety of moves. The two continued to trade quick blows.

Neither seemed to be tiring but as Kel examined their faces, Joren's appeared to be frustrated. His parries seemed to be more and more reckless until one jab proved to be too daring. He left an opening that he wasn't able to recoil into in time and Zahir triumphantly found it. Joren's sword was released from his hand and he was forced to yield to his friend. The crowd cheered as the victor was named and Zahir would go on to face his next opponent in a couple bells. Joren looked a bit put out as he left the ring. He went to his room and Kel followed dutifully at his heels.

Kel helped him take off his padding that he had opted to wear instead of his armour. When Kel had just finished taking his things off there was a knock on the door. When Joren made no motion to rise Kel went to answer the door, _'If I was a girl this could easily be a scandal.'_ A man that was well over her own height stood before her. He had ruddy curls and a tanned grinning face, Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak—Commander of the Own. The door was opened wide enough for Joren to see his old knightmaster and motioned him to come in. The famed giant killer walked through the doorway and Kel moved out of the way in awe, "Thanks for making me some coin Joren."

"My lord, you bet against me?" Joren's face had turned pink in embarrassment and his voice had squeaked a bit when he went into a higher octave, _'Most ladies would kill for his cheekbones and skin.'_

This caused Raoul's grin to increase in size, "I knew you'd get impatient going against Zahir. If you weres against any other green knight I'd expect you to win. You never were patient when you wanted to upstage your friends." He paused and looked down at Jump, "I always told you I would make money off of you. Now look, I'm making money and you're not even my squire! I should have thought of this ages ago."

Joren's face had been neutral but it seemed that he couldn't stay upset long with his easygoing knightmaster and cracked a smile, "It's not your fault my lord. Progressives have always been on the slower side."

"I should have thrown you to the spidrens when I had the chance," this was met with a rousing amount of laughter. Kel shook her head in dismay, _'How had Joren become this easygoing in the amount of four years? He doesn't even seem like the same person.'_ She left the room to retrieve an assortment of beverages for her master and his guest.

((()))((()))((()))

"Now watch carefully. Lord Raoul is one of the best jousters in Tortall. He has a fast horse, a steel bum, and strength to boot." Kel watched as Raoul took on Sir Wayland of Darroch. The two ran their horses down their prospective lanes and smashed their lances against their opponent's shield. Both of the men's lances broke on the first run. The second run ended with Sir Wayland flying off his horse and Raoul collecting fifteen gold nobles, "In the old days you got to keep the man's horse and armor, but now a day it's just the betted amount of money. It's simpler." Kel nodded her head. She couldn't imagine ever jousting. It seemed like a waste of time when there were problems much larger than egos and scores to be settled. Someone could easily be injured and the Crown would be down one knight. Tilting was one thing, jousting was a whole other, "Let's go congratulate my lord."

Kel followed dutifully with her feathered friends and Jump following dutifully behind her. They neared where the Third Company was camped and found Raoul brushing down his black mare, Drum. There were two other men talking to him as well. They seemed to be in an animated conversation before Raoul noticed her and Joren standing to the side, "Hello boys."

"Congratulations my lord, that was a fine hit."

"I'm sure it wasn't enough to knock some sense into him, but it will have to do. What'd you think Kile?"

Kel was shocked that he was addressing her. The famed giant killer wanted her opinion, but she didn't much agree with jousting. She would have to settle for a diplomatic answer, "You did exceptionally well Sir Raoul."

"You're a tight lipped one aren't you? So was Joren. It seems you picked someone to your likeness." He said addressing Kel then Joren.

"By the end of the third year we wanted to put a bag over his head to end our misery." This came from one of the two men. He had an easy grin with dimple and sapphire blue eyes, _'He _must_ be popular in court.' _There was something oddly familiar about this coal haired man, "I'm Domitan of Masbolle, Dom for short. I'm sorry you're stuck with Joren for four years, not sorry enough to take him back though." His grin never left his face.

Joren smiled and quickly put Dom into a wrestling choke hold by putting one of his arms around the older man's neck, "I see you have some feather dusters. I'm Quasim ibn Zirhud." The Bazhir man had a kind smile and a tanned complexion.

"Kile of Trebond," Quasim had his hand stuck out to be shaken and she noticed the multitude of scars littered all over his hand. She shook his hand with a curious expression on her face, "Don't worry, I get those looks a lot. I took care of a baby griffin for a year. The little beast loved to bite me while I tried to feed him food."

"At least you made out like a bandit with all those feathers." This came from Joren who was still struggling to hold the black haired man. The two continued to grapple until Dom freed himself with a triumphant cry.

"Now Joren, I was thinking maybe you and I will sit together tonight and we can re-enact the Surgrove banquet."

"My lord you know we can't, not with the king being so close. He'll know that something is suspicious."

"If it gets me out of the majority of the pleasantries with matchmaking mothers I'll take my chance. Jon should have us out in the field anyways. I will not be dressed up like some fussy court lady just to appease him."

Joren sighed, "I'll talk to my squire tonight."

"Very well, I will see you tonight." Joren led the way back to their rooms while Kel followed behind with the birds and Jump in tow.

((()))((()))((()))

"You want me to spill soup on Sir Raoul?" Kel was hoping she had misunderstood. She couldn't pour soup on one of the most famous knights in Tortall!

"Yes, its how he used to get out some of the balls when I was his squire. He wants you to do it."

"But—but its Sir Raoul! I can't do that."

"Kile, he despises these pleasantries. Personally I enjoy them. All the ladies coming to adore me and the men respect me for my deeds and nobility. It's all good fun."

"Sir, I don't think I can."

"So you're more afraid to pour soup on Lord Raoul than to face bandits."

"No, I never said that."

"Then do it."

"I can't.'

"You will do it."

"Is that an order, sir?"

"Yes."

((()))((()))((()))

The night had been going well but it was now time for the soup course. Kel did as she was told and dumped soup on the famous commander. He left the dining hall and Kel turned pink as people muttered about clumsy squires. But the night was not completely ruined. Two young women had been set up with Joren and Raoul. With Raoul's leave of absence the girl that was not sitting by Joren moved to take up Raoul's vacant spot. Joren was enjoying himself to say the least.

Dinner ended with little mishap after her soup incident. She then was busy serving refreshments to all the guests after the dinner. Kel kept her eyes on Joren who had not touched any beverages beside water. His two companions had been sipping wine all night. Needless to say Joren was much more sober than the two ladies. Kel continued to circle the dance floor and refresh the parched mouths of dancers. While her body was occupied her mind wandered and she found herself wondering if Jocelyn would be joining the Progress. The Progress was just another way to introduce ladies to eligible bachelors and she was almost of age to begin looking for a husband. But it wouldn't have surprised her if Lord Burchard had already sold her off to a suitable man, but Jocelyn would surely have told her if anything big had happened to her through letters.

She circled the dance floor once more before starting to offer the drinks to people sitting at tables. One of the tables held Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald. She smiled at Roald who lit up at a friendly face. Princess Shinkokami also smiled at the sight of Kile. She talked with the engaged couple briefly and then regretfully had to return to serving. She observed the couple from further away and cringed from their obvious discomfort. They were both politely smiling at one another when the other talked. They would then search for something else to say. If someone came to talk the two would become animated. Kel frowned. The two weren't comfortable around each other at all; anyone should be able to see that.

She looked around the room and found Joren trying to catch her eye. Kel put her tray away and caught up with Joren, "These two need to get to their rooms. But I can only shoulder one. Can you take the other?"

Kel tried to cover up her shock as Joren placed the court lady's arm around her neck, "What's yooour name?"

"Kile."

The lady giggled, "That's a funny name!" Kel didn't respond but continued to walk while supporting the lady. She remained quiet while the court lady continued to talk and talk, "You aren't nearly as fun as Joren." She then lowered her voice to a whisper, "He called me beauuuuuutiful." This then made her go into fits of laughter. By the gods' good graces Kel finally made it to the lady's room with her directions.

"Here we are."

"We sure are!" Kel opened the door for her and waited for her to go inside, "Aren't you going to wish me Midwinter luck?"

Kel grimaced, "It's the middle of August."

"Everyone could use a little luck." The court lady leaned forward and quickly kissed Kel's lips, "Midwinter luck." She giggled and closed the door behind her.

((()))((()))((()))

Phew I did quite a bit that I realized I had holes in. So I hope you enjoyed it :]

Thank you to everyone that reviewed: Tishica, Mystic_Moon_Empress, Blood Tainted Angel, Dom-Loves-Kel, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, Kailun, Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, and purpleeyednekoyoukai

Jedi Alanna- well Joren is not in the Own, I was just going to have them join the Own like Alanna does from time to time, but then I realized they don't start building Giantkiller for another three years! So then I sent them off to the Progress

Alenor- ah Neal, we shall see him next chapter I suspect

Book Qn- Joren has not yet figured out about Kel being Kile. He had his suspicions about Kile being a girl but hasn't further investigated since he talked to Tkaa. Wyldon has investigated more than Joren

Well definitely not as many reviews but hey I only gave you two weeks instead of a year right? REVIEW :]


	26. Progress Continues

Summer of 457 H.E.

The Progress soon moved on to Eldorne and Sinthya. Each fief held banquets and tournaments for the traveling band of nobles and servants. To Kel it seemed like a waste of time when the King could easily have one large festival in Corus to introduce Princess Shinkokami to Tortall. She had mentioned it to Joren but he had explained that the Progress was a way to show lords and fiefs that King Jonathan was still in charge. The stops of the Progress also acted as a tax to notorious fiefs such as Eldorne and Sinthya or to reward fiefs alike Mindelan.

The days on Progress were spent training and attending to social priorities. Her knightmaster, Joren, pushed her to join in a competition but she always denied his request. She still hadn't been able to find the usefulness of the Progress and its tournaments. She was happy to simply watch Lord Raoul make men fly or Joren compete against an opponent at swords. The days were filled with learning and spending time with her friends that were also stuck on Progress (Cleon, Owen, and Roald). But time had changed her two older friends. They now had responsibilities that she couldn't even fathom of having. Both were engaged. Both were nervous and stressed.

They would sometimes confide in her but she knew little of what to say. Cleon seemed to feel that something was missing, like he should have been able to choose who he wanted to marry. His fiancée was wealthy, petit, and blonde. From all appearances she appeared to be the picture perfect fit for any man but Cleon seemed unsatisfied. But he never seemed to be able to fathom _why_ he was unsatisfied. For he had never truly fallen hard for a girl so by all consequence he should not be thirsting for something he had never had. Whenever Cleon spoke of his impending fate Kel had to wonder how the flowery worded flirt had never found someone right for him.

Whereas Roald had long ago accepted that he couldn't have frivolous relationships. He had been raised for a negotiation like this. He was the epitome of poise and kindness but he too was nervous for his imminent destiny. He thought Princess Shinkokami to be beautiful but dull. Kel was shocked when he admitted this to her. It seems that the two never spoke of the things that she knew they had a common interest in. Princess Shinkokami never spoke of her love for rough trail hiking or the adventures she had experienced growing up. She spoke of little but the cherry blossoms or silk that were a part of the Yamani Islands' heritage.

Both men were nervous and Kel didn't know what to do for her friends. Her two older friends were as unsatisfied with their foggy future as Owen who had still not been able to get a knightmaster. Kel truly hoped that he got one soon because the melancholy squire was someone that she didn't recognize.

Kel had continually woken up early to practice her voulge and the ladies from the Yamani Islands had continued to join her in practicing pattern dances. She enjoyed being around her gender for those brief moments but always had to keep herself in check around two of her old childhood friends.

After she finished with her voulge she would eat breakfast before checking in with Joren to see what they would be doing that day. They practiced a variety of things from hand to hand, swords, staffs, tilting, archery, daggers, and even with the butterfly swords she had been given long ago by her knightmaster. After a late morning and early afternoon of practice the tournaments would be well on their way and Joren would take her to observe the jousting, archery, fencing, and long weapon competitions. By watching other people Kel was able to absorb a few new maneuvers that she had not been taught at the palace. The late afternoon was usually her time to spend with her friends or to train more.

On one day she had been sitting beside her knightmaster watching a jousting match when suddenly she heard an oh-so familiar drawl, "Oh look at the little boys holding their sticks. They seem quite happy to hold onto something so large." Kel couldn't keep the large smile that swept across her face. She turned in her seat to find the startling green eyes that she knew she'd find. The eyes soon widened in astonishment, "Well look what Stone Mountain dragged all the way to the Progress."

She turned to look at her knightmaster but he seemed to have wisely chosen not to turn around and endure Neal's scathing tongue, "How long have you been in Sinthya?"

"We got in last night but my lady didn't want to go to the feast so I was forced to be locked in my room where I couldn't find any pretty women."

"Kile if you're not going to watch then you two should leave." Kel had the decency to turn pink and glare at Neal when she saw his mouth open to utter a smart retort. The three watched the jousters in silence, _'Lady Alanna must be doing wonders with him. That mouth of his would have been talking so fast that his tongue would be tied in a knot by now.' _The match ended with a draw as the two riders' lances broke from their impact on two runs, "I'll see you at the feast Kile." Joren waved and then sauntered off; as he was nearing the end of the seats he shook the hand of a man that Kel knew to be a steadfast conservative. Beside the conservative were a pretty auburn haired lady and a man with long icy blond hair.

The man was Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain. She remembered his cold indifference to her when she had served him that Midwinter ago and winced when she saw Joren wave her over, "Be careful, I hear he bites." Kel muttered a rude sentiment to her friend before leaving him to meet Joren's father.

She met up with her knightmaster, "This is Kile of Trebond, my squire."

"We never discussed you getting a squire." Joren's pale skin flushed a bit under his father's contempt.

"I wrote to tell you, but I didn't know you would be with the Progress. The letter must be at home." Kel shifted her weight to her other foot uncomfortably.

Lord Burchard continued to talk to his son as if there were not three other people surrounding them, listening to their conversation, "At least his fief is of the book of gold, but you know what they say about his parentage."

"Father you know those are just rumors."

"There still is no proof that he isn't a commoner." The unnamed conservative nodded his head in agreement and the auburn lady's lips pursed in response. Kel bit the inside of her cheek.

"I wanted a squire and he was the best. I figured I deserved the best in spite of his heritage."

At this Lord Burchard's lips thinned and he tightly said, "We have private matters to discuss, be gone squire." Kel bowed slowly to the group and walked away as fast as she could without seeming unnerved. She found Neal around the corner of a check-in tent.

"So how is Father Stone Mountain?"

"Oh just wonderful," she rolled her eyes before continuing to walk. They chattered as they walked through the fief of Sinthya and caught up on all the things they had missed. It seemed that Neal had had a busy year of going from one village to the next learning about healing. He spoke of a spidren hunt where he had been hit by the sticky webbing of a spidren. Once he had been released from the webbing by Lady Alanna she left some conveniently placed webbing around his mouth. The two friends laughed when she heard that her letter had caused Neal to fall out of his chair in shock.

The duo wandered throughout the fief until they walked through the alcove that Kel had practiced in that morning. They came across three figures standing in a triangle. They appeared to be tossing a fan up in the air and Kel instantly recognized the Yamani game of fan toss. A small smile touched her lips as she remembered playing the game with Cricket and Yuki back at the Islands. She had once been as graceful at fan toss as the three who were enraptured in the game and didn't realize the small audience that had gathered. Behind Neal and Kel were others but Kel didn't want to look away from the elegant display of grace. The Yamani ladies were as graceful as dancers: Shinkokami in a pink kimono for the afternoon, Lady Haname in cream with bamboo printed in green, and Yuki in pale blue. The whirling crimson silk soon began to reach higher heights and it was merely a scarlet blur.

The pace soon began to lessen and before Kel could stop him Neal had stepped forward, "This is the prettiest thing I've ever seen. May I play?" He stepped forward to join them and Kel rushed to his side as he was about to try and catch the _shukusen_. She slapped his hand away and caught the fan base down before tossing it back in the air with her rusty skills, "You really are a fun sucker Kile."

"I just saved your fingers you nitwit!" Neal gazed at her curiously and realized that the ladies had stopped playing their game.

Yuki walked over to them with her face a slightly pink color but with a face controlled of emotion, "There is a saying in the Islands, beware the women of the warrior class, for all they touch is both decorative and deadly. She pushed the scarlet shukusen into his hand before walking away. Shinkokami and Haname bowed to the Tortallans before following their distressed friend.

Kel gingerly took the fan from Neal hand and unfurled the fan with a snap. She revealed the razor sharp blade that could easily cut through human flesh, "Didn't your mother ever to teach you not to grab things? You could have easily lost a finger, and I don't think your father would even be able to reattach your fingers."

"I always was a hands-on learner. Mother would tell me not to touch something hot and I never listened until I got burnt by it."

Kel rolled her eyes, "Your poor mother must be grey haired due to your antics."

"Nonsense, she dyes it." Kel scoffed at her friend's absurdity, "What was _that_?"

"A _shukusen_—a lady fan. If a lady thinks she's in danger, but doesn't want to openly carry a weapon she will carry a _shukusen_.

"I want one." Kel turned around to see the other people she had sensed behind her when she had been watching the game of fan toss. The lady that had just spoken was recognizable at first glance. Many bards had been singing about her beauty since she had arrived in Tortall and they continued to worship her splendor. Queen Thayet the Peerless of Tortall. Kel blushed at having had a silly banter in front of the ruling lady of Tortall. Beside her majesty was a short woman that was at least five inches shorter than Kel with golden brown skin and straight black hair. She had a short nose, firm mouth, and level black eyes. She was stocky and muscular. Kel blinked in surprise, it was the Commander of the Queen's Riders, Buriram Tourakom.

There were also some local ladies who look appalled or fascinated at the display they had just witnessed. The other woman that stood beside the queen was the ever familiar face with shocking red hair and purple eyes. She took a deep breath at the high ranking women that stood in front of her, "I'm sure the princess would have one commissioned for you, your majesty."

"I'm going to ask right now."

Before she had walked too far Kel realized she had the _shukusen_ still, "Your majesty!" She trotted over to her, "Could you return this to Princess Shinkokami."

"It would be my pleasure—" The drawn out sentence made Kel realize that the queen was asking for her name.

"Squire Kile of Trebond."

The queen nodded, "You are friends with my son Roald. It was nice to finally meet you Squire Kile." Kel bowed appropriately in response and Queen Thayet continued on her way.

((()))((()))((()))

The banquet that night was very extravagant. Sinthya had been "invited" to host the monarchs to an expensive feast and who would dare refuse the king. The splendid foods were on beautiful displays and Kel had to walk extra gracefully that night in fear of tripping and ruining the chefs' creations. That night she was serving her knightmaster, his father, the auburn haired woman, and the conservative Joren had been talking to earlier. Every time Kel neared their table she heard small snippets of negotiations being done by the two older men. Joren seemed to be busy talking to the lady. Kel soon finished serving the desserts and picked up her tray to serve drinks as the guests moved to the ballroom.

She nearly stumbled as she saw the lady she had escorted to her room. The lady seemed to ignore her as she grabbed a glass of mulled wine from her tray, _'Well that's a relief…'_ The kiss in itself had shocked Kel. She had probably stood outside the lady's door for quite some time trying to decipher what had happened. The drunken kiss had woken up a part of Kel that she had been pushing from her mind ever since she had restarted her journey to be a knight.

She had been made fun of back at the palace by her friends when she didn't sigh over the ladies of the palace. She of course being a girl had not been interested in the ladies as her friends had been. They soon deemed her as too shy to talk about girls and left her alone.

She had once harbored feelings for Neal but they had faded over time and she soon found that she didn't get a warm feeling around any of the boys at the palace. It proved to be a good thing over time, because who needs to be hormonal when you're disguised as a boy. The day after she had been kissed was her sixteenth birthday and it had struck her that if she had taken the path of a lady then she could have very well been married off by then. Girls her age were already settled down with a husband when she herself had only just gotten her first kiss, by a girl no less! When she watched the women glide around in their ball gowns she missed the feeling of being a girl. That first year she had worn dresses to remind the boys that she was in fact a girl.

She had never been ashamed of being a girl and enjoyed wearing dresses. Now she didn't have the option. She would have liked to have someone like her. She would have liked for someone to say she was pretty, but this was not an option. She had in a way begun to lose touch with her girl side. She had slept in her Kel form back at the palace but as a squire she had been required to sleep in her image of Kile in case Joren came in. At times she no longer felt like Kel. The true illusion was taking over. It troubled her that when she looked at herself as Kel she felt like she was looking at a stranger.

She saw that her tray was empty and went back to the kitchen to restock. Joren had yet to call her over and she feared this would be a long night, "See anything you like out there?" Kel turned her head to see Neal also heading back to the crowds of people.

Kel scowled at his insinuation, "I'd really like to hit you with this tray. Does that count?"

"Tut tut. It's always violence with you."

"Whenever I'm around you I feel violent, it can't be helped." The two quieted as they went through the crowds with their trays in hand. She was met with the almond shaped eyes of her friend Yuki, "Squire Kile." She nodded her head in Kel's direction.

"How are you this evening Lady Yukimi?"

"I am well. My lady is another matter."

"What's wrong with Princess Shinkokami?"

"She's struggling to find something new to talk about with Prince Roald. She can only talk of stitching and the weather for so long."

"Why would Roald want to hear about those things anyways?"

"Prince Eitaro told Shinko that a man with an unconventional mother wants a conventional wife."

"His own mother hunts bandits! Surely she can't believe that!" She saw Neal giving her the eye and Kel rolled her own eyes.

"Lady Yukimi this is my friend Squire Nealan of Queenscove. You met him earlier." Kel added dryly. Neal bowed to her in true Yamani style as they had been taught in etiquette.

"It is my great honor to meet you Lady Yukimi." His emerald eyes rose to meet her own. Kel watched the two interact and looked around the room to find familiar faces and suddenly a plot was placed in her mind.

"I have an idea to get those two talking to each other." Yuki and Neal broke their gaze from each other to look at her questioningly, "We're going to need reinforcement though. Neal get Cleon and Owen. Lady Yukimi, can you get Lady Haname?" The two nodded in confusion and went to retrieve the people she had asked for. When all had arrived Kel began to talk, "I think we all agree that Roald and Princess Shinkokami need to start talking to each other. Princess Shinkokami doesn't know that Roald would accept someone who knows "unconventional" things so if we can get them to engage in conversation that they would both like I'm sure they will find they have something in common.

"Oh Kile you are such a devious matchmaker." Cleon grinned.

"Cleon I need you to get Sir Inness and anyone else who can be pulled away from the festivities. I'm sure you could pull Sir Raoul and Commander Buriram away from his hiding place as well. We will meet in the book room that is just outside of the door to the right. Cleon mock saluted before heading off. I need you lads—"

"I'll have you know I am a man." Neal puffed out his chest and Kel poked his stomach in response.

"Right, well I need you men to go get Roald interested while Lady Haname and Lady Yukimi do the same with Princess Shinkokami."

"This is a good plan." She then turned to Neal with her fan out and poked him in the chest, "You signal me when you have Roald's interest." The two ladies went to get their princess.

Neal rubbed his chest, "Bossy little thing." The two boys then went to do their perspective task. She walked to the book room quickly to find it vacant. She nodded happily and went to get refreshments for the small gathering. She brought back an assortment of wine, ale, juice, and water. She entered the room to find the prince and princess were caught up asking sharp questions to Raoul and Buri. Kel noted the look of wonder that Roald had on his face as Shinkokami revealed a thorough grasp of strategy, supply problems, and tracking. She was pressed by Buri and Raoul to reveal her background in Yamani battles and tactics.

Kel suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned to meet the icy blue eyes and structured cheekbones of her knightmaster, "Is this an exclusive party?"

"No milord, we were trying to get Roald and Shinkokami to talk to one another."

"And my squire left me by myself?" Kel gapped and floundered for an answer. Seeing her distress he smirked, "Don't worry I was merely wondering where you were going. Plus, I wanted to get away from my father. You can be released from your duties and stay here. I think I may stay as well and hide."

Kel smiled and sat down in one of the plush chairs to join in the conversation. Joren sat in a chair beside his old knightmaster and she watched him join in the conversation of the war with Scanran. Inness spoke of the problems on the border while Joren, Buri, and Raoul spoke of the outbreaks of problems inside of the realm. Others came and left: Lady Haname, Sir Gareth and Lady Cythera, the queen, Lord Imrah. Everyone groaned when Lord Imrah's tale of the siege of Legann during the Immortal War was interrupted by his lady dragging him away. Slowly the group shrank to its original members with the addition of Joren. Neal and Yuki left for a small mage gathering together while the prince and princess left while debating the advantage and disadvantages of the longbow and crossbow. Raoul, Buri, Cleon, Joren, and Kel were the last one left. Joren stood to leave and Kel followed dutifully behind, "Who would have thought… She looks like she'd break if you touched her too hard."

"If you woke up early enough you would see the Yamani ladies are not as fragile as they look, milord."

"Yes, she reminds me of someone I once knew. She was at the palace before you came." Kel tried to hide the momentary shock that spread across her face. His voice had almost seemed—dare she say—reminiscent.

"Who milord?"

"Oh you wouldn't have known her; no matter, she's gone now." They got to their doors and went their separate ways. Kel pet Jump as his tail thumped happily against the floor where he was laying down. The birds had long gone to sleep so she closed her window. Kel looked around the room and to the adjoined door that connected her room to her knightmaster's before continuing to get ready for bed.

((()))((()))((()))

I do realize there isn't much Kel/Joren interaction in this chapter but I've been trying to get some of the issues that come up with Kel no longer being herself. So Neal has met Yuki and Roald and Shinko are talking. Kel has finally met the queen and Buri.

Thank you for everyone that reviewed! It really is appreciated :] MidnightsRose, personlikething, Rauntail, Alenor, Kailun, Mystic Moon Empress, jayley, and Tishica

Oh and an interesting tidbit but if you type in Stone Mountain into Wikipedia, it is an actual place that has the largest extended granite in the world. But the most interesting part is that it has roots in the Ku Klux Klan. It makes me wonder if Tamora Pierce knew that and it was the reason for Joren of Stone Mountain's prejudice.

But anyways hope you liked it, let me know and review :]


End file.
